Un encuentro monstruoso
by Onix Star
Summary: En el apogeo de la Primera Guerra Mundial la 77ª División estadounidense queda abandonada y perdida en el bosque de Argonne, el soldado James Bullock es uno de los escogidos para entregar el mensaje a sus aliados para el rescate, durante su retirada se pierde en el gran bosque y en su búsqueda de refugio para el necesitado descanso se encuentra con una mujer única
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:** Hola a todos, soy Onix Star, este es el primer fanfiction que publico, espero y les guste, ademas espero todos sus comentarios y opiniones.

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Es el año 1918, en el apogeo de la Primera Guerra Mundial las fuerzas aliadas lanzan la ofensiva Meuse-Argonne.

La división 77ª División estadounidense, esta división de aproximadamente 500 o 600 hombres avanzo rápidamente por el gran bosque pensando que recibían el apoyo de fuerzas francesas por el flanco izquierdo y por fuerzas estadounidense por el flanco derecho. Pero no fue así.

La división dirigida por el mayor Charles White Whittlesey avanzo por el bosque desconociendo que sus fuerzas de apoyo se habían quedado estancadas, avanzaron más allá de la línea aliada hasta encontrarse aislados y rodeados por el enemigo, sufriendo de las penurias de falta de comida, agua, fuego de artillería aliado que desconocía que aquella división se encontraba justo en esa zona y los asaltos constantes de tropas alemanas tratando de eliminar esa división.

Al tercer día el mayor Charles ordeno a tres soldados que regresasen con sus aliados y enviase el mensaje para que detengan el fuego de artillería, a estos soldados se les entrego papeles con las coordenadas y el mensaje escrito. Uno de estos valientes soldados se llamaba James Bullock.

Así esos soldados corrieron en diferentes direcciones entre fuego de artillería aliado, ametralladoras enemigas, ramas, árboles y cadáveres putrefactos del enemigo y aliados, aquellos que no lograron tener un entierro digno y ahora servían de alimento para los insectos. El soldado James Bullock corrió con la poca orientación que poseía, separándose de sus compañeros, horas de correr, tratar de ubicarse y esconderse con cada sonido de los cañones y proyectiles de artillería caer, este pobre soldado termino perdido.

Con casi nada de comida y poca agua aquel soldado caminaba por el bosque, en todo momento se mantuvo alerta con su confiable fusil Browing preparado en caso de tener que arrebatar la vida a cualquier alemán hostil. Esto era así hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a arder, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y respiración agitada demandaba descanso, además que la noche comenzó a caer y las tinieblas se apoderaron de ese bosque.

POV James Bullock

Ahora las tinieblas me rodean, los rugidos de artillería me hostigan y los susurros engañosos de mi mente hacen que no deje de mirar atrás o a mis flancos ante cualquier ruido por más insignificante que parezca. Debo de llegar con el mensaje y coordenadas, pero si no descanso o espero a que amanezca moriré y así nunca mis compañeros saldrán de este infierno, ellos dispararon y distrajeron al enemigo para que pudiese salir de esas trincheras, corrí por kilómetros sin mirar atrás mientras escuchaba como las balas silbaban cerca de mis oídos y mis compañeros vaciaban sus cargadores. Pero debo descansar, no se cuánto corrí, pero si no descanso podría desmayarme y así nunca podre llamar refuerzos.

Buscare alguna cueva, tronco, cabaña o lo que me sirva para pasar la noche sentado y descansar mis piernas, después de unos minutos y con la poca luz restante del día logre encontrar un hueco entre dos grandes árboles, las raíces de ambos arboles formaban una especie de hueco, muy parecido a una madriguera de gran tamaño, lo que sea que la haya hecho está muerto y si no, puede ser algún animal apetitoso.

Al entrar a esa madriguera note lo grande que es, demasiado para ser la madriguera de algún jabalí o zorro, por algún motivo esto me da muy mala espina. Cree una pequeña fogata en la entrada a esta madriguera, ahora esta es la única luz que me protege.

La luz de la fogata ilumino el interior de la madriguera, note varias marcas de rasguños en las rocas y tierra del interior, además de hojas puestas en el suelo como colchón:

-Esto es extraño –dije para mí mismo

Aun con miedo entre y me acomode en el interior de esta madriguera muy amplia, el calor de la fogata me llegaba gracias al viento y la iluminación me permitía una visión casi entera al frente, dirigí mi rifle al frente y mi dedo sobre el gatillo.

La noche cayo y con ella el rugir de artillería… cada disparo, explosión e incluso el silbido de proyectiles me atormenta, el solo pensar en mis compañeros encerrados por los alemanes y nuestros aliados disparando a ellos, sin saber que somos nosotros, sus amigos… hermanos de armas. Solo rezo a dios porque las almas de los caídos sean guiadas al descanso eterno y que se les dé un espacio en el paraíso… y que aquellos que merezcan el infierno ardan por toda la eternidad.

Un ruido me saco de mis rezos y plegarias, el sonido de pasos sobre hojas y ramas… no, no, no. No puede ser, los alemanes fueron retenidos por mis compañeros y el fuego de artillería hace que no avancen de sus trincheras… quizás, quizás son los franceses o alguna otra división americana, no lo sabré hasta que salga.

Armado de valor, con mi rifle y rezando lo que se a padre dios salí de la madriguera, antes, asome mi cabeza a ambos lados, escuche de nuevo ese sonido y salí por completo de la madriguera y apunte mi rifle directamente a dónde provino el sonido, a mi flanco derecho, ahí escuche el movimiento de hojas y pisadas, estas cesaron. La estupidez o inteligencia me impulsaron:

-¿Quién anda ahí? –soy un idiota, los alemanes no me comprenderían y fusilarían, pero si son aliados, mis compañeros y yo estaremos a salvo, aun así, permanecí apuntando con mi rifle a esa zona, preparado para cualquier cosa

Escuche los pasos pero esta vez eran más lentos, pude ver una… ¿mano? Está cubierta de algo similar a escamas, quizás un guante oscuro, debe ser la poca luz de la fogata

-No… no disparar –fue una voz femenina… una mujer

Ahora esa mujer se mostró por completo… no puedo creer lo que estoy mirando… creo que perdí la cordura por completo o quizás muerto y este ante mí un demonio del infierno… esa mujer tiene alas, partes de sus brazos y piernas están cubiertas de escamas, su pecho y zona baja está cubierto de ´´ropa´´, pedazos de tela amarrados a su cuerpo… además pude ver una gran cola:

-No disparar, yo soy _allié_ –note el acento francés en esta última palabra y la dificultad con la que pronuncio las otras

-¿Q-q-que eres? –mantuve mi dedo en el gatillo y admito, mis manos estaban templando

-Yo soy humana y dragón –dijo ella apuntando a diversas partes de su cuerpo, sus alas, cola, partes de su rostro y brazos y su pelo dorado sucio y alborotado

¿Dragón? Las criaturas de los mitos, pero parece humana, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, no sé qué es… no sé si apretar el gatillo ¿me devorara? la mire por unos segundos, la notaba nerviosa, estaba agachada, sus alas pegadas a su cuerpo y su cola entre sus piernas… quizás sea como los perros, cuando tienen miedo tienen esa postura y cola entre las patas. La seguí analizando pero el rugir de la artillería y explosiones me saco del trance, esta vez sonaron más cerca que antes, gire mi cabeza a donde este estruendo sonó, en ese momento sentí como alguien me empujaba pero no me derribaba… aquella cosa me estaba abrazando, sentí sus manos, duras como el metal de mi casco, ambas alas me cubrieron y ambos brazos me sujetaron en un fuerte agarre… pero ella no trataba de derribarme… ella me abrazo, paso por debajo de mi rifle y mis brazos, ella paso su cabeza entre mis brazos pegándola a mi pecho:

-¡ _Monstres_ cerca! –su tono de pánico me impacto, pronuncio algo en francés pero sé a qué se refiere

-Tranquila –no sé cómo esa palabra salió de mi boca, esa palabra es estúpida

-Tengo miedo –su voz se escuchaba quebrada, rompió mi alma

-Entra a esa madriguera, estarás segura

-Esa es casa

Se lo que dijo… maldición, ella rompió el abrazo y rápidamente entro a la madriguera, entro rápidamente y literalmente se enrosco junto a su cola y se cubrió con ambas alas, se acurruco en el suelo pero su rostro permaneció mirando hacia afuera, hacia mí. Los estruendos de la artillería seguían sonando en esa sinfonía diabólica, tome asiento a un lado de la entrada de la madriguera, vigilando a la lejanía y con cada estruendo como un reflejo me encogía y escondía mi cabeza… como si eso me salvara de la metralla o la explosión de artillería, escuche el movimiento de tierra y sollozos, me gire y pude ver a esa mujer, temblaba, estaba enroscada en su propia cola, escondida como un animal herido o aterrado:

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunte, quizás este herida

-No, esos _monstres_ están cerca

-No son monstruos, es fuego de artillería… pero creo que no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos –sentí y escuche el gruñir de mi estómago durante un intervalo de silencio, no puedo desperdiciar comida

-¿Tienes hambre? –escuche de nuevo a esa mujer

-Sí, hace mucho que no como, pero debo de guardar las raciones que tengo –dije golpeando ligeramente una bolsa que cuelga de mi cinturón

-Yo tener comida –estas palabras hicieron que me girara de inmediato hacia ella con ambos ojos bien abiertos

Ella me dio la espalda y escarbo en su madriguera, pronto saco algo envuelto en papel, era un enorme pedazo de carne, la pierna de algún animal:

-Esto ser para los dos –dijo ella cortando ese pedazo de carne con sus largas uñas, después me ofreció la mitad de carne

Sin soltar mi rifle, tome ese pedazo con mi mano izquierda:

-Gracias, enserio

- _Qu'aucun_ –dijo esto en francés, no sé lo que dijo, quizás sea buen provecho

Separe la bayoneta de mi rifle y con un pañuelo limpio que guardo en una bolsa limpie la hoja de mi bayoneta, retirando lodo, sangre y demás exceso de fluidos o suciedad. Ensarte ese pedazo de carne en la bayoneta y lo puse en la fogata, dejare que se cocine. Mire de nuevo a aquella mujer… ella ya había devorado la mitad de ese pedazo de carne, su boca, barbilla y mejillas estaban cubiertas de sangre y pedazos de carne, por sus brazos corría algo de sangre… ella me miraba confundida, a cualquiera se le revolvería el estómago… pero eso solo le pasa a la gente fuera del frente o las mujeres, he visto cosas aún peores:

-¿No gusta carne? –pregunto con la boca llena

-Sí, pero tengo que cocinarla… creo que tienes algo en las mejillas

Ella paso su antebrazo izquierdo y lo reviso, eran unos pedazos de piel y carne los cuales lamio:

-Gracias

-…no hay de que –deje que ella siguiera devorando ese pedazo de carne

Después de unos minutos revise la carne, parecía estar preparado, tome el mango de mi bayoneta con un pañuelo como guante para evitar alguna quemadura, mantuve Asi el pedazo para que se enfriara con el aire y no quemara mi boca, mientras, aquella mujer ruñía el hueso de lo que antes era la pierna de algún animal… aun por parte de su rostro y brazos cubiertos de sangre me parecía extrañamente entretenido de ver, es como si un perro estuviese devorando lo que queda de un costillar… creo que ya sé que comeré cuando vuelva a mi hogar, el silencio fue largo e inicie una conversación:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nombre… mi nombre es Erika –dijo sonriendo ampliamente mostrando sus dientes cubiertos de sangre

Aun con la sangre en su boca sentí calidez, por algún motivo me parece una niña… es una locura lo que pienso de esta, esta cosa:

-¿Tu nombre es? –pregunto ella

-Me llamo James Bullock

-Tu nombre ser bonito

-Gracias, el tuyo también parece lindo

Revise el pedazo de carne, estaba tibio, así comencé a devorarlo… no está sazonado, pero es mejor que guarde las raciones de reserva. Devore aquel pedazo de carne al igual que lo hizo Erika.

Lo devore hasta llegar al hueso, mire a Erika la cual me miraba con grandes ojos mientras mascaba el hueso de su ración:

-Toma, deje un poco de carne

Lance el hueso hacia ella y al instante brinco hasta el, comenzando a roer ambos huesos, me recargue en las raíces del gran árbol, con estómago lleno suspire y mire hacia el bosque… debo admitir, parece un bosque bello pero la guerra lo convirtió en otra cosa, un infierno, quisiera que todo esto se acabase y mirar las estrellas, pero me será imposible.

Mientras miraba al bosque escuche pasos a lo lejos… gritos en alemán. Ante esto patee una gran cantidad de tierra sobre la hoguera apagándola y después pateando la madera, Erika se extrañó pero yo la tome de su brazo izquierdo, sujetándola fuertemente hice que entrara junto conmigo a la madriguera. Me impresiona lo amplio que es pues ambos entramos casi sin problemas.

Hice que ella quedara detrás de mí sentada, mientras yo apuntaba con mi rifle hacia afuera… esos gritos y voces, son alemanes me deben estar buscando o debe ser un grupo de reconocimiento. No alcanzo a escuchar que es lo que dicen, pero si lo supiese no lo entendería:

-¿Qué su…-tape su boca con mi mano

-Son alemanes, guarda silencio –dije en una voz muy baja pero capaz de que me escuche

Ella mantuvo sus ojos abiertos asombrada… no lo había notado pero son de un color azul hermoso. Salí de ese trance al escuchar aquellos gritos y pasos aún más cerca, aferre mis manos al rifle, trate de echarme aún más atrás pero el cuerpo de Erika me lo impedía.

Esos pasos y gritos siguieron, ¿Sera un grupo de reconocimiento? ¿Estarán rodeando para emboscar a mis compañeros? ¿Me estarán buscando? ¿Sera una retirada? No lo sé… pero tengo miedo, estoy en la maldita peor ubicación posible.

Las horas pasaron y las voces en ocasiones cesaban, los pasos igual. Mientras miraba hacia afuera sentí como Erika me rodeo con sus brazos y su cola… espero y sea un abrazo:

-Tengo frió –dijo ella

-Quédate pegada a mí y guarda silencio

Ella hizo un sonido de afirmación, pego su cabeza contra mi espalda y sentí como me rodeo con sus alas, esto me dio una sensación de seguridad, me sentía protegido pero al mismo tiempo con miedo y vulnerable a un ataque frontal y lo peor… una granada y la letal metralla o granada de ese gas mostaza.

Asi pasaron horas, esas voces en ocasiones cesaban, se alejaban o incluso se acercaban, no pegue ni un ojo, mantuve mi vista al frente y arma firme, preparado para tirar del gatillo. Mientras miraba hacia afuera escuche como Erika dormía, no roncaba pero respiraba haciendo un ligero silbido, no era un silbido muy fuerte así que deje que siguiese durmiendo. Así pase la noche, vigilando la entrada de la madriguera, rezando, encogiéndome con el estruendo de la artillería y casi presionando el gatillo de mi rifle por las voces y pasos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** espero y les haya gustado.

Quiero leer sus comentarios si les gusto, observaciones y demás, eso me ayudara a mejorar y que les de algo de mejor calidad, hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor:** Aquí otro capitulo, quizás sea muy rápido pero estos dos primeros capítulos ya los tenia hechos, solo retoque detalles.

Agradezco a Tarmo Flake, Arcante y Paradoja del inquisidor los cuales ya dieron sus reviews (pasen por sus fics) espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Presencie el inicio del día, el sol salía y el bosque comenzaba a iluminarse, entre las gruesas copas de árboles los rayos solares pasan e iluminan el resto del bosque, los pájaros cantan, esa pequeña melodía me resulta tranquilizante. Sentí como Erika se movía y hacia ruidos, gire un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás, la pude ver despertando, sus alas que me rodeaban se separaron de mi cuerpo, ambos brazos y cola también, creo que será mejor que le dé su espacio y se estire, hace varias horas que los gritos y pasos dejaron de sonar.

Sali de la madriguera y me estire… dios los huesos de mi espalda y cuello tronaron dándome un gran alivio, es como salir de la trinchera o entrar al comedor y encontrar un plato con pan suave y carne sazonada caliente. Una vez que termine de estirarme revise los flancos con mi rifle preparado, me asome entre plantas, árboles y rocas usando estos como cobertura, ningún alma a la vista:

- _Bonjour_ James –note ese acento francés, creo que eso significa buenos días o algo similar

-Buenos días ¿Descansaste?

-Sí, gracias a ti yo no tener frió –dijo estirando sus alas y brazos… ahora que hace eso noto que sus dimensiones, es alta, casi de mi misma estatura de 1.78 metros, quizás posee diez centímetros mas que yo

Por la poca luz de la noche no la pude ver bien, pero ahora noto como parece una humana pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Sus brazos y piernas son casi iguales a los humanos, exceptuando esas grandes escamas rojas y lo duras que parecen, ambas manos están completamente cubiertas de escamas y parte de sus antebrazos además de que sus uñas son muy largas. Su cola es muy larga y gruesa… su piel humana es de una tez blanca, además que su figura está casi al descubierto, una figura esbelta, tiene un cuerpo grande y atributos igual… debo de sacar esos pensamientos, parece humana y tiene los mismo atributos, unos muy grandes, pero no es humana, es un, un monstruo… un monstruo que me alimento, carajo señor, ahora no sé qué hacer ¿Debo dejarla aquí? ¿Llevarla a mis mandos? Quizás sabe de algún poblado, algún poblado extraño lleno de criaturas como ella, oculto en este bosque:

-Erika, necesito preguntarte algo

Ella me miro con una amplia sonrisa y ambos ojos muy abiertos… debo admitirlo esos ojos azules son hermosos:

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes si hay cerca algún poblado, ciudad o algún lugar con telégrafos?

-Yo no saber eso, pero _Madame Marie_ saber

-¿Podrías llevarme con ella?

-¡Sí! Así podrás conocerla y jugar conmigo y amigas, sígueme

Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta comenzando a trotar, ante esto la seguí, caminamos entre rocas y arboles… pero ella caminaba por la dirección en la que volví, lo recuerdo bien:

-Erika detente

Ella se detuvo y se giró, me miraba extrañada:

-Esta zona… no es segura, pase por aquí, si seguimos nos encontraran los alemanes

-No, no, casa escondida, camino por aquí, confiar por favor

Ella me miraba esperando una respuesta… no sé si confiar en ella, quizás me lleve demasiado cerca de las líneas enemigas o alguna patrulla nos intercepte, pero si esa tal Marie conoce algún lugar o forma para enviar el mensaje y así poder salvar a mis compañeros, solo puedo confiar en Erika y dios:

-Está bien, te sigo

-Sí, continuemos

Ella comenzó a correr de nuevo y yo la seguí. Mientras corríamos me mantuve alerta en todo momento, mi dedo cerca del gatillo, y mi mano sujetando firme mi arma, granada lista en mi cinturón, mascara anti gas preparada y mi casco me protegería, solo debo de apuntar y disparar, confirmar la muerte y seguir… y proteger a esta mujer.

Erika siguió corriendo, pasamos entre grandes árboles, rocas cubiertas de musgo, brinque sobre raíces gruesas y de gran tamaño, en un momento ella se detuvo frente a varios arbustos gruesos:

-Por aquí

Ella aparto uno de los arbustos y ahí pude ver un especie de túnel de tierra, pasaba por el medio de una especie de colina cubierta de varias rocas, árboles y demás arbustos, ese túnel es lo suficientemente grande para que pasemos gateando… me pone nervioso, si por algún motivo los alemanes nos encuentran nos acribillarían y no tendríamos a donde huir… la paranoia un día me matara o volverá loco:

-Pasaremos por aquí, sígueme

Ella entro a ese túnel, yo aparte los arbustos y pude sentir las espinas y hojas duras y puntiagudas, ella parece que no se dañó, deben ser las escamas que posee. Me hinque por completo y comencé a gatear por ese túnel, mire al frente donde Erika pasaba… debo admitirlo, es algo estúpido, pero su trasero es grande, esa tela solo cubre su zona frontal y parte de su entre pierna, desde aquí puedo ver su trasero y su cola… golpee mi cabeza contra una pared de este túnel para sacar esos pensamientos, debo de pensar en lo que podría pasar no en el trasero blanco de Erika.

Seguimos gateando por algunos minutos más, hasta que note como ella salió del túnel, llegue hasta la salida del túnel, también cubierta de arbustos, ahora el paisaje es diferente, el bosque es aún más denso:

-Debemos seguir hasta encontrar rió, casa estar cerca de rió –dijo Erika caminando de nuevo

Comencé a seguirla ladera abajo, habían ya pasado algunas horas y mi estómago gruñía, Erika parecía no tener hambre, o quizás lo esconda:

-¿Erika, tienes hambre?

-Esto… si –dijo agachando la cabeza- pero deber estar en casa con _Madame Marie_ , esos _Monstres_ pueden volver

-Quizás es mejor detenernos por unos minutos, al menos comer algo, aquí tengo algunas raciones

-¿No deber cazar?

-No, eso solo nos hará perder el tiempo y energía, espera

Tome la bolsa de mi cinturón y la abrí sin que Erika mirara demasiado las raciones, por suerte aun poseo mis raciones de reserva, con esto bastaría para mi… pero Erika también tiene hambre y ella me sacara de aquí… la mire de reojo, me miraba extrañada con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, como si fuese una niña… una niña con escamas, alas de dragón y cola, un monstruo, un monstruo que me alimento… será mejor compartir, ella así lo hizo conmigo:

-Tengo carne enlatada, algo de pan y agua en mi cantimplora, no es mucho pero bastara

Dividí las raciones por la mitad, le entregue el pan y la carne, ella lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo con prisa, note como puso algunas muecas, no es la comida más buena del mundo, pero es suficiente para que sigamos nuestro camino. Comencé a comer lentamente, debía de masticar bien para no atragantarme, no a comparación de mi compañera que devoro su comida como si se la fuese a quitar, unos pocos minutos más y ella había terminado su ración mientras yo apenas iba en la mitad de mi comida, ella lamió sus dedos y mano, como si de ahí se alimentara suficiente:

-No es una barra libre pero es mejor que nada, ¿la casa de Miss Marie queda lejos?

-No mucho, deber seguir caminando hasta llegar a rió, seguir rió hacia abajo y ahí estar casa

-Bien, entonces sigamos –termine rápido mi ración de comida

Tire las latas en un arbusto para evitar que alguna patrulla alemana nos busque o empiecen a sospechar, con esto Erika comenzó a caminar de nuevo, la seguí por el bosque vigilando la retaguardia y flancos con mi arma, preparado para acribillar a cualquier alemán. Erika se detuvo de repente, comenzó a mirar hacia una cuesta abajo:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Escucha

Me detuve a escuchar, mierda, el silbido de artillería:

-¡Al suelo! –grite rodeando a Erika y arrojándome al suelo con ella

Los proyectiles de artillería chocaron con el suelo provocando que este temblase y las violentas explosiones me sacudieran… esta vez cayeron aún más cerca, puedo presumir que a unos diez metros.

Los silbidos seguían y los proyectiles seguían cayendo, pegue mi cara al suelo, ahora confío en mi casco de acero, Erika gritaba mientras cubría su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo con ambas alas, además de que se sujetó a mí con ambos brazos, yo también la había rodeado con ambos brazos evitando que se moviese, si por algún motivo se parase y corriese moriría al instante si un proyectil la alcanza o resultaría herida por la letal metralla.

Así por pocos minutos la artillería cayó y calcino el suelo, Erika no paraba de gritar, aun cuando dejaron de caer proyectiles ella gritaba desesperadamente:

-¡Erika silencio, ya acabo! –Dije tomándola de los hombros y poniéndola frente a mí sacudiéndola ligeramente, la mire a los ojos, ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- ¡Se acabó, debemos de seguir! –Hice lo mismo que hace unos días con un compañero, entro en pánico y no podía reaccionar, solo mirándolo a los ojos y gritándole pudo calmarse y volver al combate -¡Debemos de seguir corriendo!

El sonido de armas disparando me interrumpió, gritos en alemán y disparos siguieron:

-¡Corre! –le grite a Erika

Los disparos vienen del flanco izquierdo, desde un lugar elevado entre plantas y árboles, dispare mi rifle a ráfagas, mientras seguía a Erika la cual corrió hacia delante en esa cuesta baja pasando entre dos árboles muy grandes y grandes rocas que nos servirían de cobertura:

-¡Corre, no mires atrás, te sigo! –grite girándome después de suprimir a los alemanes

Pude seguir a Erika la cual corría cubriéndose con sus alas, mientras corríamos escuchaba los gritos de los alemanes y el silbido de las balas rozándome, pude ver como un par de balas rebotaron en las alas de Erika haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo cuesta abajo girando en el suelo, aunque no era muy inclinada su caída y golpe fue duro:

-¡Carajo! –grite a mi mismo

Seguí a Erika la cual no dejo de girar hasta que se golpeó en una roca algo grande, escuche como se quejaba en el suelo y sobaba sus extremidades:

-¡Arriba mujer, muévete!

Ella me miro y la ayude a levantarse de un tirón, me gire de nuevo y dispare contra los alemanes pues estos nos comenzaron a seguir, conté tres soldados que tomaron cobertura detrás de las rocas, dispare hasta que vacié mi cargador de 20 balas, ante esto lo saque y tire en el suelo, corrí de nuevo hacia donde corrió Erika, mientras recargaba mi rifle de nuevo:

-¡Erika, ven aquí! –grite a la mujer

Ella se giró preocupada, se quedó ahí quieta, maldita tonta, la mataran si se queda ahí, corrí hacia ella, enserio se quedó paralizada esperaba que se moviese al ver que corría hacia ella, solo me miraba respirando agitada, no movió ni un solo musculo:

-¡Al suelo mujer! –dije sosteniéndola de los hombros y haciendo que se eche al suelo, me gire de nuevo y los alemanes salieron de entre un árbol, dispare hacia ellos, uno de ellos fue una baja, cayó de espaldas con tres agujeros en el pecho, los otros dos me dispararon con sus rifles semi automáticos

Corrí hasta un par de árboles, ahí saque mi granada de fragmentación, una pelota de hierro, pólvora y plomo con la capacidad de diezmar a un grupo de hombres, saque el seguro y lo arroje a sus pies, al caer ambos gritaron y saltaron tratando de alejarse de la granada, la explosión levanto la tierra y sacudió el suelo, sé que brincaron antes de que explotara debo de revisar y matarlos, si no lo hago nos seguirán o llamaran refuerzos y todo empeorara. Sin bajar la guardia camine agachado hacia ellos, tomando cobertura entre las rocas y árboles, pude escuchar sus gritos de dolor.

Ahí estaba uno de ellos, se retorcía en el suelo, todo su costado derecho estaba quemado, partes de su uniforme mostraban la metralla que se incrusto en su piel, su brazo derecho estaba algo deformado y la sangre brotaba de este mezclándose con la tierra, apunte hacia el… ahí fue cuando el me miro a los ojos, su respiración agitada, ojos llorosos, su cara cubierta de tierra y sangre, el se detuvo, ya no se retorcía ni trataba de aliviar el dolor sujetando su brazo solo me miro a los ojos, después de eso los cerro y dejo caer su cabeza al suelo… sigue vivo, se lo que acaba de hacer, acepto su destino, yo sería el que le quite la vida… en este momento, sentí como mi alma se retorcía y mis labios temblaban, ya he quitado vidas de otros hombres, pero nunca los mire a los ojos como lo hizo ese hombre, solo disparaba al uniforme gris oscuro, recargaba y volvía a disparar, nunca me atreví a mirar a los ojos de un hombre que lucha por su nación… jale el gatillo, un disparo directo a su frente. Lo mire de nuevo… un hombre joven al cual le arrebate la vida, no parece que tenga más de 30 años… dios.

Un grito me saco del trance, el otro soldado alemán corría hacia mí con su pala de trinchera de bordes filosos preparados para rebanar carne, alce mi rifle pero fue tarde, en su arranque de ira le dio un golpe tan fuerte a mi rifle con su pala que me lo quito de las manos y en ese momento me derribo, en el suelo se puso encima de mi, levanto su hacha y lanzo un golpe directo a mi cara, pero logre moverme a un lado, ese golpe impacto en mi hombro izquierdo, con un grito de ira y dolor junto con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas logre empujarlo, gritando tome el cuchillo de mi cinturón y estuve a punto de clavarlo en su pecho, el alemán fue rápido y con su otra mano desvió mi ataque… pero aquel hombre no se dio cuenta que lo desvió directo a su costado derecho, mi cuchillo se enterró en su brazo derecho, con el cual sujetaba la pala, al entrar en su piel, atravesar su carne grito de dolor y soltó su pala.

Ante esto y sin dudar tome su pala y sujetándola con ambas manos golpee su cara con el lado afilado de la pala, uno, dos, tres… seis veces golpee su rostro con su propia pala, lo golpee hasta que dejara de moverse, fueron tantas veces que lo desfigure, su mirada de pánico y dolor antes de que le diera el primer golpe se quedó en mi mente… su rostro cubierto de sangre, sus ojos azules y dientes cubiertos de tierra y esa expresión de terror se quedó guardada en mi ser… me acompañaras a la tumba.

Respirando pesadamente me senté en el suelo, no solté la pala, la mantuve en mi mano derecha, respiraba pesadamente, agitado y mirada perdida, mi hombro comenzó a arder y mi pierna derecha presento otro dolor… una jodida bala atravesó debajo de mi rodilla, no lo entiendo, cuando ni como, pero ahí estaba ese agujero, ahora que me doy cuenta arde demasiado, la sangre comenzó a correr por mi pierna manchando mi uniforme y mezclándose con la tierra y lodo:

-¡Erika! –Grite… pero no la escuche- ¡Erika estoy aquí, ya no están esos hombres! –seguí gritando, pero ella no respondió- ¡Erika responde por favor! –no, no debe está muerta, yo hice que se echara al suelo así no la alcanzarían, yo la protegí

Trate de levantarme, pero el dolor de mi pierna hizo que me cayera de costado:

-¡Erika responde por favor, disculpa si te grite pero respóndeme! –grite desesperadamente… no, esa mujer no debió de morir, aquella que me alimento y me hizo sentir seguro y regalo una vista de un par de hermosos platos azules- ¡Respóndeme, necesito tu ayuda!

Es inútil, debió de huir… quizás ahora ella está segura, mis compañeros están encerrados, por un lado siento tranquilidad por Erika pero al mismo tiempo ira y desesperación, mis compañeros ahora están condenados… falle en mi misión. Me arrastre hasta mi fusil, ese alemán lo arrojo hasta unos arbustos, recupere mi arma y me arrastre hasta un árbol cercano ahí me recargue, no revise mi cargador, pero confío en que aún tiene balas:

-Perdón Erika… perdón por gritarte, y lo siento muchachos, no pude entregar el mensaje –el rugir de la artillería me acompaño una vez más, la única sinfonía que sé de memoria- lo lamento mama, no llegare a casa con mis hermanas para navidad, espero y me perdonen -dije mirando al suelo

Una explosión a cinco metros frente a mí me aturdió ligeramente… artillería, al mirar al frente pude ver aun la tierra cayendo y el hueco que dejo… ahí fue cuando la vi, Erika corría hacia mí, salió de la nada, me miro preocupada, me tomo de las piernas y detrás de mí nuca y me cargo como si fuese un niño que se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala… esta mujer posee aún más fuerza de la que creí:

-Tranquilo James Bullock

-Erika… gracias

Dije antes de que las penumbras conquistaran mi visión y la sinfonía de la artillería desapareciera, ahora la oscuridad me rodea.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, espero que algo de violencia les guste, por ahora trabajare en el siguiente capitulo,¡Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor:** Y otro mas en poco tiempo, me siento inspirado, espero lo disfruten.

(P.D. Tarmo Flake. Creo que este capitulo te gustara a ti en especial)

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

POV Narrador

Erika había ganado el valor para correr bajo la lluvia de proyectiles de artillería, cubrió con su ala izquierda una parte de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra ala trato de cubrir el cuerpo de aquel hombre que la defendió.

Una explosión cercana asusto a esa mujer, haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio... cerro sus ojos y gritando fuertemente corrió ciegamente tratando de ignorar el caos a su alrededor, la artillería sacudía el suelo, las explosiones hacían que encogiese su cuerpo cargando a su compañero herido. Siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un lugar desconocido dentro del bosque donde los proyectiles ya no llueven… ahora, parece que se perdió, pero algo hizo que reconociese ese lugar, marcas especiales en las rocas y un material único, tela de araña, pero no de cualquier araña, una especie gigante, algo que aparecen en películas, fantasía y mitos humanos.

Camino hacia la entrada de una trinchera improvisada, recubierta con esa tela de araña blanca, además de carteles de madera con amenazas y advertencias en alemán, francés e inglés, entro a la trinchera la cual dirige a una gran cueva y a lo que parece, un refugio exterior, un refugio grande para ser hecho por humanos y construido con diversos materiales:

-¿Erika, que haces aquí? –escucho la voz de una mujer

Ella se giró cargando el cuerpo de su amigo, cubriendo su rostro con una ala, aquella mujer es algo conocido como arachne, su cuerpo bajo es enorme, el cuerpo de una gran araña cubierto de un exoesqueleto morado de gran resistencia, y la otra parte de su cuerpo es similar al de una mujer humana, con la excepción que sus antebrazos cuentan con ese exoesqueleto y sus manos también cuentan con esa protección, además de garras afiladas, su rostro cuenta con seis ojos carmesí. Esa arachne posee un pelo castaño corto, viste en su cuerpo humano lo que parece un uniforme alemán robado, desgarrado en los codos y remendado con esa tela de araña en los hombros, además de eso lleva en su brazo derecho una cinta blanca con el símbolo de la cruz roja y lleva puesto un casco alemán el cual también lleva una pegatina de la cruz roja, demostrando que sabe de medicina o es alguna enfermera de campo, esta armada con un fusil Mondragón:

-No debes estar aquí, sabes bien que esta zona es peligrosa, los alemanes están muy cerca y los americanos… -Erika revelo el rostro de su compañero y con eso la mujer arachne reconoció el uniforme

-El defenderme… _monstres_ y hombres malos atacarnos, el ser valiente

La mujer miro a su amiga extrañada, Erika no es de las más valientes, pero ha demostrado ser fuerte y feroz:

-Aun así, él no debe estar aquí, si Alexandra lo ve quizás lo mate, sabes que ella está muy tensa guiando este grupo de resistencia, además Miss Marie te ha estado buscando

-Yo estar perdida señorita Carolina, el necesita ayuda, esta lastimado

Aquella arachne llamada Carolina se acercó más, reviso al pobre hombre, una herida en su hombro izquierdo, algo profunda y una herida de bala en su pierna derecha debajo de la rodilla, no atravesó el hueso o venas importantes pero si el musculo por completo y varias venas:

-Miss Marie podrá curar la herida en el hombro, pero debo tratar la de su pierna, la bala atravesó la pierna, solo tendré que limpiarlo y vendar la herida, lo curare y te iras ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Bien, escóndete detrás de ese árbol y arbustos

Erika camino hasta un árbol el cual en su base estaba rodeado de frondosos arbustos, ahí Erika se escondió. Mientras Carolina entro al refugio exterior, que comunica a un almacén bajo tierra, ahí guardan productos médicos que han robado de los aliados y las potencias centrales, ellas no están con algún bando especifico, solo sobreviven en esta guerra a la cual no pertenecen, tomo unos vendajes, alcohol y algodón, esto lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos que ella confecciono en su uniforme, salió del refugio y camino por la trinchera, en ese momento, una voz gruesa la detuvo:

-Enfermera Carolina, ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera del refugio?

Aquella voz provino de otra mujer arácnida, pero esta es aún más intimidante, Carolina es alta por su cuerpo arácnido, llegando a una estatura de 1.98, pero esa otra mujer llegaba casi a los dos metros y medio, además esta mujer pertenece a una subespecie, mientras la arachne llamada Carolina pertenece a las tejedoras, la mujer de gran tamaño pertenece a las ´´tarántulas´´ o ´´peludas´´. Como el nombre lo indica posee un grueso pelo en todo su cuerpo arácnido, mientras que en su mitad humana posee ese grueso pelo en la espalda y ambos brazos, sus dedos son grandes garras filosas.

Esa tarántula gigante también tiene seis ojos color negro como el carbón, dientes filosos y veneno, no letal, pero capaz de paralizar a un hombre adulto:

-C-capitana Alexandra señora –dijo Carolina dando el saludo militar llevando su mano derecha a su frente

Alexandra se acercó más y mostró su gran tamaño, además de su vestimenta, su cuerpo humano lleva puesto el uniforme alemán de un oficial, con algunos botones desabrochados en el pecho pues su busto es algo voluminoso, el uniforme muestra estar recubierto de la tela de araña, una capa muy delgada casi transparente, además lleva una medalla en el pecho, porta un casco alemán el cual muestra marcas de combate, incluso un agujero pequeño de metralla que lo atravesó al costado izquierdo, porta un gran cinturón en el cual lleva cuatro granadas de palo al frente e incluso un par de granadas de humo, además de una máscara anti gas humana, incómoda para ella, pero que la protegerá del mortífero gas mostaza o fosgeno. En su mano derecha sostiene un fusil Mondragón con una bayoneta cubierta de sangre, aunque pequeño a comparación de sus garras, esta modificado rústicamente para que pueda emplearlo, mientras que en su otra mano una pala de trinchera con los bordes afilados. Otra cosa destacable es que en cada rotula de sus piernas lleva cascos alemanes a modo de protección, como si fuesen rodilleras unidas a su cuerpo con tela de araña:

-No me has respondido ¿qué estás haciendo afuera del refugio?

-E-escuche algunos ruidos fuera, pensé que eran alemanes o americanos así que salí a echar un vistazo señora, pero no fue nada

-Entendido, buen trabajo

-¿Cómo les fue en su caza señora?

-Fue una buena caza, eliminamos un pequeño puesto de ametralladora alemán, nos topamos con dos americanos, lo más extraño fue que estaban separados y sus pelotones no se encontraban cerca, parecian perdidos, además logramos recolectar municiones, granadas y robamos las raciones de esos soldados y Jasmine logro cazar un venado grande

-¿Qué hicieron con los americanos señora?

-Los eliminamos ¿Qué más haríamos? Corremos peligro si nos encuentran y corren a reportar nuestra ubicación a sus mandos

-E-entendido

-Ve y busca algo de leña, hoy comeremos venado y quiero que estés atenta, Madame Marie me ha dicho que Erika aun no vuelve, después de comer saldremos en grupos de dos a buscarla, no quiero quedarle mal a la mujer que nos ha ayudado por tantos años

-Si señora, ahora vuelvo

Carolina se despidió con el saludo militar mientras Alexandra caminaba directo al refugio, tuvo que agacharse demasiado para pasar por la entrada, ese refugio fue terminado en poco tiempo y no esta lo suficientemente adaptado al tamaño de sus constructoras, aun así presenta un tamaño mayor a comparación de un refugio estándar para humanos. Mientras, otras cuatro arachnes caminaban hacia el refugio, dos de ellas son de la especie de patas largas ambas cargaban el animal muerto con sus rifles colgando de sus correas en los hombros, una de ellas portaba un uniforme francés y la otra uno americano. La otra arachne era una aún más pequeña y colorida, conocida como saltarinas, la pequeña porta un uniforme alemán y el casco los cuales le quedan algo grandes, además de una gran mochila cargada de municiones, parece que por el peso apenas puede mantener el equilibrio, esta pequeña arachne vigilaba la retaguardia de sus compañeras con un rifle ruso, por ultimo otra arachne tejedora que lleva puesto un uniforme francés y una mochila con municiones, granadas y comida enlatada, ella al igual que su pequeña compañera vigilaban la retaguardia y flancos con un rifle ruso, atentas a cualquier ruido, silueta o movimiento entre las plantas.

Mientras ese grupo de guerrilleras entraban a su refugio se les hacía agua a la boca probar la carne de un venado fresco, Carolina volvió con Erika, ahí se dio cuenta que el hombre que rescato la dragona estaba despertando, James Bullock recobro la conciencia y con un gruñido abrió los ojos… y lo primero que contemplo fue una mujer con seis ojos carmesí, con el uniforme del enemigo y las cruces rojas, por algún motivo sintió calma al presenciar la cruz roja en el casco y ese par de ojos carmesí junto a una suave sonrisa que le inspiraban tranquilidad, aunque esto se vio disminuido al notar su cuerpo y partes arácnidas, ante esto él se sacudió en los brazos de Erika:

-Ella curara herida, tranquilo –dijo pasando su mano derecha por una mejilla de James

Ese hombre se tranquilizó y comenzó a respirar de manera regular, aun se sentía incómodo por aquella mujer de gran tamaño y le provoco miedo las partes arácnidas:

-Tranquilo pequeño, yo solo curare tus heridas, no te dañare, pero cuando termine tienen que irse rápido

Esa mujer comenzó a limpiar la herida, James se quejó ligeramente por el alcohol que hizo contacto con su herida, Carolina limpio con cuidado la herida con un trapo limpio y después cubrió la zona donde la bala atravesó, en cada extremo coloco algodón y lo sujeto con las vendas:

-Con esto debería bastar, ahora debes de volver con Madame Marie antes de que Alexandra…

-¡Carolina! ¿Qué haces en ese árbol? ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Alexandra camino hasta quedar detrás de Carolina, esta se levantó tratando de ocultar a Erika con su cuerpo pero la estatura superior de la tarántula hizo que pudiese ver sobre la tejedora, así pudo ver las alas de la dragona y algo más en sus brazos:

-¡Erika! Te hemos estado buscando –dijo Alexandra apartando a Carolina, la pequeña sonrisa que se le dibujo se borró al ver a la persona que la dragona sostenía y protegía- ¿Qué haces con ese humano en brazos? ¿¡Acaso estas loca!?

-Capitana, por favor, déjeme expli…

-¡No! ¡Nada de palabras! Ese humano ya nos vio, si escapa nos delatara y traerá a sus bestias de acero o llamara por ataques de artillería, la única manera de evitar eso es matarlo cuanto antes

Alexandra comenzó a caminar hacia Erika la cual permanecía sentada sujetando a James y mirando a los ojos a la gran tarántula, esta acerco su mano hacia James, el cual estaba casi paralizado, había presenciado horrores en la guerra pero por algún motivo aquella mujer tarántula lo había dejado anonadado, el sentía un aura tenebrosa alrededor de ella… pero Erika evito que lo tocase, cuando ella estuvo a punto de ponerle las garras encima la dragona golpeo la mano de Alexandra apartándola de James, después de eso gruño a la tarántula y mostró sus colmillos filosos.

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos, los ojos azules de la dragona permanecían fijos en los dos grandes ojos negros de la tarántula, por un lado Erika mostraba dientes y gruñía ferozmente, por el otro, Alexandra se imponía en tamaño y con un silencio atemorizante… el miedo invadía a la dragona, pero ella no dejaría que esa tarántula lastimase a ese hombre que la defendió:

-Erika, no sabes lo que estás haciendo, ese hombre solo nos causara daño

-¡Tú no sabes lo que el hacer por mí! ¡El ser bueno!

Para ese momento James había cobrado el valor y su espíritu se repuso, el aún seguía en los brazos de Erika pero trato de pararse, ante estos movimientos Alexandra guió su mano derecha a su cinturón, donde escondía una pistola M1911, demasiado pequeña para sus garras pero la adapto a su tamaño, además de la práctica que ha tenido a lo largo de los años:

-Alto… detente por favor –dijo James, con ayuda de Erika se levantó y encaro a la gran tarántula, ese hombre sintió como la mirada de esa mujer penetraba en su ser y la sombra de su cuerpo lo cubría por completo, pero el la encaro valientemente- soy el soldado James Bullock perteneciente al regimiento de infantería 306 de la 77ª división estadounidense, avanzamos por las líneas enemigas hasta quedar rodeados, ahora mis compañeros están perdidos en el bosque rodeados por los alemanes, fui enviado a entregar un mensaje pero...

-Te perdiste humano -interrumpió la tarántula

-Así es señora… me perdí al correr bajo fuego de ametralladoras y artillería, además de buscar refugio cuando la noche cayo, el refugio que escogí resulto ser la madriguera de Erika y ella me encontró, la encontré asustada y con terror por el rugir de la artillería, para no hacer esto más largo y perder nuestro tiempo, estimo que hace un par de horas fuimos atacados por tres soldados alemanes y nos vimos bajo un ataque de artillería, protegí a Erika de los alemanes pero una bala me alcanzo en mi pierna derecha y uno de esos alemanes hirió mi hombro con una pala de trinchera, caí inconsciente en el momento en que Erika valientemente me recogió bajo una lluvia de proyectiles... algo a lo que le teme por completo

Alexandra analizo al humano que previamente le dijo su nombre, James Bullock, noto que ese hombre no presentaba miedo o temor alguno, el permanecía recto mirando a esa mujer fijamente a su par de ojos más grandes:

-Si por algún motivo te dejo ir ¿Traerás a tus compañeros a nuestra ubicación?

-Señora, no tengo brújula ni mapa, no hay forma alguna que identifique o llegue hasta aquí por mi cuenta, además, dudo que regrese con mis compañeros o siquiera tener algún tipo de contacto con el cuartel general

-Mira humano, hace unos días eliminamos un grupo de americanos y tomamos sus palomas mensajeras, quizás te sean útiles, pero antes déjame revisar ese mensaje

-¿Acaso ustedes atacaron a un grupo de mis compatriotas?

-Así es, pero no lo tomes como algo personal humano –Alexandra camino hasta el imponiéndose arrinconándolo aun mas en ese árbol junto a Erika, James pudo sentir la tensión pero el no se encogió ni rompió el contacto visual- no pertenecemos a ningún bando por esta tonta guerra, hemos matado y robado a alemanes, franceses, austro húngaros y americanos por igual, solo tratamos de sobrevivir cubriéndonos las espaldas en esta guerra la cual ni siquiera iniciamos

El la miro a ese par de ojos oscuros, comprende el porqué de sus acciones, solo están sobreviviendo, aun así sintió el enojo de saber que esos monstruos mataron a sus compatriotas… James encontró lo tonto a este pensamiento, ellas no son monstruos, quizás su apariencia sea intimidante, pero las verdaderas criaturas malvadas son los humanos… sus compatriotas, aliados y enemigos, aquellos que han bombardeado este gran bosque con proyectiles de artillería, balas, gases mortales y granadas, matando a inocentes, animales… o incluso más de estas criaturas extrañas que se ocultan hasta debajo de las rocas:

-Lo entiendo… esta guerra es horrible, creo que todos hemos hecho cosas que nunca deseamos hacer –James dirigió su mano hasta uno de sus bolsas en su cinturón, separo el broche y de ahí saco un papel, arrugado, sucio y con una pequeña ruptura, pero se entiende el texto escrito

Extendió su mano y Alexandra tomo el papel:

-Con cuidado… no quiero fracasar en esta misión

Alexandra asintió y leyó la nota, un simple mensaje de alto al fuego además de un pequeño reporte, con esto entrego de nuevo el papel al dueño:

-Bien, dejare que envíes el mensaje ¡Cecilia! ¡Trae las jaulas de palomas mensajeras! –con esta orden se alejó de James y Erika, dejando de arrinconarlos en el árbol y dándoles espacio suficiente

-¡Si señora! –grito la pequeña arachne saltarina, esta corrió por la trinchera y entro al refugio

-Dejare que te quedes humano, pero mantendré mis ojos sobre ti y antes, entrega tu arma

-No quiero parecer grosero pero prefiero quedarme con mi rifle, si los alemanes nos encuentran preferiría luchar como hombre que dejar que unas mujeres me protejan

Alexandra soltó una carcajada fuerte, lo cual extraño a Carolina y Erika:

-Como desees humano, pero espero que no pienses usarlo contra nosotras

-Es lo último que hubiese hecho, Erika y esa mujer araña que atendió mi herida me han demostrado que puedo confiar en ustedes

-Esa mujer se llama Carolina, agradécele después

La pequeña arachne llego hasta donde se encontraba Alexandra, le entrego a esta una canasta que sirve para transportar palomas mensajeras, ahí se encontraba una pequeña paloma con el contenedor para los mensajes atado a su pecho:

-Aquí esta señora –dijo la pequeña, James noto como su casco se inclinó ligeramente al frente denotando el tamaño del casco comparado al de su cabeza

-Gracias Cecilia, vuelve al refugio –ante esto la pequeña se despidió con el saludo militar y corrió hacia la trinchera- Aquí esta humano, no tardes mucho

James tomo la canasta y la coloco en el suelo, ahí mismo enrollo el papel con cuidado y saco la paloma de la canasta, sujetándola fuertemente metió el papel enrollado en el contenedor, aseguro el papel y dejo libre la paloma, esta voló directamente hacia los árboles a una dirección desconocida. Con esto James dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro… había cumplido su misión, sus compañeros en unas horas dejaran de ser bombardeados por la artillería pero… ¿Ahora qué? No sabe a dónde ir, si vuelve al bosque se perderá o será capturado:

-Ahora que has cumplido tu cometido puedes decidir si quedarte o volver al bosque, quizás encuentres a tus compañeros o un pelotón alemán, mañana por la tarde escoltaremos a Erika y la llevaremos a su hogar –Alexandra se retiró a paso lento, detrás de ella Carolina la siguió despidiéndose de James y Erika con la mano

-No te vayas –Erika de inmediato sujeto el brazos derecho de James, mirándolo a los ojos con lágrimas comenzando a acumularse en sus ojos- yo querer jugar contigo y querer presentarte a Miss Marie y amigas, ellas cocinar comida buena, ellas ser buenas, dejaran que te quedes

James la miro a los ojos, aun con su apariencia reptiliana le parece una mujer atractiva y tierna. Él no lo pensó mucho, lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse ahí, en ese puesto, esa trinchera improvisada de un grupo de mujeres arañas guerrilleras, solo así podrá salvarse de ser capturado por los alemanes:

-Me quedare Erika

Con esto la dragona brinco sobre James abrazándolo con fuerza dejando caer su peso sobre ese pobre soldado herido, el hombre se quejó del abrazo, su hombro ardía y su pierna se quejó ante el peso de la mujer:

-C-creo que pediré que Carolina me ayude con las heridas, ahora por favor deja de apoyarte en mí

-Lo siento, ¡Señorita Carolina! ¡Ayuda por favor!

Ante esto James suspiro, recupero su rifle, perdió su cuchillo y solo le quedaba un cargador más, tal vez esas mujeres araña podrían darle municiones extra.

* * *

Notas del autor: Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora responderé algunas reviews.

 _Arconte: ese James le gusta las ´´cosas grandes´´ y no te preocupes, abra mas reptiles no solo arañas guerrilleras gigantes_

 _Paradoja del Inquisidor: James cumple la misión, pero aun falta que vuelva a casa con vida_

¡Hasta luego y feliz año nuevo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor:** Monster musume no me pertenece, esto solo es una obra de ficción por parte de un fan

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

POV James

Ahora me encuentro rodeado de otros… seres, criaturas, he decidido no referirme a ellas como monstruos pues el único monstruo aquí soy yo, creo que me referiré a ellas por lo que son, mujeres.

Después de que dejara ir una paloma mensajera con el mensaje cumplí con mi misión… pero ahora no puedo volver, no sé cómo volver, por esto mismo decidí quedarme aquí junto a Erika y esas mujeres araña, cuando me decidí y se lo dije a Erika no tardo en demostrar su emoción abrazándome y haciendo que me dolieran las heridas, llamamos a Carolina la mujer araña que se desempeña como enfermera en esta especie de pelotón, ella termino de curar la herida en mi pierna y curo mi hombro, ahí me dijo que esa tal Madame Marie podría hacer que mis heridas queden totalmente curadas, aunque menciono plantas y magia, la verdad es que no soy de aquellos que cree en tales cuentos… pero el encontrar a estas mujeres ya me hacen dudar si esas historias tienen algún trasfondo real, ahora me encuentro sentado a un lado de una pequeña fogata en un espacio de esta trinchera, Carolina me consiguió un recipiente metálico sin agujeros, ahora preparo el café de mi ración personal, con esto recobrare energía, Alexandra me dijo que compartirán parte del venado que cazaron, mientras esperaba Erika permanecía acostada en el suelo pero su cabeza estaba sobre mi pierna izquierda:

-¿Qué preparas?

-Es algo de café, me servirá para mantenerme despierto y con energía –solté un gran bostezo, ahora que la adrenalina no fluye por mis venas y mi vida no corre peligro comienzo a sentir el cansancio, hace días que no duermo- me alcanza suficiente para dos tazas ¿Quieres probarlo?

-¡Sí! Yo no saber que es café ¿Es bueno?

-Claro, te gustara

Mientras esperaba escuche pasos a mi flanco izquierdo, el instinto me hizo dirigir mi mano derecha directo a mi rifle, me gire levantando mi rifle pero me detuve al notar que era la pequeña mujer araña… la verdad es que no se si es una mujer o una niña, sus facciones son muy redondeadas y delicadas además del tamaño:

-T-tranquilo –dijo ella levantando ambas manos, se notaba nerviosa, su voz es muy suave… casi como la de una niña

-Disculpa, es un reflejo con los años, perdona pero no recuerdo tu nombre

-Cecilia, exploradora Cecilia

-James Bullock, regimiento 306° ¿Deseas algo de café? -dije mientras ella caminaba hacia mi hasta colocarse a mi lado izquierdo

-No gracias, no tomo

-Como quieras

Me acerque a revisar el recipiente… el olor a café recién hecho, un pequeño placer de la vida, saque de mis reservas un poco de azúcar, quizás a Erika no le guste el sabor fuerte del café negro. Tome mi taza de aluminio de mi cinturón así como la cantimplora, a esta le separe la parte de arriba y ahora funcionaria como taza, vertí el café en ambos recipientes, trate de rellenarlos casi igual, una vez servido le entregue la taza a Erika:

-Toma, está caliente así que espera un poco

Ella tomo la taza y olio el líquido:

-Esto oler bien

Deje la cantimplora a un lado, dejare que se enfrié un poco no quiero quemarme la lengua o mis labios:

-James –escuche hablar a Cecilia

-¿Dime?

-¿Cómo llegaste a este bosque?

-Mi escuadrón junto a otros 2 formamos parte de la división 77, debíamos de penetrar las líneas alemanas y entrar al bosque con el apoyo de los franceses a nuestro flanco izquierdo y más compatriotas americanos al flanco derecho… pero no fue así, quedamos rodeados en medio del bosque y fui enviado a entregar un mensaje para que dejaran de disparar la artillería, en mi intento de regresar al cuartel me perdí y Erika me encontró, ahora, estoy aquí, con ustedes

-¿Planeas irte y volver con tus compañeros?

-Así es, tengo que volver, solo así podre ver a mi familia -al decir esto vi de reojo como Erika me miraba, no pude ver su expresión

-¿Pero no nos dañaras verdad? T-t-tus bestias metálicas y-y cañones no nos buscaran ¿Verdad? –lo dijo con voz que solo expresaba nervios y miedo aun con ese uniforme y un rifle en su otra mano parece que de verdad me tiene miedo

Esa escena, esa mujer araña que asustaría a cualquiera aun con esos colores brillantes… aquella que considerarían un monstruo me tiene más miedo a mí o lo que podrían hacer mis compañeros… y no la culpo, ese miedo tiene una justificación de existir:

-No, yo sería incapaz de dañarlas, son intimidantes con esos cuerpos arácnidos pero no me han dañado sino todo lo contrario, aun cuando los odian a los humanos por haber causado tantos estragos a este bosque, su bosque ustedes me han dejado quedarme, curaron mis heridas e incluso me compartirán comida

-Alexandra siente odio hacia los humanos, pero no siempre fue así, antes de la guerra conocimos algunos hombres, exploradores que se perdieron como tú y hemos… nos hicimos amigas de algunos de ellos, incluso Alexandra conoció un hombre que la trataba bien, aunque al principio se aterro por su forma ese hombre se hizo muy amigo de ella… hasta que la guerra estallo, a partir de ese entonces no los hemos vuelto a ver, quizás estén muertos… los extraño, eran buenos hombres –dijo con un tono melancólico

Entiendo ese sentimiento, lo he vivido en carne propia:

-Comprendo lo que sientes, he tenido amigos en esta guerra, hombres con los cuales te puedes llevar bien pero que en un segundo… en un segundo pueden morir sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de despedirte

Los recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, aún recuerdo cuando murió Marck frente a mis ojos, tuvimos que dar marcha atrás cuando intentamos asaltar una trinchera alemana, bajo la lluvia de proyectiles corrí hasta nuestra trinchera y el venía detrás a unos cinco metros, le grite que corriese más rápido, incluso subí un par de escalones en esas escaleras dentro de las trincheras, estire mi brazo para ayudarlo… pero varias balas lo atravesaron, presencie como más de cuatro disparos atravesaron su pecho haciendo que se desplomase frente a mi, carajo, cada vez que recuerdo algo asi mis manos empiezan a temblar, debo controlarlas:

-Lamento eso, sobre tus amigos –escuche decir eso a Cecilia

-Gracias, espero que esos hombres vuelvan–mis manos dejaron de temblar y asi tome la cantimplora y le di un ligero sorbo al café, seguía caliente pero no demasiado, con esto deje escapar un ligero suspiro

Vi como Erika también le dio un sorbo algo grande, para luego presenciar como su rostro se arrugo ante el sabor:

-Esto saber raro, no me gusta

-Espera, déjame vierto algo de azúcar–vertí algo de azúcar en el café de Erika, lo suficiente para que cambiara de sabor- con esto quizás te guste

Tomo otro sorbo y esta vez pareció gustarle, eso y que lo siguió bebiendo como si fuese agua:

-Ahora saber mejor _¡merci!_ –otra palabra en francés, esa la escuche antes, creo que es gracias

-No hay de que Erika –dije dándole otro sorbo al café

-¡Cecilia, James, Erika! ¡La comida esta lista! –escuche gritar a Carolina

-¡Enseguida vamos! –Grito de nuevo Cecilia- será mejor que vengan a comer, el venado está fresco y Alexandra siempre lo sazona gracias a las provisiones de Madame Marie

-Ya vamos

Erika se levantó rápidamente de un salto, ella ya había bebido todo el café en su taza, yo guardare un poco para esta comida, me levante lentamente pues aún me duele mi pierna derecha cada vez que apoyo mi pie en el suelo, apague la hoguera, recogí el recipiente sosteniéndolo de una agarradera de este con un trapo, mi rifle colgaba de mi hombro derecho de su correa de carga y con ayuda de Erika camine siguiendo a la pequeña araña, esta brincaba de forma graciosa pero al mismo tiempo me impresiono lo mucho que salta, casi parece que puede saltar el triple o doble que su propio tamaño.

Caminamos por la trinchera en dirección a una gran cueva, la entrada era una especie de portal de madera y rocas muy rustico y cubierto con esa tela de araña gigante:

-Vamos, tengo hambre –dijo apresurada la pequeña

-Ya vamos, tú entra

La pequeña obedeció y camino rápidamente al interior de la cueva pasando por ese portal, al pasar cerré una gran puerta de madera, esta rechino en el momento en que la moví, con ayuda de Erika seguí caminando por la cueva, demasiado oscura pero al fondo note una luz, además del olor de especias de algo bueno siendo cocinado:

-Huele bien

-Debe ser delicioso –dijo Erika, note como parecía emocionada

Debo admitirlo, deseo probar algo de carne con un poco de sazón, llegamos hasta donde provenía la luz y ahí encontré un enorme espacio de forma ovalada, en el centro se encuentra una gran mesa rectangular a su alrededor lo que parecen grandes asientos de madera y hojas. En una de las paredes de la cueva se encuentra una gran estufa de leña, sobre esta lo que parecen cortes de carne de ese venado, a un lado de la estufa varios estantes en el suelo e incluso uno adherido a la pared, ahí Alexandra estaba revisando unos recipientes de vidrio, pude ver que estaba oliendo el interior de uno, los estantes además tienen latas y algunas cajas.

Al otro lado de la estufa hay otra mesa de metal, ahí estaba una de esas mujeres araña, está a diferencia de las que ya conozco posee piernas aún más largas, luce delgada pero parece ágil, no se su nombre:

-James –escuche a Carolina la cual se acercaba hacia mi- logre encontrar una silla para ti y Erika

-Gracias Carolina y gracias por el recipiente –dije entregándoselo junto al trapo

-No hay de que, tomen asiento -Carolina tomo el recipiente y se dirigió hacia Alexandra

Camine junto a Erika hasta donde se encontraban ambas sillas, me deje caer en una y deje escapar un gran suspiro, deje mi cantimplora sobre la mesa y acomode algunas cosas que colgaban de mí, arma, taza de aluminio, bayoneta y algunas bolsas para poder sentirme más cómodo, pude ver que otra de esas mujeres arañas con las piernas largas y otra similar a Carolina encendían lo que parecen ser velas las cuales colocaron en medio de la mesa por todo lo largo:

-No solemos iluminar la cueva porque podemos ver en la oscuridad, pero ya que ustedes no tienen esa habilidad colocamos estas velas

-Gracias –dije ante esto, es bueno ver que me traten en cierto punto bien

-No creas que hacemos todo esto para darte una buena impresión… James –escuche a Alexandra la cual vertió algo sobre la carne- lo hacemos por Erika, si ella siente tanto apego a ti tendré que tratarte bien, pero no abuses humano

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aun así, gracias por todo

Alexandra me miro de reojo y continúo con lo suyo, mire mi cantimplora y le di un sorbo pequeño al café aun caliente, sentí como Erika no soltaba mi brazo derecho, ella seguía con su brazo cruzando por el mío:

-Ya estoy sentado Erika, no necesitó que me ayudes a apoyarme

-Yo no estar ayudando… yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti –dijo esto pegándose más a mi cuerpo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

Ante esto sonreí, esa mujer me provoca sentimientos cálidos, ternura por su forma de hablar, sus acciones que parecen en ocasiones las de un niño, además de sentir un inevitable cariño hacia ella… no me perdonaría si resulta lastimada o muerta en esta guerra, no como terminaron mis amigos… mierda, cada que recuerdo eso mis manos comienzan a temblar, ante esto las escondí bajo la mesa, no quiero que Erika note esto, no quiero que se preocupe.

Pude presenciar como cada mujer comenzó a acercarse a la mesa, Cecilia se colocó al lado derecho de Erika mientras que Carolina a mi lado izquierdo, pude ver como Alexandra comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa con una gran bandeja en la cual se encontraban varios pedazos de carne de gran tamaño, coloco la gran bandeja en el centro de la mesa, mientras una de las mujeres de piernas largas coloco un plato de madera frente a cada uno de nosotros, ahí Alexandra comenzó a repartir los cortes de carne, los más grandes a sus compañeras y Erika, a mí me entrego los que lucen más pequeños o con un hueso grueso, pero aun así suma la misma cantidad de carne… espero, pero no puedo quejarme, esta carne huele y luce muy bien.

Pude ver como Alexandra se colocó frente a mí, la otra mujer que se parece a Carolina se sentó a su lado izquierdo, las otras dos mujeres de piernas largas repartieron tazas de aluminio para sus compañeras y Erika, en estas vertieron agua, yo me quede con mi cantimplora con café. Estas últimas mujeres tomaron asiento y con esto comenzamos a comer.

Tome uno de los pedazos de carne y le di un mordisco… debo de decir que sabe bien, el sazón hace que le dé un sabor muy bueno a comparación de la carne enlatada o el pedazo de carne que me dio Erika. Toda esta comida fue silenciosa, pero pude ver como las mujeres mantenían la mirada en mí para luego desviarla, la única que no la desvió fue Alexandra, mantenía su mirada fija en mi mientras masticaba la carne, por esto mismo quise romper el silencio:

-Alexandra esta carne sabe muy bien

-Gracias –dijo secamente

Ante esa respuesta y el tono en lo que la dijo se que no quiere hablar, solo seguiré comiendo, note como Erika comía deprisa, reí en mi interior con eso, sujeta con ambas manos la carne como si fuese a escapar, la mantiene sobre el plato y luego entierra sus dientes en ella arrancando pedazos grandes masticando con la boca cerrada, me resulta entretenido verla comer, es extraño:

-James –escuche a Alexandra- ¿Qué planeas hacer si te llevamos con Madame Marie?

-Cecilia me dijo que ella podrá reponer mis heridas por completo, deseo saber si accede a curarme y después de eso quizás irme, sé que eso es lo que quieren, yo debo irme, tratar de volver con los aliados, seguir con esta guerra hasta terminar de una vez por todas… ya no quiero que alguien más muera he visto horrores y vivido demasiadas penurias –maldita sea me está pasando de nuevo, mis manos comenzaron temblar en el momento en que sostenía la cantimplora con café, por el movimiento derrame algo de cafe

Las presentes notaron esto, me miraron extrañadas y Erika se mostraba mas preocupada:

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Erika

-S-sí, es solo, solo un reflejo… recordar me está haciendo daño, pero no te preocupes

-Todos hemos pasado por eso James… no eres el único, hemos tenido que matar y robar… no lo hacemos con gusto –dijo Alexandra, note el tono de su voz- todo por la culpa de ustedes humanos –ahora su tono cambio a uno de furia- ¡Por su culpa estamos sufriendo! ¡Todo por esta guerra que ni siquiera iniciamos! ¡Ahora debemos de sobrevivir, matar, robar e incluso secuestrar, nunca deseamos esto! ¡Nunca deseamos vivir con miedo, tener que salir con cuidado, robar y correr el riesgo de que nos asesinen!

-No son las únicas –dije en un tono seco- Ustedes no han pasado por lo que he vivido… comparado a lo que he tenido que hacer, ustedes tienen suerte

-¡Suerte! ¡Me estas jodiendo! –esta vez golpeo la mesa con ambas manos

-Capitana tranquila –dijo Carolina suavemente hacia Alexandra

-¡No me calmare cuando este… este humano dice tal cosa! ¿¡Suerte!? ¿¡A esto llamas suerte!? ¡Vivir en una cueva y tener que fabricar un refugio, trinchera y trampas! ¡Salir y tener que asaltar campamentos militares, matar gente, robarles, tener que saquear cadáveres putrefactos! ¿¡Eso es suerte para ti!?

Apreté mis temblorosas manos, aquello que dice me hizo sentir furioso:

-¡Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo mujer! –Grite mientras me levantaba, no igualo su estatura pero me impuse lo más que pude- ¡Este lugar es una paraíso comparado a una maldita trinchera de verdad! ¡Ustedes no han vivido lo peor de esta guerra!... y por eso las considero suertudas, no lo entenderán –de nuevo los recuerdos me atormentaron y con esto mis manos temblaron, la respiración irregular y el dolor en mi pecho se hicieron presentes- ustedes no han tenido que vivir en una trinchera apretada, entre lodo, tierra y enfermedades… con miedo de asomar tu cabeza y que un francotirador la vuele, no saben el miedo y pánico que se genera cuando escuchas al oficial gritar ´´¡Hoy atacaremos la trinchera enemiga muchachos, preparen armas y bayonetas!´´… escuchar ese maldito silbato y tener que escalar una pequeña escalera, correr ciegamente bajo una lluvia de proyectiles de artillería, balas y granadas, tener la maldita suerte de pasar por un agujero provocado por la artillería y que en un instante podrías desaparecer… -mis manos se volvieron incontrolables, mis labios temblaban y el sudor se volvió frió- recoger a un compañero herido el cual grita por ayuda y que en un instante una bala atraviese su cabeza, ver como tus camaradas son acribillados porque se atascaron en el alambre de púas… o presenciar el asalto feroz de los tanques, bestias de acero que aplastan las líneas enemigas… o aliadas –mi respiración se volvió aún más irregular- ¡Correr con tu amigo herido en brazos, aquel con el que jugabas en el barrio y pasabas buenos momentos, correr hacia la trinchera y tratar de salvarlo para que en un jodido segundo una maldita bala le atraviese la nuca y lo asesine en tus brazos… gritarle por que despierte!

El seguir pensando en eso me derrumbo, caí sobre mi asiento y comencé a llorar… derrame lagrimas como nunca, trate de cubrir mis ojos con mis manos temblorosas que ahora se volvieron inútiles, mis labios temblaban y el frió sudor recorre mi cuerpo… en ocasiones faltándome el aire y dejando de respirar:

-¡No sabes que es el pánico de una estúpida victoria! –Seguí en medio de mi llanto- ¡P-p-pensar que la t-t-trinchera enemiga está dominada y-y-y-y que las latas de g-g-gas mostaza se detone envenenándote y d-d-d-dándote una muerte lenta y dolorosa –ahora tartamudee… estoy perdiendo el control- ¡Maldita sea solo quiero volver a mi hogar con mi madre y hermanas!

Y con esto perdí el control, ahí yacía llorando sentado… recordar tanto me daño, perdí el control de mis extremidades y mente, mis manos y brazos temblaban por completo, me cubrí de un sudor frió y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, grite en ocasiones para que el aire pudiese entrar cada vez que me faltaba… seguí en ese llanto por demasiado tiempo… pude recobrar el control recordando, recordando porque lucho, porque el caos de la guerra acabe, que los inocentes no sufran o que no sean dañados, que las muertes de valientes guerreros no sean en vano y que personas como Erika puedan vivir en paz de nuevo... que estas mujeres araña vivan en paz de nuevo, acabar con esto y regresar como un héroe y morir como tal. Comencé a regular mi respiración, mis manos siguieron temblando pero ahora podía controlarlas, deje de mirar al suelo y tome un poco de valor para dar la cara, después de haber estado en tal llanto, mostrarme débil e inútil…valla héroe, al alzar la mirada solo presencie a esas mujeres con ojos llorosos, algunas me miraban incrédulas y con gran tristeza… Alexandra no es la excepción, pero ella muestra señales de haber derramado pocas lágrimas, Erika me miraba espantada, con lágrimas en su rostro se arrojó a mi dándome un abrazo, por algún motivo ese contacto físico me hizo sentir incomodo al principio pero después… después sentí algo cálido, parece que ella puede arreglar todo con tan solo un cálido abrazo y el par de ojos azules que posee:

-Y-yo, lamento que r-recordaras eso –escuche hablar a Alexandra- es solo que… antes... yo... solo –ella dejo escapar un grito de frustración y corrió hacia la entrada de la cueva

Ante esto una de las mujeres de piernas largas siguió a Alexandra, las demás permanecieron ahí, en silencio, limpiando sus rostros:

-Lamento eso señoritas, no pude controlarme

-D-descuida James –hablo una de las mujeres de piernas largas- Alexandra en ocasiones pierde el control… lamento lo que has tenido que vivir

-Gracias… espero no hayan perdido el apetito por mi culpa

-No te preocupes aún tenemos hambre

Con esto solo suspire y tome la cantimplora con café… ya estaba frió, no importa, necesito más la energía que me proporcionara, deje de nuevo la cantimplora en la mesa con manos temblorosas, Erika aun permanecía pegada a mí en ese abrazo:

-Te lo agradezco Erika –dije poniendo mi mano derecha en su hombro- ya me siento mejor

-Y-yo no quiero que James llore, p-por eso abrazarlo

Lo que dijo hizo que se me dibujara una sonrisa… y pensar que por un momento pude jalar el gatillo y asesinar a esta mujer solo por su apariencia intimidante… quizás soy un monstruo:

-Está bien, te lo agradezco enserio, sigue comiendo, no querrás que se enfrié mas y no sea sabroso

Ante esto ella dejo escapar un sonido de aprobación y se colocó al frente de su plato comenzando a comer de nuevo, pero no en la forma que lo hacia antes, las demás mujeres siguieron comiendo, ahora se sentía esa aura pesada, ese silencio incomodo, el único sonido era nuestra respiración y dientes triturando la carne. Terminamos de comer y acabe con el resto de café en mi cantimplora, la cerré y uní de nuevo a mi cinturón, tome el hueso y se lo di a Erika, me saco una sonrisa ver que lo recibió alegre mordiéndolo con emoción:

-James –escuche la voz de una mujer, era esa mujer de piernas largas que acompaño a Alexandra, lleva puesto un uniforme francés- Alexandra quiere hablar contigo afuera

Ella camino hasta mí y me ayudo a levantarme, Erika estaba a punto de levantarse, incluso soltó el hueso que le di:

-Tranquila, ya volveré aquí quédate

Ella me miro con ojos preocupados pero obedeció tomando asiento de nuevo y siguió ruñiendo el hueso que le di, con esto la mujer araña me ayudo a caminar y guió hasta la salida de la cueva, empuje la puerta y ahí vi a Alexandra de espaldas, estaba bebiendo algo en una taza de aluminio:

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

-Si, Jasmine por favor déjanos solos

-Si señora –esa mujer llamada Jasmine comenzó a ayudarme para quedar a un lado de Alexandra

-Yo puedo solo, gracias –ya me harte de que tengan que ayudarme a caminar, me apoyare en estas paredes de trinchera improvisadas

Camine difícilmente hasta quedar al lado derecho de Alexandra, ahí apoye mi espalda contra una pared de la trinchera:

-Yo… yo lamento haber dicho eso y hacerte recordar –note el líquido que bebía, café caliente

-No tienes por qué decir eso… decir que ustedes tienen suerte, fue estupido de mi parte, no creo que sea suerte que un grupo de civiles, por mas intimidantes que parezcan, tengan que sobrevivir tras líneas enemigas estos años… también lamento que escucharas todo lo que dije, todo lo que viví… perdí el control no debían de saber eso, es algo que no quieres siquiera imaginar

Ella dio un sorbo largo al café y dejo escapar un suspiro:

-Es solo que… extraño los viejos tiempos, salir a revisar las telarañas por si algún animal cayo en ellas, cazar alguno junto a Jasmine y Kelly, asustar a la pequeña Cecilia y que salte varios metros en el aire, encontrar algún hombre que no se espante, se desmaye del miedo o que te dispare… posiblemente ser amigos o incluso algo mas –esto lo decía con un tono melancólico, dio un ligero sorbo al café y continuo- visitar a Madame Marie y que nos regale cosas de poblados humanos que ella visita, jugar con aparatos extraños o ayudarla con los animales y pequeñas cosechas de su granja

-Se de lo que hablas… he pasado casi dos años en esta guerra y a veces recuerdo el pasado… me parece una farsa, levantarte, asearte, comer junto a tu familia y asistir al trabajo, volver a casa y descansar… pasear sin miedo por las calles, saludar a tus amigos o vecinos… a veces veo el pasado y pienso que todo eso fue una ilusión, un sueño

Después de esto mire al suelo… quizás algún día eso que consideraba una vida aburrida vuelva… fui un imbécil al pensar que en esta guerra llegarían grandes aventuras y forjaría una leyenda:

-Sabes… quizás te subestime –dijo Alexandra, ella dejo caer la taza de aluminio al suelo- al principio pensé que eras un humano debilucho, por eso mismo deje que te quedaras… pero el que hayas sobrevivido por 2 años a todo eso… es de respetarse

-Gracias, pero yo recibí entrenamiento, en el caso de ustedes ¿Cómo aprendieron a luchar o usar sus armas?

-Espiamos a los alemanes por unos meses, podemos ver en la oscuridad así que siempre los espiábamos en la cobertura de la noche, escuchábamos conversaciones, los mirábamos entrenar… e incluso los secuestramos en ocasiones –ella se notó algo triste al decir eso- no estamos muy orgullosas de eso, pero sé que si nunca lo hubiésemos hecho y solo nos hubiéramos escondido ya estaríamos muertas, a lo largo de los años entrenamos e improvisando, incluso idee estrategias para agilizar nuestros movimientos nocturnos y ataques sorpresas

-Lo que hicieron es algo sorprendente, también algo que es de respetarse, entiendo porque te dicen capitana

Ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa y esta vez se giró hasta encararme directamente, será mejor que le pregunte quien es esa tal Madame Marie:

-Esa mujer que has mencionado, Madame Marie ¿Quién es?

-Una verdadera persona, la más noble y amable que he tenido la suerte de conocer… antes de la guerra, una gran amiga, aquella que nos ayudó e incluso educo en ocasiones, se encarga de una granja escondida en este bosque, sé que ella encontró a Erika abandonada en el bosque cuando era una pequeña niña, cuida de ella y trata de educarla pero siempre sale al bosque y se queda ahí por unos días para volver como si nada

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-No lo se, Madame Marie es la que sabe bien todo sobre Erika… parece que ella te tiene gran aprecio

-Si…pero en un principio pensé que era un monstruo o un demonio… pero es todo lo contrario, noble, tierna… linda y pensar que la pude haber matado por solo su apariencia, soy un monstruo

-Tuviste la oportunidad de perdonarla James... yo no, yo soy el monstruo –al escucharla le dirigí la mirada curioso- una noche me separe de mis compañeros, un grupo de cinco alemanes nos habían visto, Jasmine y Kelly atraparon y eliminaron a dos de los cinco, yo corrí tras otro par, no soy tan rápida como mis compañeras de patas largas pero tuve la ventaja de pasar por encima de los obstáculos, lance una granada y elimine a uno de ellos mientras que el otro salió volando –ella pauso y miro sus garras, sus manos… y estas al igual que yo comenzaron a temblar ligeramente- no me había dado cuenta, pero ese grupo de alemanes… no todos eran adultos, los dos que yo perseguí, a los cuales les lance una de esa mortífera granada no eran nada más que… que… niños

Aquello que dijo hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer su rostro… por dios:

-Vestían uniformes militares pero solo eran niños… aquel que murió por la granada no tenía más de 17 años y el que sobrevivió me miraba aterrado, me gritaba en alemán… ese niño solo tenía 16 años, no sé porque tenían puestos esos uniformes, estaban armados pero ni siquiera las usaron… ese niño que sobrevivió estaba sufriendo, la metralla de la granada lo hirió en su costado y pierna… gritaba mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca y se retorcía de dolor… no supe que hacer, no podía dejarlo ahí sufriendo y no se de medicina humana… lo único que podía hacer era acabar con su sufrimiento –ella miro sus manos y cruzo ambos brazos, como si se abrazara a si misma- ... yo nunca… yo nunca quise eso, yo solo quería asegurar que mis compañeras… mi familia no corra riesgo, no quería matar a dos niños

Ella comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejilla… su vista la mantuvo baja, mirando el suelo… esta guerra ha sacado lo peor de cada quien y nos ha torturado demasiado… no hay monstruos ni buenas criaturas, no hay buenos ni malos… solo personas, humanos y criaturas que tratan de sobrevivir como pueden con los recursos que poseen:

-Yo… lo siento por eso, todos hemos sufrido por igual en esta guerra, hemos hecho cosas horribles, lamento haberte gritado hace poco es solo... es complicado de decir

Alexandra comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas y me miro de nuevo:

-Sera mejor que entremos… el sol comienza a ponerse, mañana temprano iremos al a granja de Madame Marie –se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva, la puerta estaba cerrada

-Claro… ya voy

Me separe de la pared de la trinchera y trate de caminar, mierda, mi pierna sigue doliendo tendré que seguir apoyándome en otras cosas, camine lentamente apoyándome por la pared de la trinchera hasta que Alexandra me ofreció su gran mano:

-Déjame ayudarte James

-Gracias Alexandra

Apoyándome en su mano caminamos hasta el portal, empujo la puerta y seguimos por la cueva hasta llegar de nuevo a ese espacio que parecía un comedor, la gran mesa había sido retirada al igual que las sillas, las demás mujeres araña examinaban su indumentaria y armamento, parece que estaban sentadas o acostadas sobre hamacas de esa tela de araña, Erika permanecía a un lado varias velas encendidas, estaba enroscada en el suelo mordiendo el hueso que le di, pero cuando noto mi presencia se levantó de un brinco y corrió hasta mi:

-Tranquila Erika –dijo Alexandra frenandola- si corres así hacia alguien podrías asustarlo o derribarlo

-Yo querer estar con James ¿Ella hacerte daño? -esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono mas serio

-No Erika, solo discutimos algunas cosas, tranquila

-Está bien, yo ayudarte a caminar –en ese momento ella me tomo por mi cintura y yo me apoye en ella, Alexandra me soltó y le voltee a ver

Ella solo me regalo una ligera sonrisa y camino hacia sus compañeras, me di cuenta que Erika caminaba hacia una pared de la cueva ovalada:

-Yo ayudarte a sentarte

-Gracias Erika

Con su apoyo me senté recargando mi espalda en la pared de la cueva y dejando mis piernas estiradas, en ese momento Erika se acostó en el suelo y coloco su cabeza en mi pierna izquierda, la tenue luz me permitió mirar sus ojos azules… valla, no me cansare de verlos, le regale una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo:

-James, aquí están tus cosas –escuche a Alexandra, en su mano derecha sostenía mi rifle y casco, en su otra mano mi cantimplora

-Te lo agradezco –dije tomando mi rifle primero, lo deje a mi lado derecho y luego tome mi casco, ahora que me doy cuenta esta abollado, demasiado, no creo que me proteja de algún otro golpe

-Tenemos cascos alemanes de sobra, creo que son mejores que ese casco abollado

-Está bien –dije retirándome el casco y poniéndolo a mi lado derecho, pero note como Erika lo miraba con curiosidad- ¿Quieres ponértelo?

-¡Si! Pero ¿Para qué servir?

-Este casco sirve para proteger tu cabeza de los proyectiles enemigos o golpes–ella levanto más su cabeza y con esto me permitió ponerle la correa del casco y acomodarlo bien

Su pelo salía por los bordes del casco y ella lo movió con sus manos, después me miro con una sonrisa:

-Me gusta casco _¡merci!_ –dijo con una amplia sonrisa, ella se retiró el casco para analizarlo, lo miraba por los lados y pasaba sus dedos por las abolladuras y rasguños

Eso que hace, analizar un casco de acero capaz de detener una bala, tenerlo en sus manos y mirarlo con completa curiosidad como si fuese un niño examinando un juguete nuevo, me da una sensación cálida, mientras ella lo analizaba pose mi mano sobre su cabeza, ella no se inmuto, siguió analizando el casco, así comencé a acariciar su pelo suavemente, no parece molestarle.

Recordando lo que paso hace unas horas, el cómo perdí el control al recordar y ahora que lo vuelvo a pensar esa incomodidad volvió, mis manos no comenzaron a temblar pero me siento extraño, quizás ahora que pienso y analizo lo que ha pasado, lo que he vivido y hecho sin que mi vida peligre haga que sienta esto, que sienta la presión que viví, recordar lo que observe y ahora solo quiero permanecer aquí junto a Erika, acariciar su dorado y suave pelo despeinado, observarla a esos ojos azules, admirar su cuerpo esbelto.

Escucharla bostezar me saco de mis pensamientos, ella sostenía el casco con ambas manos y me miro de nuevo:

-Yo tener sueño, estar cansada

-Ahora que lo dices, debemos dormir, este suelo no es muy duro ¿Quieres dormir acostada? La última vez dormimos encorvados en tu madriguera –aunque ella fue la única que descanso esa ves, yo estaba demasiado preocupado por esos alemanes que escuche por la noche y permanecí despierto

-Yo querer dormir acostada junto a James, tu hacer que duerma caliente

Con esto sonreí, cada vez que la observo no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por su físico pero al mismo tiempo me siento enternecido por su manera de hablar y actuar:

-Está bien

Con esto acomode mis cosas a un lado, mi arma, cantimplora y taza de aluminio cerca de mí, trate de acomodarme recostándome de lado pero mi pierna o mi hombro comenzaban a arder del dolor, cuando por fin pude acomodarme boca arriba Erika me abrazo, ella se acostó de costado pasando su brazo izquierdo por debajo de mi espalda y su brazo derecho por encima de mi estómago abrazándome, su ala derecha me cubrió casi por completo y sentí como su cola paso sobre ambas piernas sin tocar mi herida. Quizás estaría más cómodo con alguna almohada, y como si me leyesen la mente una de las mujeres araña arrojo un par de almohadas, no pude ver quien fue pues estas colgaban desde arriba justo donde la iluminación de las varias velas comienza a desaparecer:

-Gracias –dije en voz baja pero la suficiente para que me escuchen gracias al eco

Tome ambas almohadas, la funda se sentía extrañamente suave y el relleno parece de algodón, al fin una almohada limpia sin garrapatas o pulgas, coloque una almohada debajo de la cabeza de Erika la cual no despertó pero tampoco aflojo su agarre sobre mi cuerpo, después coloque la otra almohada debajo de mi cabeza y la deje caer, ahora mismo me siento cómodo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, seguro.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Otro capitulo a la velocidad de la luz, ahora a contestar reviews

 _Arconte: Eso mismo me paso por la mente, pero Erika no dejaría que lo toquen_

 _Tarmo Flake: Era inevitable que aparecieran, arañas gigantes con uniformes militares y armas, las extra especies deben ser unidas ante las adversidades_

 _Paradoja del inquisidor: Es sobrevivir o morir, esos uniformes los obtuvieron de soldados caídos o que les hicieron frente sin estar asustados, y pronto se revelara quien es Madame Marie_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor:** Monster musume no me pertenece, esto solo es un fic para entretener

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

Con un gruñido y sintiendo como algo me picaba en mi espalda comencé a despertar, al abrir mis ojos solo pude presenciar la oscuridad, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y desesperado busque mi arma hasta que toque algo con textura escamosa, lo palpe con mi mano, es la mano de Erika, con esto deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, por un momento entre en pánico. Aunque toda esta oscuridad me pone incomodo, sentí como Erika se acurrucaba conmigo, pegando su cuerpo con el mío, parece que ese pequeño silbido que hace al respirar mientras duerme es algo normal en ella, es tierna. No sé cuánto ha pasado pero me siento descansado, aunque dormir en el suelo no es lo más cómodo ya necesitaba el descanso. Trate de moverme pero Erika no me soltaba, casi parece que apretó su agarre cuando sintió mis movimientos, quizás es mejor que ella siga dormida, ha pasado por mucho.

Con esto deje caer mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y estaba dispuesto a dormir de nuevo:

-Arriba perezosos, debemos aprovechar que todavía no amanece por completo y la oscuridad nos favorece –escuche hablar a Alexandra, sonaba cerca pero quizás es el eco provocado por la misma cueva

Erika se quejó, parecía que despertaría pero solo cubrió su cabeza con su ala:

-Levántate Erika –dije tratando de levantarme para solo ser retenido por su agarre, es fuerte

-Yo sigo con sueño –con esto enrollo su cola en parte de mi cintura

-Erika, debemos de irnos, Madame Marie debe estar muy preocupada por tu ausencia -esta vez hablo Carolina

Estas palabras parece que la animaron a despertar:

-Está bien

Con eso soltó su agarre sobre mí, dejándome libre levante mi abdomen y quede sentado ahí mismo, estire ambos brazos y deje escapar un gran bostezo, me sentía descansado de verdad, una luz me hizo girar la mirada a mi derecha, Carolina estaba encendiendo de nuevo las velas, con esto mire a Erika y me di cuenta que la tela que cubría sus senos se había caído, no los pude ver con claridad porque desvié la mirada a mis cosas, tuve fantasías al igual que mis compañeros, fantasías de encontrarme con una mujer desnuda y dejar escapar el estrés, pero Erika es diferente:

-Erika, creo que se cayó parte de tu ropa –dije mirándola a los ojos, en ocasiones mire a su pecho, no pude evitarlo

Ella miro su pecho y tranquilamente lo recubrió:

- _Merci_ , así yo no sentir frió en pecho

-No hay de que –note como ella se colocó mi casco pero no sujeto las correas- faltan estas correas –dije uniéndolas- así no se te caerá, ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Ella accedió y con un tirón me puso de pie, reacomode todo en mi cinturón, uní algunas bolsas que retire, mi mochila, mi cantimplora y taza de aluminio, recogí mi rifle y le di una pequeña revisada, faltan municiones:

-Alexandra ¿Tendrán municiones de sobra?

-Sí, podemos acceder al almacén por fuera, ahí mismo tenemos cascos alemanes, te serán utiles

-Bien, gracias

-Cuando salgamos sígueme, te reabastecerás rápidamente y nos dirigiremos con Madame Marie, el sol ha comenzado a salir pero por las grandes copas de los arboles tenemos aproximadamente media hora de oscuridad extra

-Entendido

-Movámonos

Con esto comenzamos a caminar, Cecilia cargo consigo un par de velas e ilumino nuestro camino, esta cueva no parece tener más túneles o aberturas por donde perderme pero al ser tan amplia podría topar con las paredes varias veces hasta encontrar la salida. Seguimos caminando hasta que Alexandra se detuvo, note como movió sus grandes manos, parecía que sujeto algo colocado arriba y lo llevo a donde se encuentra su oreja derecha, no puedo ver que sostiene:

-Está despejado, Erika y James síganme, las demás formen un perímetro y vigilen, si alguien se acerca no disparen, ocúltense y hagan señales con la tela

-Si señora –dijo la araña de piernas largas, Jasmine creo

Alexandra empujo la puerta y salió mirando a ambos lados apuntando con su rifle, detrás de ella las mujeres con piernas largas, después Carolina y la mujer que se parece a ella y por ultimo Cecilia, esta salto varios metros adelante, afuera seguía oscuro, esos grandes árboles con copas frondosas deben ser una bendición para estas mujeres, con su visión nocturna y demás habilidades que poseen por su cuerpo arácnido debe hacer que las emboscadas sean rápidas, sigilosas y brutales:

-Síganme rápido –escuche a Alexandra

Con esto camine lo más rápido que pude siempre con la ayuda de Erika, Alexandra empujo una puerta en ese refugio exterior:

-Dentro tenemos varios estantes y cajas de madera, al fondo tenemos un baúl con municiones o cartuchos que no coinciden con nuestras armas, quizás alguno sirva para la tuya

-Gracias

Entramos y pasamos directamente hasta la caja, por la poca luz que entraba pude palpar los cartuchos, levante dos de estos hasta una rendija donde algo de luz entra, ahí pude identificarlos y compararlos con los de mi arma, son iguales, con esto se me dibujo una ligera sonrisa, cerré el baúl y guarde los cartuchos en mi cartuchera, al girarme pude ver un casco alemán sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, lo tome y me lo coloque sujetando las correas asegurándolo en mi cabeza:

-Vámonos Erika

Ella asintió y rápidamente salimos del almacén, Alexandra cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros:

-Ahora sigamos, no hagan mucho ruido

Con eso la seguimos, por la poca luz no pude ver exactamente la zona por donde pasamos pero las mujeres araña nos avisaban de cualquier obstáculo que ellas sorteaban con facilidad pero que a nosotros, en especial a mi por mi herida, me serian difíciles de saltar o cruzas, tales como rocas, pozos y grandes raíces.

Así seguimos caminando hasta que escuche el movimiento del agua, ese sonido que puede calmarte en cuestión de segundo, un rió:

-Por aquí –Alexandra se separó de sus compañeras, ella nos guio hasta la orilla del rio donde pude ver un puente de madera

Pasamos sobre las tablas que componen el puente, pisamos con cuidado pues algunas tablas estaban podridas o rotas, volvimos a pisar suelo y seguimos a las mujeres que habían cruzado el rió sin dificultad alguna.

Seguimos nuestro camino, las mujeres araña vigilaban los flancos y la retaguardia aprovechando su visión nocturna, aun así yo permanecí atento a cualquier sonido, sus pisadas casi no producen sonido alguno lo que hace que sea mas fácil diferenciarlas de pisadas de algún humano. En un momento Alexandra se detuvo, el entorno seguía oscuro pero pude notar lo amplio de este lugar:

-Bien, llegamos –al decir esto llevo una de sus manos a un bolsillo en su uniforme, de ahí saco algo

Es un silbato, produjo el sonido del silbato, ese sonido que tanto detesto, después de unos segundos otro silbato le respondió frente a nosotros, a lo lejos:

-Quédense detrás de nosotras, en especial tu James, no se si mis compañeras reaccionaran al igual que yo lo hice

-¿Más mujeres araña?

-No, solo guarda silencio

Alexandra se colocó frente a mí y las demás mujeres nos rodearon a Erika y a mí, pude ver entre sus cuerpos rayos de luz y escuche los pasos sobre las hojas y tierra, además de otro sonido, como si algo grande estuviese siendo arrastrando, otro sonido llamo mi atención, desde arriba, las copas de los árboles se sacudía y las ramas crujían, parece que algo nos observa desde arriba:

-Alexandra –dije en voz baja

-No te preocupes

-Alexandra ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Acaso se acercan patrullas alemanas? –escuche la voz de una mujer

-¿Saben algo de Erika? Madame Marie sigue preocupada –escuche otra voz diferente pero también la de una mujer

-Es por eso que venimos, encontramos a Erika pero además tenemos a alguien más, les ordeno que no levanten sus rifles ni disparen

-Sabes que ellas son mi escuadrón Alexandra, no el tuyo

-Lo sé ¿pero me harían ese favor?

-Esta bien, estas actuando muy extraña

Alexandra y las demás mujeres araña se comenzaron a apartar, al quitarse la luz de lámparas de petróleo ilumino por completo el frente, el cambio de iluminación repentino me hizo cerrar un poco los ojos… ahora veo que esas mujeres también son diferentes.

Tres estaban frente a mí, la que estaba en medio parecía una mujer normal hasta que vi su larga y gruesa cola de reptil, su rostro mostraba también escamas y sus orejas también son diferentes, viste un uniforme alemán junto al casco. A su lado derecho se encuentra una mujer serpiente, literalmente, la parte baja es el cuerpo enorme de una serpiente con escamas de un color rojo brillante, después se convierte en el cuerpo de una mujer, trae puesto un uniforme francés junto a un casco americano. Al lado izquierdo de esa mujer con cola de reptil se encuentra otra mujer serpiente, pero esta muestra aún más rasgos de serpiente y reptil, sus brazos están completamente cubiertos de escamas verdes al igual que su cuerpo de serpiente, lleva puesto un uniforme alemán y un casco americano, las tres llevan rifles de cerrojo, no identifico los modelos, esas mujeres me miraban sorprendidas, pero no me apuntaron, te lo agradezco Alexandra:

-Un humano –dijo la mujer con cola de reptil, mantuvo la mirada sobre mí y Erika- ¿Por qué Erika está a su lado? ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-El llamarse James Bullock, el defenderme de _monstres_ y humanos malos, el ser bueno –Erika dijo esto con voz fuerte

-No te preocupes, es un humano confiable –dijo Alexandra- está herido y Madame Marie puede curarlo, cuando este curado se ira

-Yo no quiero que James se valla yo…

-Silencio Erika –Alexandra dijo esto con voz fuerte y severa haciendo que Erika agachase la cabeza y guardase silencio

-Humano –escuche hablar a una mujer serpiente que tiene las escamas rojas y lleva puesto el uniforme francés, su voz es suave y tranquila- ¿Defendiste a Erika de los alemanes?

-Asi es, si me permiten presentarme, soy James Bullock del regimiento 306 de infantería del ejército de estados unidos

Las mujeres me analizaron de nuevo, esta vez volví a escuchar los movimientos en las copas de los árboles:

-¿Por qué viniste al bosque? –pregunto la mujer de cola de reptil

-Mi división fue encargada de penetrar en las líneas alemanas, se suponía que tendríamos apoyo de los franceses y más compatriotas en cada flanco pero no fue así, nos quedamos rodeados por los alemanes en medio del bosque y bajo fuego de artillería aliado, me enviaron a entregar un mensaje para detener el fuego… pero me perdí en el bosque –esas palabras son la vergüenza que debo cargar, perderme en un bosque, valla soldado y héroe americano

-¿Entonces lo único que quieres es que Madame Marie cure tus heridas?

-Asi es, después de eso me iré

-Yo no querer que te vayas –note el tono de voz de Erika, de verdad suena triste

-En ese caso, síguenos, te llevaremos con Madame Marie –esas mujeres ignoraron el comentario de Erika

-Yo las acompañare –dijo Alexandra- chicas, vayan de nuevo a la cueva y esperen por mí, ya saben que hacer

-Si señora, tenga cuidado cuando vuelva

-Igualmente chicas, ahora muevan sus patas

Ante esto las mujeres araña se despidieron con el saludo militar y corrieron al bosque, este cada vez se iluminaba más por los rayos solares:

-Síganos –escuche de nuevo a la mujer, estas se giraron y comenzaron a caminar entre los arboles

Comenzamos a seguirlas, gracias a la luz de sus lámparas de petróleo podía ver mejor por donde pisaba, esta zona tiene más árboles y arbustos, además de varias rocas de gran tamaño y pequeños montes rocosos. Pude también ver los grandes cuerpos de las mujeres serpiente, su cola es de varios metros.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una zona sin árboles, ahí fue cuando vi esa granja. Esta se encuentra en una especie de prado en medio del bosque, es un terreno muy amplio delimitado por vallas de madera con alambre de púas, pude ver cosechas, creo que trigo y quizás tubérculos, no muestra que haya sufrido algún bombardeo o ataque, al fondo de la granja se encuentra un granero de madera color marrón y cerca de este una gran casa de dos pisos, muestra varias ventanas pequeñas en el segundo piso y un par en el primero, hay un ventanal grande y a su lado un pórtico, en el se encuentran dos sillas, es una de esas casas grandes que he visto aquí en Europa o en postales… aunque las que he visto han sido azotadas por la artillería, pero ahora que veo una en buenas condiciones parecen casas muy cálidas:

-Esta ser casa, aquí vivir Madame Marie y amigas –escuche a Erika que comenzó a explicar

-Es un lugar muy amplio y bonito

-Sí, yo jugar mucho entre plantas y animales, también jugar mucho con Amy –ella puso su mirada fija a la casa, su rostro cambio a uno de emoción- ¡Ahí estar Madame Marie! –dijo tratando de correr

-Espera Erika mi pierna duele –dije tratando de detenerla para solo fallar

Me solté de Erika y logre apoyarme en la valla, casi apoyo mi mano sobre el alambre de púas:

-Erika no suele controlarse cuando se emociona –escuche detrás a Alexandra- déjame ayudarte

-Te lo agradezco

Pude ver como Erika corrió rodeando la valla hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que ella abrió sin problemas, corrió por un camino de tierra hasta llegar a la casa, ahí pude ver a esa mujer que creo es Madame Marie, desde aquí no puedo ver alguna característica que la haga diferente a las humanas, no puedo ver si tiene alguna cola, alas o cuernos. Esa mujer abrazo a Erika, la cual la rodeo con ambas alas y brazos.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la valla que cruzo Erika, las mujeres serpiente frenaron y se quedaron fuera de la valla, mientras la mujer con cola de reptil siguió caminando:

-Sígueme humano

Ante esto solo seguí caminando, las mujeres serpiente me miraron, una de ellas me miraba con desconfianza y la otra con calma y una sonrisa cálida, a ella solo pude devolverle la sonrisa mientras ignoraba a la otra mujer, seguimos caminando por el camino de tierra hasta llegar a donde Erika abrazaba a esa mujer:

-Madame Marie –escuche hablar a la mujer con cola- Alexandra encontró a Erika y además a un humano

Con esto se hizo a un lado, así pude ver directamente a Madame Marie… una mujer hermosa. Lleva puesto un vestido de color marrón con detalles rojizos, su piel es blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son un par de platos verdes brillantes, su pelo es largo y lacio, de un color castaño brillante, su cuerpo es completamente igual al de una mujer humana, una figura esbelta con atributos algo grandes, pero ahora que la vuelvo a mirar a los ojos puedo notar algo que la vuelve diferente, sus orejas son largas y puntiagudas:

-¡Madame Marie el ser James Bullock! ¡El defenderme de monstres y hombres malos, ser valiente! Pero estar herido –escuche hablar a Erika, se mostraba emocionada

Esa mujer me miro con una expresión calmada, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos me analizaban con calma, siento un aura de calma con esa mujer, sentí que debía de decir algo, presentarme:

-H-hola, como dijo Erika soy James Bullock, pertenezco al regimiento 306 de infantería, división 77 del ejército de estados unidos –con ayuda de Alexandra camine hasta quedar a dos metros frente a esa mujer

Ella cortó la distancia y extendió su mano, ante esto correspondí a su saludo, su piel es suave y tersa, trate de no apretar demasiado fuerte:

-Mucho gusto James Bullock, soy Madame Marie, te agradezco por haber ayudado a Erika –su voz es suave- gracias por traerlos Gina –la mujer con cola solo asintió y se dio media vuelta, con esto se retiró- Alexandra es un gusto verte, agradezco que hayas encontrado a Erika

-No todo el crédito es mío Madame, James fue quien la encontró primero, llegaron hasta mi puesto de vigilancia después de una pelea contra otros humanos, que él te cuente los detalles, solo lo acompañe para asegurar que llegara con vida

-Entiendo, si lo deseas puede quedarte, podría preparar algo especial para comer

-Es tentador pero debo volver con mis chicas, otro día será

Con esto Alexandra me soltó, me apoye sobre mi rifle que ensarte en el suelo, ella se despidió con su mano y se fue alejando hacia el bosque:

-Dime James Bullock ¿Cuáles son tus heridas?

-Una bala atravesó mi pierna derecha y una pala de trinchera casi me atraviesa el hombro

-Ya veo, Erika ayúdalo a caminar, lo llevaremos a la sala medica

-¡Si Madame! –con esto Erika volvió a ayudarme a caminar

Seguimos a esa mujer hasta el pórtico de la gran casa, empujo la puerta, ahí revelo una habitación con una escalera al lado izquierdo y tres puertas de madera, una a mi derecha, otra debajo de la espalera y otra al fondo de un pasillo frente a nosotros, Madame Marie siguió caminando por el pasillo de enfrente, empujo la puerta y esta revelo una gran sala, esta tiene varios muebles, dos sillones largos y uno individual con una decoración floreada, Madame Marie no se detuvo y cruzamos por toda la sala hasta llegar a una puerta con una cruz roja pintada, es más que evidente que se trata de un cuarto médico.

Empujo esa puerta y revelo un cuarto amplio, con tres camas pegadas a una pared del fondo y tres estantes de madera los cuales contienen varios tipos de recipientes, latas e incluso cajas, todo parece ser material médico:

-Toma asiento James

Erika me guió hasta la cama de en medio, ahí me deje caer en el suave colchón, al fin algo suave donde sentarme:

-James espera aquí, yo traer amiga

-Amy debe seguir dormida Erika, no perturbes su sueño –dijo Madame Marie encendiendo un par de velas iluminando más el cuarto

-No importar, yo esperar hasta que despierte –y con eso corrió hasta la puerta y salió disparada como una bala, valla que se emociona con facilidad

-Le agradezco que me ayude Madame Marie

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por encontrar a Erika señor James Bullock, pero ahora tengo muchas dudas

-Lo se, contestare si usted accede a contestar mis dudas también

-Me parece algo justo –se giró de nuevo a mí, sostiene ahora una bandeja con vendas, un par de recipientes de vidrio, plástico y una jeringa, ademas de algunas hojas y hierbas

Acerco un banco de madera a al lado derecho de la cama, donde extendí mi pierna, ella levanto mi pantalón hasta llegar a la zona de la herida, puso la bandeja a un lado de ella sobre la cama:

-Bien, empezare –al decir esto se colocó unos guantes de tela- ¿podrías recostarte por completo por favor?

-Por supuesto

Deje caer mi cuerpo de espaldas y mi cabeza cayó sobre una suave almohada, ahora me siento más relajado:

-¿Cómo llegaste a este bosque y como encontraste a Erika? –pude sentir que comenzó a inspeccionar la zona de la herida, duele la presión que hace con sus dedos, pero es algo que puedo resistir

-Soy parte de la 77 división del ejército de estados unidos, se nos encargó penetrar en el bosque, se suponía que teníamos apoyo de los franceses y compatriotas en cada flanco pero no fue asi, quedamos rodeados por los alemanes y nuestros propios cañones nos disparaban, se me ordeno tratar de volver con un mensaje de alto al fuego pero termine perdido en este gran bosque, cuando la noche comenzó a caer trate de buscar refugio y me encontré con una gran madriguera, en la noche me topé con Erika, estaba aterrada por el sonido de la artillería, esa madriguera resulto ser suya, compartió parte de su comida conmigo

-¿Recuerdas dónde queda esa madriguera?

-En medio del bosque Madame, lo lamento pero no cuento con mapa ni brújula

-Es una lástima, así podría encontrar más rápido a Erika cada que se escapa

-¿Por qué lo hace? Según lo que me dijo Alexandra usted la encontró en el bosque

-Creo que lo hace porque no le gusta estar mucho rodeada de vallas o paredes, en ocasiones me trae animales que ella misma ha cazado –pude ver como una ligera sonrisa se le dibujaba- recuerdo que una vez me trajo un venado que ella misma cazo, sus ojos solo mostraban orgullo y emoción, con ese venado cocine un banquete especial para las dos –mientras decía esto vertió algo en mi herida, arde un poco pero al poco tiempo sentí un gran alivio- he puesto cables atados a campanas para saber cuándo se escapa y así poder seguirla pero ella los toca a propósito, para cuando salgo ella ya no está, es como si me avisara que va a salir, después de una semana o media semana vuelve con algún objeto extraño o animal que ella caza, me preocupa aún más por esta guerra, temo demasiado que un día sea alcanzada por la artillería o que la ataquen

-Es algo que comprendo, hace casi dos años que no he visto a mi madre o hermanas, me preocupa que alguien trate de abuzar de ellas –sé que mi nación no esta tan dañada como lo está Europa, pero me preocupa mi familia, que un bastardo trate de aprovecharse de mis hermanas menores solo me hace enfurecer

-Espero que tu familia este bien –ella siguió tratando mi herida hasta que sentí que coloco algo alrededor de la zona de la herida- listo, trata de apoyar tu pie en el suelo

-Si Madame

Obedeciendo me senté en la orilla de la cama y apoye por completo mi pie en el suelo, al no sentir nada me puse de pie, mi pierna ya no dolía, no sé qué aplico en mi pierna pero ya no arde ni duele al apoyarla en el suelo… como si fuese magia:

-No duele, se lo agradezco Madame

-Aún falta tu hombro ¿Cuál es?

-El izquierdo

-Bien, siéntate y yo me encargare

Tome asiento y Madame Marie tomo su bandeja, se levantó de ese pequeño banco de madera y camino hasta donde me senté, se colocó a mi lado izquierdo con la bandeja sobre sus piernas, le ayude a levantar la manga izquierda de mi uniforme hasta revelar la herida:

-Dígame Madame, ¿exactamente qué son? Lo siento si la pregunta suena ruda pero sé que no son humanos

Ella dejo escapar una suave risa, tomo un frasco de su bandeja y vertió el contenido frió en mi hombro:

-Sabía que lo preguntarías, no somos humanos en sí, pero poseemos características similares –sentí como ella unto algo en mi hombro y después paso una especie de esponja, coloco un par de hierbas grandes, coloco sobre ellas un pedazo de algodón humedecido y lo sujeto con vendas- listo, déjatelo puesto hasta mañana en la mañana

Ella recogió su bandeja y la dejo en una mesa entre la cama donde estoy sentado y la otra que está a mi lado izquierdo, tomo asiento en el borde de esa cama mirándome de frente:

-Somos lo que ustedes llamarían ´´cruzas´´ o razas, yo soy descendiente de una elfa pura y un hombre humano, mi madre procedente de Alemania y mi padre de Francia, trataron de que me recibieran en los poblados de elfos pero solo me rechazaron por ser una cruza, así que con la fortuna de mi padre, un hombre de varios negocios y mi madre construyeron esta granja, aqui me educaron y criaron -rechazada pero posee una familia cariñosa- Erika es una Dragonewt y como tal posee ciertos atributos de los dragones, sus alas, escamas y cola es lo evidente, su temperatura corporal depende del entorno, la encontré abandonada en el bosque cuando apenas era una niña de apenas seis años

-¿Qué hay de las mujeres araña? ¿Y las serpientes y esa mujer con cola de reptil?

-Las mujeres araña son arachnes, ellas suelen vivir en colonias de arachnes y toda su especie se compone de hembras, necesitan de hombres humanos para reproducirse, aunque esto lo suelen hacer en épocas de luna llena o cuando encuentran a un humano herido o perdido

Cuando dijo esto mi cerebro actuó, metiéndome ideas estúpidas de esas mujeres arachne tratando de… maldita sea, lo que me faltaba, fantasear con mujeres con cuerpos de arañas gigantes, quizás este loco:

-Mientras esa mujer con cola de reptil es una mujer lagarto, al igual que Erika regula su temperatura con el ambiente, además, ella tiene una fuerza mayor a la de los humanos, no la hagas enojar, las mujeres serpientes son lamias, al igual que las arachnes su población solo es de hembras y dependen de hombres humanos –esas malditas imágenes volvieron a mi mente- y al igual que Erika regulan su temperatura corporal de acuerdo al entorno, una de las dos que te acompañaron es una equidna, la lamia con escamas verdes y sus brazos cubiertos, ella tiene un veneno poderoso, pero no te preocupes, no lo usaran en ti, si no nos atacas

-No sería capaz Madame, ustedes lo único que han hecho ha sido ayudarme y se que actua con cautela ante mi presencia, sé que la situación por la que están pasando usted y todas las demás es por culpa de mi especie

-Es lamentable lo que está pasando en el mundo señor Bullock, que los humanos hayan mostrado este lado, tanta violencia, terror, se hayan mostrado como monstruos, pero sé que no todos los humanos son violentos o despiadados, sé que hay humanos buenos y nobles… pero mis compañeras, ellas que han estado protegiendo esta granja tienen sus motivos para odiar y desconfiar de un humano, aun cuando dependan de ellos para reproducirse

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ella guió su vista al suelo y su mirada tranquila y cálida cambio a una más seria:

-A inicios de esta guerra este bosque se vio perturbado por ambos bandos, tengo entendido que por un lado son las potencias centrales y por el otro los aliados, estos últimos habían hecho ´´tratados´´ con las matriarcas líderes de las colonias de arachnes, lamias y arpías, estos tratados expresaban que las colonias recibirían suministros, protección y bonos extra en el caso de que ayudasen a soldados heridos de los aliados o entregasen a soldados perdidos de las potencias centrales, además de otros bonos en el caso de que ayuden en ofensivas o defensas dentro del bosque, las mujeres se vieron entusiasmadas, aun mas porque las colonias de este bosque han tenido peleas entre si y disputas de territorio en las cuales perdieron recursos, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que la verdadera guerra llego, los cañones rugieron noche y día, los proyectiles caían sobre los aliados y colonias de esas mujeres que habían firmado tratados, ellas al desconocer la procedencia de la artillería tomaron esto como una agresión por los aliados, los enfrentaron cada vez que los veian… no comprendieron que estaban en medio del fuego cruzado –su voz ahora solo mostraba tristeza- las arachnes y lamias comenzaron a atacar tropas francesas y alemanas, en ocasiones secuestraban hombres para reproducirse, no sé qué les hacían después de haberse apareado

Eso que dijo me causo cierto asco y miedo… pensar que secuestrarían a un soldado solo para reproducirse:

-Ante esto ambas potencias tomaron medidas para deshacerse de ellas, sus cañones rugieron en una sinfonía… una sinfonía digna de lo más profundo del Tártaro… las colonias de arachnes, lamias y arpías se vieron casi exterminadas, pocas salieron con vida y las que lo lograron se vieron envueltas en las nubes de ese gas toxico –note como las lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro, pero su voz no se quebraba- lo que eran colonias de casi cientos de arachnes, lamias y arpías, sus bebes, las jóvenes, adultas y ancianas, sus matriarcas… fueron aniquiladas, pocas sobrevivieron, ellas se escondieron en grupos a lo largo del bosque, solo conozco dos grupos de arachnes, el grupo de Alexandra que tratan de defenderse y por otro lado un grupo con el cual perdí contacto, se escondieron demasiado bien… o están muertas –ella limpio las lágrimas que apenas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos- las lamias corrieron con una mejor suerte, pero aun así muy pocas quedaron, tres grupos de al menos cinco integrantes cada uno, uno de esos grupos protege el perímetro de mi granja, lo hacen por sus pequeñas al igual que las arachnes, protegen mi granja para mantener a salvo a sus crías

-Dios –eso que dijo me dejo atónito- un genocidio… lamento escuchar eso, pero debo de decir que la causa por la que pelean, por sus crías, es algo muy noble

Debo admitirlo, los niños son mi debilidad, siento gran cariño hacia cualquiera y un gran deseo por protegerlos o incluso jugar con ellos, el solo pensar en que varios niños y niñas sufren en esta guerra hace que se me revuelva el estomago, no importa que sea un humano o una arachne, lamia o arpía aunque no he visto algún niño o niña. Madame Marie estuvo a punto de continuar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Erika la cual estaba acompañada de lo que parece una niña con alas de plumas marrones brillantes y garras:

-¡Yo volver con Amy! –dijo Erika sosteniendo lo que parece el ala derecha de esa niña, Erika ya no llevaba su casco puesto

Al ver por completo a esa niña… dios, su ala izquierda está cubierta de vendas y sujetadores de madera, su rostro, donde están sus ojos, está cubierto con un trapo marrón… mire a Madame Marie, ella solo pudo agachar su cabeza:

-Erika decirme que aquí estar humano bueno ¿Dónde estar? –ella no me buscaba con sus ojos… ella se quedó ahí dejando que Erika sostuviese su ala y su rostro solo esperaba una respuesta… dios mío

-A-aquí estoy pequeña

Al escuchar mi voz ella giro su cabeza hacia mí y mostró una gran sonrisa:

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Amy la arpía! Erika decirme que tu ser humano bueno ¿Cómo te llamas? –ella se mantuvo en ese lugar esperando una respuesta, nunca perdió la sonrisa

-Hola Amy, me llamo James Bullock pequeña

-¡Hola James Bull-Bullo-Bullock! –Dijo esto con dificultad- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? –ella se mostraba con una gran sonrisa… no debí, nunca debí de verla… ahora solo puedo sentir una gran presión en mi pecho

-Por ahora estoy ocupado Amy, p-p-pero más tarde jugare con ustedes –imbécil, tartamudee y mi voz por un momento mostró tristeza

-Tu sonar raro ¿Estar triste? ¿Querer un abrazo? Erika darme uno cada vez que me caigo o estoy triste –Dios detén esto

-N-no pequeña, estoy bien, jueguen por ahora

-Pero nosotras querer jugar ya James Bullock –dijo Erika con una sonrisa

-El señor Bullock necesita recuperarse pequeñas, vallan y jueguen por ahora, cuando este en mejor condición ira con ustedes

-Así es, y-yo iré a jugar con ustedes

-¡Esta bien! –dijo la pequeña niña con alas… su sonrisa nunca desaparecio

-Nosotras esperar fuera de granero

Ambas se dieron la vuelta y cerraron la puerta… dios mío ¿Por qué me hiciste ver eso?:

-Es…es solo una niña –dije, pude sentir como las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos

-Hice lo mejor que pude… la encontré cerca de mi granja, se vio envuelta en ese gas venenoso mientras volaba en la noche, las harpías tienen una nula visión nocturna, ella rompió su ala izquierda cuando cayó y se golpeó en las rocas –ella sonaba triste, demasiado- hice lo mejor que pude para hacer que su ala tuviese un remedio e intente curar sus ojos pero… yo nunca trate algo así, gas que quema los ojos, ella solo estaba sufriendo… lo único que pude hacer fue hacer que dejara de sufrir a costa de sus ojos, no tenian remedio… no me enorgullezco de eso

-He visto casos así antes Madame… usted hizo lo mejor para ella, esa… esa cosa, ese gas quema cuando entra en contacto con agua, prácticamente los ojos y nuestro interior

Dios mío, había escuchado historias de soldados franceses que habían participado en las primeras batallas de Ypres, como los gases tóxicos derretían los ojos de la gente y los ahogaban hasta morir, los hacían escupir sangre… como los niños sin mascaras anti gas sufrían de las peores quemaduras y perdían la vista… el solo pensar que esos niños sufrieron tanto a tan corta edad hace que se me revuelva el estómago:

-¿En que nos quedamos Madame? –dije tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente

Ella recupero la compostura y continúo:

-Con el tiempo algunas otras mujeres de otras especies llegaron a mi granja, una mujer minotauro que venía junto a su hermana holstaurus, una mujer ogro y una centauro, al igual que la mujer lagartija, todas ellas llegaron buscando refugio, yo las recibí y trate a las heridas y ellas mismas se ofrecieron a ayudarme con las labores de las cosechas y vigilancia

-¿Acaso no hay hombres minotauro, centauro o lagartija?

-Los hay, ellos se quedaron en los sectores con mayor actividad de los alemanes y aliados para retenerlos, no hemos sabido nada de ellos, solo espero que puedan volver con sus mujeres e hijos

-Entiendo –el ver como hombres y mujeres de estas especies luchan por sobrevivir mantener a sus familias… todo porque los humanos iniciamos esta guerra, me hace sentir mal

-Sera mejor que salgamos de esta habitación, me gustaría que las demás mujeres supieran de tu presencia, así evitaremos problemas

-Es lo mejor Madame

Madame Marie se levantó de la cama, tomo la bandeja y comenzó a reorganizar lo que había movido, yo reacomode mi ropa, recogí mi mochila y tome mi arma, la colgué en mi hombro derecho con su correa de transporte, confió en que no me atacaran cuando me vean.

Madame Marie empujo la puerta y comencé a seguirla, ahora puedo analizar mejor esta gran sala, cuenta con muebles más grandes a los que he visto, floreros, mesas de madera e incluso cuadros con pinturas de paisajes, uno en especial me llamo la atención, una pintura de la estatua de la libertad, no soy proveniente de Nueva York pero ver esa pintura solo me hace sentir bien, recordar lo bello de mi nación:

-Señor Bullock, las demás mujeres están reunidas en el comedor, ahí lo presentare

-Entendido, iré detrás de usted

-Bien

Pasamos de nuevo por la habitación que cuenta con las escaleras, pasamos por la otra puerta, ahí escuche las voces de varias mujeres, algunas más graves y otras más suaves, escuche también el sonido de los cubiertos y sillas moverse:

-Madame Marie buenos días –una mujer con una voz algo grave dijo eso

-Señoritas, tengo que darles un anuncio, creo que saben que Erika volvió hoy mismo, además, recibimos a alguien más, un herido

-¿Es algún ogro? –otra voz, esta vez más suave que la otra voz grave

-¿Otro minotauro?

-No señoritas, señor Bullock pase

Con esto me mostré por esa puerta, ahí pude ver a cada mujer, además de que interrumpí lo que parece su desayuno. Una de ellas posee grandes cuernos en su cabeza, tiene piel bronceada y su pelo es oscuro, posee un cuerpo grande y parece ser muy alta, a su lado derecho otra mujer con cuernos pero estos son más pequeños a comparación de esa otra mujer, su piel es clara y también parece alta, su pelo es rubio. Pude ver a otra mujer, esta tiene lo que parece un cuerno en su frente, este estaba roto, tiene una piel bronceada y su pelo es marrón. Me miraban sorprendidas y nerviosas, la mujer con grandes cuernos me miraba con enojo y desconfianza, ante esto decidí presentarme:

-Hola señoritas –dijo levantando mi casco como si fuese un sombrero- soy el soldado James Bullock del regimiento 306 de infantería del ejército de estados unidos, un gusto

-¿Qué hace ese humano aquí Madame Marie? –pregunto súbitamente la mujer con cuernos grandes

-Él fue quien encontró a Erika, tengo entendido que la defendió de soldados alemanes

-¿Por qué hiciste eso humano? –pregunto la mujer con cuernos pequeños, su voz mostraba más calma

-La encontré asustada, aterrada por el sonido de la artillería diciendo que eran monstruos, pasamos la noche en su madriguera, ella se quedó dormida en mi espalda mientras yo me mantuve despierto en caso de que los alemanes nos encontraran

Ellas me miraron, sus expresiones cambiaron un poco, se mostraban tranquilas exceptuando la mujer con cuernos grandes, sigue con esa expresión de enojo:

-No quiero que se acerque a las niñas –esa mujer de cuernos largos comenzó- quizás sea un buen humano, te agradezco por traer a Erika de vuelta, pero las pequeñas tienen aún más miedo que antes, si lo ven entraran en pánico

-Lo comprendo María, señor Bullock, creo que tendrá que quedarse afuera, las pequeñas tienen mucho miedo hacia los hombres humanos, desearía que te quedaras afuera para evitar que entren en pánico

-Entendido Madame –acabo de recordar, necesito un mapa, debo de trazar una ruta para poder llegar con mi compañero- ¿Tiene algún mapa de la zona? Tengo que volver con mis compatriotas

-Sí, iré por los mapas que tengo

-¿Cuándo te iras humano? –pregunto de nuevo María

-María tranquila, James parece cansado y herido, si quiere volver con sus compañeros debe quedarse a descansar –dijo la mujer con el cuerno roto en su frente

-No dejare que este humano duerma cerca de la granja por más de un día, si por algún motivo los alemanes solicitan algún servicio de Madame Marie y lo encuentran nos fusilaran, además, sigo sin que me inspiren confianza los aliados, si nos encuentran aqui sera suerte que no nos maten y si lo ven a el solo pensaran que lo secuestramos

-Entiendo su desconfianza señorita, no se preocupen, me retirare mañana por la tarde, espero que para ese momento mi pierna y hombro se recuperen por completo y con el mapa me iré, Madame, ¿Dónde puedo quedarme para que las niñas no me vean?

-En el granero, es el lugar mas amplio y las niñas no suelen entrar

-Entendido, señoritas, sigan con su comida –dije de nuevo levantando mi casco como si fuese un sombrero

Me gire y camine hacia la puerta, pude escuchar algunos comentarios mientras abría la puerta de salida:

-Me parece un buen hombre, parece cortés, ademas trajo a Erika y la defendio

-No te hagas ideas, puede que el regrese con sus compatriotas y nos busquen para matarnos, los humanos son solo bestias sedientas de sangre

Con estos comentarios salí, no soy un bárbaro, no las traicionare, haré todo lo contrario.

Salí al pórtico de la casa y baje los cuatro escalones, camine hacia el granero sobre un camino de tierra, una de las dos grandes puertas estaba abierta, ahí pude ver a Erika jugar con Amy, la pobre niña ciega. Llegue hasta quedar cerca de ellas:

-¡Hola James! ¿Querer jugar? –pregunto Erika

-¿James Bul-Bullock estar aquí?

-Si pequeña, aquí estoy

-¡Hola!

Esa niña, aun con su condición mostraba una energía y actitud digna de un niño, solo muestra una gran sonrisa mientras espera:

-Díganme ¿Qué jugaban mientras me esperaban?

-No jugamos, Erika contarme sobre su pelea con hombres malos ¡Usted ser muy valiente! –su tono de voz suave y dulce… dios, pobre niña, se me ocurre algo

-Gracias pequeña, dime, ¿Quieres volar?

-Pero yo no poder volar, mi ala estar lastimada ¿Tu tener alas? ¿Los humanos tienen alas?

-No Amy, pero hay un modo en el que puedes volar –me retire el casco alemán que llevaba puesto, la mochila y deje mi rifle recargado en una pared del granero- ahora te levantare

Ella se puso de pie y la cargue hasta colocarla sobre mis hombros, ella se mostró al principio sorprendida pero después comenzó a reír:

-Extiende tus alas

Ella extendió por completo su ala derecha y la izquierda todo lo que pudo:

-Ahora, ¡A volar!

Comencé a correr fuera del granero, sujete con fuerza ambas piernas, estas están cubiertas de una piel dura y posee grandes garras filosas. Ella comenzó a reír y gritar de alegría:

-¡Yo estar volando! ¡Erika mira, yo volar!

-¡Espera! –Escuche a Erika detrás de nosotros- ¡Yo también querer volar con James!

* * *

POV Narrador

* * *

Así James Bullock corrió manteniendo a la pequeña Amy en sus hombros, ella extendió sus alas para sentir el viento como si volase e incluso trato de agitarlas, detrás de Bullock y la pequeña arpía corría Erika demandando un turno para ´´volar´´, mientras, Madame Marie los observaba por la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso, ella mostraba una gran sonrisa al ver esa escena tan tierna, como un humano convive con mujeres que darían miedo por su apariencia:

-Sabía que hay hombres bueno en este mundo, en esta guerra

Alguien toco la puerta haciendo que Madame Marie dejara de presenciar ese espectáculo tan tierno, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de María, la mujer minotauro:

-Madame, tengo que hablar con usted

-¿Es sobre el señor Bullock?

-Ese humano no puede quedarse aquí, tiene que irse

-María entiendo que no puedas confiar en ellos después de lo que ha pasado, pero él me parece un buen hombre –con esto hizo un ademan para que la minotauro se asomara por la ventana

María camino hasta la ventana y observo a través de esta, ahí pudo ver como James terminaba la vuelta que dio con Amy, bajo a esta con cuidado en el suelo y luego trato de levantar a Erika, ella pesaba mucho más que Amy, usando todas sus fuerzas la levanto, entre quejidos del pobre humano se escuchaban las risas de la dragona y la pequeña harpía. La minotauro observó esto con indiferencia, para ella ese humano parece agradable y quizás un hombre bueno, pero sabe que si los aliados o alemanes lo encuentran ahí abrirán fuego hacia las mujeres, tomando como que ese soldado está secuestrado por ellas o se aliaron con los rivales de los alemanes que ya en mas de una ocasión han visitado a Madame Marie para curar a oficiales heridos o solicitar mapas:

-Se que el humano parece agradable y no queda duda que es alguien bueno, pero si sus aliados lo encuentran aquí podrán pensar que un grupo de monstruos lo secuestraron y si los alemanes llegan con otro oficial herido o patrullaje nos mataran por ayudar a sus enemigos

La elfa observo a su compañera, tiene mucha razón, no puede negarlo, además si las niñas observan a ese humano se espantaran, aunque permanecen en el interior de la casa casi todo el día en ocasiones salen a jugar, tal y como lo hacen Amy y Erika:

-Se quedara solo hoy, use algunas pociones especiales, para mañana estará completamente curado

-Eso espero

Ante esto la minotauro se retiró preparada para comenzar con sus labores en la granja, la elfa por su lado, observo a través de la ventana como jugaban de nuevo. El pobre Bullock corría cansado tratando de mantener a Erika elevada en sus hombros, la cual reía y mantenía extendidos ambos brazos y alas como si volase:

-Parece que se está cansando, le preparare algo

* * *

POV James

* * *

Mis hombros me están matando, en especial el izquierdo, nunca pensé que Erika pensara tanto:

-¡Vamos más alto! –grito Erika

-E-espera Erika, necesito descansar

Camine con ella en hombros hasta un montículo grande de paja a un lado del granero, deje a Erika en el suelo y me deje caer sobre la paja:

-Uff, me dejaron cansado chi-

No pude terminar de hablar porque ambas se me arrojaron encima entre risas, Erika me abrazo y Amy se hecho en la paja a mi lado izquierdo:

-¡Eso fue divertido! –grito Erika emocionada

-¡Quiero volar de nuevo! ¡Otra vez! –decía la pequeña arpía

-Estoy cansado chicas, esperen hasta más tarde

-¡Yo querer volar otra vez! Hace mucho que no vuelo

-Tengo que descansar pequeña, cuando tenga más energía volaras de nuevo ¿Esta bien?

-¡Sí! Yo esperar junto James

Ella pego su cabeza en mi brazo izquierdo, tiene marcada una gran sonrisa mientras Erika hundía su cara en mi otro brazo y me mantenía bajo un fuerte abrazo, suspire ante esta muestra de cariño y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la paja, mire al cielo que mostraba varias nubes, no de tormenta, nubes blancas… hasta que escuche el sonido de la artillería.

Explosiones y el sonido de los cañones abriendo fuego resonó dentro del bosque, aun cuando ese sonido proviene de un lugar lejano me dan escalofríos. Ese sonido hizo que Erika se asustara y dejara escapar un ligero grito pegándose más a mí:

-¡Monstruos! –grito Amy levantándose- ¡Monstruos cerca! –ella se levantó y comenzó a correr, carajo, debo detenerla o se golpeara con algo

-Pequeña tranquila –trate de levantarme pero Erika me sostenía con fuerza

Amy corrió hasta que la mujer con grandes cuernos acompañada de Madame Marie la detuvieron:

-Amy tranquila, te llevare al interior de la casa, ahí estarás segura

Madame Marie la sostuvo del ala saludable a Amy y la llevo a la casa, esa mujer de largo cuernos camino hasta mí:

-Erika debes entrar a la casa, ahí estarás segura

-James ven conmigo, casa segura de _monstres_

-No, el humano se queda

-El defenderme de _monstres_ , el correr peligro si se queda afuera

-Se quedara en el granero, ahí también estará seguro –un granero de madera no me salvara de un maldito proyectil de artillería mujer

-P-pero –Erika sonaba de verdad preocupada

Las explosiones sonaron aún más cerca en el bosque, el estruendo fue cerca, quizás a medio kilómetro a la redonda:

-Entra a la casa Erika, estaré seguro

-Pero yo…

-Solo entra

Con esto ella me miro preocupada pero asintió, se separó de mí y esa mujer alta con cuernos la acompaño hasta su hogar, yo me levante con prisa y corrí al interior del granero, antes recogí mis cosas que deje afuera. El interior del granero estaba repleto de paja, al fondo se encontraba una pila aún más grande, además de espacios para los animales, me equipe de nuevo con mi mochila y demás cosas, además de sostener mi rifle preparado en caso de que algo suceda, me deje caer de espaldas en la paja y espere a que esa sinfonía macabra terminase.

Este granero no me protegerá de un proyectil, el techo esta hecho de madera, incluso tiene agujeros, de lo único que me protegerá es de la lluvia y aun así me veré bajo goteras.

Después de lo que parece fue una hora entera el sonido de la artillería ceso, esto me tranquilizo un poco, me levante de ese montículo de paja y salí del granero, sentí como mi estómago demando por comida quejándose con fuertes gruñidos:

-Ya no me quedan las reservas, tendré que pedirle comida a Madame Marie

Y como si ella hubiese leído mi mente o alguien se lo hubiese dicho pude verla caminando hacia el granero con una bandeja con comida, quizás posea trucos mentales además de magia. Llego hasta el granero y me regalo una amplia sonrisa:

-Sé que debes tener hambre, Erika y Amy te debieron dejar cansado

-Ambas son muy enérgicas y mi error fue pensar que Erika pesaría lo mismo que Amy

Ella me entrego la bandeja con comida, entre al granero y en el centro de este me deje caer sobre un montículo de paja, extendí mis piernas y deje sobre ellas la bandeja, en esta hay un poco de todo, puré de papa, vegetales hervidos y sazonados, rebanadas de pan, un pedazo de carne y la mitad de una mazorca dorada, sonara exagerado, pero es quizás lo mejor que comeré después de casi dos años en el frente, no solo luce delicioso sino que desprende un aroma único:

-Le agradezco esta comida, parece deliciosa

Y con esto comencé a comer, al dar los primeros mordiscos y probadas a todo el conjunto me dejo fascinado, la mejor comida que he probado y sin demorar más comencé a devorar todo lo que estaba sobre la bandeja, tal y como Erika lo hace con su comida:

-Me alegra que te guste tanto, Erika me ayudo

Esto último que dijo me tomo por sorpresa:

-¿Erika cocina? –una mujer con esa apariencia nunca creería que cocine, imbécil, ya aprendí que no debo juzgarlas por su apariencia

-Sí, es lo más extraño en ella, cada vez que trato de enseñarle historia, matemáticas, como escribir, que mejore también su léxico, su forma de hablar e incluso algún otro idioma parece ignorarlo o no prestar mucha atención, pero en el caso de la cocina y labores de granja ella es muy atenta, aunque ella sigue prefiriendo comer la carne cruda en ocasiones

-Ya veo –dije tragando granos de la mazorca- ¿Ella preparo todo esto?

-Solo el puré de papa, sazono las verduras y estuvo atenta para que hirvieran lo mejor posible, parecía muy entusiasmada por esto, parece que te ganaste su afecto

Yo todavía no terminaba de masticar, parecerá grosero pero tengo demasiada hambre y esta comida es deliciosa, no puedo dejar que se enfrié:

-Note que estaba muy asustada cuando ella me encontró en su madriguera yo lo estaba igual y su apariencia me dejo anonadado…estuve a punto de jalar el gatillo –esto que dije hizo que un escalofrió recorriese mi espalda- pero después me di cuenta que no era un monstruo o un demonio, solo una persona muy asustada por el rugir de la artillería, después me compartió su comida e incluso se ofreció a traerme aquí, enfrente a tres alemanes que nos atacaron y procure defenderla, resulte herido y ella me protegió, llego al punto de correr conmigo en sus brazos bajo el fuego de artillería que tanto le teme, Erika se ha ganado mi respeto y aprecio también, le debo la vida

Madame Marie me mostró una gran sonrisa, esas palabras la conmovieron. Seguí devorando esa comida hasta que nada quedo en la bandeja, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio:

-Le agradezco la comida Madame, es lo más bueno que he comido en meses

-No todo el crédito es mío, también es de Erika que creo nos observa desde la puerta del granero ¡No es así Erika! –al gritar esto último escuche como algo se movió en la puerta del granero

Esta se abrió ligeramente y mostró a Erika, note que estaba sonrojada, es más que obvio con esa piel clara que posee, parece casi un tomate:

-Y-y-yo solo q-quiero saber si a James Bullock gusto comida –dijo apenada mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a mí a un lado de Madame Marie, su cola se movía de lado a lado solo mostrando emoción

-Erika esa comida estuvo deliciosa, te lo agradezco

Su rostro cambio de uno de pena a uno de gran emoción, me mostró una gran sonrisa y su cola solo se agitaba de lado a lado, parece emocionada.

* * *

POV Narrador

* * *

Después de aquella comida gloriosa para James Bullock la elfa le entrego un mapa de toda la región, con lugares marcados los cuales eran la misma granja, los puestos de vigilancia de las lamias y además de rutas seguras, Bullock se quedó analizando el mapa en el granero mientras las demás mujeres comenzaban con las labores de la granja.

Bullock en varias ocasiones se ofreció a ayudarlas pero solo fue ignorado o rechazaron sus ofertas, ante esto Bullock solo pudo permanecer en el granero trazando posibles rutas donde los aliados podrían encontrarse. Así pasó el día, encerrado en el granero solo pensando y trazando rutas, fue aburrido para el pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo, hasta que llego la noche. Madame Marie le dio la noticia al humano de que tendría que dormir en el granero debido a la inconformidad de algunas mujeres que se negaban a compartir techo con un humano. Madame Marie le entrego a James colchas, sabanas y almohadas.

El humano acomodo las colchas sobre un montículo de paja y ahí pudo descansar siempre manteniendo su rifle y artículos, por la noche Erika salió de su casa a escondidas y con gran sigilo, salió al granero y empujo una de las dos grandes puertas, con la luz de una luna en cuarto creciente camino hasta llegar a donde el humano que la había salvado, jugado y cuidado descansaba, ella se recostó a un lado de el, trato de acurrucarse con el sin que el se despertara pero fue todo lo contraria:

-¿Erika? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Bullock con voz cansada y aun dormido

-Y-yo extrañar a James Bullock –dijo la dragona acercándose a Bullock- yo deseo estar con James Bullock

Y sin previo aviso junto sus labios con los del humano, ese ataque tomo con la guardia baja a Bullock que aún seguía adormilado, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba el rodeo a Erika con sus brazos abrazándola y siguiendo con el beso, ambos se separaron cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba, se miraron a los ojos, los brillantes ojos azules de Erika se mantuvieron fijos sobre los ojos negros de James, de nuevo unieron sus labios esta vez con un beso más apasionado, Bullock acaricio la cabeza de Erika y esta enrollo con su cola una pierna de Bullock además de rodearlo con sus grandes alas, ambos rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos:

-¿Puedo dormir junto a James Bullock?

-Claro que si Erika, solo quiero estar junto a ti

Y con esto ambos durmieron juntos, al igual que en la cueva de las arachnes Erika aprisiono a Bullock en un abrazo fuerte pero lleno de cariño y afecto, ambos mostraban sonrisas amplias mientras descansaban sintiéndose seguros en ese abrazo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, cada capitulo se extiende mas y mas, lamentablemente estamos cerca del final, bueno espero les haya gustado ahora a contestar reviews:

 **Paradoja del inquisidor:** Tome ideas de esa escena, me alegra que te gusten esos personajes me esfuerzo en crear personajes creíbles o agradables

 **alther:** Arachnes en momentos desesperados pero agradables y una buena dragona

 **Tarmo Flake:** Asi es, todo se resuelve mejor con tan solo hablarlo o desahogarte de tus pesares llegando a tener empatía con alguien que incluso (lamentablemente) sufrió lo mismo o algo similar

 **Arconte:** Me alegra que te guste tanto esta lectura, ademas de que te agrade Erika, la verdad es que es uno de los personajes que he creado que mas me gustan por su actitud, y eso de alternar escenas de recuerdos horribles y cruentos con otros cálidos es el objetivo principal del fic, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

Con esto me despido, preparen cañones ante la guerra lamia-sirena, quizás una lamia que descubrió y pulió recientemente sus habilidades de cocina sufra de una subida de poder y ego, contamos con la gran sirena.

¡Hasta luego!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del autor:** Monster musume no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 6

* * *

La luz volvió, el sol se impone de nuevo y sus rayos iluminan el gran bosque de Argonne, dentro de este los rayos iluminaron a una pareja que se encuentra en una granja, una Dragonewt abrazando a un valiente Soldado Americano, ambos descansaban plácidamente sobre un montón de paja, colchas, sabanas y un par de almohadas, estaban unidos en un abrazo cálido, ambos solo mostraban una gran sonrisa y se sentían seguros unidos en ese abrazo.

Unos cuantos rayos se colaron entre las tablas del granero iluminando a la pareja, con esto el humano llamado James Bullock comenzó a despertar, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que aprecio fue a la joven dragona llamada Erika, esta descansaba sobre ese humano absorbiendo el calor que este emanaba. Bullock solo sonrió mientras miraba a la dragona descansar dejando escapar un ligero silbido cada vez que respiraba, algo que a ese humano le parecía tierno, él se sentía atraído por esa mujer, ya le había demostrado que lo amaba con ese beso, el comportamiento que tiene con el, ademas había salvado su vida:

-Ojala pudiese quedarme aquí Erika –dijo ese humano usando uno de sus brazos libres para acariciar el pelo dorado de la dragona

Erika solo se acurruco más en el humano, este seguía con sus pensamientos. Él debía de irse, la minotauro que lo vio el día en que llego a la granja tiene razón, debe de irse, si los alemanes lo encuentran mataran a todos o los tomaran prisioneros y los someterá a una corte marcial lo cual significaría morir o trabajar para el enemigo, lo mismo pasara con los aliados, según lo que Madame Marie dijo los aliados ya eran enemigos de las criaturas que viven en ese bosque, el solo enterarse que un soldado convivió con ellas podría ser tomado como secuestro y por más que Bullock trate de dialogar con sus líderes no será tomado en cuenta e incluso podría ser enviado a una corte marcial aun cuando cumplió con su misión. Si quiere proteger a estas mujeres que han cuidado de él y que se ocultan de los humanos, si quiere proteger a Erika, evitar que sufran más debe irse y ayudar a terminar con esta guerra, si la guerra termina se harán las paces entre las naciones y quizás será recibido por esas mujeres con más calma y confianza en un futuro… si sobrevive a la guerra.

Es su deber, volver al frente, ayudar a acabar esta guerra y quizás, solo si así lo decide Dios, reencontrarse con esa mujer que lo ha hecho sentir con calma, reír y sonreír aun estando en el mismo infierno, esa mujer lo había rescatado corriendo bajo el fuego de artillería al que tanto le teme e incluso la defendió contra Alexandra que en un principio se mostró agresiva contra el humano herido.

Recordar esto le trae sentimientos agradables y otros no tanto, recuerdos buenos y malos, todo esto por esa sola mujer que descansa plácidamente sobre él, ahora solo puede apreciarla bajo los rayos solares que se cuelan entre la madera, admirar su piel blanca que brilla con el sol, sus labios suaves y carnosos, pelo dorado brillante, su figura esbelta que todo hombre desea, recordar ese comportamiento amable, gentil y tierno que posee.

Pudo ver cuando Erika comenzó a moverse, ella dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y comenzó abrió sus ojos, un par de ojos azules brillantes que en más de una ocasión lo habían hipnotizado, ella alzo la cabeza para solo ver al humano y regalarle una gran sonrisa:

-¿Haber descansado James Bullock? –esa forma en la que habla hace que Bullock solo pueda sentir cariño hacia esa mujer

-Si Erika, ahora me siento mucho mejor ¿Dormiste cómoda?

-Sí, dormir mejor que en cama

Con esto Erika volvió a besar a Bullock, este correspondió al beso y ademas la abrazo, ella lo rodeo con ambas alas, el beso esta vez fue aún más apasionado pues sus lenguas jugaron entre sí, algo que Bullock conoce como beso Francés, terminaron con ese beso al sentir que el aire les faltaba, deben practicar más:

-Yo tener hambre ¿Querer comer conmigo?

-Sería un placer Erika, quizás ya estén las demás…

-¡Erika! ¡¿Qué demonios haces con ese humano?! –una voz fuerte y grave los interrumpió

Era la mujer minotauro, ella los encontró justo cuando estaba por empezar el trabajo de la granja:

-María, yo solo haber dormido junto a James Bullock

-¡Ese humano te hará daño! Aléjate de el

La minotauro camino con pasos fuertes hacia la pareja que se desprendió de su abrazo, la minotauro sujeto a Erika de su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y la alejo de Bullock:

-Y tu humano ¡Vete ya! No podemos correr el riesgo que los alemanes o los aliados nos encuentren, si lo hacen…

-Ya lo sé, tranquila –Bullock la interrumpió, la minotauro fue tomada por sorpresa con esa actitud tranquila del humano- sé que corren peligro conmigo y no se sienten tranquilas, me iré hoy, tengo la ruta marcada, solo déjame comer algo

-Está bien, te dejare…-esta mujer grito de dolor, Erika la mordió en la mano que sostenía su brazo así se liberó y corrió hasta quedar a un lado de Bullock

-¡¿Erika que sucede contigo?! –dijo la minotauro posando su mano en la zona donde Erika hundió sus dientes con fuerza dejando una marca

-Tu querer lastimar a James Bullock y querer lastimarme

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo solo quería que te alejaras de el idiota!

-María, tranquila por favor –la voz de Madame Marie se escuchó en la entrada del granero haciendo que la minotauro se girase

-Madame yo solo….

-Sé que estas estresada y no quieres que el señor Bullock este cerca, pero el cumplirá con su palabra, además, sé que es un hombre bueno

María miro a Madame Marie molesta, después giro hacia la pareja que estaban detrás de ella, bufo con fuerza y salió de ese lugar enfurecida:

-Lamento eso, pero María tiene un temperamento muy especial… señor Bullock, me temo que ya es el momento

-Lo se Madame, pero, ¿Podría comer algo antes de irme? Una rebanada de pan con jalea o mermelada bastara, solo necesito energía

-Por supuesto, traeré algo para que pueda comer

Con esto Madame Marie salió del granero, Erika miraba a Bullock preocupada, ella no quería que él se fuera:

-Yo no quiero que te vayas –dijo la dragona con un tono melancólico

-Tampoco quiero irme Erika, pero tengo que, es por tu bien, el bien de tus amigas, de esas crías que protegen y de Madame Marie –el humano camino hacia ella con su rifle colgando de su hombro y mochila en la espalda, beso a la dragona en una mejilla y la miro a los ojos- peleare por ustedes, peleare por ti Erika

Así Bullock comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del granero y detrás una Erika que caminaba a paso lento y cabizbaja.

Después de que Bullock comiese rápidamente un emparedado algunas mujeres salieron a despedirse y asegurarse de que se ira:

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por Erika señor Bullock, por favor, tenga cuidado y espero que pueda volver con su familia

-Gracias Madame, le aseguro que tendré cuidado, le agradezco por el mapa –dijo Bullock regalándole una sonrisa

-Señor Bullock, soy Jacqueline la Ogro –esa mujer con el cuerno roto en la frente y de gran estatura se presento ante el pequeño humano - le agradezco haber traído a Erika a salvo y haberla defendido, quizás esto le ayude en su viaje –dijo entregándole al humano tres zanahorias- recién cosechadas y lavadas tenga cuidado y espero nos volvamos a ver

-Te lo agradezco Jacqueline –dijo Bullock guardando las zanahorias en su mochila- tendré cuidado, gracias

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana señor Bullock –la mujer Holstaurus sonó arrepentida, ella sostenía a Amy de su ala derecha- es solo que ella ha pasado por muchas penurias, hemos pasado por muchas penurias provocadas por los humanos

-No hay problema, su actitud hacia mi esta justificada, perdona pero no se tu nombre

-Ana, espero que pueda volver con su familia, tenga cuidado

-Gracias Ana, lo tendré

-¡Bull-Bullock! –La pequeña arpía seguía con dificultad para decir el nombre de ese soldado- ¿Por qué irte? Yo querer volar con James Bullock

-Lo se Amy, pero si me quedo pueden correr peligro, después volveré y podrás volar de nuevo ¿Está bien?

-¡Sí! Asi yo tener ala curada –dijo con una gran sonrisa y emoción

-Exacto pequeña –Bullock acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña y esta solamente rio ante esto- pórtate bien

Por ultimo ahí estaba Erika, tenía puesto el casco que Bullock le había regalado, ella lo miraba con tristeza y un nudo en su garganta, el solo pensar que ya no lo vera le aterra aún más que el rugir de la artillería, ante esto Bullock coloco su mano en la mandíbula de la dragona levantando su rostro haciendo que se miraran directamente a los ojos una última vez:

-Erika, sé que no quieres que me vaya, pero tengo que hacerlo, mi familia vive en Estados Unidos y la única manera en que los volveré a ver es volviendo con mis compatriotas que estan en algún lugar de este bosque –el rostro de Erika paso a uno de tristeza- pero siempre estarás conmigo, me has dado paz y alegría dentro del bosque, cuando pensaba que moriría por los alemanes o la artillería tu hiciste que me sintiera seguro en ocasiones e incluso me salvaste la vida, por eso, te estaré eternamente agradecido, espero nos volvamos a ver

Con esto último le regalo una amplia sonrisa a la dragona, soltó su mandíbula y se giró comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la granja. Habiendo dado seis pasos Bullock escucho como alguien corría hacia él, se giró y solo pudo ver a Erika la cual lo abrazo, ella estaba llorando:

-¡No te vayas! –Dijo llorando aferrándose al cuerpo del soldado- ¡Ser peligroso! ¡Yo extrañarte!

Ante esto Bullock la tomo por los hombros, dejo que la dragona se siente en el suelo y ese soldado apoyo su rodilla derecha en el suelo, así quedando a casi la misma altura de la dragona:

-Erika, ya te lo dije, tengo que irme, si me quedo corren demasiado peligro… podrían morir

-P-pero si t-tu irte, t-t-tu…. –la dragona no pudo terminar la palabra, el solo pensar que ese hombre muriese a manos de otros la hacía sufrir

Erika estaba en ese llanto, derramando lágrimas tratando de secarlas:

-Haremos un juramento Erika ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ella miro directo a los ojos negros de Bullock. Madame Marie le había enseñado muy bien lo que esa palabra significa:

-Juro ante ti Erika, juro que cuando esta guerra acabe volveré a esta granja, no importa si es necesario perderme de nuevo en este bosque, pero volveré solo para verte, jugaremos, hablaremos de nuestras aventuras, comeremos juntos, apreciaremos el bosque y si quieres nos aventuraremos en el –Bullock hizo una pausa sosteniendo las manos escamadas de Erika- peleare y me mantendré vivo por ti y mi familia, no me derribaran, no me perderé de nuevo, ayudare a que esta guerra termine, no importa que yo solo sea un soldado, no soy un capitán o general importante, solo un soldado, pero luchare con ferocidad y tenacidad férrea, haré todo lo que este en mi poder para volver a verte sin que tengas miedo y que esos monstruos ya no te aterroricen por las noches o días, lo haré por todas ellas -dijo apuntando a las mujeres en el pórtico- lo haré por ti Erika

Erika quedo anonadada, esas palabras le infundieron felicidad y algo de tranquilidad, su rostro solo mostraba asombro, sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar, ahora solo quedaba el rastro húmedo que estas dejaron:

-Pero necesito que también jures algo por mi –estas palabras hicieron que Erika lo mirara con curiosidad

-¿Qué necesitar James Bullock?

-Quiero que me jures que ya no escaparas de tu hogar, puede que estar encerrado te sea incomodo, pero el bosque es demasiado peligroso estos días, además, Madame Marie y todas tus amigas se preocupan demasiado por ti cuando escapas –ella asintió ante esto, pero el humano tenía más- además, quiero que pongas más atención en las clases que Madame Marie te da, es vital que aprendas a contar, leer, escribir y hablar, ahora puedes hablar pero puedes ser mejor, el aprender te ayudara a mejorar

-Y-yo, yo Erika Dragonewt lo juro, juro para James Bullock mejorar, y juro no escapar –eso hizo que a Bullock se le dibujase una gran sonrisa y la calma lo invada

-Bien, para evitar que nuestro juramento se olvide haré algo mas –con cuidado le quito el casco a Erika, tomo su bayoneta y comenzó a tallar algo en el casco- Este casco de acero capaz de proteger tu cabeza de golpes, metralla y balas será muestra de nuestro juramento

En el casco tallo la palabra _Juramentum_ proveniente del latín, que significa juramento:

-Esta palabra significa juramento, este casco es marca tangible de nuestro juramento –dijo poniéndole el casco a Erika con cuidado- un juramento que cumpliré

Con esto unió sus labios con los de la dragona, el beso fue largo y gentil, Bullock rompió el beso dejando a Erika en el suelo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, el humano se levanto y comenzó a caminar, detrás, Madame Marie se acercaba lentamente, ella llego hasta donde Erika permanecía:

-Te ensuciaras Erika, levántate

Con esto la dragona se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Bullock el cual se alejaba, este, se giró una última vez más, se despidió con el saludo militar, le regalo una sonrisa a las presentes y volvió a mirar al frente, empujo la puerta de madera de la valla de esa granja, abrió el mapa que llevaba en su mochila y lo examino:

-Bien, el norte queda por aquí –con esto dicho para sí mismo comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque

A simple vista parecía que no dudaban pero sus pensamientos se dividieron. En la mente de Bullock todo se dividió en dos, un lado de él maquinaba un plan, consistía en que se escondiese en el bosque por la noche y después retornar a la granja y esperar a que la guerra acabe, pero el otro lado retenía a este y lo suprimía, su honor no se mancharía por tal acto de cobardía, el no traicionaría a Erika, el ayudaría a terminar con esta guerra.

Mientras con Erika su mente se partió en dos, un lado le decía que esperara a la noche y se escapara sin tocar esa campana, seguir el rastro de Bullock, ese aroma que tanto le gusta, y cuidarlo escondida por el bosque, pero eso era traicionar el juramento que acaba de hacer, además, ella no quería preocupar más a Madame Marie y sus amigas después de lo que le dijo Bullock.

Ahora Bullock entro al bosque por completo, haciendo que Erika y Madame Marie lo perdieran de vista:

-Volvamos adentro Erika, el estará bien –dijo Madame Marie con voz suave

Erika miro el casco que Bullock le entrego, paso sus dedos escamados sobre la palabra que el tallo en el casco:

-Si Madame

Con esto Erika ingreso de nuevo a su casa, abrazando el casco que ese humano le había regalado, la prueba física de su juramento.

Bullock siguió caminando por el bosque, estaba atento a cualquier sonido y movimiento que sus ojos detectaran, había memorizado parte del trayecto que posiblemente lo lleven a sus aliados, quizás podría encontrarse con algún grupo de reconocimiento, algún batallón o toparse con algún puesto de avanzada, así podrá salir de una vez de ese bosque y evitar que los alemanes lo atrapen.

Camino y en varias ocasiones revisaba el mapa de nuevo, tratando de orientarse según la posición del sol, viento y los sonidos a lo lejos. El día siguió, ya habían pasado cuatro horas en las que estuvo caminando, ya había comido una zanahoria y la mitad de otra. Sus piernas ardían y su cantimplora solo tenía la mitad de agua:

-Creo que será hora de revisar de nuevo el mapa y descansar–se dijo a si mismo

Con esto se sentó sobre un tronco caído y reviso su mapa, también saco la mitad de la otra zanahoria y su cantimplora. Con su dedo trazo el tramo aproximado que recorrió, estaba cerca de un camino, quizás por ahí estén los aliados, guardo de nuevo el mapa. Pero antes de que comenzara a caminar el sonido de disparos hicieron que se agachase, esos disparos iban directo hacia él, tomo cobertura en el tronco que uso de asiento y las rocas que rodeaban a este, los disparos cesaron y con esto se calmó.

Asomo su cabeza y logro ver figuras entre los árboles y plantas, hasta que un disparo cerca de él lo hizo que retomara la cobertura, provenía de ese lugar. Unos cuantos disparos más hicieron que mantuviera la cobertura de nuevo hasta que cesaron:

-No moriré aqui, no después del juramento –dijo a si mismo preparando su rifle y ganando el valor para enfrentar al enemigo

No logro ver el lugar exacto de donde provenían los disparos, saco más la cabeza hasta que distinguió las siluetas humanas a lo lejos pero no logro reconocer los uniformes pues varios disparos más lo obligaron a tomar cobertura, trato de calcular el lugar de donde los disparos provenían hasta que escucho una voz en su idioma:

-¿Qué sucede muchachos?

-Parece un alemán, entre las rocas

Con esto levanto sus manos fuera de su cobertura, mostrando su rifle y la otra mano libre, se levantó lentamente:

-¡Alto el fuego! ¡Soy Estadounidense! –grito mientras salía de su cobertura lentamente sin movimientos bruscos

Ahí pudo ver a más soldados con el uniforme de estados unidos, salieron de entre los arbustos, árboles y rocas:

-¡¿Qué haces ahí con ese casco!? ¡Vuelve aquí hijo! –grito el que parecía ser el oficial a cargo de esa unidad

Bullock en ese momento sintió una gran calma y alivio, se había reunido con los aliados, sus compatriotas, ya estaba a salvo. Corrió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, llego hasta donde el oficial se encontraba, con otros tres soldados detrás de el:

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí muchacho? ¿A qué división perteneces?

-Batallón 306 señor, división 77, el mayor Whittlesey me envió a entregar un mensaje pero me perdí en el bosque

-Otro de la división perdida, me alegra que estés vivo hijo

-¿A qué se refiere señor?

-Tu división fue rescatada hijo, debo de decirlo, fueron muy valientes y tenaces al haber resistido tras líneas enemigas, no eres la excepción… solo quedaron 193, ahora eres el 194 hijo

-Oh por dios –esas palabras lo golpearon fuertemente, de los casi 600 hombres que entraron a ese bosque solo 194 lograron sobrevivir- maldita sea –dijo Bullock casi gritando- mis compañeros luchando mientras yo en este bosque

-Tranquilo hijo, no creo que te hayas ido de vacaciones dentro del bosque

-Oye compañero –escucho la voz de alguien detrás- ¿Qué haces con ese casco alemán puesto? Pensaba que eras uno de esos alemanes

Eso que dijo hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, no podía decir que se lo entrego una mujer araña gigante y su casco de serie se lo entrego a una mujer dragón:

-Eh… estuve bajo fuego de artillería, mi casco me salvo de un pedazo de metralla pero quedo inútil, después me enfrente a tres alemanes los cuales solo pudieron saborear el plomo americano –esto lo dijo con orgullo provocando sonrisas y ligeras risas entre sus compatriotas, subir el orgullo en ocasiones sienta bien- uno de ellos llevaba este casco no tan dañado,

-Buen trabajo hijo, sé que los altos mandos le darán premios por tu valor, ahora entra a la formación y evita que Mackenzie trate de volarte la cabeza de nuevo

-Lo siento compañero, es un reflejo –dijo ese hombre que le había preguntado sobre el casco, un soldado delgado y no muy alto

-No hay problema sufro del mismo reflejo compañero

Ante esto solo rieron y ahora Bullock siguió a esa división, esta se dirigía al cuartel general después de haber rescatado a la división 77 o como seria recordado ´´El batallón perdido´´. Durante la marcha Bullock hablo con el oficial a cargo, el capitán Richards, este le contó que su división logro ser rescatada, sufrieron pérdidas enormes, varios estaban heridos de gravedad pero eso no los detuvo, mantuvieron la posición y repelieron cargas alemanas por los tres días en los que Bullock no estuvo presente. También se enteró que las tropas aliadas lograron avanzar más y extender la línea aliada gracias a la labor de su división y que ahora estaban descansando en el cuartel general, solo era un breve descanso en lo que se preparaba la siguiente ofensiva.

En el cuartel general fue recibido por sus compañeros de la división 77, algunos le felicitaban por haber vuelto con vida, otros porque no sufrió del mismo infierno, Bullock solamente les contó una historia falsa de lo que sufrió en el bosque, diciendo como se arrastró en la tierra, se enfrentó en ocasiones a los alemanes y logro enviar el mensaje cuando recupero una paloma en su jaula, además de que se refugió en diferentes lugares hasta que dio con esa otra división, esto lo hizo recordar a Erika, el solo sonreía cuando la recordaba.

Pero los altos mandos franceses tenían dudas, un oficial de campo con experiencia en ese bosque previa a la entrada de estados unidos sabe de las criaturas que ahí habitan, por eso mismo solicito la presencia de Bullock en la sala de interrogación. Así Bullock termino sentado en una silla de madera con un escritorio de madera pequeño frente a el y un oficial francés al otro lado del escritorio, con algunos papeles:

-Soldado Bullock, le felicito por haber vuelto con vida y de nuevo, me alegra que lo hayan condecorado por su habilidad al sobrevivir por tres días en ese bosque tras líneas enemigas y haber enfrentado al enemigo en más de una ocasión

-Gracias señor, pero, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Mire señor Bullock, en ese bosque hay cosas un tanto, únicas –con esto comenzó a hurgar en los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio- cosas que usted no creería o que le soñarían descabelladas, no quiero dudar de su valor y acciones dentro de ese bosque pero ¿Usted de verdad estuvo solo todo ese tiempo?

Ante esta pregunta Bullock de manera inconsciente se puso nervioso, comenzó a sudar y su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo un poco más acelerado:

-O quizás usted fue ayudado por algo

-No señor, fui enviado a una dirección diferente a la de mis dos compañeros, nunca recibí apoyo de los aliados, solo la artillería que en más de una ocasión casi me mataba

-¿Esta seguro señor Bullock? –dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Bullock, esperando a cualquier movimiento, tic o señal de mentira- ¿Esta seguro que no recibió apoyo desconocido? ¿Algo en las sombras o que lo haya seguido?

-Sí, señor, estuve todo ese tiempo solo valiendome por mi mismo –dijo sin romper el contacto visual, sin dudar ni parpadear con un tono duro y seco

-En ese bosque hay... ¿como lo puedo decir? criaturas, animales únicos ¿Usted noto algo diferente? ¿Se encontró con algo que le resultara extraño? Quizás huellas en el suelo, nidos o marcas en los arboles

-¿A-a que se refiere señor? no entiendo a que se refiere -Bullock trato de fingir demencia

-Mire -el oficial francés le entrego a Bullock una foto, una figura aparecía en ella... Bullock la reconoció, esas alas y tamaño, es Erika- esta foto nos la entrego un explorador al inicio de esta guerra ¿No se encontró con algo similar soldado?

-No señor, solo con alemanes y artillería aliada

-¿Seguro? ¿No se encontró con telarañas extrañamente grandes?

-No señor, no encontré nada similar -dijo Bullock mirando directamente a los ojos del oficial

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por casi un minuto:

-Bien, lamento haber dudado de su labor tras líneas enemigas –dijo tomando las tres o cuatro hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio- vuelva con su batallón soldado y descanse, dentro de poco comenzara otra ofensiva –dijo el oficial levantándose saludando a Bullock

-Si señor –este también se puso de pie y saludo al oficial frente a el

Aquel oficial no podía preguntar más, si por algún motivo revelaba la existencia de esas criaturas correría cierto peligro, además, el tiempo no lo dejaba hablar, la _Grand Offensive_ del mariscal Ferdinad Foch debía seguir y se necesitaba a cada soldado que pudiese ponerse de pie y manejar un arma, sería contraproducente enviarlo a una corte marcial para hacerlo hablar, además, la presencia de estos pequeños héroes de guerra o aquellos que han sobrevivido a grandes penurias tales a lo que se piensa del soldado Bullock aumenta la moral de los soldados.

Así las batallas siguieron, los aliados siguieron penetrando las líneas alemanas en esta ofensiva, Bullock puso todo lo que tenía en su poder para demostrar su valor, hacer que el juramento de Erika valiera, siempre recordándola junto a su familia antes de dormir o antes de una carga hacia la posición enemiga.

Durante una de las varias ofensivas de la _Grand Offensive_ el soldado James Bullock demostró su valor y tenacidad. Ayudando en la extracción de varios soldados heridos dentro de una trinchera, Bullock mantuvo la posición junto a ese soldado bajito Mackenzie, ambos permanecieron dentro de la trinchera, Bullock disparaba sin cesar una ametralladora Lewis que recupero de un soldado caído, disparo esta potente arma sobre los alemanes que cargaban sin cesar sobre la trinchera, tratando de dominarla, Mackenzie lo cubría en flancos con varias granadas, gracias al fuego constante de la ametralladora y las granadas los alemanes frenaron su carga para tomar cobertura en cualquier pozo entre el lodo y tierra. Una vez que sus compañeros heridos fueron extraídos la trinchera comenzó a ser rodeada por los alemanes, ambos soldados trataron de salir pero Bullock fue alcanzado por una explosión de una granada justo a su lado izquierdo, la explosión y la metralla casi destrozo por completo su brazo izquierdo además de que la onda expansiva fracturo varias costillas. Bullock en el suelo, con ese dolor intenso y sufriendo se aferró a su arma, no podía darse la vuelta ni apuntar, pero su mano derecha se mantuvo aferrada a su arma, con lágrimas y apretando los dientes tratando de aguantar el dolor pudo ver como su vida transcurría frente a sus ojos, hasta que su salvador apareció:

-¡Te sacare de aquí Bullock! –Mackenzie grito esto mientras tomo a su compañero herido de los hombros

Detrás, los compañeros de esos hombres les brindaron fuego de supresión haciendo lo mejor posible por mantener a los alemanes a raya que comenzaron a saltar dentro de la trinchera, el dolor dejo inconsciente a Bullock, cualquiera pensaría que murió, pero sus compañeros no lo dejarían tirado, el salvo a docenas de heridos manteniendo a raya a los alemanes, él también debía volver.

Durante esa lucha intensa por sacar a Bullock la artillería aliada bombardeo esa trinchera como parte de la retirada planeada reteniendo por completo el avance del enemigo haciendo que Bullock volviese, enviado a la enfermería más cercana fue atendido rápidamente por los médicos. Estos hicieron lo que pudieron para salvar a Bullock, lamentablemente el brazo izquierdo de ese pobre soldado no se salvó, tuvieron que amputar, Bullock perdió su brazo izquierdo, lo que quedaba era un muñón.

Por esa misma herida los mandos hicieron que Bullock regrese a su nación en un barco lleno de soldados con heridas similares. Algunos perdieron sus piernas, otros sus brazos, algunos ya no podían ver ni hablar y otros quedaron parcialmente paralizados. Para algunos esto significaría que todos en el barco estarían deprimidos o tristes, que abría un aura eterna de melancolía y sufrimiento, pero no fue así en todas las cubiertas y habitaciones. Algunos bailaban como podían, riendo o ayudándose entre si, otros jugaban cartas mientras hablaban, bebían y bromeaban con sus compatriotas que habían luchado en la guerra y que ahora volverían a sus hogares. Contaban sus historias agregando toques fantásticos o coqueteaban con las enfermeras del barco presumiendo sus cicatrices, heridas y medallas de la guerra. Bullock sentía dolor, la herida generaba un gran dolor además de una sensación extraña, algo que todavía no logra entender, pero esos soldados alegres le hacían olvidar eso, uno de ellos, un soldado alto y corpulento noto como Bullock solo observaba a sus compañeros que bebían y jugaban cartas:

-¡Hey hombre! –Grito llamando la atención de Bullock- Acércate, nos hace falta otro jugador –este hombre se mostraba sano, pero la verdad es que perdió su pierna derecha pero esto no se ve por la mesa que lo oculta- tenemos un par de cervezas frías

Ante esto Bullock sonrió y se les unió en sus partidas de póker, la verdad es que el solo estaba soportando el dolor, esa sensación extraña y recordando ese cálido momento, el momento en que unió sus labios con los de la dragona en un beso cálido y un tierno abrazo, sintiendo el calor en su interior y el deseo de volver a ese momento, pero ahora solo le queda esperar, en un futuro buscara la manera para volver a Francia, en especial, al bosque de Argonne.

Aquello que vivió Bullock sucedió al mismo tiempo en la reformación de Erika, ella, dejo de escapar de su hogar, pero esto fue por la gran depresión que sufrió, después del primer día en que Bullock ya no estaba a su lado ella se mantuvo en cama, abrazando el casco de acero, pasando sus dedos sobre las abolladuras, rasguños y aquella palabra tallada, lloraba en ocasiones, a veces solo sollozaba y en otras era un llanto, todo eso eran emociones muy intensas que nunca había sentido. Madame Marie trato de ayudarla, la alimentaba y hablaba con ella junto a Amy, además las otras mujeres trataban de consolarla, María trato de hablar con Erika pero solo fue ignorada y casi agredida por la dragona, esta, la culpaba severamente por hacer que Bullock se fuera, María ya no hablo con Erika pero aun así se preocupaba por ella.

Con el tiempo Erika se recuperó, a lo largo de una semana y dos días se repuso recordando lo que Bullock le dijo, ese gran juramento, esas palabras tranquilas, la voz de ese hombre, sus ojos oscuros, el aroma y calor que desprendía y los sonidos raros que hace cuando duerme, le trajeron calor y motivación para levantarse de su cama.

Tomando la iniciativa Erika comenzó a ayudar a Madame Marie y las demás en diversas labores, cocinando, cosechando, labrando la tierra, cuidando de las plantas y animales, además de jugar y alimentar a las crías que protegían, todo esto hizo que se centrara tanto en el trabajo que ahora ya no se sintiera encerrada o tensa haciendo que ya no tuviese el deseo de escapar, además Madame Marie descubrió el gran instinto maternal que posee Erika, ella se quedaba a altas horas de la noche cuidando a las crías, cerciorándose de que todas durmiesen bien, alimentándolas, estando atenta cada que uno enfermaba y llegando a desvelarse por esos niños y niñas que tanto han estado protegiendo.

Mientras Erika se preocupaba por los niños y se esmeraba a mejorar Bullock volvió a su nación, en el puerto fueron recibidos por hombres y mujeres, padres y madres, hermanos y hermanas, niños y niñas que volvían a ver a sus hermanos y padres, la familia de Bullock no estaba pero esto no lo desanimo, el bajo con una sonrisa, en su pecho relucía la medalla de cruz por servicio distinguido, otorgada por sobrevivir tras líneas enemigas solo, además de su labor en la batalla donde perdió su brazo izquierdo.

Fue llevado a su hogar en Carolina del norte, ahí descendió del vehículo frente a su casa y fue recibido por su familia, primos, tíos, hermanas y madre, además de los vecinos, lo recibieron con gran alegría, el solo bajar del vehículo fue recibido por el abrazo fuerte de su madre y hermanas, lloraban de alegría y tristeza, su hermano e hijo había vuelto con vida, pero lamentablemente perdió su brazo:

-¡Hijo mío! –gritaba Rebecca, la madre de ese soldado

-¡Bullock, por fin volviste! –Alicia, su hermana que tenía tres años menos que James se aferró a su hermano

-¡Hermano volviste! –grito Scarlett la hermana menor de Bullock, la cual tiene quince años

Bullock tan solo las rodeo con su brazo derecho, comenzó a llorar de felicidad solamente, en ese momento no le importaba ya no tener su otro brazo, el contacto y volver a su familia lo alegraba, es lo único que deseaba en el frente cada vez que leía las cartas que sus hermanas y madre enviaban, el solo deseaba verlas de nuevo, ahora su deseo se cumplió.

Después de casi cinco minutos de felicidad, de lágrimas derramadas, sollozos y gritos de alegría la familia rompió el abrazo, los vecinos y familiares recibieron a Bullock con júbilo, felicitándolo por su labor en el frente, la ceremonia de bienvenida siguió con un gran festejo en el cual el panadero, carnicero y dueño de una de las tiendas del barrio donaron algo de sus productos para que las mujeres crearan un gran festín para los invitados y ese soldado.

La casa de Bullock, una casa tradicional de ese país, hecha de madera con un gran pórtico, dos pisos, varias habitaciones y la decoración de la época, jardín frontal y está en particular cuenta con un jardín trasero muy amplio, ahí se colocaron varias mesas de madera y sillas. La madre de Bullock y su hermana Alicia prepararían los alimentos, pero otra mujer las asistió, la madre de Walter, el mejor amigo de Bullock, esa mujer asistió a esa celebración de bienvenida y ayudo a preparar la comida en forma de agradecimiento, ella sabía que Bullock hizo lo posible por salvar a su hijo y que pelearon juntos cubriéndose las espaldas.

Así esas mujeres comenzaron con los preparativos, sazonaban y preparaban los mejores cortes del carnicero el cual había asistido a esa gran reunión, prepararon ensaladas, algunos hombres se ofrecieron a cocinar la carne en el gran asador del patio trasero.

Por otro lado Bullock fue el centro de atención, tomo asiento en una gran mecedora de madera, el asiento preferido de su padre antes de que muriese, ahí lo rodearon los hombres y mujeres del barrio, su hermana menor Scarlett permaneció a su lado mientras escuchaban con atención el relato falso de su experiencia en el bosque de Argonne, aquella experiencia que le concedió esa medalla y le traían los mas calados recuerdos, los recuerdos de la dragona:

-Entonces cuando creí que había terminado con ese grupo de alemanes uno de ellos salió de la nada, me maldecía a gritos en su idioma mientras agitaba una gran pala de trinchera con bordes afilados

-¿Y qué paso Bullock? –pregunto uno de los vecinos el cual tomo un sorbo a su cerveza

-A eso voy esperen –dijo notando las miradas atentas de hombres, mujeres y niños- no logre reaccionar a tiempo, de un golpe me arrebato mi fusil browing y después me derribo, en el suelo trato de golpearme en la cara con esa pala, evite que golpeara mi rostro pero el golpe cayó en mi hombro izquierdo –ante esto los presentes mostraron caras de dolor, trataban de imaginar lo que sintió ese hombre- pero rugiendo como un león y con la fuerza de un bisonte me lo quite de encima y use mi cuchillo de trinchera para acabar con el

Ante esto la gente aplaudió y sonrió, Bullock tan solo fingió un sonrisa, son recuerdos horribles y tortuosos para él, pero no podía ponerse así en ese ambiente, ellos no pasaron por ese infierno y él no quería decirles lo horrible de ese conflicto, prefiere narrar esas experiencias como si fuesen historias de una aventura épica escrita por un maestro de la lírica, tal y como hacia su padre y madre cuando era un niño, esas noches donde leían cuentos y poemas frente a la chimenea.

Después de contar historias del frente de batalla el festín comenzó, Bullock comió con gran apetito todo lo que su madre, hermana, amigos y conocidos prepararon, ya en la mesa volvieron a abrir la plática, en ocasiones hablaban sobre lo que vivió Bullock y en otras lo que sucedió cuando él no estaba, así pasaron el día y parte de la noche, riendo, comiendo y disfrutando del regreso de un miembro de la familia y de la comunidad.

Una vez que los invitados se retiraron y limpiaron todo Bullock volvió a su habitación, ordenada y preparada por su familia, así ese joven soldado volvió a su vida, afectado por la guerra pero todo cambiaría con el tiempo, se sentó sobre su suave cama, dejo su medalla en su mesa de noche a su lado izquierdo, se quitó ambos zapatos, dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre la suavidad y calor de ese colchón recubierto de una sábana blanca, con su único brazo se cubrió con un cobertor, ya acostado su vista se perdió en el techo, la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana bañándolo por completo, iluminando cada rincón de su cuarto con esa tenue luz nocturna.

No puede dormir, los recuerdos de la guerra lo azotaron, sus amigos que nunca más volverían, aquellos que aún siguen en el frente, en el infierno, sus compatriotas que ahora luchan sin el a sus lados… esa mujer que lo protegió, alimento y se preocupó por él, aquella que demostró su afecto con abrazos cálidos, esos besos tiernos y palabras llenas de honestidad, aquella que sufrió al igual que su familia con su partida… esa mujer tan atractiva, única con esa figura esbelta pero con gran fuerza, curvas y atributos que hipnotizarían a los hombres, esos ojos azules donde se perdió en más de una ocasión. Con un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas Bullock llevo su brazo derecho directo a su pecho:

-Descansa Erika, nos volveremos a ver, tal como te lo jure

Con esas palabras ese hombre trato descansar. A futuro Bullock buscaría por sus contactos y cualquier medio, como volver a Francia, en especial la zona del bosque de Argonne y más adelante seria reconocido como ´´El padre del Acta de Intercambio Cultural de Interespecies´´.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _bueno, este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior pero creo que es mas revelador._

 _Quizás me adelante al decir que la historia esta cerca del final, siendo sincero aun falta mas por contar, ahora a responder reviews:_

 _ **Arconte:** Ese capitulo lo escribí buscando expresar diferentes emociones, sentimientos, ademas, quise mostrar como se relacionaría Bullock con un pequeña arpía por su amor por los niños_

 _ **Paradoja del inquisidor:** lamento hacerte sentir así, tu oc me parece muy linda y __única pero la pequeña Amy solo demuestra lo que le sucedió a algunos niños en la guerra, y así es, Madame Marie es una mestiza_

 _ **Alther:** jeje, ese es el objetivo del capitulo_

 _ **Tarmo Flake:** Bullock ya tomo la decisión, volver con su familia y los aliados, pero el es un hombre de palabra, no hace juramentos en vano_

 _Agradezco de antemano a aquellos que han llegado hasta aqui, que siguen esta pequeña historia y comentan, la verdad eso me motiva y alegra bastante, espero el capitulo les haya gustado ¡Hasta luego!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del autor:** ¡HE VUELTO! bueno, solo un ratito.

Monster musume no me pertenece, esta historia esta basada en las especies del manga y anime.

* * *

Capitulo 7

* * *

Meses después la guerra llego a un final, después de millones de muertes, centenares de ciudades y poblados devastados y toneladas de proyectiles disparados, con la caída de los imperios pertenecientes a las Potencias Centrales, el imperio Alemán firmo el armisticio de Compiégne el 11 de noviembre de 1918, los Aliados habían ganado, con esto los supervivientes se movilizaron a sus naciones de procedencia, a su tierra natal, algunos volvieron a sus hogares en ruinas y sus familias fragmentadas, algunos perdieron a sus hermanos, a sus hijos, padres y madres, otros corrieron con la suerte de volver a un hogar con pocos daños y una familia que sobrevivió para un reencuentro grato, aquellos pertenecientes a la Fuerza Expedicionaria Estadounidense volvieron victoriosos a su nación, al igual que Bullock, recibidos por sus familias o gente festejando el regreso de esos valientes hombres que ahora se regocijaban en la victoria bajo los pétalos de flores y la música.

Con esto viejos amigos de Bullock volvieron, Mackenzie logro contactar con él, así se enteró que ese pequeño soldado vive en California, ambos compartían cartas cada semana, hablando de sus vidas y compartiendo chistes. Otro amigo de Bullock fue Edward, un hombre que conoció brevemente pero ambos se llevaron muy bien en ese corto momento, un piloto del Real Cuerpo Aéreo Británico, aunque él es ciudadano de Reino Unido viajo a Estados Unidos para pasar las vacaciones, ahí contacto a Bullock y al igual que con Mackenzie se comunicaron por medio de cartas, otra cosa que descubrió el joven Bullock fue que Edward estaba en Carolina del norte. Bullock invito al joven a su hogar para reencontrarse.

* * *

 **POV Bullock**

* * *

Termine de arreglarme, ahora luzco bien, esa medalla reluce y estas hombreras hacen que mi traje resalte aún más, otra cosa que note es que este traje me queda mejor, antes me quedaba algo apretado, la guerra y el ejercicio me dejo en buena forma… dios, cada que miro mi brazo izquierdo, esta sensación es demasiado extraña, no duele, pero es algo que me causa escalofríos, en ocasiones pienso que sigo poseyendo mi brazo izquierdo, incluso muevo lo que quedo de el por instinto… para solo ver que moví el muñón, me ocurre en ocasiones, debo de acostumbrarme.

Dejando esto de lado baje las escaleras hacia el piso inferior, Edward debería llegar dentro de poco. Los golpeteos en la puerta de entrada me interrumpieron, valla, ese inglés es muy puntual, baje los pocos escalones que faltaban, camine hasta la puerta de madera y retire el seguro, abrí la puerta y ahí pude ver a Edward con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo una bolsa en su mano derecha:

-¡Bullock amigo! Es un gusto verte de nuevo –con esto compartimos un abrazo, golpeamos nuestras espaldas ligeramente y rompimos el abrazo

-Me alegro de verte amigo ¿Qué te parece Estados Unidos?

-Un país maravillo, Estados Unidos es bonito y cuenta con hermosas mujeres –dijo riendo ligeramente- visite Nueva York y Washington, lo que me faltaba era visitar a uno de mis amigos

-¿Recordaste que vivo aquí en carolina del norte cuando hablamos esa vez?

-Claro que si ¿Cómo olvidaría el lugar de nacimiento de ese hombre que compartió algo de chocolate y la pasamos bien? Eso me recuerda

El británico metió su mano izquierda en la bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha, movió algunas cosas y de ahí saco cuatro tabletas de chocolate grandes:

-Directo desde Inglaterra, chocolate cremoso, el mejor que he probado, te gustara amigo –con esto las metió a la bolsa y me la entrego- también traje algunos regalos extra

-No es necesario Edward

-Claro que es necesario, aunque no lo creas esa vez me alegraste el día amigo, ese chocolate me reanimo y esas risas también

-¿Bullock, con quien hablas? –mi madre pregunto desde atrás

-Mama, él es Edward, el piloto que te dije vendría a comer –dije haciéndome a un lado para que mi madre viese a Edward

-Bullock, nunca me dijiste que tu madre es toda una joven –dijo entrando a la casa- Madame –dio una leve reverencia frente a mi madre

Mi madre solo se rio ligeramente con ambas mejillas rojizas, típico adulador inglés:

-Es un gusto conocerla Madame

-El gusto es mío Edward, casi termino la comida ¿Quieres pasar?

-Se lo agradezco madame

Ante esto solo pude empujarlo para que caminase, ambos reímos y caminamos hacia el comedor, ahí tome asiento junto a Edward y comenzamos a hablar esperando por la comida que mi madre preparaba.

Ambos comimos lo que mi madre preparo, después de esto salimos, Edward quería visitar algún bar y compararlo con esos famosos bares ingleses, accedí pues el invitara las rondas, salimos de mi hogar y comencé a guiarlo por el barrio:

-Linda medalla Bullock, te queda bien

-Gracias amigo, el limpio cada fin de semana

Con esto reímos ligeramente:

-Dime ¿No tienes alguna mujer que te aceche? ¿O ya le clavaste el diente a alguna joven?

-No, algunas coquetean conmigo y otras me miran con miedo –dije moviendo el muñón haciendo que se sacudiese la manga de mi traje

-Lamento eso ultimo amigo, no todos comprenden lo que vivimos en el frente y mucho menos las mujeres, pero algunas otras si, deberías buscar alguna que te haga compañía, son la mejor cura para el estrés de la guerra –con esto excavo en su bolsillo izquierdo y saco una foto- Ella es Emily

Con esto tome la foto, es la foto de una mujer joven, piel clara, pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros, muestra una gran sonrisa, lleva puesto un vestido blanco, parece tranquila y feliz:

-Gracias a ella puedo dormir bien en las noches, me prepara la mejor comida, duerme siempre a mi lado, me regala una cálida sonrisa y siempre me ayuda en mis peores momentos –dijo Edward- en ocasiones… sufro de ataques, me tiemblan las manos o recuerdo… los recuerdos me azotan amigo, los recuerdos de las armas anti aéreas y los aviones en las dogfight me atemorizan –Edward suspiro y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza- en ocasiones saco al viejo Hell Messenger de paseo cuando su motor no me trae esos amargos recuerdos

-He pasado por lo mismo amigo –dije entregándole la foto con cuidado- al principio no lo podía controlar, he tenido pesadillas horribles, el dolor de lo que queda de mi brazo izquierdo, los ojos de ese joven alemán que asesine… ese alemán al que le destroce el rostro

-Te comprendo, quizás con algunas rondas olvidemos un poco eso, ¿estamos cerca del bar?

-Claro que si

Cruzamos una calle más y llegamos al bar, ahí mismo comenzamos a beber, incluso nos topamos con más veteranos, tenían la barra entera reservada, ahí ellos nos llamaron, notaron mi medalla y comenzaron con sus preguntas, ahí compartimos historias, chistes y experiencias, en un momento me separe del grupo mientras Edward y otros dos ex soldados comenzaban a cantar y a agitar el ambiente, con solo tres cervezas y Edward ya parecía que había tomado tres jarras, me aparte de ellos para pensar un poco:

-Disculpe –escuche la voz de una mujer a mi lado izquierdo- ¿Usted es James Bullock?

-Sí, ¿Quién es usted y como me conoce?

-Soy Anna, mi hermano fue un miembro del Batallón perdido, te agradezco lo que hiciste por el –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-No fue nada, pero el verdadero héroe fue esa paloma Cher Ami, tarde demasiado para enviar el mensaje

-Pero antes de eso usted lo salvo –esto me extraño- El me conto que usted lo salvo cuando salieron de la trinchera y corrieron hacia el bosque, usted lo saco de una alambrada de púas

Ahora lo recuerdo, ese pobre bastardo casi se quedaba atascado en la alambrada, fui el único que se detuvo para sacarlo, las púas metálicas no se engancharon en su carne en ese momento, solamente su uniforme se rasgó:

-Ya lo recuerdo, no fue nada Anna, me alegra que tu hermano haya sobrevivido

-No hay manera en que se lo pueda agradecer, aunque –ella se me acerco más, se pegó a mi lado izquierdo y beso mi mejilla- Puedo hacer lo que desee, usted solo debe pedirlo

Esto que dijo me tomo por sorpresa, no me esperaba ese movimiento y declaración tan repentina:

-A-agradezco la oferta, me pareces una dama linda pero yo… mi corazón le pertenece a otra mujer en Francia

-Es una lástima, bueno –ella me regalo otro beso en mi mejilla- si algún día cambias de opinión solo pregunta por mi nombre, trabajo aquí –dicho esto último ella se retiro

-Bullock, ¿Cómo es que dejas escapar una propuesta así? –escuche de repente a Edward apoyándose en mi espalda

-Es complicado amigo, por ahora solo quiero volver a Francia y quizás encontrar a esa mujer

-No te preocupes amigo –dijo dando otro trago a su cerveza- un buen amigo cuenta con barcos de transporte, él te dejara en Francia gratis, todo por mi buen amigo Bullock y su amada ¡Un brindis por Bullock y su amada en Francia! –grito esto último, cada presente en el bar alzaron sus cervezas y gritaron animadamente, solamente esboce una sonrisa, espero que esa promesa no solo sean palabras vacías de un bulldog ingles ebrio

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Así las horas pasaron y el bar se volvió un lugar de júbilo, risas, gritos, hombres borrachos cantando y bailando como podían, felices, años atrás sufrieron, ahora solo disfrutaban de la vida tranquila. Cuando la noche callo y comenzaron a retirarse Bullock ayudo a Edward a llegar a su hotel donde se hospedaba, una vez que Edward ingreso en su habitación Bullock volvió a su hogar, con una gran chispa en su corazón, comenzó a imaginar, su reencuentro con Erika.

Abrió su closet y en una pequeña caja para zapatos ahí se encontraba el mapa que le permitió volver, el mapa tenia marcada la ubicación de la granja de Madame Marie, así Bullock paso la noche junto a una vela trazando varias rutas posibles:

-Ya nos veremos Erika

Mientras ese joven hombre seguía trazando e imaginando, en el viejo continente iniciaba un nuevo día.

Erika acurrucada en su cama se sacudió ligeramente ante la entrada de los tenues rayos solares a su habitación, retirando las cobijas y sabanas que la cubrían y mantenían ligeramente caliente Erika se estiro a lo largo de su gran cama revelando el casco de Bullock que mantenía abrazándolo, la dragona se puso de pie y dejo el casco en una mesa de noche ubicada a un lado de su cama.

La dragona se vistió con lentitud aun casi dormida, con esfuerzo estiro todo su ser por completo, ambas alas imponentes que aunque no le permitían alzar el vuelo se mostraban grandes y musculosas, cubiertas de escamas rojas más duras que el acero, su larga cola y brazos se extendieron, su larga cabellera dorada se desparramo por su espalda y extensiones de ambas alas. Exhalando ella sonrió ligeramente, cada mañana agradecía estar con vida.

Salió de su habitación y bajo al primer piso en dirección al comedor, ahí mismo encontró a Madame Marie comenzando con los preparativos para el desayuno:

-Buenos días Madame Marie –dijo Erika cordialmente, ella se dirigió a donde se encontraban huevos y algunas especias

-Buenos días Erika, ¿descansaste?

-Si

-Bien, hoy solo desayunaremos nosotras dos, Amy desayuno aún más temprano y volvió a dormir

-Está bien, ¿Hoy habrá alguna lección en especial?

-No Erika, hoy solamente leeremos en el pórtico

-Está bien

Ambas mujeres siguieron con su plática y preparando su comida.

Después de aquel día en el que Bullock se fue de la granja Erika sufrió de una gran melancolía, pasaba días enteros en su habitación abrazando el casco de ese joven soldado, pasadas las semanas logro recuperarse y recordando el juramento que hizo se propuso a cambiar, acatando ese juramento que hizo con ese hombre comenzó con su aprendizaje, al principio le fue difícil pero Madame Marie es una mujer muy paciente e inteligente, con pocos meses Erika ya sabía leer, escribir y su forma de hablar cambio drásticamente, incluso gano la costumbre de leer cada mañana junto a Madame Marie.

Dejo de escapar de la granja y su dedicación en esta se elevó, todos los días ayudaba con la riega y cultivo de las cosechas. Otra cosa en la que Erika se desempeñaba era en el cuidado de los pequeños, la próxima y posiblemente última generación de mujeres monstruo que habitaran en el bosque. Erika demostró un gran instinto maternal, cuidando a los niños y niñas cada vez que enfermaban, velando por ellos y asistiendo en todo lo que pudiera para que se recuperasen. Erika cuidaba de ellos cada que salían a jugar y correr por el bosque, cuidando que no se alejen demasiado de los límites de la granja. Ella incluso ayudo en la crianza de alguno de los niños y niñas, para que perdiesen el miedo a los humanos, un miedo que deben de neutralizar si quieren que su especie prevalezca en ese bosque.

Las mujeres de las diversas especies formaron una gran colonia alrededor de la granja de Madame Marie, con el tiempo se enteraron que la guerra acabo, con ayuda de las arachnes guiadas por Alexandra remendaron los viejos uniformes militares y crearon más ropa, mientras, las mujeres centauro, minotauro, ogro y lagartija esperaban al regreso de sus esposos, hermanos y padres, estos, les ordenaron no volver a sus poblados de origen hasta que ellos volviesen por ellas indicando que están a salvo, esto no sucedería.

Cada hombre centauro, ogro, minotauro y lagartija perecieron en una última batalla defendiendo una ruta casi directa a la granja de Madame Marie, tropas francesas y estadounidenses se toparon con ese puesto de avanzada y abrieron fuego.

Los hombres monstruo resistieron y se impusieron sobre los humanos gracias a las armas que les proporcionaron los alemanes con los que habían formado una alianza después de que Madame Marie le entregara al mismísimo Káiser Wilhelm II una medicina elfica que lo ayudo a superar una enfermedad que lo pudo haber matado a mitad de la guerra.

Los hombres monstruo resistieron usando las granadas de gas y ametralladoras especiales, pero los humanos los superaban en número, al ver que la derrota estaba cerca el hombre minotauro Joseph bloqueo el acceso a ese camino provocando un deslave y derribando un par de grandes árboles, además de las minas y fosos dentro del camino, todo esto había sido preparado con antelación como medida preventiva. Con la ruta de escape bloqueada esos guerreros hicieron una última carga sobre los humanos, los aliados vaciaron los cargadores de sus ametralladoras Lewis y Vickers, los hombres monstruo fueron masacrados, los aliados prefirieron no avanzar por la ruta bloqueada, por miedo a encontrarse con más de esas criaturas, evitaron esa zona y para que sus compañeros no entrasen dejaron carteles de advertencia, además de esto calcinaron los cuerpos de esos hombres.

Aun desconociendo pero asimilando el posible destino de sus hombres las mujeres permanecieron en la granja, asentándose construyeron sus nuevos hogares tratando de sentirse como en casa. Las mujeres además de construir sus hogares crearon un salón central donde festejaban los cumpleaños de cada integrante de la comunidad o festejaban de una buena y abundante cosecha con un gran banquete e incluso organizaban bailes conmemorativos, todo esto las unió mucho más. Esta unidad incluso se dio entre Erika y María, aunque al principio la dragona culpaba y odiaba a la minotauro por haber expulsado a Bullock de la granja pocos meses después de que Bullock se fue se enteraron que María estaba embarazada, ella deseaba que el humano se fuese porque no quería morir con su cría en su vientre, Erika perdono a María.

La granja tuvo que expandirse más para mantener a cada una de las integrantes, cada mujer participa en el cultivo, cosecha, recolecta de agua, la crianza de los animales o cacerías, además la confianza de todas era tan grande que dejaban las puertas de sus hogares sin seguro y cada mujer estaba dispuesta a compartir sus objetos con sus vecinas y amigas.

Los años pasaron y ya ubicados en el año 1920 Edward cumplió con la promesa que le hizo a Bullock, este joven partió hacia Francia, con una gran maleta y mochila, llena de regalos y objetos que podrían gustarles a las mujeres que lo ayudaron y a esa Dragona que hipnotizo en más de una ocasión a Bullock, el joven no podía aguantar la emoción:

-Ya casi Erika

Así pasaron las horas en el barco, desde que zarpo se mantuvo mirando al gran cuerpo de agua y pensando en su reencuentro, en un par de días llego hasta el bosque que una vez fue un infierno para Bullock, las trincheras fueron rellenadas, las alambradas retiradas y las picas de madera ensartadas en el suelo retiradas, todo cambio demasiado en el bosque:

-Sera mejor que esta vez no me pierda

Adentrándose en el bosque Bullock comenzó con su travesía.

* * *

 **POV James Bullock**

* * *

Entre al bosque, me fue difícil pero lo hice, los recuerdos casi me ganan pero tome mis medicamentos, se supone que deben controlar los ataques, yo solamente debo respirar y no recordar el sonido de la artillería y los gritos de mis…. Olvídalo Bullock, aquí no hay quien te escuche si sufres un ataque.

Pasaron horas y aun no encuentro la granja de Madame Marie, revise el mapa, lo gire, corrobore con mi brújula e hice memoria… no lo puedo creer, otra vez me perdí:

-Soy un idiota, el norte quedaba al otro lado –dije comprobando con mi brújula y el mapa- maldita sea

El sonido de ramas crujiendo hicieron que me girara rápidamente, al principio me puse nervioso pero esto desapareció al darme cuenta de quien produjo ese ruido, es Alexandra:

-¿Bullock? ¿Eres tú? –dijo esa arachne, sus patas estaban apoyadas en ramas gruesas de un par de arboles

-Asi es, el único

Con gran agilidad y a una velocidad que no me imagine Alexandra salto desde los árboles y cayó frente a mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazo, su agarre es fuerte pero no como para aplastarme:

-¡Bullock! ¡Sobreviviste! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo!

Me sorprende la gran fuerza que posee Alexandra, me abrazo y me estaba agitando como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, me mantenía pegado a su cuerpo humano, debo de decir que en ocasiones sentí sus senos:

-Alexandra, ¿Podrías?

-Oh –ella me dejo en el suelo con delicadeza y retrocedió un poco- lo siento, es solo que me alegro que hayas sobrevivido –ella mostraba una gran sonrisa la cual se fue borrando cuando centro la visión de sus múltiples ojos a mi brazo izquierdo- B-Bullock, t-tu brazo… ¿Acaso?

-Si Alexandra –dije desviando la mirada- lo perdí en una batalla

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no rompió en llanto pero las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, ella se acercó a mí, dudosa acerco su brazo derecho y extendió una de sus largas garras, toco la manga donde mi brazo izquierdo estaría, ella al instante en que se dio cuenta que no bromeaba retiro su mano y la dirigió a su boca:

-Y-yo, lo lamento tanto –dijo quitándose su mano de la boca

-Olvidemos eso –dije tratando de romper ese ambiente de tristeza- me duele decir esto de nuevo pero, creo que me perdí

Ante esto su expresión cambio, se le dibujo una ligera sonrisa, ella limpio sus lágrimas y me miro a los ojos:

-Yo puedo ayudarte, ¿A dónde deseas ir compañero?

-A la granja de Madame Marie, compañera

-Bien, ahora sube –con esto pego aún más su cuerpo arácnido en el suelo

-¿E-estas segura? –pregunte Extrañado

-Por supuesto, será más rápido si te llevo evitando los obstáculos

Aun dudando un poco monte a Alexandra, eso suena horrible. Me senté sobre su gran cuerpo arácnido cubierto totalmente de pelo el cual es muy suave, ella se alzó y tomo la maleta que había dejado en el suelo:

-Ahora sujétate, el viaje es corto pero algo agitado

-Claro, te lo agradezco

-No hay de que

Así Alexandra comenzó a caminar por el bosque, yo me aferre a ella con mi único brazo, su pelo es demasiado suave:

-Tu pelo es muy suave –dije pegando mi rostro en la espalda de Alexandra- y cálido

-Gracias –dijo mientras ella caminaba sobre los obstáculos sin algún tipo de problema- ¿Por qué esta maleta pesa demasiado?

-Traje algunos regalos, cuando lleguemos te entregare algunos, espero te gusten

-Claro, gracias Bullock –note el tono de voz diferente, sonaba más suave

Ahora que lo pienso, Alexandra está actuando muy diferente a cuando la conocí y me gane su confianza, es extraño.

Ella siguió cargándome por todo el bosque, ahora puedo mirarlo sin miedo, los pájaros cantaban, los rayos solares iluminaban este bosque húmedo, pude sentir la suave brisa y el aire limpio invadía mis pulmones, este ambiente es muy tranquilo y diferente al de la ciudad.

Alexandra siguió caminando por este gran bosque, hermoso debo admitirlo, aun cuando fue el lugar de varias batallas brutales el bosque se mantuvo sano… maldita sea, no debo de pensar en eso, cada que lo hago mi mente se dispara, los recuerdos regresan, empieza como un zumbido y luego se define como ese maldito silbido, lo que indicaba que los proyectiles de la artillería pesada se acercaban, las balas pasando cerca de mi oreja, carajo, debo de calmarme, recuerda Bullock, respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala:

-¿Bullock? ¿Te encuentras bien compañero? –la voz de Alexandra me saco del trance

-Oh, ¿Qué? ¡Sí! Si, estoy bien, es solo, solo una practica

-¿Practica para qué?

-Es… bueno, sufro de estrés postraumático, en ocasiones los recuerdos y visones de la guerra regresan y pierdo el control… han pasado ya un par de años desde esa horrible guerra pero lo que viví me dejo marcado de por vida, he sufrido de ataques, me encojo en la primera esquina que encuentro y cubro mi cabeza… como si estuviese de nuevo en una trinchera yo… perdona –dije cuando sentí como mi mano comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, la guie torpemente hasta mi bolsillo en mi pantalón donde guardo unas pastillas, me ayudan a calmarme, abrí el frasco de plástico con los dientes y me trague un par de pastillas, las pase con algo de saliva

Pocos segundos después mi mano dejo de temblar y comencé a sentirme mejor, tape de nuevo el frasco y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, te lo agradezco doctor:

-Lamento que pases por eso Bullock… los recuerdos también me azotan, en especial los de esos niños… esos pequeños, pero he recibido el apoyo de todas mis compañeras, mi familia, me han sacado de esos ataques de pánicos y trance, incluso dormimos unidas en una gran cama que construimos… ahora solo podemos dormir juntas

-Es bueno saber que están superando todo esto juntas, por cierto, ¿Algún humano ha vuelto a este bosque?

-No… los humanos ya no vuelven y creo que no lo harán de nuevo, alemanes y franceses sabían de nuestra existencia, en ocasiones me acerque a los límites del bosque con la ciudad y los caminos directos que atraviesan este bosque, encontré letreros en francés, inglés y alemán… advertían que el bosque estaba lleno de minas activas, explosivos, trampas y gases además del peligro de lobos y osos… la mitad es mentira, han pasado dos años Bullock ¡Dos años! –dijo ella levantando su mano izquierda y mostrando dos de sus garras- antes de la guerra casi cada dos meses nos encontrábamos con algún explorador curioso o algún mercader amistoso, podíamos hablar con ellos y comercializar, incluso regresaban, pero… pero eso ya no sucedió –su tono de voz cambio a uno melancólico- yo… yo no deseo morir sola, sé que ahí están mis amigas pero, me refiero a morir sin alguna pareja… sin criar a una pequeña arachne

-Lo lamento tanto Alexandra –no sabía que decir, solo puedo tratar de comprenderla

-Yo solo deseo compartir tiempo de calidad con un humano, sé que nos han dañado pero… pero hay humanos buenos… tu eres un ejemplo James Bullock –ese halago me tomo de sorpresa, solo pude sonreír ante el cumplido- debo admitirlo, dude de ti al principio, pero luego note que eres un hombre valiente, cariñoso y amable, además de fuerte y tenaz y uno que no falta con sus promesas–al decir esto se detuvo, Alexandra giro su cabeza a la izquierda pude ver un par de sus múltiples ojos mirarme y su mejilla sonrojada- envidio a Erika… ella consiguió a un gran hombre – al decir esto volvió a mirar al frente y siguió caminando- eres un gran hombre

Al decir esto no supe que decir, me sentía alagado pero al mismo tiempo triste por Alexandra, ella solo quiere encontrarse a alguien digno, alguien con quien divertirse y confiar, alguien a quien amar. Pase mi mano por su abdomen y recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro:

-Eres una buena mujer Alexandra, sé que encontraras a alguien

Al decir esto ella redujo la velocidad pero no se detuvo:

-Quizás Bullock, pero no creo que alguien se pueda enamorar de una mujer araña gigante y vieja

-Pero luces muy joven y si me lo permites eres muy atractiva

-Gracias Bullock… eres un buen hombre –dijo ella acelerando un poco el paso- por eso no debemos hacer esperar a Erika, agárrate

Con esto me aferre más a ella, y con fuerza dio un gran salto, Alexandra se alzó varios metros en el aire y aterrizo suavemente en el suelo cubierto de hojas, ramas y piedras, al mirar por encima de su hombro pude ver la granja, luce diferente, ahora hay varias casas que la rodean:

-Llegamos

-Te lo agradezco Alexandra –dije bajando de ella

-Tu maleta –dijo entregándome la gran y pesada maleta

-Gracias, espera –dije abriendo la maleta, de ahí saque una bolsa de café tostado y chocolates- toma, espero te guste

Ella tomo ambas bolsas, estas son grandes, son suficientes para algunas semanas:

-Espero que te guste, son suficientes como para las demás mujeres

-Gracias Bullock, ellas no beben pero yo soy la excepción, en ocasiones me estreso demasiado y el café me ayuda a librarme de la presión, gracias

-No hay de que Alexandra –dije levantando la maleta- te veré después

-Si Bullock… eso mismo digo

Con esto ella se giró y volvió al bosque, cuando perdí de vista su gran cuerpo entre los árboles y rocas me di la vuelta y con la maleta en mi mano derecha me camine a la granja.

Ahora parece una comunidad, hay seis casas de madera, algunas de un solo piso y otras de dos pisos, lo que parece un salón pues es aún más grande y otros edificios pequeños de madera, no puedo ver a alguna otra mujer, quizás estén dormidas, será mejor que no irrumpa de repente, caminare entre los arboles hasta quedar frente a la casa de Madame Marie.

Rodee un poco por los árboles y salí cuando la gran casa de madame Marie quedaba frente a mí, pude ver a dos personas en el pórtico, ambas sentadas en un par de mecedoras… ahí la vi, ese par de alas y su cabello dorado que brillaba con los rayos solares, estaba leyendo un libro, mi corazón latía rápidamente, la emoción me invadía y la adrenalina me hizo caminar rápido y sentir como la maleta se volvía más ligera.

En ese momento hice contacto visual.

Ella alzo la vista y pocos segundos después, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron aun con la distancia que yo recortaba a cada paso ella se levantó de un gran salto de su asiento, para ese momento yo estaba abriendo la puerta de la gran cerca de madera, Erika corría hacia mí, me detuve dejando caer la maleta en el suelo y prepararme para el embate de esa hermosa mujer:

-¡Bullock! ¡Volviste! –grito cuando estaba a dos metros lejos de mí, pude ver como apoyo su cola en el suelo y con fuerza se catapulto sobre mi

La embestida fue fuerte pero logre resistirla, los brazos de Erika y sus alas me rodearon dándome un abrazo fuerte característico de ella, en el abrazo hundió su cara en mi pecho mientras gritaba de alegría:

-¡Volviste! ¡Volviste! –repetía con gran alegría

-Por supuesto Erika, nunca fallaría a un juramento –ella se despegó de mi pecho, pude ver las lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos- nunca le fallaría a una mujer tan linda y—

Ella me interrumpió con un beso repentino, la calidez y suavidad de sus labios me embriaga, volver a sentir sus labios con los míos es lo mejor del mundo… ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nuestro beso siguió, nunca rompimos el abrazo. Hasta que me falto el aire rompimos el beso pero no dejamos de mirarnos con grandes sonrisas recuperando el aliento:

-Eres hermosa Erika –dije apreciando ese par de platos azules, esos bellos y brillantes ojos azules que me cautivan

-Tú eres bello también Bullock –pude sentir su brazo en mi costado izquierdo, ella comenzó a buscar mi brazo… su rostro cambio severamente- B-B-Bullock, t-t-tu brazo

-Tranquila Erika por favor –dije antes de que ella rompiese en llanto, no quiero verla llorar- no llores… perdí mi brazo en una batalla ¡Pero estoy aquí! Sano y salvo, volví como te lo dije

Erika me miro extrañada, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, no quiero verla llorar, pase mi mano por sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas:

-No quiero verte llorar Erika, por favor, no viaje desde América para verte llorar, solo quiero verte reír y sonreír

Ella cambio su rostro, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme:

-No vuelvas a irte Bullock… quédate –dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho

-Lo hare Erika, lo hare –dije abrazándola

Después de varios minutos ambos permanecimos en ese gran abrazo, además de algunos besos y palabras cariñosas nos despegamos:

-Sera mejor que salude a Madame Marie, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto James, pasa por favor

Recogí la maleta y seguí a Erika, pude ver como su cola se movía de un lado a otro, está muy feliz, otra cosa que note es que ahora viste ropa de verdad, luce bien, es ropa de trabajo pero le queda bien.

Llegue hasta el pórtico junto a Erika la cual no dejaba de mover su cola de un lado al otro, incluso la escuche tararear una canción:

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Bullock –escuche decir a Madame Marie, su voz es suave y tranquila, ella se puso de pie y se me acerco- Déjeme ayudarlo con esa maleta señor

-No señora, yo puedo con esto –dije soltando la maleta, tome la mano de Madame Marie y agachándome la bese, Edward me conto de este tipo de saludos, son de los más formales- me alegra verla de nuevo Madame Marie

Ella me regalo una amplia sonrisa, pude verla sonrojarse un poco:

-Pase señor Bullock, relájese dentro, avisare a las demás mujeres, hoy daremos un banquete por su regreso

-No es necesario Madame, yo solo…

-Claro que es necesario –dijo interrumpiéndome- usted protegió a Erika y cumplió con su juramento, festejaremos su victoria con un banquete-cena, además hemos tenido buenas cosechas, eso será un doble festejo

-Como diga señora –dije volviendo a tomar la maleta- si puedo ayudar en algo solo dígamelo

-Me puede ayudar relajándose junto a Erika, ella lo ha extrañado mucho, pasen tiempo juntos –con esto Madame Marie comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la granja

-Pasa Bullock –dijo Erika sujetándome de mi único brazo

-Ya voy, tranquila

Ingrese a esa gran y acogedora casa, es una casa muy grande pero con pocas decoraciones, me gusta. Pasamos a la gran sala de estar y me deje caer en el gran sofá que se encontraba en el centro con una mesa pequeña al frente, deje la maleta a un lado del sofá:

-Espera aquí Bullock, ya vuelvo –con esto Erika corrió hacia la escalera, no me dio tiempo a responder

Con este momento a solas abrí la maleta y saque el regalo para Erika y Madame Marie, a la mujer que tanto amo le traje un anillo de plata y oro con un diamante pequeño, no es demasiado detallado pero aun así fue algo caro, pero obtuve un descuento, el dueño de la tienda también fue un soldado que lucho en el frente, al ver mi medalla que tanto me gusta presumir me dio un gran descuento, quizás este abusando pero el mismo lo ofreció y yo no podía rechazar esa gran oferta. Deje de mirar el anillo y lo metí en mi bolsillo derecho.

El otro regalo es para Madame Marie es un collar de plata, es simple pero aun así me pareció bonito, espero que le guste. Con estos regalos ya fuera cerré de nuevo la maleta y comencé a analizar la sala, cuadros con pinturas de paisajes, y ahí pude ver la pintura de los padres de Madame Marie y a la misma cuando era una bebe, lo sé por las orejas puntiagudas de la mujer y del bebe.

Ahora puedo escuchar los pasos de Erika por la escalera, con esto deje el collar sobre la mesa y metí mi mano en mi bolsillo sujetando el anillo, mire hacia la entrada de la sala y la pude ver… ahora luce más bella, viste un hermoso vestido largo de color blanco y pasteles, tiene detalles con forma de flores color crema, estas flores cruzan por su abdomen hacia sus brazos formando una V, ambos brazos no poseen mangas, la falda se abre cruzando por sus rodillas revelando sus piernas cubiertas con escamas y su piel clara como la nieve, pude ver su cola agitarse, esta tiene una especie de tela blanca delgada que cruza por toda su cola y está unida a esta con anillos de tela, ella estaba ahí de pie mostrándose hermosa con ese vestido y su pelo suelto pero brillante:

-¿T-t-te gusta el vestido James Bullock?

-Es hermoso y tú luces como la mujer más bella que he visto

Erika ante este elogio mostro una gran sonrisa cálida, camino hasta mi lugar y se sentó a mi lado derecho, esa gran sonrisa nunca se borró de su rostro:

-Erika ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

-Por supuesto James Bullock, lo que sea

-Cierra tus ojos

Esta demanda el extraño pero solo sonrió, cerro sus ojos y se mantuvo a la espera, saque el anillo de mi bolsillo y con mi única mano tome la mano de Erika y pase el anillo por su dedo:

-Ábrelos

Ella abrió los ojos y miro el anillo, Erika se mostró sorprendida y al mismo tiempo extrañada:

-Es un anillo hermoso, ¿Es para mí? ¿Para qué es?

-Claro que si Erika, es para ti, esto es una representación de nuestro amor y unión –dije mostrándole el otro anillo que llevo puesto- es una costumbre de mi país

Ella ante esto salto sobre mí para envolverme con sus alas y aprisionarme en un cálido abrazo, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso profundo y apasionado, esta sensación de unión es algo único, espero nunca se acabe:

-Te amo James Bullock

-Te amo Erika

Después de esta pausa para declarar nuestro evidente amor y afecto continuamos con nuestro beso, mi mano siempre se mantuvo sujetando a Erika por su cintura, no quiero parecer demasiado atrevido, deseaba explorar el sensual cuerpo de Erika, pero solo lo haría si ella me lo permitía.

Nos separamos del beso y nos miramos a los ojos, Erika me regalo una tierna y cálida sonrisa y yo hice mí esfuerzo de regalar otra sonrisa igual de cálida, con esto ella se recostó sobre mí, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho al igual que una de sus manos, la otra mano estaba debajo de mi espalda:

-Veo que has cambiado mucho Erika –dije al notar el enorme cambio en su forma de actuar y hablar

-Cumplí nuestro juramento, Madame Marie me enseño y educo, se contar, leer y escribir, mejore mi habla y también recibí enseñanzas de todas las demás mujeres, he cuidado del campo y cosechas además de cuidar a los niños y niñas de la colonia, todo lo hice por ti James Bullock

-Me alegro Erika –dije poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su suave cabello- Luche ferozmente en el frente, salve a mis compañeros heridos a costa de mi brazo y en un par de ocasiones apele a mis mandos para evitar que pasasen cerca de esta granja –al decir esto ella levanto su cabeza y me miro directamente- dudaron de mi pero hice que mis compatriotas y los franceses no pasaran cerca de la granja y el puesto de Alexandra, logre protegerlas

Ella me regalo una gran sonrisa y descanso su cabeza en mi pecho:

-Te lo agradezco tanto

Con esto me sentí con una gran paz, deje caer mi cabeza en el descanso para brazos del sofá y seguí acariciando la cabeza de Erika mientras disfrutaba del calor de los rayos solares que entraban por las ventanas, respire el aire limpio y detecte una fragancia suave, parece de rosas.

Asi pasamos las horas, compartiendo ese momento unidos, yo acaricie su pelo y ella se mantenía unida a mí en ese abrazo, incluso creo haberla escuchado ¿ronronear quizás?:

-¿Erika? ¿Estas por aquí? –escuche la voz de una mujer, una voz infantil

Reconocí esa voz, Erika se despegó de mí permitiéndome levantarme:

-Aquí Amy, estoy por aquí

Con esto dirigí mi vista a la pequeña arpía, su ala ya no estaba vendada… pero sus ojos siguen con esa tela marrón cubriéndolos, no quiero siquiera imaginarme la cicatriz que tiene:

-¡Erika! Hay un olor raro ¿Un humano estar aquí? –dijo caminando hacia nosotros, note su gran habilidad al esquivar los muebles sin siquiera tocarlos, debe tener un mapa mental de esta casa- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo tocando mi maleta con ambas alas

-Es mi maleta Amy

Al escuchar mis palabras ella alzo su cabeza, estaba frente a mí, sin previo aviso ella salto e incluso sacudió sus alas alzándose un poco en el aire:

-¡B-Bullock! ¡Tú haber vuelto! –dijo, aun se le dificulta decir mi nombre, logre atraparla y ahora la senté sobre mi regazo y con ambos brazos la sostengo, ella me rodeo con una de sus alas, esas plumas son muy suaves- ¡Yo extrañarte mucho! ¡Erika también te extraño! ¿Podemos jugar de nuevo? ¿Puedo volar con B-Bu-Bullock y Erika?

Mire a Erika y ella me regalo una gran sonrisa mientras asentía:

-Salgamos a jugar Amy –dijo Erika poniéndose de pie

Ante esto Amy de inmediato se puso de pie mientras reia de la emoción:

-¡Vamos afuera! –gritaba de la emoción corriendo por la sala hacia la salida, me sorprende como evade los muebles y demás obstáculos para ella

Al levantarme tome la mano de Erika y salimos juntos de esa casa, ahí estaba Amy esperándonos con emoción saltando en su mismo lugar, me hinque frente a Amy y Erika la cargo colocándola en mis hombros, sujete con fuerza su pierna derecha con mi única mano:

-¡Volemos! –dije comenzando a correr con la pequeña Amy en mis hombros

Corrí alrededor de la granja con Amy en mis hombros la cual no paraba de reír y pedirme que la levantara más en el aire mientras abría sus grandes alas. Después de un rato de rizas de la pequeña arpía en mis hombros me detuve, deje a la pequeña Amy en el suelo y después mire a Erika:

-Te toca Erika, sube –dije hincándome un poco

-No, no, ustedes sigan jugando

-Tonterías, aún recuerdo ese día cuando jugamos y solamente reías y me pedias que te elevara más, ahora mis hombros no duelen y soy más fuerte, sube

-Pero soy muy pesada y Amy…

-Solo sube Erika, quiero jugar contigo

-¡Vamos Erika! ¡Tú poder volar con B-B-Bullock! ¡Volar con -B-Bullock es muy divertido! Me siento segura con el –dijo la pequeña Amy animando a Erika

-Está bien, lo hare

Con esto ayude a Erika a subir, con mi única mano la sujete en mis hombros, ahora pesa menos o soy más fuerte, quizás la segunda, me ejercite para este momento:

-¡A los cielos! –dije alzándome y al mismo tiempo levantando a Erika

Sentí como ella se aferró a mi cabeza ante mi movimiento repentino, dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa y después su encantadora risa:

-¡Volemos juntos! -grito Erika para después reír, detrás de mí estaba Amy siguiéndonos riendo también, sus risas me hacen sentir muy feliz

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Mientras este trio jugaba y se divertía las mujeres de la colonia preparaban el gran evento. Regresando unas cuantas horas atras, en el momento en que Madame Marie se retiró y dejo a humano y dragona disfrutar de un momento a solas

Madame Marie camino hasta la plaza central donde se encuentra un gran poso de donde se consigue agua del subsuelo y se acumula con las lluvias, ahí mismo se encuentra el salón y la biblioteca, además de algunas casas y baños públicos. La mujer elfica camino hasta la entrada del salón donde se encuentra una campana de bronce unida a la pared de madera, toco la campana con fuerza y esta solo era tocada en ocasiones especiales, para el inicio de una junta comunal, el inicio de un año nuevo, el cumpleaños de algún miembro de la comunidad o quizás, la posible llegada de algún mercante que haya sido traído por las arachnes.

Después de tocarla las mujeres salieron de sus hogares, estas, se dirigieron automáticamente al salón, cada una estaba vestida y preparada para el trabajo comunal matutino y se encontraban preparando la comida de sus hijos o a punto de despertarlos.

Cada mujer llego hasta la plaza junto a Madame Marie:

-¿Qué sucede Madame? ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto María, la mujer minotauro

-Sí, lo discutiremos dentro, por favor pasen

Ante esto y las miraras confundidas entre las mujeres entraron al salón, mientras entraban de una en una Madame Marie las conto para asegurarse que todas estarán presentes.

Dos mujeres lamia y una echidna, dos mujeres lagarto, una mujer ogro, dos minotauro y una holstaurus y por ultimo tres mujeres centauro, una de ellas pertenece a la raza de piernas delgadas.

Madame Marie entro de ultima, dentro el salón es una gran habitación con espacio suficiente para tres grandes mesas y varios asientos, por ahora solo están colocadas cuatro filas de bancas largas frente al pequeño escenario que tiene un podio de madera, las presentes se sentaron en las varias bancas y Madame Marie subió las pocas escaleras del escenario y se colocó detrás del podio:

-Buenos días señoritas –comenzó a hablar la mujer elfica- hoy es un día especial para nosotras, el humano James Bullock volvió a esta granja

Las expresiones de las mujeres cambiaron, algunas se mostraron extrañadas ante este anuncio, no conocían a James Bullock en persona pero si sabían quién era, otras sonrieron al enterarse de esta noticia, ese humano amable que defendió a Erika sigue con vida, y otras demostraron su desconfianza y duda ante la llegada de un humano, el resentimiento a los humanos sigue en ellas:

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso? –pregunto María

-Hace unos pocos minutos María, en estos momentos se encuentra junto a Erika en mi hogar

-¿Es de confianza ese humano? –pregunto una mujer centauro

-Por supuesto Amatha, ese hombre defendió a Erika durante la guerra y gracias a el volvió sana y salva –con esto Madame Marie pauso un poco- gracias a el Erika dejo de huir preocupándonos pero el… el perdió su brazo izquierdo

Ante esta declaración el rostro de María, Ana y Jacqueline cambiaron, se mostraron sorprendidas y dudosas, una de las mujeres lamia también demostró su preocupación ante esta declaración:

-¿E-e-está segura de eso Madame? –pregunto María dudosa

-Sí –contesto directamente

María en ese momento sintió esa presión el pecho, la culpa la invadió, se sentía culpable de ese suceso, recordaba que Bullock estaba entero el día en que llego a la granja y jugo con Erika y Amy, ese hombre que se mostraba gentil y que salvo a Erika resulto dañado de por vida:

-Maldita sea –dijo María- si se hubiese quedado más tiempo quizá estaría entero… dios

-No tienes que sentirte así María –dijo la mujer elfica a la minotauro- el señor Bullock en algún momento tenía que irse para continuar su combate, lo que quiero hacer es celebrar que volvió con vida, y como nuestras cosechas han sido abundantes y nuestros animales han crecido sanos creo que sería buen momento para un banquete, solo quiero saber si ustedes están de acuerdo

Las mujeres presentes ante esta idea discutieron entre sí, algunas animadas y entusiasmadas por la idea y otras, aunque dudosas por la presencia de ese hombre accedieron, no lo conocían pero deseaban conocerlo, quizás es tan diferente a los demás hombres que se toparon en esa época de guerra tal y como lo contaba Erika, Madame Marie y Amy.

Asi comenzaron los preparativos, las mujeres volvieron a sus hogares para atender a sus hijos y prepararlos para el banquete, algunas saldrían de cacería, otras terminarían de cosechar, encenderán las estufas y hornos, prepararan ingredientes diversos y organizaran el salón.

Asi paso el día, Erika, James y Amy jugaban de nuevo, se divertían y reían mientras los preparativos avanzaban rápidamente, incluso Alexandra y las demás mujeres Arachnes llegaron al atardecer para ayudar en lo que quedaba de los preparativos. Bullock en ocasiones trato de ayudar pero Madame Marie lo detuvo, le insistió que siguiera conviviendo con Erika.

Para cuando la noche llego todo estaba preparado, la comida estaba lista, carne, caldos, estofados, ensaladas, vegetales hervidos o al carbón estaban acumulados en varios platos a lo largo de las mesas que se unieron para formar una mesa más grande cubierta de un gran mantel de tela con un patrón de cuadros rojos, velas iluminaban todo el interior del salón, en la plaza se colocaron decoraciones y velas que guiaban hacia la entrada del salón. Las mujeres se arreglaron para lucir lo mejor posible para esta gran cena, ayudaron a sus pequeños para que también luciesen elegantes. Erika tenía su mismo vestido y Bullock se colocó la medalla brillante con la que fue condecorado y las hombreras militares que encajaban en su traje oscuro.

* * *

 **POV James Bullock**

* * *

Termine de arreglar mi vestimenta, ahora luzco mejor, mi traje es formal y la medalla junto a las hombreras lo hacen resaltar, luzco como un hombre, me alegra que hayan preparado todo esto para mí, aunque me hubiese gustado ayudarlas:

-Bullock, vamos, ya nos están esperando –escuche a Erika afuera de la casa

-Ya voy –dije terminando de revisarme frente a un espejo que estaba en la sala

Con un último vistazo salí y tome la mano de Erika, le sonreí y la bese, la sensación cálida de sus labios uniéndose con los míos es única y embriagante, espero esto nunca acabe. Nos separamos de nuestro beso y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón, la luz de una luna casi llena nos acompañaba, llegamos hasta la plaza central de esta colonia, decorada con velas y algunos adornos de papel, pude escuchar las voces y risas de algunos niños que se divertían dentro:

-¿Segura que los niños no me tendrán miedo?

-Han perdido el miedo, a cada uno de ellos les conté la historia de un valiente soldado que salvo a una dragona en tiempos de guerra –dijo Erika pasando su brazo izquierdo por mi brazo colocando su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí como una de sus alas se apoyaba en mi espalda- ahora disfruta de la gran cena cariño

Con esto caminamos juntos a la entrada del salón la cual permanecía entre cerrada, empuje la puerta doble y al abrirla el aroma de la comida invadió mi nariz, deleitado por el aroma de la carne, vegetales cocinados y el calor del lugar seguí caminando, las mujeres y niños presentes dejaron de hablar, reír o gritar, me miraban con sonrisas o expresiones de duda, hasta que Alexandra rompió el silencio:

-¡Un brindis! –Dijo alzando un vaso de madera- ¡Por Bullock y Erika!

Con esto las voces casi al unísono de las mujeres festejando resonó reanimando el ambiente, alzaron sus copas con vino o agua fresca, los niños siguieron jugando y yo seguí caminando guiado por Erika, me llevo hasta una banca con un espacio en medio libre, ahí tome asiento, Erika se sentó a mi lado derecho, a mi lado izquierdo estaba Alexandra y sus amigas, a la derecha de Erika estaban otras mujeres que no conozco, entre ellas reconocí a Jacqueline y María. Me di cuenta que al estar sentado aquí en medio tengo cerca una bandeja de cada platillo preparado:

-Sírvete James –dijo Erika entregándome un plato de porcelana

-Gracias Erika

-¡Que comience el banquete! –anuncio Madame Marie

No me había dado cuenta pero ninguna mujer se había servido, tenían sus platos vacíos al frente y copas llenas, los niños dejaron de jugar y se acercaron a la gran mesa, sus madres o quizás hermanas mayores les sirvieron y así todos comenzamos a comer y disfrutar del festín.

Comencé con una sopa de verduras y piezas de carne, el sabor es exquisito, la mejor sopa que he probado, después de ese plato seguí con un pierna de cordero y una mazorca, mientras comía miraba a Erika, me gusta que no haya perdido su apetito y su forma de comer, sigue teniendo esa manera de ´´aprisionar´´ su comida, en especial los cortes grandes de carne y comer con prisa, me resulta encantador de ella, ese gran apetito que al parecer no afecta su figura perfecta. Después de haber probado varios platos y que ya quedaba la mitad de comida en el centro de mesa dejamos de comer tan a prisa, comenzamos a charlar y reír entre bocados más pequeños:

-Dime Bullock –escuche a Alexandra- ¿Cómo es que lograste volver? Sé que América queda demasiado lejos de Europa –dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-Logre volver gracias a un amigo, Edward, lo conocí momentos antes de una batalla, su escuadrón paso cerca de nuestro cuartel, él era un piloto del Real Cuerpo Aéreo, se estaban movilizando por tierra para ahorrar combustible y estrenar pájaros nuevos, habían llegado en la hora de comida, me le acerque y hablamos por un rato, reímos y la pasamos bien aun con el estrés de ese momento, le compartí la única barra de chocolate que me quedaba del regalo que mis hermanas y madre me habían enviado, quizás no parezca mucho pero el chocolate era una joya en las trincheras, Edward me consiguió unos boletos para un buque que venía a Francia, así desembarque en este país y con ayuda de un guía llegue hasta el bosque

-Fue algo muy gentil por parte de Edward –dijo Erika después de que acabo con otro filete

-Es bueno saber que hay más hombres amables que ayudan a sus amigos –dijo Madame Marie- ¿El joven Edward no cuestiono su deseo de volver a Francia?

-Si lo hizo en varias ocasiones, en todas le conteste que deseaba volver para apreciar este bosque que una vez fue un infierno, y el lugar donde conocí a Erika y a todas ustedes, mujeres amables y valientes –dije regalándole una sonrisa a Erika y después mirar a las demás mujeres- Les agradezco de nuevo haberme dado la opción de la duda, la oportunidad de vivir y el haber corrido peligro dándome refugio, gracias

Madame Marie estuvo a punto de contestarme cuando fue interrumpida por María, la mujer minotauro:

-James, ¿p-p-puedo saber que ocurrió después de que te fuiste? –note el nerviosismo y duda en su voz, quizás cree que la odio, pero no es asi

-Por supuesto, supongo que algunas aquí presentes tienen esa duda

-Asi es humano –la voz de una mujer resonó en el salón, era una de esas mujeres con cuerpo de caballo, centauro, me conto de ellas Erika- Debido a mi participación en una patrulla alejada no te conocí humano, la mitad de nosotras desconoce tu nombre casi por completo o porque siquiera te ganaste el afecto de Erika, la cual sufrió mucho por un par de meses ante tu ausencia

Ante esto todas las miradas recayeron en mí. Desea una respuesta, pues una respuesta le daré:

-Con todo gusto señorita, contare la historia de porque estoy aquí, y que hice yo para ganarme el respeto de varias mujeres aquí presentes y el amor de esta bella dama –dije mirando a Erika

Me levante de mí asiento, pude ver como Erika estuvo a punto de levantarse, sé que no se quiere separar de mí, ella camino hasta mi lado y me sonrió, con esto seguí caminando hasta el escenario de este salón, tome asiento en el suelo de madera del escenario:

-Acérquense si desean escuchar la historia –dije haciendo el gesto con mi mano

Ante esto las mujeres se acercaron con notorias expresiones de asombro y curiosidad, otras permanecían estoicas y algunas con sonrisas, esas mujeres arachnes ya me conocían, siguieron comiendo pero me prestaban atención:

-¿Desean saber el momento en el que entre al bosque o porque estuve casi dos años en ese infierno?

-Solo deseo saber porque llego a este bosque y perturbo la poca paz que logramos formar con los Alemanes –dijo la mujer centauro, su tono de voz nunca cambio pero esas palabras solo demuestran otros sentimientos

-Bien, todo se remonta a ese día hace dos años…

Comencé a contar la historia, el momento en el que nos movilizamos por Francia hasta llegar a Argonne, las pequeñas amistades que forje en esa división, conté con algo de detalle las batallas en las que participe cuando penetramos en el bosque, me ahorre detalles horribles que ellas no debían saber ni recordar, di mayor detalle cuando comencé a contar mi encuentro con Erika, incluso como estuve a punto de jalar el gatillo, sin ser interrumpido proseguí con mi historia hasta el momento en que me retiraba de la granja:

-Después de haber perdido de vista la granja seguí caminando por el bosque tratando de usar el mapa y algunos puntos que tenía resaltados, después de haber caminado una hora más me detuve para descansar, rehidratarme y terminar con esa zanahoria que me habían regalado-pude ver como la mujer con un cuerno en su frente se le dibujo una sonrisa cuando dije esto- cuando termine con la zanahoria y me disponía a seguir con mi búsqueda un disparo cerca de mi cabeza hizo que tomara cobertura

Debo admitirlo, en ese momento sentí un enorme pánico y miedo, por un momento sentí que no podría cumplir mi juramento, que moriría ahí mismo después de haber dado mi palabra, pero todo eso se acabó cuando escuche las voces de mis compatriotas, salí de la cobertura con cuidado y esboce una gran sonrisa cuando identifique los uniformes de mis compatriotas, sentí un enorme alivio en ese momento al igual que una gran felicidad. Me reuní con la división y regrese al cuartel general donde el resto de mi división estaba ubicada… ahí encontré a mis compañeros, heridos, aterrados, casi en estado de locura, al verme me felicitaron por haber salido con vida del bosque, invente una historia por la cual me concedieron esta medalla, por haber sobrevivido tras líneas enemigas solo, aun así fui interrogado por oficiales franceses, les mentí y seguí con mi historia de cómo sobreviví tras líneas enemigas completamente solo

-Te lo agradezco James Bullock –escuche a voz de una mujer, era una de las centauros- agradezco que no nos hayas delatado

-No hay porque agradecer, yo soy el que está en deuda, gracias a Erika y ustedes volví a encontrarme con mi familia

-¿Y qué paso después señor B-Bullock? –escuche la voz de una niña, en el suelo estaban los niños sentados prestando toda la atención que poseen, la niña que pregunto esto fue una de esas mujeres serpiente

-Bueno pequeña, mis compañeros que aun podían pelear y yo fuimos reubicados a otra división, la ofensiva Meuse-Argonne siguió e hicimos retroceder a los alemanes, aplastamos sus líneas y los empujamos hasta las cercanías de Verdún… hasta que nos vimos atrapados en las trincheras de nuevo, retomamos las trincheras de los franceses previamente dominadas por las tropas de asalto alemanas, Sturmtroopen, eliminamos a los alemanes y tratamos de recuperar las trincheras junto a los puestos de ametralladora y morteros, pero los Sturmtroopen contaban con armas devastadoras, potentes ametralladoras y esa arma horrida, el lanzallamas –ante esto las mujeres me miraron con incredulidad

-¿A qué te refieres con lanzallamas? –pregunto dudosa una de las mujeres arachnes con piernas largas

-Es un arma horripilante, algo que solo los alemanes crearían en momentos tan desesperados tal como hicieron con el gas mostaza y fosgeno –los gritos de mis compañeros sufriendo por tener la desgracia de estar frente a las fauces de esa arma me azotaron, logre suprimirlas pero la presión de mi pecho fue mayor- es un arma voluminosa operada por un hombre despiadado, detrás de sus máscaras anti gas se esconde alguien con un poder inmenso, esos bastardos primero lanzan un chorro de combustible a presión rociando el suelo y a cualquiera que estuviese debajo del chorro y después encienden el combustible, presencie como mis compañeros a un par de metros frente a mi eran cubiertos con gasolina proveniente desde el otro lado de la trinchera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos les prendían fuego, la nube negra y los gritos de mis compañeros rogando por ayuda y aquellos que el miedo los domina me atormentan aun

Detuve mi narrativa, recordar esos sucesos siempre me son conflictivos, cada que lo hago los gritos y recuerdos llegan a mi mente, por ahora los controle rápidamente gracias a las medicinas, pude ver la expresión de las mujeres, sus rostros expresaban miedo y duda:

-¿Estas bien James? –escuche la voz de Erika

-Si Erika, solo tome una pausa –aclare mi garganta y proseguí- Para cuando eliminamos a esa bestia escupe fuego comenzamos con nuestro avance, expulsamos a los alemanes pero no pudimos celebrar, la lluvia repentina de proyectiles de artillería, granadas, balas y gases mortíferos sobre la trinchera nos tomó por sorpresa, en esa tormenta mis compatriotas, compañeros franceses e ingleses resultaron gravemente heridos, los alemanes se habían alejado para que su artillería nos azotara sin que sufriesen perdidas, cuando ceso la tormenta los médicos y soldados comenzaron a evacuar a los heridos, junto a Mackenzie y una docena de soldados más tomamos diferentes posiciones en la trinchera, con una Ametralladora Lewis y tres cartuchos extra tome posición junto a Mackenzie y al ver la siluetas de los alemanes cargando hacia nosotros abrí fuego, rocié las 47 balas de cada cartucho sobre los alemanes permitiendo a mis compañeros heridos poder huir, viéndonos superados retrocedimos y ahí… ahí fue cuando perdí mi brazo –los recuerdos volvieron, la sensación, mi brazo izquierdo comenzó a hormiguear- dándole la espalda al enemigo corrí por la apretada trinchera, Mackenzie fue más rápido –mi respiración se volvió agitada y mi mano derecha sostenía mi manga izquierda- el dolor… no ¡NO! –grite, una punzada y un ardor que solo sentí una vez volvió

Mi brazo izquierdo ¡¿Por qué lo siento de nuevo!? Este dolor… no, no de nuevo:

-¡Duele! ¡¿Por qué duele tanto?! –¿porque siento esto de nuevo?

-¡James! ¿Qué te sucede?

Seguí gritando, el dolor, este ardor me paralizo, la metralla, sigue dentro de mi… pero… los doctores la habían sacado ¡¿Por qué carajos sigue ardiendo?! ¡¿Por qué sigo sintiendo mi brazo izquierdo?! El dolor no se detiene… las punzadas son mayores y no cesan ¡¿Este es mi castigo!? Algo ahora me aprisionaba, algo me sostenía ¿Erika? ¿Alemanes? Las balas… por dios, ¿Disparos de nuevo? ¡La guerra acabo!

* * *

 **POV Narrador.**

* * *

El soldado James Bullock sufrió de otro ataque de pánico producto de la Gran Guerra, Erika trato de calmarlo sosteniéndole y gritando su nombre pero esto no ayudo en nada, Bullock sufrió de nuevo la pérdida de su brazo, su cerebro bajo el efecto del pánico y la tortura de los recuerdos trajo de nuevo el dolor que una vez sintió y con esto pensaba de nuevo que la guerra volvió a iniciar, los niños se vieron asustados, no sabían porque ese amigable hombre gritaba y porque se había quedado en un rincón gritando, las madres y hermanas de los niños los sacaron del salón, las mujeres Arachnes se quedaron por sí podrían ser de ayuda para Bullock, Madame Marie corrió hacia su hogar por un calmante, Erika y las mujeres Arachne solamente podían presenciar a ese pobre hombre que sufría.

Erika lloraba de impotencia, su amado estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada, cada vez que se le acercaba o llamaba Bullock solamente respondía con gritos de dolor y pánico mientras encogía su cuerpo en una esquina, las mujeres Arachne se mantuvieron a raya pero sufrían al verlo, se sentían impotentes. Madame Marie llego con un par de frascos y corrió hacia Bullock, se le acerco con una caminata pausada y su voz suave, una voz melodiosa característica de elfos y sirenas. Esto logro calmar a Bullock, sus gritos bajaron, pero aun dejaba escapar un chillido de miedo, Madame Marie destapo el frasco el cual contenía una planta remojada en alcohol, al instante se sintió el fuerte aroma que esta misteriosa planta emanaba, Madame Marie dejo el frasco destapado cerca de Bullock, este comenzó a sentirse adormilado, sus gritos cesaron y ahora parecía que estaba en la esquina a punto de caer dormido, relajo sus extremidades y mantenía baja su cabeza, Erika miro a Madame Marie y esta solamente asintió:

-James Bullock ¿Estas bien?

-E-E-Erika, ¿d-dónde estás? ¿Q-que paso?

La dragona se sintió aliviada, Bullock se había calmado, esa planta de algún modo con esa fuerte esencia, Madame Marie tapo de nuevo el frasco y Erika camino hasta Bullock, levantándolo con delicadeza comenzó a caminar con un adormilado James en sus brazos:

-¿Q-que paso Erika? –pregunto con una voz apagada

-No es necesario que lo sepas cariño, solo descansa

Bullock pensó por unos minutos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado, su mente despejada y se sentía extrañamente cansado, solamente deseaba dormir pero eso no le evito pensar y hacer memoria:

-Lamento que presenciaras eso –dijo Bullock, en ese momento fue interrumpido por un gran bostezo- y-yo lo siento s-solo…

Asi Bullock fue víctima del sueño y cayo profundamente dormido en los brazos de Erika:

-Descansa Bullock, ya no es necesario que sufras, solo descansa

Erika entro a su casa y subió las escaleras con el humano en sus brazos, entro a su habitación y dejo a Bullock en su cama, este al sentir el suave colchón y la almohada busco de manera inconsciente la mejor posición para dormir, el saco le molestaba, Erika se lo retiro al igual que los zapatos que llevaba, Erika se retiró casi toda su ropa solamente dejando su ropa interior, sabía que esto es indecente pero la dragona sentía el deseo de sentir el calor de su amado, en especial en esta noche especialmente fria, ademas, la luna estaba casi en su punto, el dia siguiente seria noche de luna llena, pero en esos momentos Erika podía sentir algo de la influencia del astro, logro controlarse y recostarse junto a Bullock, lo rodeo con ambas alas y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, su cola enrollo la pierna de Bullock y las piernas de Erika se juntaron con las de Bullock, este, al sentir la suave piel humana de Erika y la textura áspera de sus escamas la abrazo con su único brazo pegándola más a su cuerpo:

-E-Erika… te amo –escucho al humano decir mientras soñaba, ahora se le dibujo una gran sonrisa inocente, su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna

-Yo también te Amo Bullock –dijo Erika acariciando la cabeza de Bullock, beso la frente del joven soldado y cubrió a ambos con una delgada sabana, el calor del humano le era suficiente a la dragona

Asi ambos durmieron unidos en ese tierno y cálido abrazo, el efecto de la planta fue potente en Bullock, lo hizo dormí y descansar como si fuese un bebe, el pobre humano no había dormido así desde que la guerra acabo, la dragona por su lado también pudo descansar, tener a su amado en sus brazos le daba una gran paz y tranquilidad, ya no pasaría noches de melancolía rezando porque Bullock no muriese en el campo de batalla, ambos ahora podían dormir en paz.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Si lo se, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde el capitulo 6, lamento la enorme espera pero la facultad no tuvo piedad sobre mi._

 _Espero que este capitulo compense la enorme espera y calme su ira (bajen picas y antorchas por favor)_

 _Aprovechando este momento diré de nuevo, no pudo asegurar fecha para el próximo capitulo, solo que pasara mucho tiempo, de nuevo._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo ¡Hasta luego!_


	8. Chapter 8

Notas del autor: Otro capitulo mas, esta vez con contenido explicito. Monster musume no me pertenece.

* * *

POV James Bullock

* * *

La luz del sol me hizo que despertara, después de que sufriese un ataque de pánico y Madame Marie me sacase de ese trance con ayuda de una extraña planta Erika me cargo hasta el interior de su hogar, ahora estoy sobre una gran y suave cama, ahora me siento muy relajado, no quiero levantarme pero tengo que, quiero volver con Erika, pasarla bien y quizás ayudar a las mujeres a ordenar lo que organizaron en el salón, soy un hombre, debo de ayudarlas.

Trate de levantarme pero algo me aprisionaba, guie mi vista hasta eso que me aprisionaba, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de que es Erika. Me aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo, pude sentir su cola en mi pierna, los recuerdos de esa vez en la cueva de las arachnes volvieron a mi mente ¿Cómo hare para que me suelte?

Deje escapar un suspiro y me relaje de nuevo, mejor espero a que ella despierte, no quiero despertarla. Asi me dedique a contemplarla, ese ligero silbido que hace al respirar, su piel clara reluciente bajo los rayos del sol y su cabello dorado brillante, es hermosa, muy hermosa. No importa que posea esas escamas y ese par de grandes alas o esa gran cola, eso la hace única y bella para mí.

Otra cosa de la que me percate es que esta en ropa interior, puedo apreciar con claridad sus senos, ya los había visto antes pero son solo recuerdos vagos, ahora puedo ver con claridad el tamaño que tienen, y debo de decir que son grandes, ahora solo puedo fantasear con tocarlos.

Desvié mi mirada del cuerpo de Erika, si seguía mirándola quedaría segado ante su belleza y babeando de lujuria y deseo. Esta debe ser su habitación, una muy simple, tiene un ropero grande, una mesa de noche donde está el casco que le di ese día. Ella de verdad conservo ese pedazo de Acero y mantuvo su juramento… gire mi cabeza y la mire de nuevo bajo los rayos del sol, ella bajo su cabeza más pegándola a mi cuerpo cubriéndose de la luz que daba directo a sus ojos, no quiero levantarme pero debemos, las labores de la granja no se harán solad y deseo ayudar esta vez:

-Erika despierta, ya es de día

Escuche solo un gruñido de ella y como su cola apretaba más mi pierna:

-Vamos Erika, tenemos que hacer las labores

-Hmmm… solo cinco minutos más –dijo pegando su cuerpo aún más con el mio

-Ya dormimos suficiente, hay que trabajar

-Está bien, yo te preparare el desayuno –dijo levantando su mirada, sus ojos azules siempre me atrapan

-Sera un placer

Con esto Erika soltó su cola de mi pierna y despego sus brazos y alas de mi, ella se levantó quedándose sentada en la orilla de la cama, ya que Erika me libero también me levante, apoye mis pies en el suelo y de pie estire mis extremidades, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, me sentía mucho mejor, sin tensiones, sin preocupaciones, muy ligero y relajado, nunca habia dormido asi de bien. Me gire para ver a Erika… dios, luce hermosa.

Ella estaba al igual que yo estirando sus extremidades, ambas imponentes alas que abarcaban la mitad de la habitación y casi llegan al techo, su larga cola que tuvo que doblar para no tocar la pared… su escultural cuerpo blanco con escamas rojizas, solo llevaba puesto ropa interior, ella me miro y casi al instante se cubrió con sus alas y manos:

-B-B-Bullock, ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?

-Pero eres perfecta –dije casi al instante hipnotizado por su cuerpo

-A-aprecio el halago –dijo sonrojándose ligeramente- pero los días de la guerra me viste casi desnuda siempre, y-y-yo solo quiero que me veas con los vestidos que prepare para tu llegada… por favor

Esto fue una extraña confesión pero no podía negárselo, deseaba ver más de su cuerpo, contemplar las curvas y sus atributos tan perfectos que posee, pero todo llegara a su momento:

-Esta bien, te esperare en el comedor

-G-gracias Bullock

-No hay de que Erika

Con esto tome mi traje y me puse de nuevo los zapatos, uní a mi traje la medalla y salí de la habitación, suspire, esa imagen espectacular del cuerpo de Erika debajo de la luz del sol se quedara grabada en mi mente. Baje por las escaleras y ahí pude ver a Madame Marie, estaba por salir de la casa:

-Madame Marie, buenos días

-Señor Bullock –dijo girándose- buenos días ¿Pudo descansar?

-Si Madame, lamento lo de anoche… esta vez no pude controlarme

-No hay porque disculparse señor Bullock, ¿disfruto del banquete?

-La mejor comida que he probado, al nivel de lo que cocina mi madre –dije con una sonrisa- le agradezco lo que hicieron por mí

-Es un placer, usted hizo mucho por Erika, creo que si no hubiese sido por usted ella nunca hubiese regresado ni hubiese cambiado tanto

-Ella también hizo mucho por mí, su actitud y su belleza me dejo anonadado más de una vez, por ella y por ustedes regrese a mi hogar con vida y seguí luchando en el frente… por ustedes evite que mis aliados cruzaran cerca de la granja

-Y lo agradezco señor Bullock, ahora que está aquí tengo que hablar de algo con usted ¿Podría seguirme?

Esto me extraño pero accedí, Madame Marie me llevo a la habitación donde me atendió aquella vez, me senté en una orilla de una de las camas y ella frente a mí:

-Señor Bullock, hoy abra un evento especial esta noche, hoy será noche de luna llena

Esto me pareció extraño ¿Qué tan especial es una noche de luna llena? Aunque con eso podría preparar un ambiente para una cena romántica al aire libre, quizás si…:

-Lo especial de esto es que nosotras las extra especies sufrimos de un cambio bajo la luna llena –esto me extraño, acaba de captar mi atención

-¿Qué clase de efecto?

-La luna hace que dentro de nosotras los instintos más salvajes y primitivos reluzcan y nublen nuestra mente, en el caso de mi especie lo que siento es algo muy pequeño que es fácil controlar, pero en el caso de las demás mujeres es algo mucho mayor que las supera, las harpías, arachnes, centauros, minotauros y lamias se ven bajo un efecto mucho mayor y fuerte, incluso las Dragonewt

…..Oh dios:

-El instinto las impulsa y muestran un gran deseo sexual, antes esto se vio suprimido por la falta de hombres en la colonia, y porque las mujeres dormían más temprano estas noches, pero esta vez que usted está aquí me temo que no podrán contenerse

-¿H-hay alguna forma de evitarlo? –pregunte nervioso, no le temo a una mujer, pero hay algunas aquí son el doble de mi tamaño y Erika demostró tener una gran fuerza

-Si, poseo una planta con la cual, después de algunos experimentos , descubrí que al prepararla como te suprime casi por completo esos deseos, lo mezclare junto al te que bebemos a la hora de comer al medio dia… pero hay otra cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Erika me solicito que no le diera el brebaje a ella, supongo que usted entiende él porque

Mi mente se volvió un desastre, por un lado ya deseaba que fuese de noche, apreciar a Erika sin sus ropajes, admirar su escultural cuerpo y que ambos disfrutemos del sexo, que nuestro amor alcance otro nivel… por otro lado estoy nervioso, es mi primera vez, es difícil de creer, al ser tan apuesto y varonil cualquiera pensaría que las damas caen ante mis pies, pero no es así, Bullock no se acuesta con cualquiera… creo que estoy divagando:

-Yo solo deseo pedirle algo señor Bullock –dijo Madame Marie con un tono muy diferente, un tono severo

-Lo que sea madame

-Para Erika soy casi una madre, la he criado y cuidado desde que la encontré con apenas cuatro años – eso significa que… ¿Madame Marie será mi suegra?- por esto mismo Erika es como mi hija, mi pequeña, lo único que deseo saber es si usted se hará responsable del producto de su amor y su unión, si Erika resulta embarazada ¿usted se hará responsable de su hijo?

-Madame, no sé por quién me toma pero yo soy un hombre valiente y leal, no como aquellos que solamente gozan de un momento de placer y huyen cuando la responsabilidad llega –me levante y adopte una postura firme- Yo, James Bullock juro ante usted Madame que tomare la responsabilidad de mis actos

Note como se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, con esta sonrisa dibujada se levantó también y me miro a los ojos:

-Me alegra escuchar eso señor Bullock

-No tiene por qué preocuparse Madame, Erika es la mujer de mi vida y por esto mismo nunca la traicionaría

-Lo se señor Bullock, por eso cumplió con su juramento

-Por cierto Madame –dije recordando de golpe el collar, lo guarde en mi pantalón que llevo ahora mismo, se lo iba a entregar en el banquete pero sufrí de ese ataque

-¿Qué sucede señor Bullock?

-Le traje un regalo de América, espero le guste –dije sacando el collar envuelto en un pañuelo de algodón- para usted

Madame Marie se mostró sorprendida:

-Señor Bullock, no debió

-Por supuesto que debía, usted de me curo y confió en mí, esto es nada comparado a lo que le debo –dije entregándoselo en sus manos, son muy suaves- es una muestra de agradecimiento

-Es un collar hermoso señor Bullock –dijo tomándolo- se lo agradezco

Madame Marie separo los ganchos del collar y paso ambos extremos por encima de su cuello, ajustando el collar ella lo admiro:

-Se lo agradezco señor Bullock

-Ya no me diga Señor Bullock, Madame Marie, me hace sentir viejo

-Está bien se… James Bullock, de nuevo, le agradezco por este bello collar

-No hay de que Madame, gracias por el aviso y otra cosa ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlas, labores de granja, domesticas?

-Ayer cosechamos todo del campo James, por eso mismo tomaremos el día libre, quizás usted guste de desayunar y pasar el dia junto a Erika

-Entiendo, en ese caso será mejor que vuelva con Erika, dijo que me prepararía algo de desayunar

-Esta bien, vallamos a desayunar

Empuje la puerta y la mantuve abierta para que Madame Marie pasara, ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, Erika es hermosa y se gano mi corazón, pero no puedo negarlo, Madame Marie es una mujer hermosa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y cuando me acerque a la cocina sentí el aroma de la comida, un aroma delicioso, mi estómago ante esto gruño de la emoción.

Llegue hasta el comedor donde años atrás encontré a las demás mujeres comiendo, ahora estaba con las sillas vacías, la mesa con un mantel blanco bien extendido y un plato grande en el centro, ahí se encuentran dos manzanas frescas. Ignore las manzanas, quiero saber que es lo que desprende ese olor. Atravesé un arco que divide la cocina del comedor y ahí vi a Erika frente a una estufa de leña grande, ella se giró al notar mi presencia, me regalo una gran sonrisa:

-Hola James, ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo dándose la vuelta, tomo lo que parecen especias y las dejo caer sobre la sartén que está friendo tres huevos

-Madame Marie y yo tuvimos un pequeña conversación, además de que le di un regalo que compre en américa

-¿Qué clase de conversación? –pregunto Erika dudosa

-Solo sobre las labores de hoy, deseaba ayudar en algo pero ya cosecharon todo y decidieron que hoy sería un día libre de deberes en la granja –dije acercándome a la espalda de Erika y pasando mi brazo por su abdomen abrazándola, sus alas estorbaban un poco pero ella las contrajo pegándolas más a su cuerpo- y quizás que ambos tengamos un día solo para nosotros, pasear, jugar, hablar, lo que desees querida –dije dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha

-Me gusta la idea James –dijo mirándome y uniendo nuestros labios pocos segundos- disfrutare cada momento del día

-Huele muy bien

-Gracias –dijo Erika con una gran sonrisa, senti como su cola comenzó a agitarse- estos huevos son especiales, aun faltan ingredientes, espera en la mesa

-Por supuesto querida

Al decir esto le dio otro beso en su suave y perfecta piel de su mejilla, me di la media vuelta y camine hasta la mesa, tome asiento en la silla que quedaba más cerca del ventanal a un lado del pórtico, ahí podía apreciar por completo a la comunidad y la granja, es increíble lo que han hecho lograron recuperarse de la guerra. Pude ver que alguien se acercaba a la granja, es esa mujer alta con grandes cuernos, ¿Minotauro? Creo que así se llama su especie, pero recuerdo bien su nombre, María, la que casi me hecha a patadas de la granja, no siento rencor, de todos modos debía irme, pero no me agrada que me hayan tratado como si fuese un asesino a sangre fría o un traidor, recuerdo sus palabras.

Escuche como abrieron la puerta y ahí apareció María, ella me miro al principio con una sonrisa pero esta fue cambiando a una mirada de culpa, note como ambas orejas bajaron como si fuesen las de un perro triste:

-H-hola James yo… -ella trato de iniciar una conversación pero tartamudeo

-Hola María, buenos días

-B-buenos días

Ella tomo asiento cerca de mi, estaba sobando sus manos entre si y mirando la mesa:

-James, yo… yo necesito hablar contigo

-¿De qué deseas hablar?

Ella me miro de nuevo, note la preocupación en sus ojos, sus labios temblaron ligeramente, tomo aire y comenzó:

-Yo… yo sé que estás enojado conmigo, o sientes rencor por lo que hice, desconfiar de ti, casi dañar a Erika o hacerte daño… pero espero me entiendas –María se detuvo, tomo algo de aire y cerro sus ojos por unos segundo- cuando la guerra exploto y volvió al bosque llegue a la granja de Madame Marie cuando ya estaban instaladas otras mujeres, apenas conocía a las mujeres que ya estaban aquí, había presenciado lo que le sucedió a mi antiguo poblado… mi esposo y padre se fueron para defender el paso principal y me dejaron a mi y mi hermana aquí, en la granja, el único lugar donde podría sobrevivir, pero otro motivo es que estaba embarazada –esto que dijo hizo que sintiera una punzada en mi pecho- y-yo no quería morir, yo quería que mi bebe naciera, verlo crecer y que mi esposo… -las lágrimas en sus ojos se acumularon, pero ella respiro profundamente y las seco- que el viera a nuestro bebe crecer y educarla, sé que eso no pasara… me he desviado del tema, lo siento

-No hay problema, toma tu tiempo

-Yo… yo solo quiero que me perdones, si no fuese por mi te hubieses quedado quizás un día o dos, quizás no hubieses perdido tu brazo… y Erika no me hubiese odiado… maldición, incluso en ese momento en más de una vez se cruzó en mi mente dañarte con mi hacha para cortar leña… entiendo si sientes enojo hacia mi

-¿Tu bebe logro nacer?

Esta pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, antes de que hiciera la pregunta estaba con ambas manos juntas restregándolas entre si demostrando su nerviosismo, con la mirada baja y amabas orejas caídas, con pequeñas lágrimas resbalándose en sus ojos. Ahora me miraba con gran sorpresa y curiosidad, incluso inclino su cabeza a un lado:

-Si… mi pequeña, una linda niña llamada Katarina… en honor a mi madre

-Me alegro que hayas logrado dar a luz –un enorme alivio se sintió en mi pecho, por un momento pensé que su bebe no hubiese nacido por la falta de médicos aquí, quizás Madame Marie sea más habilidosa- otra cosa María –ella me miro a los ojos con una mirada entre preocupada y apenada- no pienses así, yo no te odio ni te detesto o siento rencor por aquello, comprendo tus sentimientos en ese momento y con lo que me acabas de decir aún más, si en aquel momento lo hubieses dicho yo mismo hubiese abandonado esta granja después de que Madame Marie me curara, o incluso antes si eso significara irme cojeando y desangrándome… mi sola presencia en aquella guerra era demasiado riesgo para ustedes, los alemanes no dudaban en dispararnos y la mis compañeros cometieron atrocidades contra ustedes, deja de sentirte así contigo, yo te perdono

Esto último hizo que una enorme sonrisa se le dibujase en su rostro, ella me miro con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y se levantó:

-Gracias Bullock… tú si eres un hombre de verdad, lo demostraste cuando jugabas con Erika y Amy, cuando hiciste tu juramento, y cuando lo cumpliste –ella camino hasta mí y extendió su mano- eres un caballero de honor

Solamente sonreí y estreche su mano, tiene un agarre fuerte pero no se compara al mio:

-Y tu una mujer fuerte y valiente

Ella me regalo una última sonrisa y se retiró.

Mire hacia el arco que divide la cocina del comedor y ahí vi a Erika con dos platos repletos de comida, ella me miraba con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada calmada, camino hasta mí y coloco un plato frente a mi… esta comida luce deliciosa y desprende un aroma exquisito:

-María se sintió mal por un tiempo después de que te fuiste, la ignoraba y la culpaba de lo sucedido, pero cuando dio a luz me di cuenta de mi error y mi ignorancia –dijo sentándose cerca de mí- la perdone hace mucho tiempo pero ella siguió sintiéndose culpable, espero que con tu declaración se sienta mejor

-Se sentirá mejor, fui completamente sincero – mire el plato de porcelana frente a mi repleto de comida, huevos revueltos con carne, verduras, especias, champiñones y demás - esto luce delicioso

-Pruébalo querido, este es el mismo desayuno que Madame Marie me preparaba desde que era una pequeña niña, los llama ´´huevos a la dragona´´ -soltó una ligera risa y la mire, se mostraba pensante, estaba recordando- me solía decir que tenía un enorme apetito, bueno, sigo con ese gran apetito, este fue el desayuno más equilibrado que me preparaba, el sabor de todo esto mezclado es único, me trae buenos recuerdos, espero que te guste

Con esto clave el tenedor en la mezcla de todo, levante una buena cantidad, un poco de todo el desayuno, verduras, carne, huevo y queso, introducir el tenedor en mi boca y comencé a saborear.

Simplemente, delicioso, de lo mejor que he probado.

El sabor mezclado de todo y la textura es único, al cabo de masticar un poco más puedo sentir el picor, le agrego pimientos, esto me recuerda cuando probé los famosos chiles jalapeños de México en aquella reunión con unos familiares al sur de Estados Unidos, pero el picor no llega al nivel de aquel día, tuve que beber dos vasos enteros de agua para calmar el ardor. Este es un picor más suave, intenso pero no demasiado.

Después de pasar ese primer bocado Erika me miraba con una gran sonrisa, esperando mi opinión:

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusto?

-Es delicioso Erika, el mejor desayuno, preparado por la mujer de mi vida –dije regalándole una gran sonrisa, ella se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió- gracias

-No hay de que querido, ahora disfrutemos de este gran desayuno

Y con esto nos dispusimos a devorar estos ´´Huevos a la dragona´´, ahora puedo decir que mi voracidad y la de Erika fueron casi iguales, aun así tomamos nuestro tiempo para disfrutar de los bocados y el sabor de cada uno. Al final quede con el estómago lleno, es un desayuno muy llenador y delicioso, pero esto crea una gran duda en mí, si Erika desayunaba esto desde niña, cada día ¿Cómo posee esa figura atlética? Mejor no abro mi boca, lo peor que puedes hacer es preguntar a una mujer sobre su peso o como lo mantiene, no quiero imaginar como una mujer mitad dragón se comportaría… quizás me parta la espalda. Agite mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y dejando el plato en el lava platos, ahí Erika los dejo sumergidos en agua con jabón, lavamos nuestras manos y salimos de la gran casa de madera, Erika paso su mano izquierda por mi brazo derecho y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

La fresca brisa del bosque y el aire limpio volvió de este momento uno muy acogedor, y espero que lo que aún queda del día sea así y mejor.

Caminamos por el camino de tierra que atraviesa la granja y guía hasta la valla que rodea el campo de cultivo, ahí comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia el centro de la comunidad:

-James –escuche a Erika hablar

-¿Sucede algo Erika?

-Te extrañe mucho –dijo dejando su cabeza en mi hombro- en más de una ocasión pensaba que tu… que tu hubieses muerto, y yo seguiría esperando tu llegada… fue algo horrible, yo en oc—

Corte lo que decía Erika uniendo mis labios con los suyos:

-Ya no pienses en el pasado Erika, solo quédate en el presente, estoy aquí, casi entero y a salvo, la guerra acabo y ahora estamos juntos, solo disfrutemos de nuestra compañía

Ella sonrió y volvimos a unir nuestros labios brevemente:

-Está bien Bullock, sigamos

Seguimos con nuestra caminata hasta el centro de la comunidad, la plaza pública por así decirlo, es una plaza que cuenta con un pozo para recolectar agua, está rodeado por varios arbustos de lo que parecen moras, jardinearas, flores y algunas bancas, además de un par de árboles a un par de metros del pozo, la imagen de esta plaza solo expresa calma y paz, además de un aura acogedora.

Pude escuchar las risas de los niños y los pude ver corriendo y jugando, es un grupo de niñas, dos niñas serpiente, una de ellas cuenta con cuerpo de caballo ¿Centauro quizás? Una niña similar a María, demasiado, quizás ella sea su hija, y a otra niña que tiene un pequeño cuerno en su frente, aunque fuesen niñas tienen una estatura superior a las niñas humanas.

Seguí caminando con Erika hasta quedar debajo de uno de los árboles, ahí Erika tomo asiento, estuve dispuesto a sentarme también cuando sentí que alguien jalaba mi ropa desde atrás, me gire y ahí puede ver a una de esas niñas serpiente:

-Hola pequeña ¿Qué puede hacer el buen Bullock por ti? –pregunte amigablemente con una gran sonrisa

-¿Tu eres el hombre bueno que salvo a la señorita Erika? –su voz suave igual a la de una niña y sus rasgos tan tiernos me hicieron sentir felicidad y que se me dibujara una sonrisa, mire de reojo a Erika y ella solamente sonreía sentada debajo del árbol- por supuesto pequeña –dije poniéndome a su altura- yo fui ese valiente soldado que lucho por ella e hice que volviera

-Muchas gracias señor Bullock –dijo la niña abrazándome- la señorita Erika cuido de mi cuando llegue a la granja, ella jugar conmigo y me alimento, usted la salvo –dijo de nuevo abrazándome y pegando su rostro en mi pecho

Ante esto solo cedi, pase mi brazo derecho por detrás de ella y la abrace como pude, después de unos segundos de sentir el suave agarre de la pequeña me di cuenta que las demás niñas se acercaron, me miraban con grandes sonrisas y algunas dudosas:

-Hola pequeñas

-Hola señor Bullock –dijeron casi al unísono

-¿Señor Bullock, podemos volar como Amy y Erika? –pregunto la niña con el pequeño cuerno en su frente

Reí ante esto, sus cuerpos son más grandes que los de una niña común, será difícil, pero lo intentare:

-Por supuesto pequeña, ¿Listas para subir al avión Bullock?

Las niñas rieron y corrieron hacia mí, levantando sus manos y gritando pidiendo ser las primeras, ante esto se me ocurrió algo:

-Dejare que vuelen, la primer niña será –dije deslizando mi dedo en el aire, las niñas se movían tratando de colocarse frente a este, me detuve en la que parece ser la hija de María- tu

-¡Si, gane!

-Pero esto no es todo, la primera que logre tocarme mientras cargo a su amiga será la siguiente en tomar un vuelo, ¿les gusta la idea?

-¡SI! –gritaron de nuevo emocionadas

La niña con cuernos camino hasta mí y yo le ayude a que subiera a mis hombros, sujete lo mejor que pude sus piernas y comencé con el conteo:

-Contare hasta tres y cuando diga tres ustedes trataran de alcanzarme, ¿Listas?

-¡Sí!

-Uno…¡Tres! –ante esto corrí y pude ver como las niñas se quedaron desconcertadas por unos segundos, después comenzaron a seguirme

Mientras la niña en mis hombros no paraba de reír y gritar de alegría.

* * *

POV Narrador

* * *

Mientras el joven americano James Bullock corría con una niña minotauro en sus hombros mientras es perseguid por otro grupo de niñas enérgicas Erika solamente miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa y calma, ese hombre tan noble, honorable, tierno, valiente, respetuoso y un largo etc. Estaba ahí para ella, mientras el corría riendo junto a las niñas ella dejaba volar su imaginación, cambio a la niña en sus hombros por una pequeña niña mitad dragón o un niño, mientras, el que perseguía al humano es ella misma, sus sonrisa no desaparecía y su mirada centrada en ese hombre jugueteando con las niñas:

-Es un buen hombre –escucho la voz de María a su lado derecho

Erika salió de ese trance de golpe y levanto su mirada a la imponente minotauro que miraba atenta a ese hombre que corría con su pequeña en hombros:

-Oh… si, él es un gran hombre –dijo Erika levantándose

-Me perdono después de lo que le hice… y aun así no me siento bien, es decir, el perdió su… perdió su brazo –dijo María con melancolía sin perder de vista a Bullock el cual fue alcanzado por una de las niñas lamia- siento que no merezco que me perdone

-Si Bullock te perdono es porque tú no tienes la culpa de algo, el entiende lo que sentiste en ese tiempo… el sabia de los riesgos para nosotras si el se quedaba, él no se fue solo porque tu lo obligaste, el se fue para protegernos

-Tienes razón –dijo María agachando su cabeza- y eso me hace sentir peor –María se mostraba más triste hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente- quizás encuentre alguna manera de agradecerle y que se sienta mejor en la granja, lo planeare mejor, por cierto, ¿Ya bebiste el suprimidor?

-Ya lo hice –mintió la dragona, algo en ella le impulsa a no decir que desea disfrutar de su amado esa noche- yo… lo bebí lo más pronto posible para no olvidarlo, no quiero dañar a Bullock

-Bien, lo beberé durante la comida, por ahora iré a revisar si hace falta leña, no quiero que el invierno nos vuelva a tomar por sorpresa y tu junto a las lamias hibernen

-Ya te lo dije no hay problema, necesitaba ese descanso

-No importa –dijo estirando ambos brazos- tengo que ejercitarme para mantener mi figura, puede que mi esposo vuelva por sorpresa tal como lo hizo Bullock… tal vez vuelva

Con eso María camino hacia la granja, aunque trata de mantenerse positiva ante el posible regreso de su marido siente aun que es una idea sin bases, pero ella prefiere tener la esperanza que romperse y ser inútil. Erika siguió contemplando a Bullock jugando, la niña serpiente enrollo su cuerpo de serpiente por todo el torso de Bullock y su cuerpo humano se mantuvo lo más alto apoyado en el hombro de ese humano:

-Debería preparar algo para Bullock, debe estar cansado y sediento

Con esto Erika se dirigió a su hogar para exprimir algunas naranjas y preparar un jugo, esto le tomo algo de tiempo pero aun asi dejo que Bullock jugara un par de horas con las niñas

* * *

POV James Bullock

* * *

Dios estas niñas tienen demasiada energía, ya di una vuelta con cada una y siguen queriendo correr, incluso levante a la que tiene cuerpo de caballo que pesa demasiado, deje en el suelo a la niña con un cuerno en su frente y me deje caer en el suelo cubierto con hojas, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar las niñas se me arrojaron encima pidiendo otro turno, su fuerza fue superior haciendo que yo cayera al suelo, ahí comencé a improvisar:

-No por favor piedad –comencé a decir con un tono dramático- me rindo, les juro que entregare los dulces que tengo en mi maleta

-¿Dulces? –Pregunto la pequeña centauro, sus ojos verdes brillaron de emoción- ¿Tienes dulces?

-Si, pero ustedes me han dejado herido y cansado –dije exagerando más- yo… no… puedo mas

Dejando escapar un sonido como si hubiese muerto deje caer mi cabeza en el suelo, cerré mis ojos y saque mi lengua, por un momento las niñas guardaron un silencio muy tenso, ante esto abrí mi ojo derecho un par de segundos y lo cerré:

-¡Sigue vivo! ¿¡Donde están los dulces!? -dijo una de las niñas con cuerpo de serpiente

-Demonios me descubrieron –dije comenzando a sentarme, ellas me dejaron tomar asiento- se los entregare más tarde pequeñas, antes tengo que descansar

-Pero queremos ya los dulces

-Niñas dejen a Bullock descansar –pude ver a Erika caminar hacia mí con dos vasos de vidrio llenos de jugo- yo interrogare a Bullock para que entregue los dulces, ustedes vuelvan a la plaza

-¡Tendremos dulces!

Con esto último que gritaron emocionadas corrieron de vuelta a la plaza de la comunidad, me levante del suelo y sacudí un poco mi pantalón con mi mano, Erika me entrego un vaso de jugo, le agradecí con una sonrisa y le di un gran trago, jugo fresco de naranja, me encanta, bebí la mitad del jugo con un solo trago, despegue el borde del vaso de mi boca y deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, la sed me mataba:

-Gracias Erika

-No hay de que Bullock

Con esto sonreí a esa hermosa mujer y ella también me mostro su hermosa sonrisa, no puedo borrar mi sonrisa, ella me pone feliz, y ahora que recuerdo lo que espera la noche, aun no sé si sentirme emocionado o nervioso, solo dejare que fluya, vamos Bullock ella es la mujer de tu vida, es hermosa y su cuerpo es sexy y esbelto, eres demasiado afortunado Bullock:

-Volvamos a mi hogar, ya casi es hora de comer y las niñas debieron dejarte cansado

-Tienen mucha energía, le di una vuelta a cada una y no se cansaron de seguirme

-Desde que les contaba esas historias de como me ayudaste a volver deseaban conocerte, querían conocer a un humano que no tratase de dañarlas

-Gracias por dar esa imagen tan buena de mí, no la merezco

-Claro que sí, tú me sacaste de ese lugar, si no te hubiese encontrado… quizás hubiese muerto

-Yo soy el que hubiese muerto si no te hubiera encontrado aquel día

-Parece que nuestro destino era encontrarnos para sobrevivir ¿No lo crees querido?

-Por supuesto querida –dije acercándome a Erika, ella paso su ala izquierda por detrás de mi espalda y su mano me abrazo por mi cintura- por eso eres la mujer de mi vida, a la que le debo la vida…

…

…

…

-Por favor Bullock, te deseo… hagamos el amor –ahora estoy bajo las garras de una dragona

Recordando un poco horas antes, pasamos el resto de día paseando, hablando y disfrute de una deliciosa comida, un buen pedazo de carne de res condimentado acompañado de puré de papa, verduras y vino, una comida deliciosa, después pasamos el resto del día caminando y jugando con la pequeña Amy, hasta que comenzó a anochecer, Erika comenzó a comportarse extraño y las demás mujeres entraron a sus hogares y habitaciones para dormir temprano, fue entonces que Erika me jalo hasta su habitación y cuando estaba apenas quitándome mi traje Erika me dio la vuelta y me empujo sobre su gran cama, ahí mismo se me hecho encima, estaba sentada entre mi abdomen y cintura, su cola jugueteaba rozando mi pierna, sus alas se contraían y retraían ligeramente y su mirada se posaba sobre mí, no me perdía de vista me estaba analizando mientras mordía su labio inferior ¿A esto se refieren con que te desnuden con la vista?:

-No puedo resistirlo… pero aun así trato de controlarme, no quiero dañarte

-Tranquila Erika, sé que ahora estas muy deseosa – mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, estoy emocionado y al mismo tiempo nervioso, nunca pensé que me asaltaría así- si lo hacemos lentamente podremo—

Ella me interrumpió juntando de golpe sus labios con los míos y ambos brazos pasaron por detrás de mi espalda… no sé cómo lo hace pero sus besos me dejan atontado, su lengua entro por completo a mi boca y ahora nuestras lenguas jugueteaban en este apasionado beso, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar mi camisa, con esto comencé a desabrochar la parte superior de su vestido, malditos vestidos tan complicados, tengo que retirar broches y deshacer nudos, tengo que hacer esto y al mismo tiempo seguir el ritmo del beso que me está dejando sin aire en ocasiones.

Erika termino de desabotonar mi camisa y sin tomar ni un segundo me retiro mi camisa, la arrojo a los pies de la cama, ahí Erika se detuvo para mirarme de nuevo, me miraba con una expresión de asombro y deseo mordiendo su labio inferior.

Después de la guerra me recetaron una dieta y ejercicios para superar y evitar los ataques de pánico, con el tiempo todo esto disminuyo los ataques al grado de que aumente la intensidad de los ejercicios y mi dieta se enfocó a marcar aún más mi figura lo que me consiguió marcar muy bien los músculos de mi abdomen, pecho y brazos, tener ese _six pack_ que vuelve locas a las mujeres, no lo hice en un principio para presumir o que las mujeres me desearan, lo hice porque en el ejercicio encontré una manera de distraerme, no me dejaban hacer deporte por mi condición:

-Wow, James, no sabía que posees el cuerpo de un dios griego, los libros de Madame Marie muestran fotos de las esculturas y describen perfectamente esos atributos y marcas de los hombres perfectos –dijo pasando sus dedos por todo mi abdomen y pecho- tu eres perfecto

-Tu también eres perfecta Erika, una mujer hermosa ¿Qué tal si te quitas ese vestido?

-Por supuesto

Erika comenzó a retirarse su vestido y lo hizo de la manera más sensual posible, moviendo su gran cadera y esbelta figura se retiró la prenda presumiendo de sus atributos y flexibilidad, muero por explorar esas curvas con mi mano. Erika arrojo su vestido a los pies de la cama tal como hizo con mi camisa, así dejo expuesto su cuerpo perfecto.

Su cadera y cintura perfectamente marcada y delineada, sus pechos de un tamaño considerable y ambas piernas largas y de buen tamaño, esta mujer es perfecta, no me cansare de decirlo:

-Ahora quitame el sostén, mientras retiro tu pantalón –dijo dirigiendo ambas manos a mi cinturón y cremallera

-A tus ordenes capitana

Extendiendo mí brazo y gracias a que Erika se inclinó un poco alcance el broche de su sostén, demostrando mi habilidad con una sola mano logre retirarle el broche en poco tiempo y sin soltar el sostén se lo retire dejando expuesto sus grandes senos con pezones rosados, Erika completamente expuesta dejo escapar una ligera risa:

-Se paciente Bullock, estoy resistiendo por ti, pronto jugaras todo lo que quieras –con esto ella se levantó, su cola enrollada en mi pierna derecha me retiro el pantalón de un tirón, no entiendo como pero me lo quito dejándome solo en mis boxers que solamente mostraban y contenían mi erección

Debo de decir que me siento algo avergonzado, aun siendo tan apuesto y con este cuerpo perfecto ninguna mujer me había visto desnudo, más que mi madre y mis hermanas cuando era un niño, Erika es la única que me ha visto así, deseoso de sexo y con tal erección:

-Pareces muy ansioso Bullock –dijo retirándose ella misma sus prendas inferiores para por fin quedar desnuda, su mano derecha roso mi pene y se dirigió al elástico de mis bóxer, retirándolos lentamente me dejo completamente expuesto

La mirada de Erika pasó de mirar mis ojos a mi miembro erecto, ella parpadeo un par de veces mientras analizaba mi pene, su mano derecha lo tocaba suavemente y lo acariciaba:

-Esto… es… ¿Tu pene?

-Pues si

-wow yo… bueno, no sabía que pueden ser así de grandes y duros, los libros en la biblioteca dicen que suelen ser más pequeños –dijo tocándolo con su mano, incluso lo apretó un poco

-¿Eso es un halago o un insulto?

-No yo… bueno, Madame Marie nunca me explico cómo es hacer el amor… es decir… yo leí algunos libros pero –ella se mostraba dudosa mientras miraba mi miembro y me dirigía la mirada

-No estés nerviosa Erika, seré gentil

-Lo se James, pero es muy grande ¿Dolerá?

-Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo

Aprovechando que Erika estaba distraída y que ya no estaba sobre mí completamente le di vuelta por completo recostándola en la cama y yo quedando sobre ella, ante esto dejo escapar un ligero chillido de sorpresa, ahora yo tengo el control:

-Seré lento y gentil Erika, pero antes quiero que disfrutes más de este momento –dije comenzando a besar el cuello de Erika, con esto ella dejo escapar algunos gemidos y sacudirle ligeramente

Di lamidas y besos suaves en su cuello y parte del hombro, además de pequeños mordiscos, siempre evitando esas duras escapas, quizás sea más sensible ahí, pero lo descubriré otro día.

Mi mano se dirigió a uno de los senos de Erika y comencé a masajearlos, son muy grandes, caben completamente en mi mano abierta:

-S-sigue Bullock, esto se siente demasiado bien –dijo entre gemidos

Con esto deje de besar su cuello y dirigí mi boca y lengua a sus senos, comencé a lamer por completo la circunferencia de estos, desde cerca de sus axilas hasta el centro donde se juntan, Erika comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte y a sujetar con fuerza las sabanas, no deje de lamer el seno izquierdo de Erika, dirigí mi lengua desde el centro hasta su pezón y mi mano derecha comenzó a juguetear con el otro pezón, ambos, ya muy duros, cuando mi lengua ensalivada comenzó a lamer su pezón y mis dedos a pellizcar el otro Erika gimió aún más fuerte, sus alas se levantaron y sentí como su cola tocaba mi espalda:

-Bullock, espera… vas muy rápido yo

-Está bien –dije deteniéndome y levantándome un poco, recuerdo bien lo que decía aquella revista, déjalas deseando mas

-Sigue… quiero sentir mas

-Ahora seguiré aquí abajo, ya es hora

Pase mis dedos en la entrepierna de Erika tocando su intimidad, ella se estremeció y gimió ligeramente, ya está suficientemente húmeda.

Con esto tome mi pene y lo dirigí a la vagina de Erika, levante mi vista y la mire a sus hermosos ojos azules los cuales me mostraban el deseo, sin perder nuestro contacto visual empuje mi pene en su intimidad, pero… no entra, trato de empujarlo pero no entra:

-J-J-James… ahí no es

-Oh… si yo… esto, ya lo sabia

Ahora estoy sudando de la pena, dios Bullock, céntrate, complace a esta mujer, ahora pude sentir como mi pene entraba un poco más y Erika dejaba escapar un gemido corto y ligero, comencé a penetrarla hasta entrar por completo, ella con esto gimió aún más fuerte, incluso encorvo su espalda y sus alas se retrajeron por completo y su cola incluso se levantó, ella comenzó a gemir hasta que dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama de nuevo y comenzó a respirar pesadamente:

-B-Bullock, no tan profundo

-Lo siento –ella está apretándome y la humedad… dios no aguantare mucho, será mejor que lo disfrute

Con esto comencé a moverme y Erika comenzó a gemir, sus manos apretaban las sabanas y su rostro solo expresaba placer, esta algo apretado pero muy húmedo, puedo meterlo y sacarlo con facilidad, por esto comencé a hacer mis movimientos más rápidos y deteniéndome cuando sentía que estaba por llegar a mi clímax.

Erika siguió gimiendo y pidiéndome por más, ante esto deje de moverme rápido, ahora con movimientos lentos y girando un poco mi cintura hice que ella se corriese de nuevo, después de que terminara ella abrió sus ojos y con respiración pesada me miro directamente:

-Bullock… esto es muy bueno, sigue… más, por favor

Con esto me incline acercándome a su boca uniendo nuestros labios, mi mano derecha masajeo su seno derecho y comencé con a penetrarla de nuevo, este ataque múltiple debería volverla loca, y acerté.

Ella comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte y en repetidas ocasiones sus brazos me evitaban separarme de ella, también comenzó a mover su cadera junto a la mía y sus brazos me evitaban separarme, ya estoy en mi límite, con una última ronda de embestidas fuertes y rápidas nos separamos de nuestro beso:

-Más rápido, mas, ¡Mas!

Con esto último llegue por fin a mi clímax, deje incluso escapar un fuerte gemido y gruñido de placer, me deje caer sobre Erika la cual no rompía su abrazo, derrame todo lo que tenía dentro de ella:

-Wow… eso fue lo mejor

Erika no me respondió, solamente siguió respirando pesadamente, yo deje mi cabeza sobre el abdomen de Erika debajo de sus senos, en ese momento sentí como su cola tocaba mi espalda dibujando un círculo:

-Espero que puedas seguir Bullock

De repente Erika me tomo por mi cintura y tal como yo la gire ella me volvió a recostar en la cama y ella tomo el control estando encima de mí:

-Erika… creo que no puedo con más, que tal si-

-Shhh –ella dijo esto mientras tapaba mi boca con uno de sus dedos- espere mucho por esto, pase muchas noches de luna llena deseando tu compañía Bullock- ahora solo quiero disfrutar

-Pero…

No me dejo terminar, rápidamente tomo mi pene con su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarlo… esto ya no se siente tan bien, estoy muy sensible:

-Solo disfruta Bullock que yo te complaceré

* * *

POV Narrador

* * *

Por toda la noche la pareja disfruto del liberar todo el estrés y dejarse llevar por la lujuria, pero decir que ambos lo hicieron seria mentir, Bullock ya cansado no tuvo más remedio que ser presa de Erika la cual parecía no cansarse y cada vez tener más energía, para cuando comenzó a amanecer Erika por fin mostro señales de agotamiento y casi de manera súbita se dejó caer sobre un pobre y agotado Bullock, la dragona de inmediato se quedó dormida con una gran y evidente sonrisa, Bullock solamente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Erika y acaricio su nuca:

-Descansa… Erika

Después de esa intensa noche, en especial para el pobre Bullock, ambos disfrutaron de un largo sueño completamente desnudos, Erika absorbiendo el calor de Bullock y este último tratando de recuperar la energía que había perdido, se sentía como si hubiese corrido dos maratones de 15 kilómetros seguidas, el solamente tomo una manta asegurándose de cubrir a Erika y a el mismo.

Con ese cansancio ambos durmieron por todo el día y toda la noche.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bueno, ahora un capitulo algo más subido de tono, ambos, humano y dragona han disfrutado del sexo, de hacer el amor._

 _A partir de aquí comenzara un poco más de la socialización entre Bullock con las demás mujeres, ese buen soldado trabajando en el campo y siendo apoyado por las mujeres para que sus ataques desaparezcan o no los sufra constantemente. Ahora algunas reviews:_

 _ **Guest:** James luchara por esos derechos en un futuro algo próximo, ya estoy planeando como lo hará y en donde, el bosque quedo dañado pero todos sabemos el poder de la naturaleza, de poder recuperarse y con ayuda de las mismas mujeres monstruo y Bullock ese bosque volverá a ser un lugar seguro y un paisaje natural._

 _ **Arconte:** Lamento haberte hecho sentirte tan mal, pero lamentablemente Bullock está por un momento demasiado tenso, la guerra y en especial la Gran Guerra fue de las peores y más brutales, el joven soldado pasara por mas momentos así pero ahí está Erika y las demás mujeres, le ayudaran a superar esos ataques, con el tratamiento médico y el apoyo de su amada y las demás._

 _ **alther:** bueno, la verdad es que yo planeaba algo peor, pero Bullock ha sufrido mucho, aun asi ocurrirá algo horrible un buen desmadre más adelante, solo espera compañero._

 _Agradezco sus reviews y seguir con sus buenos deseos y apoyo, esperen próxima maratón de capítulos._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas del autor:** ¡Bullock is back baby! Ya lo se, hace mucho que prometí que Bullock volvería pero estoy teniendo ciertos problemas_

 _No los interrumpiré mas. Monster Musume no me pertenece._

* * *

Capitulo 9

* * *

Sentí como algo me aplastaba, algo estaba sobre mí, entre en pánico hasta que escuche y logre ver quien es… Erika, ahora lo recuerdo… por Dios, recordatorio amigable, evitar que la cola de Erika se enrolle en mi cintura en noche de luna llena y evitar que ella se ponga encima, ouch… mi cintura acaba de crujir.

Mientras, Erika está completamente dormida encima de mí, puedo ver su tierna sonrisa, su cabeza esta sobre mi pecho y su mano izquierda sosteniendo mi mano, ante esto no pude evitar sonreír, ella es tan tierna durmiendo… es difícil creer que esta misma mujer, tan tierna y dulce tiene esa actitud y energía en la cama… ahora siento como comienzan a dolerme mis extremidades, en especial mi cadera y piernas, quizás Madame Marie tenga algo para el dolor muscular, ahora que lo pienso ¿Nos abra escuchado? Es decir, Erika en ocasiones gimió muy fuerte y en otras incluso grito, espero no haber despertado a las demás mujeres.

Erika se acurruco aún más sobre mí, sus alas estaban rodeándome y su cola enrollada en mi pierna izquierda, está descansando pero mi estómago está demandando comida… ¿Cuánto dormimos? El hambre que siento no es normal, incluso acabo de escuchar al estómago de Erika gruñir igual de fuerte, ante esto ella dejo escapar un quejido ligero mientras se acomodaba:

-Erika arriba, hay que comer algo

De nuevo dejo escapar un gruñido mientras su ala izquierda se posaba sobre mi rostro:

-Solo cinco minutos –dijo con voz adormilada

-Erika, el que pongas tu ala frente a mí no me callara, tenemos que comer algo

-Pero no tengo hambr—

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar su estómago la callo con un fuerte gruñido, la mire de nuevo y ella se sonrojo y medio escondió su rostro con su ala:

-E-está bien, c-comamos algo –con esto Erika me libro de su cálido abrazo

Al levantarse pude verla desnuda… simplemente perfecta.

Me levante al igual que ella y comencé a recoger la ropa que habíamos tirado en ese despliegue tan apasionado de amor, la maleta con la que llegue estaba justo al lado de esta cama, la acerque y abrí, vine con unos cuantos pares de ropa interior limpia y cambios de ropa, comencé a vestirme y en ocasiones volteaba a ver a Erika.

Ella se estiraba de un lado al otro, mostrando la musculatura de sus alas, tamaño y su flexibilidad, esa flexibilidad que demostró por toda la noche, me puso en posiciones que nunca pasarían por mi mente, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar el tacto de su cola en mi cuello y espalda.

Sacudí mi cabeza y saque otro cambio de ropa de mi maleta, la otra ya llevaba dos días de uso:

-Bullock –escuche a Erika

-¿Qué sucede Erika?

-¿G-gustas de un baño juntos? –pregunto algo apenada

-Por supuesto, es decir, si Erika, sería un placer

-Preparare el agua, no tardare mucho

-Está bien, te sigo

Con esto salimos de la habitación de Erika, ella se había puesto un poco de su ropa y llevaba una toalla en su brazo derecho, además que antes de que saliéramos tomo lo que parece jabón y una esponja, yo tome el jabón que traje de mi casa, un estropajo y mi toalla para secarme.

Saliendo de la habitación Erika me guio hasta el baño en el segundo piso, al fondo del pasillo después de las escaleras, ella entro y me dijo que esperara fuera, en ese momento Madame Marie salió de una habitación y me pudo ver sin alguna ropa que cubriese mi tronco, no me apena estar al descubierto pero no quiero parecer irrespetuoso, asi que cubri lo mas que pude la parte superior de mi cuerpo:

-Buenos días Madame –la salude con una sonrisa

-Buenos días James Bullock –con esto ella se acercó un poco- ¿Disfruto de la noche?

Reí ligeramente ante la pregunta directa y repentina:

-Bueno si… Erika y yo lo pasamos muy bien

-Eso me quedo claro con los ruidos de toda la noche

Ante esto reí de nuevo nerviosamente, el tono de voz de Madame Marie y su rostro que siempre expresa una ligera sonrisa y calma me hace dudar ¿Está enojada porque no la dejamos dormí? …. ¿Por qué su hija acaba de perder su inocencia?:

-Pero no piense que estoy molesta James Bullock –dijo ella con una sonrisa- Erika ya es una adulta y ella tomo esta decisión, no estoy molesta con usted

-Gracias Madame

-Lo único que quiero es que tome la responsabilidad de sus actos

-Lo hare Madame, por cierto, ¿Puedo solicitarle algo?

-¿Qué desea James?

-¿Tendrá algo para el dolor muscular? Erika se portó un tanto… diferente en la noche

-Claro, poseo una crema de raíces y hojas elficas, después de que tome un baño se la daré

-Gracias Madame

Con esto esa amable mujer se retiró, pensé que recibiría un regaño o seria interrogado como los prisioneros de guerra, gracias a Dios que no fue así:

-Bullock, pasa –escuche la voz de Erika en el interior del baño

-Voy querida

Con esto empuje la puerta y pude ver el pequeño baño, cuenta con un piso de azulejos blancos y negros, paredes también con azulejos y una bañera especialmente grande a un lado de una pared, este baño parece exclusivamente para el aseo, me gusta. Mire a Erika la cual ya estaba sumergida.

Su cola salía de un lado de la bañera estando colgando, sus alas descansando también como si se fuesen a derretir y ella con una sonrisa:

-Esto es muy relajante, ven, únete, el agua está en su punto –al parecer le gusta los baños calientes, note el vapor que proviene de la bañera

Sonreí ante la tierna invitación, camine hasta la bañera y me retire mis prendas inferiores, deje estas en un sesto donde Erika también había dejado su vestido que se retiró aquella noche:

-¿Qué tal si yo entro y tú te recuestas sobre mí?

-Me parece una buena idea

Erika se levantó de la gran bañera y yo entre, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos pero prefería compartir aun mas el espacio con Erika, es simplemente excitante tener contacto con su cuerpo que posee tantas características, escamas, piel humana suave, esas alas y cola… todo es único en ella.

Al sumergirme sentí el agua muy caliente, no importa, lo puedo soportar, después Erika se sumergió encima de mí, algo de agua salió por los bordes de la bañera pero no nos importó, hoy compartiríamos la hora del baño.

Con esto comenzamos nuestro aseo, y el mejor baño de mi vida, Erika y yo nos asistimos en nuestro aseo, limpiándonos ciertas partes de nuestro cuerpo y yo descubriendo la manera en la que asea sus alas, parte de su espalda escamada y cola con un jabón especial que casi parece una roca por mas que lo mojaba, pero al frotarla en las escamas de Erika soltaba algunas partes y estas con mas agua formaban espuma, curioso.

Ya después de algunos minutos estábamos aseados y listos para salir, pero aun asi decidimos quedarnos un tiempo más sumergidos en el agua:

-Esto es muy relajante James

-Asi es Erika, y es mejor aún con tu compañía –dije esto pasando mi mano por su cintura

-James… ¿Te dañe en la noche de luna llena? –pregunto con un tono de preocupación

-No Erika, para nada, solamente me hiciste sentir placer –algo de daño y que continuaste aun cuando ya había terminado tres veces- ¿Tu lo disfrutaste?

-Sí, pero por algún motivo no logro recordar todo, sé que nos unimos e hicimos el amor, pero no recuerdo todo

-En ese caso –mi mano se deslizo de su cintura hasta su entrepierna y comencé a acariciar su intimidad y después me dirigí a su cuello e inicie una oleada de besos y lamidas en su cuello en la piel humana- será mejor que refresque tu memoria

-B-B-Bullock –Erika dejo escapar un gemido después de pronuncia mi nombre- espera… no me beses ahí

Con eso solamente seguí besándola ahora con lamidas, mientras, mis dedos jugaban en su intimidad, rosándola y tocándola…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Mientras la joven pareja comenzaba con un juego María comenzaba con sus labores diarias, hoy tocaba ir al almacén para sacar semillas y herramientas, además de esto el almacén contiene comida enlatada, sacos de granos, materiales de construcción, herramientas que necesitan reparación, baldes, entre varias cosas más que acumularon en la guerra y no han organizado.

El almacén se encontraba dentro de la valla que rodea la granja y la casa de Madame Marie, la minotauro antes de entrar escucho algo caerse dentro, parecía que alguien estaba dentro y había pateado una lata.

Ante esto María tomo el hacha para cortar troncos que siempre deja fuera del almacén a un lado de la puerta, empujo ligeramente la puerta de madera y con esto asomo su cabeza dentro del almacén apenas iluminado por el sol:

-¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto María entrando sosteniendo su hacha con ambas manos

Al entrar escucho un par de pasos y latas caer, esto detrás de las varias estanterías a lo largo de almacén lleno de cosas poco organizadas y con una iluminación muy escasa, María avanzo un par de pasos más pero desde la oscuridad al fondo del almacén una lata la impacto directo en su cara, el golpe fue algo fuerte, la hizo retroceder por el repentino golpe, con esto el intruso salió disparado empujando a una confundida María derribándola, esta se levantó y siguió al intruso que seguía su huida, pudo ver el cuerpo insectoide gigante pero no parecía una arachne, además de esto un costal algo grande en su espalda:

-¡Vuelve aquí con eso cobarde! –grito al notar el gran costal que cargaba el intruso

Este se dirigía a la barda, ante esto María arrojo su hacha tratando de alcanzar al intruso pero este último dio un gran salto evadiendo el hacha que se incrusto en el suelo, ese intruso salto fuera de la valla y dando otro par de largos saltos quedo bajo los árboles del bosque, desde las sombras provocadas por los arboles miro una vez más hacia la granja, donde la minotauro le lanzaba todo tipo de insultos y trataba de alcanzar, solo acomodo el costal en su hombro y se sumergió en el bosque.

María al darse cuenta que sería inútil seguirlo recupero su hacha, una de las mujeres centauride y lamia salieron ante los gritos de la minotauro:

-¿Qué sucede María? –pregunto la centauride

-Un intruso, estaba en el almacén y se robó latas con comida y quien sabe que más, el costal que llevaba en la espalda estaba repleto –María se puso a meditar por unos segundo y golpeo su frente- ¡Por supuesto! El debió ser el que vaciaba los costales con semillas, las cosechas en el granero y el que sacaba los tubérculos dejando solo las hojas cortadas o con raíces, y yo que pensé que fueron las ratas o alguna plaga

-Debe ser muy listo, esas hojas que dejaba a medio plantar con mordiscos nos convencieron que fue obra de alguna plaga y los costales rotos la obra de ratas

-¿Cuánto lleva esto sucediendo?

-Desde el inicio de la colonia, me atrevería a decir que desde la guerra pero no me preocupe por ello en esos días

-Hay que avisar a Madame Marie, quizás tenga alguna idea para capturarlo –recomendó la centauride

-¿Qué hay del joven James Bullock? Él era un soldado, quizás sepa de alguna forma para capturar al intruso –pregunto la lamia

-Quizás, iré con Madame Marie, tiene que enterarse ya –dijo María caminando a paso fuerte, estaba molesta por haber dejado que ese ladrón escapase

Madame Marie salía de su hogar con un libro debajo de su brazo derecho, dispuesta a terminar el capítulo que dejo el día anterior pero fue interrumpida por María:

-Buenos días María ¿Sucede algo? –noto como la minotauro miraba hacia el bosque

-Hay un problema, hace unos minutos me dirigí al almacén por mis herramientas y semillas para comenzar el trabajo, pero sorprendí a un intruso, nos robo latas con comida y demás cosas

-¿Qué clase de intruso?

-Una liminal, tiene características insectoide, pero no es una arachne, no posee ese segundo abdomen tan voluminoso, no pude atraparlo

-No importa María ¿Viste hacia dónde huyo?

-Al bosque, por donde los dos árboles se juntan y forman una V con sus troncos

-Entiendo

Fueron interrumpidas por las risas de Bullock ante el ´´regaño´´ de Erika, después de que ambos terminaran su ´´juego´´ en la bañera y tuvieran que asearse de nuevo:

-Ahí están los tortolos –dijo María- me despertaron en ocasiones por la noche

-No se lo digas, no quiero que Erika se sienta mal por esto

-No lo hare Madame, ella tiene el derecho de disfrutar de ese humano –esta declaración hizo que Madame Marie le lanzara una mirada confundía ante tal declaración

-Bueno yo… esto –María aclaro su garganta- yo iré al almacén y revisare que más robaron… hasta más tarde Madame

Con esto la minotauro se retiró apenada, Madame Marie no tomo muy bien ese comentario.

La pareja sonriente se sirvió de un merecido desayuno, de nuevo, huevos a la dragona que se estaban convirtiendo en el desayuno favorito de Bullock:

-Como siempre el desayuno te queda delicioso Erika, gracias –dijo Bullock tomando una gran porción y devorándola

-Mhs-no has-df- hay de que, querido –dijo Erika con la boca llena, ambos tenían demasiada hambre

-No hables con la boca llena Erika –dijo Madame Marie entrando al comedor

Erika paso su comida y se disculpó:

-Lo siento Madame

-No te disculpes Erika, James, necesito de su ayuda

Bullock pasó la comida y miro a Madame Marie extrañado:

-¿En que necesita ayuda Madame?

-Hace unos minutos un intruso robo varias cosas del almacén, María lo encontró pero no logro capturarlo, escapo al bosque, en este momento María revisa que robo

-Capturar a un ladrón, entendido, después del desayuno iré de inmediato con María y veré en que puedo ayudarla

-Se lo agradezco

Con esto Bullock asintió con una sonrisa y Madame Marie los dejo en su desayuno, no sin antes ser detenida por Bullock el cual le solicito la crema para el dolor, Madame Marie se la entrego cuando Erika estaba lavando los trastes y Bullock se la aplico a escondidas.

Al ya haber terminado salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al almacén, ahí mismo María termino de revisar el inventario, salió con un costal con semillas, pala, pico y una cubeta:

-María buenos días ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Nos robaron, un liminal entro y robo varias latas, semillas, granos, un par de telas y por algún motivo un pedazo de metal cromado

-Eso último es extraño ¿Cuál fue la ruta que tomo al bosque?

-Hacia esos árboles que forman una V –señalo María a ambos arboles altos

-Bien, revisare que puedo hacer, aun así estate atenta

-Claro

Con esto Bullock regreso al hogar de Madame Marie, tomo un cuchillo de combate del ejército, le habían dado uno de repuesto ante el que perdió en su lucha tras líneas enemigas, con esta larga hoja de acero hecha para el combate se dirigió a esa zona junto a Erika en busca de alguna pista…

* * *

 **POV Bullock**

* * *

Camine hasta esa zona y tan solo llegar me encontré algo en el suelo, me hinque y recogí una lata agujerada, estaba derramando lo que parecen duraznos en almíbar, mire hacia el bosque y no pude ver alguna otra a simple vista, quizás el saco con el que robo las cosas se haya roto y dejo algún rastro de objetos… quizás:

-James no me digas que volverás a entrar al bosque ¿Qué pasa si te pierdes de nuevo? No quiero perderte

-No me perderé Erika, además todavía no pienso entrar al bosque, quizás sea agresivo y…

Me detuve el ver una figura a lo lejos en el bosque, es una figura extraña, algo alta con algo que ondea junto al viento, lleva ¿Una armadura medieval? Ya no pude observarla, desapareció en una nube negra ¿Qué demonios fue eso?:

-¿Qué miras James?

-Algo a lo lejos, una figura humana, tengo que investigarlo

-Pero te perderás, el bosque sigue siendo peligroso, está repleto de trampas, animales peligrosos y pozos…

-Tranquila Erika –dije colocando mi dedo en sus suaves labios- volveré antes de que anochezca

-Pero…

-¿He fallado con alguna promesa o juramento?

Ante esto Erika solamente bajo su cabeza, gane esta batalla:

-No…

-Entonces no te preocupes querida, volveré y descubriré quien es ese intruso sin ningún rasguño, esto lo hago por ti y por ustedes para que estén a salvo

Con esto comencé a adentrarme en el bosque, voltee hacia atrás para solamente ver a Erika mirarme y despedirse, se dio media vuelta y regreso a la comunidad, con esto avance de nuevo a este lugar de tan malos recuerdos.

Esa figura desapareció en una nube negra, no sé qué fue eso, pero tengo que averiguarlo, quizás sepa sobre el ladrón… o me pueda dañar, tome mi cuchillo con fuerza y estuve atento a cada ruido a mis alrededores, dios, esto me trae recuerdos de la guerra, no Bullock, no es tiempo para un ataque de pánico, debes de seguir.

Escuche una especie de susurro, ya mi mente comenzó con sus jugarretas, tranquilo James, solo respira y mantente atento:

-Bullock –el susurro lo escuche casi a mi lado

Eso fue más claro, eso si sonó como una voz pero una muy difusa, mezclada con el viento y el sonido de las ramas de árboles.

Seguí caminando hasta toparme de nuevo con esa figura, me estaba dando la espalda, estaba a varios metros frente a mí, no logro distinguir que es, lleva puesto una armadura oscura y lo que parece una vaina para alguna espada en su cintura ¿Acaso es un caballero medieval?

Cuando me preguntaba esto esa persona se giró y me miro directamente… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y le viento se volvió helado, demasiado frio, mi cuerpo titubeo por un segundo y por algún motivo la luz alrededor de esa persona parecía desaparecer ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Tranquilo James Bullock, no te dañare –acaba de hablarme, su voz es femenina ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-¿C-c-como sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué eres?–no sé qué es o quien es pero por algún motivo entre más se acerca siento que todo oscurece a mi alrededor y el frio me envuelve

-Soy una hija del abismo, en lo que algunos folklores nos conocen como Dullaha, poseo el conocimiento de cada alma en este mundo, mi deber es guiarlas al abismo donde serán juzgados por sus pecados- la analicé de arriba abajo, es una mujer con una armadura de cuerpo completo, la cubre casi toda, exceptuando su cabeza donde puedo ver su piel azul y cabellera purpura larga, sus ojos son rojos como la sangre, porta lo que parece una espada en su vaina

Parece que no quiere dañarme:

-¿Qué haces en este bosque?

-Como dije antes yo como hija del abismo se me fue encomendado dar el descanso a las almas, después de la gran guerra mis hermanos y hermanas han viajado por toda Europa y partes del gran desierto, los antiguos territorios de los grandes imperios alemanes, austrohúngaros y el otomano, buscando los cadáveres de los hombres olvidados en el lodo, tierra y arena que ahora los cubren ocultando ese horrido pasado y sufrimiento –dijo caminando lentamente hacia un gran árbol, algo me impulsaba a seguirla- hemos librado a miles de su pesar, tantos hombres que lucharon y murieron sin lograr su objetivo, algunos jóvenes y otros viejos, no estamos ni cerca de librar a la mitad de su sufrimiento

Ella se agacho en ese gran árbol, desenvaino su espada y cortó unas cuantas raíces:

-Hombres con almas puras que se vieron manchadas por la guerra, aquellos que buscaban defender a su patria y familia, que peleaban con honor y buscaban la victoria, aquellos que deseaban que la guerra terminase pues ya habían sufrido demasiado –me acerque y mire por encima de ella… es un cadáver- y aquellos que luchaban por el gusto de matar y ansia de sangre

El cuerpo de un soldado alemán, lo pude identificar por su casco y uniforme… está siendo consumido por insectos, raíces y animales, su cuerpo ya está destrozado, lo único que queda son huesos y algunos pedazos de carne… el hedor aún sigue:

-Lamentablemente muchos murieron sin lograr su cometido, que era sobrevivir hasta el fin de la guerra y la victoria, o al menos, volver con su familias, por esto mismo sus almas se quedaron aprisionadas en sus cuerpos, cuerpos apenas enterrados por sus hermanos de armas en lapidas o fosas comunes, otros, olvidados en el lodo, fango y tierra volviéndose parte de los bosques y prados, desapareciendo en las dunas del desierto y tragados en las profundidades del océano, aun muertos siguen sin lograr el descanso eterno –la espada de esa mujer emitió un gran brillo azul, y después de unos segundos desapareció ese brillo

Hecho tierra y hojas sobre el cuerpo de ese hombre y las raíces de algún modo lo rodearon rápidamente y lo tragaron:

-Mi deber es el de encontrar a estas pobres almas atrapadas y darles el descansó, mi espada las guiara con su luz al abismo donde serán juzgados, ignoro quien descansara y quien será castigado

-¿Cómo es que los localizas?

-Las almas atrapadas emiten un aullido de agonía, solamente un hijo del abismo es capaz de escucharlo, pero algunas están tan débiles que apenas son audibles así que dependo de mis ojos para localizarlas, gracias a la piedad de la druida de este bosque y a su nulo rencor hacia los humanos hizo que los arboles expusieran con sus raíces los cuerpos, para después, volverse parte del bosque y que el ciclo natural siga su curso, es lo más honorable para estos pobres guerreros

Eso que dice… la guerra nunca me dejara, aun con la marca permanente que es el haberme quedado sin mi brazo izquierdo, las vidas que quite, sino que estas pobres almas aun en este bosque… yo pude ser una de ellas…Erika pudo ser una de ellas:

-Pero sé que usted está aquí por otros motivos, un intruso en una granja

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero presencie la conmoción mientras estaba en mi misión de búsqueda, solo le diré una cosa James Bullock, este intruso no lo dañara, en este bosque hay un alma muy audible que ha quedado trozada para siempre por la guerra y un alma noble que la ayuda, búsquelos y encontrara al ladrón, y quizás, un amigo y a alguien quien necesita ayuda

-¿Podrias darme una pista más clara?

Con su espada apunto hacia lo que parece la entrada a una cueva, carajo Bullock ¿Cómo es que no la viste antes?:

-Solo ten cuidado James Bullock, no quiero recoger tu alma, aun tienes un destino que cumplir

-¿Destino? ¿Cómo que…?

Desapareció de nuevo, siempre conoces a extraños Bullock.

Camine hasta esa cueva, tiene una entrada muy pequeña y parece tener varias aberturas en el techo pues está muy iluminada por dentro, antes de entrar pude ver en el suelo latas de comida, esa ´´Dullaha´´ no mentía.

Entre con cuidado de no pisar alguna rama y provocar ruido, esto parece más un túnel, es extenso y esta extrañamente iluminado con arias aberturas en el techo, pequeñas y medianas:

- _Ruhig, ruhig freund, dich gefiel_ –escuche una voz que hizo eco por todo el túnel

Ese idioma, es alemán, tome aire por algun posible encuentro, no quiero luchar, ya no, ya acabo la guerra, pero debo de encontrar al ladrón… no quiero que dañe a Erika ni a las demas mujeres.

Acelere mi paso y aferrado al cuchillo de combate camine hasta una abertura un poco mas grande, me cubri en una pared donde la luz del sol no llegaba y me asome ligeramente ahí pude ver una gran cueva circular con una gran abertura arriba, ahí se pueden ver raíces de arboles colgando en busca de agua y en el centro una enorme cama de hojas… ahí vi al ladrón e intruso, pero sostiene a alguien, un hombre:

- _Sich beruhigen, aufhören zu nicht können essen_ – la voz es femenina

Ese intruso alemán es una mujer, pero muy diferente a las que he visto, tiene patas similares a las de las mujeres araña, detrás de ella puedo ver un gran aguijón y lo que parecen dos pinzas saliendo de su cuerpo insectoide… ¿Un escorpión?

Al igual que las arachne tiene un cuerpo femenino con múltiples ojos, desde aquí parecen ser ojos rojos, pelo rubio y su figura está detrás de ese hombre… pero él no se está defendiendo ni está cooperando, está temblando, puedo escuchar como deja escapar un ligero aullido y su mirada refleja miedo, pero aun así está comiendo de la cuchara de esa mujer:

- _Ruhig klein ruhig, beenden jahre alt zurück_ –esa mujer coloco una de sus manos humanas en la cabeza del hombre y comenzó a acariciarlo, esta ¿consolándolo?

Esa mujer comenzó a cantar un pequeña canción, su voz, es muy suave y armoniosa, ahí ese hombre se acurruco en ella y comenzó a comer de su cuchara sin dificultad, puedo ver un poco de su vestimenta es, es un uniforme alemán.

No se si mostrarme, que tal si me ataca en verdad, ese aguijón es muy grande, parece que podría atravesarme fácilmente y esas pinzas lucen amenazadoras.

Pero la Dullaha dijo que no me dañaría, aun no se si confiar en esa mujer:

- _Schläft, ruht freund_ –me asome de nuevo, vi como sus patas, pinzas y manos soltaron a ese hombre y lo ayudo a recostarse en las hojas

Pude ver ya por completo su cuerpo, si, es el de un escorpión y su figura humana es una esbelta, esta apenas cubierta con lo que parece un vestido muy sucio y remendado en varios lugares, ella acomodo al hombre con cuidado en el suelo y lo recubrió con una manta, ella se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar dentro de esa cueva, di un par de pasos para no perderla de vista pero el sonido fuerte de como patee una lata resonó en todo el túnel y cueva, ahí esa mujer giro su cabeza bruscamente y me miro directamente.

Mierda, respire profundamente y sali de mi escondite con mi única mano levantada mostrando el cuchillo, esa mujer se giro por completo y comenzó a caminar hacia mí lentamente:

-Tranquila no te hare daño –dije cuando se detuvo a dos metros frente a mi

-Silencio –dijo cortando la distancia entre nosotros con un salto, en un segundo estaba frente a mí, ahora habla mi idioma con ese acento alemán- despertaras a Frank ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

-Soy James Bullock, estuve investigando el robo de unas latas con comida

-Ya veo ¿Qué hace un humano en esa granja? –Pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo, su aguijón se movía de lado a lado- a los únicos que he visto son monstruos como yo

-Larga historia, pero salve y me enamore de una mujer única en esa granja, ella me salvo también en la gran guerra, ¿Por qué nos robas?

-Al igual que tú, es una historia larga –ella miro hacia ese hombre y me miro- salgamos, Frank está durmiendo bien, no quiero que despierte

Con esto salimos de esa cueva y túnel, ya fuera ella estiro sus extremidades dejando escapar un suspiro:

-¿De dónde eres pequeño?

-Estados Unidos señorita

-Ya veo, un americano –dijo eso con asco, omitiré el tono- veo que fuiste afectado por la guerra

-Asi es, no fui el único, otros también quedaron mutilados y negocios destruidos por esa horrible guerra

-La guerra que dejo en ruinas a mi patria, el imperio alemán desapareció, nuestros hombres masacrados, volvieron unos pocos cansados, enfermos, aterrados… enloquecidos –camino hasta una roca donde ella apoyo parte de su cuerpo- nos culparon de todo, nos humillaron en Versalles, robaron territorio del imperio y nuestras bellas colonias también fueron robadas… nuestro bello imperio cayo

-Tu bello imperio inicio una guerra en la cual demostraron salvajismo y lo único que provocaron fueron muertes y destrucción, lo tenían mereci…-al decir esto me lanzo una mirada asesina y en un segundo se puso frente a mi con su aguijon cerca de mi cara… tú y tu estúpida boca Bullock

-Cierra tu sucia boca americano, ustedes no sufrieron lo mismo que los europeos… mi imperio… el antiguo imperio alemán, solamente defendió a nuestros camaradas austro húngaros de la serpiente serba que le arrebataron la vida al heredero… pero eso no importa –al decir esto se alejó y con esto su aguijón, por un segundo pensé que me lo encajaría- el imperio austro húngaro está en una miseria aun peor, Hungría en la ruina total y Austria ahora solo es un pedazo de tierra insignificante comparado a antes, mi patria alemana ahora no es más que miseria y rabia… los hombres que volvieron de la guerra ya no pueden trabajar, muchos les faltaban extremidades, si hablabas con ellos gritaban de pánico o se escondían en las esquinas pensando que la guerra sigue, los granjeros se quedaron sin tierras… por eso hui

-¿Huiste?

-Asi es, mi familia estaba en la bancarrota, nuestras tierras no producían y teníamos muchas bocas que alimentar, aun mas de mis pobres primos y vecinos que volvieron sin piernas ni brazos… cegados o mudos, inclusive paralizados totalmente, el gobierno alemán estaba demasiado ocupado buscando una manera para no colapsar y dejarnos totalmente desamparados, yo deje a mi familia de manera voluntaria, me ´´vendieron´´ a un circo francés que cruzaba por nuestras tierras

-Espera ¿Ustedes viven tranquilamente entre los humanos? –pregunte curioso, de acuerdo a lo que dijo su familia es humana

- _Ja_ , somos las y los hijos del gran imperio Alemán, desde que los romanos irrumpieron en Germania temieron a nuestras potentes cargas y rugidos, nuestros hermanos humanos son los que tomaron las riendas de los grandes imperios pues los demás humanos nos temerían tanto que solamente sufriríamos de guerras constantes hasta que nos exterminen –camino hasta mí y quedarse quieta justo enfrente- nuestro deber es proteger a Germania y a los humanos, por eso me vendí, para que mi familia pudiese comer, no he sido la única, amigos y amigas de otras especies también lo hicieron, se vendieron, pero al final huyeron… los que tuvieron suerte

Con esto ella bajo su cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo:

-Estoy cansada pequeño, no me gusta robarle a esa granja, no que sea difícil, pero yo si tengo honor–dijo desviando la mirada- no me enorgullece robarles a las personas, pero mis trampas siempre están vacías, las plantas no dejan lo suficiente para Frank y para mí y hay un grupo de arachnes que siempre se llevan casi todos los peces con sus redes… llevo tres días tratando de conseguir comida y mi último recurso es esa granja

-¿Por qué no nos la pides y ya?

-Lo he intentado pero no he sido muy bien recibida, siempre son dos mujeres las que me reciben, una equidna y una centauride, siempre me encuentran cuando me acerco y me hacen huir, me amenazan con hachas y armas de fuego, yo no las ataco pues solo provocaría más problemas

-Yo te puedo ayudar

Al decir esto ella me miro extrañada:

-La dueña de la granja es una mujer muy noble, se que ella te permitirá tomar comida, o quizás, si asi lo deseas, vivir ahí y aportar a la granja, ademas que hablare con esas dos mujeres

-¿En serio crees que quieran ayudar a una serket alemana?

-Por supuesto, se que te ayudaran, yo las convenceré

Ella me miro al principio con una sonrisa pero esto fue cambiando:

-¿Cómo se que no me traicionaras?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que al llegar ahí me sometan por lo que he robado o si en la primer noche me asesinen –ella se levanto y se impuso en tamaño- no me importa luchar y defenderme… pero Frank… el esta solo, soy su única amiga

-El soldado alemán ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Lo encontré en un pueblo en la frontera de Alemania cuando me disponía a regresar a mi hogar y ayudar, estaba fuera de un establo con su uniforme sucio, gritaba, se encogia en la pared y estaba asustado, me acerque a el y solo grito a un mas, en el suelo tenia un cojin sucio y una manta, ademas de pan envuelto en papel… lo habían tirado como si de un perro se tratase… aun teniendo en su pecho la cruz de hierro de segunda clase lo dejaron en un estado tan deplorable, yo lo saque del lodo y lo cuide

Yo la mire a los ojos y ella solamente desvio la mirada:

-Me disponía a volver después de escapar de ese circo, pero al ver la situación de mi nación era mejor escapar, escuche de una joven harpía a la que ayude a escapar del circo, ella me hablo de varios poblados franceses de liminales en sus diversos bosques, al escapar me tope con Frank y mas delante de nuevo con esa harpia, ella me ayudo a ubicarme además de entregarme un mapa, llegue hasta este bosque usando las penumbras como mi aliado, a Frank lo cargue en todo el camino y con el tiempo dejo de gritar cuando me acercaba a el, se tranquilizaba y se acurrucaba en mi, por las mismas noches salía a tomar comida… soy una sucia ladrona, lo único que quiero es que Frank este bien… sobrevivir

-¿Por qué tanto apego a Frank?

-Lucho por mi nación, si gano la cruz de hierro es por bravura y actos heroicos, lo respeto por lo que hizo, además, en su estado no se puede defender, no puede salir por comida ni siquiera entablar una conversación que no sea conmigo y aun así, lo único que puede decir son frases cortas o saludos… el quedo así por la guerra, el estuvo en el frente mientras yo me quedaba en mi granja a sacar la mayor cantidad de provecho a esas tierras, siento que con esto agradezco su sacrificio

Cuidar a un hombre destrozado por la guerra y sin remedio… puede ser una alemana intimidante, pero tiene buenos ideales:

-Entiendo… hablare con Madame Marie y con esas mujeres, pero lo mas seguro es que querrán verte

-Es lo mas probable, primero habla con ellas y con su respuesta regresa… no quiero dejar solo a Frank, no quiero que un animal lo dañe

-De acuerdo, cuando tenga una respuesta volveré

-Te lo agradezco

Con esto solo asentí con una sonrisa y me di la vuelta en dirección a la granja:

-¡Oye! –escuche a esa mujer, yo me gire a su llamado- M-muchas gracias Bullock… enserio, te lo agradezco

-No hay de que… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh, perdona, me llamo Isabel

-Bien, volveré Isabel, ten cuidado

-Igual Bullock… y gracias de nuevo

Me despedí y volví sobre mis pasos, las latas en el suelo, el árbol donde ese cadáver ahora descansa y los árboles que forman una V. Cruce por estos y camine hacia la entrada de la granja, en el pórtico estaban Madame Marie y Erika, la elfa estaba leyendo un libro y mi querida dragona mirando al bosque, cuando hicimos contacto visual salió disparada de su asiento en mi dirección.

Como el día en que volví ella se catapulto en mí con su cola y yo resistiendo la embestida, sí que golpea fuerte:

-¡James! ¿Está bien querido? ¿Encontraste al ladrón? ¿Te hizo daño?

-Hola Erika, tranquila querida no me daño

-Esta bien Bullock –ella me dio un pequeño beso y se separó de mí

Para eso Madame Marie se había parado y camino hasta mí:

-¿Qué paso con el ladrón James Bullock?

-Bueno, tengo que decirles algo –aclare mi garganta y ambas me miraban atentas- el ladrón es una ella, una mujer escorpión alemana llamada Isabel, está aquí porque huyo de su país, además de eso, cuida de un soldado alemán que esta… muy dañado por la guerra

-¿A qué se refiere con dañado James? –pregunto Madame Marie

-Sufre de algo llamado estrés postraumático… lo mismo por lo que paso, aquel día en que grite y me hinque en una esquina, eso mismo lo sufre, pero al parecer lo de el es mucho peor, yo lo puedo controlar con medicamentos y la compañía de ustedes, en especial de ti Erika –ante esto ella me regalo una sonrisa- pero el… el sufre cada día, no se puede controlar y sus escalofríos, ataques, gritos y recuerdos son más fuertes… maldición, no me puedo imaginar lo que vivió, por lo mismo creo que podríamos ayudarlos

-Concuerdo James, ellos solo tratan de sobrevivir, podemos darles un espacio en la granja, siempre son bienvenidas manos extra para el trabajo

-Me alegra que accediera, Erika ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Ella nos robó para poder alimentarse y a su compañero, tal como hicieron Alexandra y sus amigas en la guerra y… bueno, yo lo hice en ocasiones que me perdía en el bosque, jeje… -ella se mostró apenada, después hablare con ella- lo mejor será ayudarlos

-Bien, pero también me hablo de dos mujeres que la han amenazado cuando se acercaba al perímetro, una equidna y una centauride ¿Las conoce Madame?

-Una equidna vive con nosotras, y hay otras dos centaurides pero son de dos especies diferentes ¿No te especifico?

-No Madame

-Bueno, en ese caso será mejor llamar a toda la comunidad y discutirlo en el salón, así todas se enteraran, vamos –con esto Madame Marie comenzó a caminar hacia el salón donde tuvimos el banquete

Detrás la seguimos Erika y yo, ella camino hasta mi lado derecho y ahí pase mi brazo por su cintura pegándola a mí, ella poso su ala en mi espalda y su brazo en mi cintura, ambos caminamos Asi uno junto al otro.

Solo sonreí por esto, al fin con ella.

Llegamos hasta el salón donde Madame Marie toco una campana unida a la pared a un lado de la entrada del salón, ante esto las mujeres salieron de sus hogares extrañadas, incluso los pequeños salieron tomados de las manos con sus madres o hermanas mayores, Jacqueline fue la que se acercó:

-¿Qué sucede Madame?

-Tenemos que discutir algo, entren todas por favor –esto último lo dijo levantando la voz hacia las demás mujeres

Con esto esas mujeres se dirigieron al salón, otras suspendieron sus labores en la granja para atender al llamado, cada una ingreso sin discutir y tomaron asiento en las varias bancas dentro del salón, algunas cargando a sus pequeños y otras esperando.

Madame Marie subió al podio y aclaro su garganta, yo me quede a su lado y Erika sosteniendo mi brazo:

-Señoritas, hoy nos robaron del almacén –esto provoco ligeros rostros de sorpresa entre algunas- cuando María apenas empezaría con las labores de la granja fue atacada por el ladrón, no resultó herida, solo fue distraída para que esa persona huyera con comida, lo hemos localizado

Con esto las mujeres se sorprendieron, en especial María:

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado para enseñarle modales? –dijo tronando sus nudillos

-A eso voy María, tranquila, el señor James Bullock la localizo dentro del bosque… pero aparte de descubrir la identidad del ladrón descubrió el porqué de sus acciones

Con esto ella se hizo a un lado permitiéndome ponerme en el podio, solo asentí y aclare mi garganta:

-Bien señoritas, como dijo antes Madame Marie localice a la ladrona, es una mujer escorpion alemana llamada Isabel

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso James? –pregunto una lamia

-Lo sé porque hable con ella, no me ataco ni intento dañarme, me conto que ella nos robó porque llevaba ya 3 días sin encontrar comida y la necesita para su compañero

-¿Compañero? ¿Qué clase de compañero? –pregunto una centauro

-Un soldado alemán… el pobre esta enloquecido, la guerra lo dejo completamente atormentado, necesitan nuestra ayuda pues han tenido poca comida, creo que podemos hacerles un lugar en la comunidad

Las mujeres se miraron entre si y comenzaron a discutir entre ellas, no puedo distinguir que dicen sus múltiples voces:

-¿Qué nos asegura que no nos envenenara por la noche? –pregunto la mujer lagartija

-No lo hizo conmigo que iba armado con un cuchillo, dudo que lo hará con ustedes, ella necesita refugio pero parece preocuparse más por su compañero… él no puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo, confió en ella

-¿Confías en ella con tan solo hablar un poco? No estoy de acuerdo, ella podría parecerte confiable pero no la conocemos, e incluso nos ha robado –decía dudosa una mujer centauro

-Entiendo, pero ella misma me conto que sus trampas no han logrado capturar algo y nuestras compañeras arachnes pescan la mayoría de peces… puede que los alemanes nos hayan dañado en el pasado pero ella no tiene la culpa, el conflicto paso y nos necesita, su compañero también… yo odie a los alemanes, pero siempre peleaban con honor, aun teniendo letales gases y armas mejores, incluso imponentes máquinas de guerra los usaban cuando no tenían de otra y en más de una ocasión nos permitieron rescatar a compañeros atrapados en la tierra de nade… ese soldado ahora sufre lo que yo sufrí aquel día en el banquete, lo sufre a cada hora y hace que no pueda hablar, moverse bien o vivir sanamente… ambos salieron de una nación en ruinas, lo poco que podríamos hacer para que olviden su pasado es darles un espacio en la granja

Al terminar con ese pequeño discurso las mujeres volvieron a hablar entre ellas, después de un par de minutos que discutieron María dio un par de paso al frente:

-Estamos de acuerdo que ella se quede, pero antes queremos conocerla y a su compañero, sabes donde vive, ve y dile que es bienvenida y aquí discutiremos con ella los términos de su estadía

-Bien, se los agradezco

Con esto ella me regalo una sonrisa, las mujeres salieron del salón junto a sus pequeños, por ultimo Madame Marie, Erika y yo, caminamos hasta los árboles que forman la V, ese es mi principal punto de referencia, apenas comencé a caminar cuando Erika me siguió:

-Esta vez iremos juntos querido

-De acuerdo Erika, solo ten cuidado donde pisas

Ella me sonrió y nos adentramos al bosque, seguí los puntos de referencia, un par de latas en el suelo, el árbol donde el cadáver de ese soldado estaba y la entrada del túnel, al entrar no escuche alguna voz ni ruido, llegue hasta esa cueva con la abertura en el techo y ahí estaba Isabel, recostada acariciando la cabeza de Frank, ella levanto la vista y coloco su dedo en su boca.

Se levantó lentamente y camino hasta nosotros pisando con cuidado:

-Me alegra verte de nuevo James ¿Quién es ella?

-Erika, mi querida rosa dorada –dije mirando a Erika la cual me sonrió

-Erika Dragonewt, mucho gusto Isabel –saludo Erika dando su mano

Isabel la estrecho con una sonrisa:

-Lindo nombre, dime James ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

-Quieren verte a ti y a Frank, si te permitirán quedarte, ahí mismo en la granja discutirán los términos para tu estadía, lo más seguro es el trabajo que desempeñaras

-Entiendo, es lo menos que puedo hacer… por cierto –ella camino hacia el interior de la cueva, a una de las paredes donde de una pila de hojas saco un costal- esto… esto es lo que robe, no tome demasiado, solo unas cuantas latas y telas… necesitaba eso para el invierno –dijo entregándome el costal, note la pena en su rostro

Lo tome y le agradecí:

-Por cierto, me dijeron que tomaste un pedazo de metal cromado

-Oh eso… bueno, a Frank le gustan y también a mí, por algún motivo le gustan tanto las cosas brillantes como a mí, se les queda viendo, las toca y examina por todos lados… es en cierto punto tierno verlo tan calmado examinando un pedazo de metal brillante… creo que desvaríe un poco –dijo enrollando su pelo en uno de sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada

-No importa, y gracias por devolver esto, ellas agradecerán que lo devolvieras

-Sí, iré por Frank… es una pena que lo tenga que despertar, está durmiendo tan tranquilo, pero es lo mejor para los dos

Asi ella camino hasta donde ese hombre dormía acurrucado entre hojas, telas y lo que parece una almohada:

-No parece alguien malo, solo trataba de sobrevivir

-Asi es… ella es alguien noble, cuida tanto de un hombre desconocido y que está en ese estado, cualquier otro lo hubiese abandonado a su suerte

Isabel despertó a Frank el cual dejo escapar un ligero grito, entre balbuceos de su parte e Isabel hablándole con voz suave calmándolo, lo tomo con sus brazos humanos y sus pinzas tomaron las telas y almohada.

Ella se nos acercó y asintió, con esto caminamos hasta la salida de la cueva y al salir hacia la granja, detrás Isabel caminaba cargando a Frank en sus brazos, el balbuceaba en ocasiones y gritaba pero ella lo calmaba hablándole con voz suave.

Llegamos hasta el perímetro de la granja saliendo por ese árbol que forma la V y las mujeres estaban ahí esperando, Madame Marie observando directo al bosque y las demás hablando entre sí, al vernos ellas centraron la vista detrás de nosotros, me gire y note como Isabel había frenado, dudosa dio dos pasos atrás, pego a Frank a su pecho e mostraba muy temerosa.

Ante esto camine hacia ella:

-No te preocupes, no te dañaran

-¿Seguro? Algunas parecen algo… molestas

-Yo las convenceré, tranquila

-De acuerdo James

Con esto comencé a caminar y ella detrás de mí, llegamos hasta donde Madame Marie esperaba con su expresión calmada, Isabel se detuvo a dos metros de Madame Marie, nosotros nos colocamos al lado de la elfa:

-Madame, ella es Isabel y el hombre en sus brazos es Frank, ella también nos entregó lo que robo –dije colocando el costal en el suelo, lo abrí y ahí pude ver las latas, telas y ese pedazo de metal cromado, además los granos contenidos en otra bolsa a parte

-Entiendo –con esto Madame Marie camino hacia Isabel la cual estaba cuidando de Frank, calmándolo- Isabel, bienvenida a mi granja y nuestra comunidad

-Se lo agradezco Madame… enserio –ella se inclinó y pego su cuerpo un poco al suelo- lamento haberles robado… pero ya tenía varios días sin comer y no quería dejar a Frank sin comida…

-No te preocupes Isabel, lo hiciste porque no quedaba de otra y tenías que comer, lo que cuenta es que nunca dañaste de gravedad a alguien y además que devolviste lo que robaste

-¿Desde cuándo nos llevas robando? –pregunto María de repente, siempre directa

-Yo… hace un par de meses… p-p-pero no lo hago siempre… solo es mi última alternativa y solo tomo suministros para un par de días

-Entonces los agujeros y plantas dañadas si era plaga y ratas –dijo María en voz baja casi para ella misma aunque la escuche claramente

-Por cierto, lamento haberte arrojado la lata y empujado… es solo que vi tu hacha y tamaño, debo admitir que sentí algo de miedo

-Solo que no se repita, ahora, para que te quedes aquí hay cosas que tendrás que hacer –dijo María acercándose más quedando a un lado de Madame Marie- ayudaras laborando en la granja, arar la tierra, sembrar, cuidar las plantas, cosechar, dar mantenimiento a la valla, granero y cuidar de los animales

-Es entendible, trabajare duro para ganarme el pan de cada día… ¿Habrá suficiente para Frank?

-No te preocupes por tu compañero –ahora hablo Madame Marie- El tendrá tres comidas calientes al día y un buen lugar para dormir

-Se lo agradezco… sé que todas sus cabañas ya están ocupadas y la casa más grande es de usted Madame, yo puedo dormir donde sea no me importa… solo quiero saber dónde podría dormir Frank

-En mi casa tengo otra habitación libre, solo retirare algunas cajas y tendrá un buen lugar para dormí, y usted no dormirá fuera ni en el granero, por ahora dejare que ambos duerman en mi casa, más adelante trabajaremos para que pueda construir una cabaña adaptada a su tamaño y su compañero, usted ya es parte de nuestra comunidad, vivirá dignamente

Con esto Isabel solo mostro una amplia sonrisa y algunos de sus ojos se humedecieron hasta que las lágrimas se deslizaron de sus mejillas:

-Se los agradezco mucho… gracias por tener piedad de esta ladrona alemana… no les fallare, trabajare arduamente y no volveré a cometer alguna otra fechoría

-Sé que usted será una buena compañera, ahora vamos, le enseñare donde podrá dormir

-Gracias de nuevo, muchas gracias

-Antes preséntese con las demás mujeres, quiero que la conozcan

Con esto Isabel asintió y se dirigió con las demás, se presentó varias veces, estrechando manos o simplemente inclinándose, Frank en ocasiones se alteraba un poco pero ella lo calmaba con rapidez, con el caso de María se disculpó de nuevo por el golpe con la lata y María solo la absolvió de sus acciones, hubo dos mujeres que no dejaron que estrechara sus manos, la equidna y centauro, ambas solo la saludaron rápido y se retiraron, ya las identifique.

Ya cuando se presentó con cada mujer, y de pasada presentando a su compañero, nos dirigimos a la casa de Madame Marie, pero antes de ir le entregue a María el costal con lo que había robado, faltaban un par de latas y el agujero se había hecho más grande pero no se perdió gran cosa.

Llegamos hasta el pórtico de la casa de Madame Marie e Isabel entro con sumo cuidado, la puerta es un tanto más ancha que las convencionales pero aun así tuvo que pasar juntando su cuerpo, ahí Isabel espero justo debajo de la escalera, Erika fue a la cocina para preparar algo y yo subí con Madame Marie para ayudarle a retirar esas cajas en la habitación momentánea de Isabel y Frank, ella me guio hasta un cuarto que quedaba justo al lado del de ella y al abrirlo revelo una habitación algo grande, al igual que la de Erika con una cama, estantería pero este contaba con un escritorio de madera, encima de este con varias cajas y en el suelo algunas otras:

-Llevaremos estas cajas a la otra habitación James, no son muy pesadas pero entre los dos las sacaremos más rápido

-Entendido Madame

Con esto comenzamos a cargar y arrastrar esas cajas, algunas llenas de papeles, otras con vasijas y cuadros, las llevamos hasta esa otra habitación y cuando quedo despejado el dormitorio Madame Marie me entrego un plumero y entre los dos retiramos el exceso de polvo de los muebles, la cama solo sacudimos el cobertor que estaba sobre el colchón.

Ya con todo limpio me acerque al barandal de la escalera:

-Listo Isabel, puedes subir

-Sí, voy

No subió por las escaleras, sino que apoyo sus patas por ambas paredes y así subió hasta poder apoyarse en el pasillo estrecho para ella, caminando pegando sus patas a su cuerpo y brazos llegamos hasta el dormitorio, la puerta no era muy grande pero aun así logro entrar con poco esfuerzo:

-Es… es maravilloso, muchas gracias enserio, mira Frank –dijo levantando a su compañero el cual movió su cabeza analizando la habitación- una gran cama para los dos y tenemos un ventana con una buena vista, anda, descansemos

Con esto ella camino hasta la cama y recostó con sumo cuidado a Frank, este en ese momento se acurruco en sí mismo, pero Isabel subió a la cama y lo rodeo con sus patas frontales y brazos humanos:

-Es suave y cómoda ¿Te gusta amigo?

Frank solo dijo un par de palabras en alemán y ella le contesto en ese mismo idioma:

-Gracias de nuevo… enserio

-No hay de que Isabel, debemos de permanecer unidos, solo así superamos los momentos difíciles

-Asi es Madame… disculpe de nuevo mis fechorías, juro que trabajare y hare guardia cuando sea necesario, no dejare que nadie más nos robe y que nunca nos falte comida… solo que hoy mismo estoy muy cansada

-Es comprensible Isabel, descansa con Frank, mañana podrás empezar con tus labores reparada y alimentada –escuche pasos por la escalera y vi a Erika subir con una bandeja con dos plato- hablando de comida, aquí viene su alimento

Nos apartamos y dejamos que Erika entrara:

-Espero les guste, ambos platos tienen lo mismo, un corte de carne grande sazonado, puré de papa, verduras, pan y agua –dijo Erika con la bandeja en sus manos

Erika entrego la bandeja e Isabel la tomo con sumo cuidado y agradeciendo con su cabeza:

-Esto… esto es demasiada comida, hace mucho que no comemos algo así ¡Mira Frank! Lo que nos trajeron, anda, vamos a comer

Ella dejo la bandeja en una mesa de noche justo al lado de su cama, tomo uno de los platos, cuchillo, tenedor y cuchara, con esto comenzó a cortar la carne y mezclarla con todo lo demás guiándolo a la boca de su compañero el cual nunca se quejó, después de masticar y pasar la comida el sonrió y volvió a pronunciar un par de palabras:

-A Frank le gusta… muchas gracias… no tengo manera de expresar mi agradecimiento

-Ya lo dije, no hay de que, ahora descansen

Con esto Isabel volvió a asentir con una sonrisa y se quedó alimentando a Frank, nosotros cerramos la puerta y nos dirigimos abajo:

-Ella estaba muy feliz –dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras- de verdad estaba agradecida

-No mentía, ella es una mujer que estaba en un momento muy difícil, no lo hizo con malicia, solo era su última alternativa

-Asi es –sentí como mi estómago gruño- tengo hambre y creo que la hora de comer esta por acabar ¿Quedo algo de comida?

-No quedo nada –dijo Erika- pero a parte de esos dos platos prepare uno para nosotros dos James, podemos compartir esa comida pues no comí… yo estaba esperando a que llegaras

-Gracias querida, te amo mi bella dragona –dije dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios

-Yo también te amo James, mi valiente soldado

-Saldré para hablar con algunas de las mujeres –dijo Madame Marie abriendo la puerta- ustedes disfruten de su comida

-Gracias Madame –dijimos casi al unísono

Con esto ella nos sonrió y salió de la casa, nosotros nos dirigimos al comedor y ahí Erika solo termino de preparar un par de cortes y lo sirvió todo en un plato grande donde estaban las porciones para ambos.

No pudimos evitarlo y comenzamos a alimentarnos entre nosotros, yo cortaba la carne por Erika y la ponía con cuidado en su boca, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, colocaba su tenedor con la comida en mi boca con cuidado, amo a esa mujer.

Terminada nuestra comida salimos de la casa y paseamos un rato, esta vez jugamos los dos con las pequeñas en esa pequeña plaza, esta vez no las levante en mis hombros pero jugamos con unas pelotas que tenían, les enseñe lo básico del soccer y comenzaron a practicar entre ellas.

Amy también apareció y a ella fue la única que puse en mis hombros para darle esos paseos que la ponen tan feliz… su sonrisa es premio suficiente, hacerla feliz haciendo que ´´vuele´´ sin que corra riesgo a chocar es poco que puedo hacer por ella.

Ya llegada la noche comimos la cena en la gran casa de Madame Marie, algo ligero.

Me quede para ayudar a Erika lavando los platos y acomodando todo de nuevo, subimos por las escaleras y antes de entrar a nuestro dormitorio me dirigí al cuarto donde esta Isabel… por favor, que no esté desnuda.

Es de mala educación espiar pero solo quiero saber que sigue ahí, y que no haya huido dejándonos Frank, empuje ligeramente la puerta y ahí los pude ver a los dos, Isabel apoyo parte de su cuerpo en la cama recostada de lado, en sus brazos y bajo algunas de sus patas frontales y ambas pinzas estaba Frank acurrucado en ella debajo de una manta, ambos lucían de una gran sonrisa bajo la luz de la luna, logre ver la bandeja y ambos platos completamente vacíos… en verdad tenían hambre:

-¿Están durmiendo bien? –pregunto Erika

-Sí, están descansando plácidamente –dije cerrando la puerta- No me puedo imaginar como habrán pasado el invierno y los días de escases

-Es lamentable que ella no se haya acercado mucho antes, pudimos haberla dejado quedarse hace mucho tiempo y nunca debió de pasar por penurias

-Pero ya están aquí, con un techo, cama y comida, vamos a dormir querida –dije recordando a esa centauro y equidna, tengo que hablar con ellas mañana

-Claro querido

Nos dirigimos hasta la habitación de Erika y ahí me deshice de mi saco, calzado y quedando con ropa más ligera me recosté en la gran cama, Erika también se cambió de ropa, con un vestido blanco sin mangas… le queda perfecto.

Ya en la cama ella me abrazo y sentí de nuevo como enrollo su cola en mi pierna, se ha vuelto una tradición que no me molesta:

-Buenas noches Erika

-Buenas noches James, descansa

Con esto solo acaricie su cabello regalándole una sonrisa, unimos nuestros labios en un pequeño beso y deje que este momento tan cálido y relajante me tomara, con un último suspiro caí dormido en los brazos de mi bella dama.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bueno, ahi esta, el final de este capitulo._

 _Se que es corto y quizás esperaban mas pero estoy teniendo problemas para inspirarme, las ideas principales de la historia siguen en mi pero el como ejecutarlas correctamente... no lo he pulido bien._

 _Quizás tarde mas con estos capítulos pero conociéndome sufriré de algún chispazo repentino y quizás me ponga a escribir capítulos extensos y de manera mas seguida como con el buen Roberto._

 _Por cierto, como dije antes seran capitulos intercalados, ya subi uno de Bullock ahora el siguiente sera del buen Roberto, espero que esa formula les guste._

 _Ahora ya terminando agradezco que hayan tenido paciencia por este capitulo y espero no haberlos defraudado por la espera, que tengan un buen día y ¡Hasta luego!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas del autor:** Por favor, no me disparen... se que he tardado demasiado en este capitulo pero es lo mismo que en el anterior, falta de inspiracion. _

_Ya no los molestare y dejare que disfruten del capitulo._

 _Monster musume no me pertenece, solo la historia_

* * *

Capitulo 10

* * *

El dia inicio de nuevo y Erika se habia levantado de su cama, sentada sobre la suave tela extendió sus alas a lo largo del cuarto, sus brazos hacia arriba y su cola hacia atrás, bostezando una ultima vez tallo sus ojos y se puso de pie.

Ya de pie volvio a estirar su cuerpo, sus imponentes alas que estirándolas por completo, abarcaban casi toda la recamara, su cola que siempre debía doblar para no golpear directamente la pared, su pelo dorado suelto que se derrama por su espalda, con esta sesión de estiramientos terminada, Erika camino directamente a su closet, donde guarda sus ropas, desde simples vestidos de una pieza para dormir, otros de trabajo y los tres vestidos preparados para el dia de festejo, pasando su mano con delicadeza por sobre cada prenda la poso sobre una de trabajo y saco esta, se retiró su vestido para dormir y ya cambiada, preparada para el trabajo, dio una última bocanada de aire y volteo a su mesita de noche, ahí es donde descansa el casco de aquel hombre que la había salvado y hecho sentir tantas cosas, desde seguridad y afecto hasta el amor mismo.

A paso lento, se dirigio a la mesa de noche, posando su mirada en el casco dañado pero que es capaz de detener una bala, ya han pasado dos años desde esa horrible guerra y la partida de su héroe, la paz ya se había establecido, ya podía volver al bosque con seguridad y sin miedo, pero el juramento que le hizo a Bullock la retenía, ella debía de seguir cumpliéndole a su amado aun cuando el mismo no este.

Ella camino hasta ese casco y como cada mañana paso sus dedos sobre aquella palabra tallada en ese frio acero, _Juramentum,_ el primer y único juramento que ha hecho Erika, que con esfuerzo, mantiene aun en pie:

-Algún día volverás querido Bullock… yo te esperare aquí pacientemente

En más de una ocasión Erika había sufrido de sueños, que para algunos serian gratos, pero para ella eran pesadillas, pesadillas de su amado volviendo y ambos pasando un gran día festejando en un banquete la llegada de Bullock y al final ella despertar y sufrir de no encontrar a su querido a un lado en su gran cama.

Pesadillas durante la noche de luna llena que la hacen fantasear con ella y su amado soldado uniéndose y entregándose a la pasión y lujuria, para luego ella despertar casi auto complaciéndose y sufriendo del pesar de estar ella sola, apretando las sabanas en su pecho y derramando lágrimas.

Pesadillas donde ella ve como su héroe soluciona problemas de ladrones de manera pacífica y atrayendo a nuevos amigos, no la manera tan agresiva que llevaron a cabo María y una equidna de la colonia, hiriendo al a serket y obligándola a huir.

Suspiro una última vez dejando el casco de acero sobre la mesa de noche y dirigiéndose al pórtico…

* * *

 **POV Erika**

* * *

Sali de mi habitación después de volver a apreciar lo último que me queda de mi querido Bullock, su juramento… el volverá, yo lo sé, algún día lo veré saliendo del bosque, entrando por la valla a la granja y yo abrazándolo llorando en su pecho… tal cual aquella pesadilla:

-Buenos días Erika –la voz de mi madre resonó a mi lado derecho

-Buenos días Madame –salude

-¿Descansaste Erika?

-Si Madame… aunque volví a tener uno de esos sueños

Ella tan solo me miro preocupada, sabe muy bien de esos sueños, he tenido demasiados:

-Es el cuarto esta semana

-Debió ser por la luna llena –conteste- siempre… reactiva mi mente con esos… esos deseos

-Lamento eso mi querida Erika –dijo pegándome a ella abrazándome- pero el volverá, hizo un juramento ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si Madame, se muy bien que los juramentos nunca se rompen

-Asi es, ahora salgamos, hoy toca leer un poco de las guerras napoleónicas

-Si Madame

Con esto dicho me entrego un libro de pasta café con el título en dorado, antes de salir al pórtico a leer preparamos unas tostadas con jalea de fresa y dos tazas de café… aún recuerdo cuando probé mi primera taza de café, cuando recosté mi cabeza en la pierna de James en la trinchera de Alexandra y me ayudo a que supiera mejor con algo de azúcar.

Sonreí con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.

Desde ese momento he bebido café negro con azúcar, siempre me trae cálidos recuerdos. Con esto preparado salimos al pórtico, tome asiento en la mecedora que queda más cerca de las escaleras para cuando Bullock regrese, así podre salir lo más rápido posible a rodearlo con mis brazos y alas… sentirlo de nuevo, Madame Marie a mi lado izquierdo y en el centro de ambas mecedoras una mesa donde colocamos el plato con las tostadas y café.

Abrí el libro y me sumergí en la lectura… las batallas marítimas, las guerras contra Prusia y las conquistas de la madre Francia, victorias ilimitadas para Napoleón y gloria eterna a sus soldados que han fallecido luchando… pero con todo este contenido tan interesante no puedo dejar de desviar mi mirada al bosque cada vez que paso hoja, me es imposible.

Terminamos la lectura y al mismo tiempo las tostadas y el café, con todo esto me puse el overol de trabajo:

-Erika, buenos días –salude a María

-Buenos días María –salude

Tiempo atrás la perdone de su terquedad de querer expulsar a Bullock de la granja, mientras más progresaba en las clases de Madame Marie más me daba cuenta que corríamos más peligro con Bullock en la granja… me duele decirlo pero así eran esos días. La perdone al comprender la situación y con el nacimiento de su hija… pero siempre hay algo en mí que hace sentirme molesta a su lado:

-Hoy será algo tranquilo, solo cosechar algunas mazorcas y vigilar como van creciendo los tubérculos, espero que la plaga no haya seguido propagándose porque a este paso nos quedaremos sin papas

-¿Segura que es plaga? –Pregunte tomando un costal- He escuchado ruidos raros por la noche… quizás alguien o algo entra a la granja

-Quizás, pero no lo creo, expulsamos hace tiempo a esa sucia serket ladrona y las hojas demuestran mordidas de insectos

Solo suspire y camine hasta donde las mazorcas crecen, doradas y sanas, todo apunta a una gran cosecha, comencé a sacar una a una de sus vainas y arrojarlas dentro del costal, mientras lo hacia miraba de vez en cuando al bosque… el volverá Erika, ya lo veras, el llegara tomándome de sorpresa por la espalda y yo lo besare y rodeare con mis brazos y alas.

Regrese a mi labor siempre mirando al bosque de vez en cuando, llene tres costales y las mazorcas lucían muy bien, todo progresa excelente con las cosechas, después de eso ayude a María con la cosecha de papas y zanahorias donde nos topamos con más de esas hojas mordidas y sin nada más que pedazos de tubérculos, aun así llenamos varios costales.

Terminada esa labor quede empapada en sudor, regrese al hogar de Madame Marie para tomar un cambio de ropa y además mis utensilios para el aseo personal, entre al baño y me deshice de mi ropa, abrí la llave y el agua comenzó a salir, el calentador estaba encendido desde la mañana así que el agua salió en su punto, ingrese lentamente en la tina sumergiéndome en el agua caliente… y los recuerdos de aquel sueño me azotaron de nuevo:

 _´´¿Qué tal si yo entro y tú te recuestas sobre mi?´´ -la voz de Bullock resonó en mi mente_

-Me parece una buena idea –conteste a la nada

Con esto solo me sumergí mas en la tina, en busca del cuerpo de James, de su suave carne, del tacto con su piel… algo que nunca logre, solo puedo sentir la tina, suspire de nuevo… esto no está bien, esos sueños me están haciendo daño, en más de una ocasión confundo esos sueños con la realidad, debo de dejarlos atrás y cuando Bullock vuelva revivirlos con mi amado en carne y hueso… aún no sé porque mi mente es tan sádica conmigo misma, arrebatarle el brazo a James… no puedo imaginar un suceso así estando despierta, no sé cómo mi mente lo hizo estando dormida.

Comencé con mi aseo, limpiando primero mi parte superior limpiando mis escamas con este jabón roca y mi piel humana con la espuma formada por el mismo, después de esto saque mi pierna derecha de la tina y comencé a lavarla… en cada movimiento que hice, en cada roce que yo misma me provocaba y en cada sacudida del agua esperaba que la voz de Bullock me acompañase como en aquella pesadilla, que su suave tacto me asistiera en mi aseo, que jugáramos al final y compartiéramos un gran desayuno… pero todo siempre termina igual, yo saliendo de mi trance, sola y triste... déjalo ya Erika, solo te dañas a ti misma esperando eso, James nunca hubiese querido eso.

Suspire de nuevo y concluí con mi aseo, tome mi toalla y seque cuidadosamente mi cuerpo, mis escamas suelen romper mis prendas, debo de secarlas con cuidado y no romper mi toalla. Terminado de secarme me puse mi cambio de ropa, un vestido de una pieza que mis amigas arachnes fueron muy amables en tejer, me queda muy bien, está bien adaptado a mis medidas, alas y ola.

Sali del baño dejando la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, deje mis utensilios de aseo en mi recamara, baje las escaleras y prepare una comida ligera, el trabajo en el campo me dejo con algo de hambre y un pequeño emparedado soluciona eso. Terminado con ese pequeño aperitivo me dirigi a la colonia donde las casas estan concentradas, ahí mismo, al parque donde las pequeñas juegan siempre o donde les cuento historias, sus madres las vigilaban pero aun asi disfruto de jugar con los pequeños.

Al verme llegar las pequeñas me saludan y sonríen, les devuelvo el gesto y comienzo a jugar con ellas, desde el clásico juego de las escondidas, donde siempre finjo que nunca encuentro a las pequeñas centauros pues les es imposible esconder todo su cuerpo, hasta aquellos juegos con la pequeña Amy donde ella debe adivinar de quien es la voz… y siempre al concluir preguntándome por ese humano que la ayudaba a volar:

-El volverá Amy –dije acariciando su cabeza

-Pero yo quiero volar con el ¿Puedo volar con Erika?

-Claro que si pequeña

La coloque en mis hombros y tal como Bullock hacía con ella la sujetaba de sus piernas y luego corría con ella en mis hombros cuidando que nunca cayera pero siempre atenta a su risa y deseos de volar más alto, siempre la complací.

Después de esa pequeña sesión de juegos toco visitar a las más pequeñas, aquellas que aun no pueden cuidarse solas, asistí a la casa hogar donde ellas dormían en la zona con cunas para meserlas y dormirlas, solo hay dos pequeñas, una ogresa que Jacqueline cuida de ella y una pequeña lamia, su madre esta enferma y yo decidi ocuparme de ella:

-Buenas tardes Erika –saludo Jacqueline

-Buenas tardes Jacqueline ¿Cómo sigue la pequeña?

-Esta bien, ha dormido bien y ha comido todo, crece grande y fuerte como su madre –dijo sonriéndome

-Me alegro que siga bien, la última vez que tuvo fiebre nos saco un buen susto

-Lo se, pero me alegro que se recuperara rápido gracias a los remedios de Madame Marie

Yo solo le sonreí al verla tranquila y camine hasta la pequeña lamia que habia despertado, se estiraba y bostezaba mientras abria sus pequeños ojos.

La lamia al verme tan solo comenzó a reir y estirar sus bracitos hacia mi, sujete sus pequeñas manos con uno de mis dedos mientras tomaba un biberón con leche, estaba recién rellenado y la leche en su temperatura adecuada para un bebe, con esto comencé a alimentarla.

Cuido que no se atragante y al mismo tiempo que beba todo, en ocasiones le retiro el biberón y limpio su pequeña boca, para luego volver a alimentarla, algun dia a la que alimente será a mi linda niña o niño… algun dia será…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Mientras Erika continuaba con su labor de cuidadora con las bebes de la colonia, las arachnes que habían ayudado a Bullock y Erika a regresar con Madame Marie salieron de exploración, desde que la guerra acabo ningún humano habia ingresado de nuevo al bosque.

Esto, extrañando aún más a Alexandra, decidida a acercase mas a una ciudad humana en busca de al menos algun comerciante que este dispuesto a cambiar objetos o el dinero que tanto han acumulado y guardado:

-¿Estas segura de esto Alexandra? –pregunto la pequeña arachne saltando desde un árbol a otro

-Si Cecilia, quizás si nos acercamos más a Verdun podremos toparnos con algun mercader ambulante, caravana o lo que sea –decia confiada Alexandra

-Pero no todos son buenos hombres como James, o esos que nos encontrábamos a veces en el bosque, puede que nos ataquen

-Siempre lo intentaron pero los convencíamos que no éramos de temer ¿Qué no recuerdas a ese joven asistente que te hacia sonrojar y reír?

-Eh… bueno, si –dijo Cecilia sonrojada y riendo nerviosamente- pero el quizás esté muerto

-O tal vez no ¿Qué tal si nos los topamos cuando lleguemos a orillas de Verdun? Uno nunca sabe

Cecilia solo sonrio al positivismo de su gran amiga. Ambas siguieron con su avance rápido pero cuidadoso pues el bosque aun contaba con trampas de aquella gran guerra. Mientras avanzaban por el gran bosque se toparon con una persona, un ser.

Al principio Alexandra pensó que era un humano, pero al acercarse mas se percataron que no fue asi, una mujer con una armadura medieval que protegia casi todo su cuerpo, una espada en su vaina y su rostro fijo en ambas arachnes, ese ser tan solo las miraba, ellas sintieron esa pesada mirada y sintieron el frio del ambiente, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la pequeña arachne que se escondió entre las patas de Alexandra, la cual no dudo en imponerse y protegerla:

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto la tarántula a ese ser que tan solo las miraba

-Solo soy una hija del abismo, Dullaha, aquella que guía las almas en pena a su descanso eterno y castiga a las que lo merecen –en ese momento hizo una pausa y poso su mirada en otro lugar- necesito su ayuda

-¿Qué clase de ayuda? –pregunto Alexandra

-Una pobre alma atrapada… tal parece que dejo un juramento en pie y no logro cumplirlo, nunca me he topado con un alma así de persistente

-¿Y como podemos ser de ayuda? Nosotras no somos capaces de observar tales almas

-Necesito que traigan a una mujer que sé que conocen, Erika Dragonewt

-¿Para que la quieres? –pregunto dudosa

-Solo tráiganla, si desean que esa alma de ese pobre hombre descanse vuelvan a este lugar –con esto último dicho esa mujer desapareció

Y con ella ese pesado ambiente y frio despareció:

-¿Q-Q-Que haremos Alexandra?

-El alma de ese pobre hombre… -medito Alexandra- Cerca de Verdun ¿A cuánto estamos de Verdun?

-Ahora mismo… -dijo la pequeña sacando un mapa y haciendo pequeños cálculos- a unos veinte minutos, el bosque se acaba más adelante y luego sigue la explanada donde estaban las trincheras

-Si mal no recuerdo, por aquí vi a un gran ejercito de humanos, entre ellos Bullock, cuando se fue de la granja y estuvimos de patrullaje por las noches –en ese momento la mente de Alexandra comenzó a maquinar las ideas- ese pobre hombre… tan cerca de Verdun y que necesita a Erika… cuando Bullock estuvo tiempo atrás aqu—

Ahí, con ese último análisis una vorágine de sentimientos azotaron a la tarántula, que repentinamente dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo, llevo ambas manos a su boca y sus múltiples ojos comenzaron a humedecerse:

-N-N-No p-puede ser –dijo con voz temblorosa y escalofríos

-¡Alexandra! –Grito la pequeña al ver a su amiga en ese estado- ¿Qué sucede?

-I-I-Imposible… e-el, tenía un juramento –dijo la tarántula con su vista perdida

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Alexandra respóndeme! –gritaba la pequeña, esta vez, colocándose frente a su amiga y agitándola

-B-B-Bullock… es imposible… tenemos que ir por Erika ¡Ahora!

Con esto la tarántula tomo a la pequeña arachne subiéndola a su lomo, esta se vio sorprendida y demando una respuesta pero Alexandra la ignoraba, ella tan solo se aferro al cuerpo de su imponente amiga y partieron de vuelta a la granja de Madame Marie…

* * *

 **POV Erika**

* * *

Hace poco que ya paso el medio día, nos reunimos para comer en el gran salón y ahora solo me queda cuidar de las pequeñas de nuevo, las chiquillas siempre tienen energía, para jugar, esta vez jugando con una pequeña pelota de piel, la pasan entre ellas, patean y hacen pasar entre dos aros para anotar puntos.

Despues de ese juego siempre me demandan una historia:

-¿Qué historia quieren pequeñas?

-¡El valiente soldado! –exclamo primero un pequeña lamia

-¡Si! Me gusta esa historia –exclamo otra centauride

-Muy bien pequeñas, la historia del valiente soldado

La historia del valiente Bullock:

-Hubo una vez, un valiente soldado –con esto dicho las niñas se acercaron aun mas a mi

Yo sentada en el suelo y ellas también, mirándome con atención, la saben de memoria, pero siempre gustan que yo se las narre… aun cuando me duela tanto en el pecho:

-Ese valiente soldado había quedado perdido en un gran bosque, los monstruos lo hostigaban desde las sombras y sus rugidos le provocaban pavor y miedo, pero eso no lo convertía en un cobarde, aquel día en que el valiente soldado quedo extraviado se encontró con una gran madriguera, hecha para una persona, la encontró agradable y útil para protegerse de la noche que se acercaba y con ello, esas horribles criaturas

Ahí Ami llego casi de la nada, una de las pequeñas tomo su ala y la ayudo a sentarse:

-Mientras el valiente soldado preparo una hoguera para ganar calor alguien se acercó a esa madriguera, alguien igual de temerosa que ese soldado, ella entonces se acerco y el soldado la observo, dudoso levanto su rifle, pensando en los monstruos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que esa persona no lo dañaría, entonces, él se mostró más calmado, bajo su arma y le permitió a esa misteriosa mujer entrar en la madriguera para estar a salvo, el valiente soldado aun teniendo miedo de esos monstruos en la lejanía permaneció fuera, protegiendo a esa mujer asustada

Esos recuerdos siempre me traen gratos momentos… el día en que me topé con Bullock no estaba más que asustada y con pavor, extraviada y me topé con el… pensé que me dañaría y por un momento me imaginaba ese rifle disparando, pero no lo hizo, el tan solo me envolvió en sus brazos y trato de calmarme, aun cuando le parecía un monstruo:

-Ahí ambos compartieron esa madriguera, el valiente soldado siempre permaneció mirando a las afueras, con su cuerpo frente a esa mujer, ofreciéndole calor, protección y valor, aun con esos monstruos cerca, para la mañana siguiente ambos comenzaron con su viaje al hogar de esa mujer, juntos, emprendieron un camino peligroso con esos monstruos acechando, cruzaron por una cueva y se detuvieron… ahí, el valiente soldado saco parte de su única comida y la compartió con esa mujer, aun cuando solo tenia un pedazo de pan y algo de carne el valiente soldado le dio parte de su comida esa mujer que seguía temerosa y hambrienta…

En ese momento me sentía segura con Bullock, sabía que podía confiar en el después de que me ofreciese su cuerpo para calentarme, el haberme metido en esa madriguera cuando la artillería seguía con su rugir y los alemanes estaban cerca pero el se puso frente a mi, me escolto y dio parte de su comida, que aunque era muy poca, la compartió conmigo saciando un poco mi hambre… aun cuando seguía siendo una desconocida:

-Ambos siguieron con su avanzar, pero esos monstruos los encontraron

-¡No! –gritaron las niñas con genuina emoción, como siempre en esa parte

-Tranquilas pequeñas –dije con una sonrisa- en ese momento el valiente soldado protegió a su compañera echándose al suelo protegiéndola de las garras de esas bestias que solo querían destrozarlos… entonces los vasallos de tales horripilantes criaturas llegaron a cazarlos, el valiente soldado ayudo a su compañera a levantarse para protegerla de esas horribles criaturas, ambos fueron atacados y su compañera, aterrada, se paralizo en el momento, pero el valiente soldado la ayudo a salir del shock y defendió de esos monstruos, con bravura disparo su fusil, sin miedo, arrojo su granada y con gran fuerza arremetió sobre esos monstruos

Me había quedado paralizada en ese momento, cuando los alemanes nos persiguieron, cuando me dispararon e hicieron caer, corrimos y luego el me llamo, ahí me paralice… los disparos, la artillería el gritándome… sentí tanto miedo que quede en shock y cuando Bullock me saco del trance hui… por un segundo… por un momento tuve la idea de no volver por él, de dejarlo a su suerte… pero él me defendió, yo no pude hacerle eso y aun en la lluvia de artillería volví y lo salve:

-Pero una de esas criaturas dañaron al valiente soldado en su pierna, herido, las grande fauces de esas bestias trataron de devorarlo, pero su compañera volvió a salvarlo –las pequeñas sonrieron de nuevo- su valiente compañera lo saco de esas oscuras fauces en dirección a un lugar seguro, llegando pronto a donde un grupo de amables arachnes se refugiaba y luchaba contr—

-¡Erika! –el grito de alguien proveniente del bosque me saco de la narrativa

Me levante pues mencionaron mi nombre, ya de pie pude ver a Alexandra que salto desde los árboles en forma de V y llego hasta mí:

-¡Erika!... espera –dijo agachándose recuperando el aire- necesito que vengas con nosotras

-Hola –vi a la pequeña Cecilia saludando atrás, le regrese el gesto

-¿Qué sucede Alexandra?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo ahora –dijo tomándome de mi mano izquierda- tiene que ver con Bullock

Al decir esto me paralizo:

-B-Bullock ¿Q-Que clase de cosa?

-Solo ven Erika, tenemos que ir para averiguarlo ahora

Yo tan solo asentí dudosa y partí junto a Alexandra y Cecilia, adentrándonos en el bosque una vez más… Bullock, puede… ¿Una sorpresa? El día tan esperado llego… solo esperare y le regalare a mi amado un gran abraso y sonrisa.

Recorrimos varios metros, esquivamos demasiados obstáculos y Alexandra reubicándose con ayuda de un mapa, por lo que vi de este, en las cercanías de Verdun.

Las horas pasaron, la noche empezó a hacerse presente pero aún podemos ver, quizás es una sorpresa, Alexandra y sus amigas me prepararon más de una sorpresa con estos hermosos vestidos hechos para la llegada de Bullock:

-Aquí debe estar –dijo Alexandra buscando a su alrededor- ¡Ahí esta!

Me gire a donde ella miraba… pero no me encontré con Bullock, sino con una mujer, una mujer en una armadura medieval… siento frio, estoy temblando… maldición.

Esa mujer, me mira fijamente, ojos rojos, piel azul, cabello blanco, su rostro no expresa sentimiento alguno… ¿Quién es ella?:

-Hombres valientes que dieron su vida –dijo de repente- Aquellos que lucharon para defender a su nación, dieron sus vidas luchando por sus familias, lucharon por lo que creían correcto, pelearon con bravura y coraje, su sacrificio será recordado… sus promesas y juramentos rotos que los atan a este mundo y que no les permiten el descanso eterno que muchos merecen despues de vivir el infierno mismo –entonces, guio su mano derecha a lo que parecía ser su espada, desenvainando esta con lentitud y apunto a una pequeña explanada dentro del bosque- sus almas siguen atadas a este mundo pues sus juramentos los mantienen en este… solo cumpliéndolos serán libres… solo el alma de James Bullock podrá descansar

No… no… es mentira:

-N-N-No p-p-puede ser c-cierto –dije… Bullock lo juro- el… el… el volvería, me lo juro

-Millones de hombres hicieron ese mismo juramento y unos pocos lograron cumplirlo

-¡Mientes! –grite… es una mentira- ¡El regresara! ¡El me lo juro!

-Si no le crees a una Dullaha, míralo por ti mismo

Entonces ella camino a ese lugar dentro del bosque… algo me impulsa a seguirla… no puede ser cierto, ella miente… es una mentira.

Camine junto a Alexandra y Cecilia a ese campo despejado, note flores de colores brillantes floreciendo sobre este… una cruz con algo inscrito:

-Para los valientes guerreros que dieron sus vidas a las orillas de Verdun –dijo la Dullaha leyendo esa cruz- Aquellos que dieron sus vidas en la última ofensiva, _Grand Offensive_ serán recordados por la eternidad y este campo respetado, lugar donde los valientes descansan

Entonces paso su espada sobre una zona específica de ese campo, el césped se movió junto con la tierra revelando… revelando cadáveres… los cuerpos en descomposición de soldados americanos, los reconozco por el uniforme de Bull… no puede ser… no… no, no, es imposible.

Atónita presencie como esa mujer se agacho hasta el único cuerpo revelado por completo, su piel casi carcomida, su uniforme rasgado, sin casco ni arma, tomo lo que parece una placa metálica unida al cuello del soldado:

-James Bullock –dijo secamente- número de serie 332056

-E-E-Es imposible… Bullock… el…

La vorágine de sentimientos me azoto… el sonido de los grillos desapareció, el frio y el calor, ya no lo siento, mis labios tiemblan sin control alguno… mi sudor se ha vuelto helado… mis piernas no las puedo controlar, Bullock… lo juraste.

Me di cuenta que no había respirado, me falta el aire, lo trago a bocanadas pero el dolor no desaparece… mi pecho, duele demasiado… caí de rodillas, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas que no dejan de salir y mojar mis mejillas.

Mire a Alexandra la cual estaba en mi mismo estado, en el suelo llorando… Cecilia estaba paralizada… su rostro solo muestra duda y miedo.

Gane el valor suficiente para arrastrarme donde la Dullaha esta hincada, se hizo a un lado permitiéndome observar… es… es el cuerpo de James, aun con su piel… dios mío:

-B-B-Bullock… tu lo juraste

Dije antes de romper en llanto… mi amado, mi querido soldado, mi único amor… aquel que me defendió… estaba siendo consumido por los insectos:

-¡Lo juraste Bullock! –Grite desesperada a un lado de su cuerpo- ¡Juraste que volverías! ¡Juraste que regresarías para vivir conmigo! ¡Juraste que estarías aquí! A mi lado… estarías aquí… conmigo… lo juraste

Seguí con mi llanto… el… el… está muerto… ya no… mi corazón… duele tanto:

-Al final, James Bullock cumplió con su juramento, se reunió con su amada –escuche a esa mujer decir detrás de mí, pude ver claramente como su espada brillaba

-C-C-Como puedes decir esa… esa… esa atrocidad –dije aun en mi llanto… mi corazón… duele

-Solo tienes que despertar…

…

…

…

Abrí mis ojos y me faltaba el aire, me levante de golpe respirando pesadamente, me duele mi pecho, demasiado… dios que frio, tengo mucho frio… analice el alrededor… mi cuarto… entonces escuche algo a mi lado moverse, gire mi vista y… Bullock.

Ahí estaba, dormido de lado mirándome… el… el sigue vivo:

-¡Bullock! –grite rodeándolo con mis brazos

Escuche murmullos de su parte y pronto despertó:

-Eh… ¿Eh? ¿Erika, querida? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto cuando lo rodee con mis brazos y alas… solo quiero sentir su calor… su verdadero calor, no estoy soñando

-¡Estas vivo! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Cumpliste con tu juramento! –grite aun extasiada de felicidad

-Si Erika, estoy aquí… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?

Yo tan solo seguí rodeándolo en mis brazos y alas, aun feliz por su calor… por su cuerpo tan suave… porque está aquí conmigo:

-Te amo Bullock… nunca me dejes… por favor

-Nunca te dejaría Erika

-Te amo –con esto uní mis labios con los de Bullock, sus labios me embriagan

Él está aquí, conmigo… no fueron sueños, en verdad ocurrió.

Lo sigo teniendo en mis brazos, nuestros labios unidos y nuestras lenguas no tardaron en juguetear entre sí, me coloque encima del el sin interrumpir el beso, sentir ese calor, su mano acariciando mi cintura, su fuerte y suave cuerpo… su aroma que me embriaga:

-Erika –dijo en momentos que nuestros labios se separaba- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada –dije volviendo al beso- solo un mal sueño

Con esto comencé a deshacerlo de su prenda superior… lo deseo tanto, quiero sentirlo por completo:

-Erika –dijo también comenzando a retirar parte de mi vestido- dímelo… ¿qué soñaste?

-Nada Bullock, nada importante

Entonces, como siempre, me tomo por sorpresa, con su única mano y su fuerza me dio vuelta, aun cuando yo estaba arriba de el encontró la manera de ponerme a su merced, siempre lo hace, ahí fue cuando me miro directamente a los ojos… esos hermosos ojos negros tan profundos:

-Erika, dímelo, ¿Qué te paso? Me despertaste por la noche… apretaste demasiado tu agarre con la cola y te escuche murmurar cosas… tu rostro reflejaba miedo

-Yo… -lo mire directo a esos ojos… no le puedo mentir- Yo… tuve una pesadilla –dije apenada- antes de que volvieras, pase por muchas pesadillas así, fantasías y alucinaciones… en ocasiones llegue a confundir un sueño de la realidad, en más de una ocasión pensé que tú ya estabas aquí, a mi lado, pero solo era un sueño, despertaba sola… sin ti… superaba esos sueños y alucinaciones con ayuda de Madame Marie, Amy, Jacqueline y María, también las pequeñas que siempre me abrazaban cuando me veían triste… ahora esta fue otra pesadilla… demasiado fuerte, suelen volver cada luna llena, por un momento creí… creí –dije recordando tan horrible pesadilla- creí que habías muerto

Con recordar y decir tal… tal atrocidad mis ojos se humedecieron, comencé a sollozar ligeramente, pero entonces sentí como el beso suavemente mi frente, alce mi mirada y el tan solo me regalaba una gran sonrisa:

-Erika… lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto… nunca pensé que mi partida te lastimara demasiado, pero ahora estoy aquí, no estas soñando, no es una visión, aquí estoy, en carne y hueso ¿Sientes mi calor que tanto te gusta?

-Si… amo ese calor

-Es porque aquí estoy Erika –dijo aun con su sonrisa- Cumplí mi juramento, ya no debes temer, pues aquí estoy

Con esto unimos nuestros labios una vez más, pronto el cayo de lado y ambos continuamos nuestro beso recostados de lado, el retirándome mi vestido y yo su ropa revelando su hermoso cuerpo, soy tan feliz…

* * *

 **POV James Bullock**

* * *

Mi querida dragona que tanto ha sufrido… me duele tanto que haya pasado por esos dolores, esas pesadillas, esos pesares por mi culpa, pesadillas sobre mi regreso, una confusión con la realidad y su mente… pero ahora estoy con ella, ahora puedo ayudarla a superar tales males, la ayudare:

-Te ayudare Erika –dije rompiendo el beso, ella tan solo me miraba con una sonrisa- he regresado, estoy aquí contigo, y ahora te ayudare a dejar esos horribles tiempos atrás

-Gracias querido, pero, tu sola presencia, tu calor es suficiente

Le sonreí y termine de retirar su vestido, no lleva nada mas debajo, y ella termino de retirarme mis prendas superiores, ahora estoy solo en ropa interior:

-En ese caso, compartamos nuestro calor

Ella tan solo sonrio y comencé a besarla, ahora más apasionadamente, mi mano se movió hasta uno de sus grandes senos y comencé a masajearlo con delicadeza, ella gimoteo un poco pero no rompió su beso, su ala izquierda se posó sobre mí y me acerco aún mas a ella, pronto su mano izquierda bajo hasta mi ropa interior y su otra mano paso por todo mi tronco.

Rompí el beso y ella me miro deseosa, ahora pose mis labios en su cuello dándole besos cortos, ligeras lamidas y mordidas cuidadosas, ella no tardo en expresar su placer con gemidos mas fuertes, pronto senti su mano escamosa deshacerse de mi ropa interior y con ayuda de mi pierna la tire a los pies de la cama.

Baje de punto y ahora la besaba entre su cuello y hombro, su mano derecha acariciaba mi cuerpo y su mano izquierda sujeto mi miembro… la sensación de sus escamas, el calor y esa textura algo aspera, me excita.

Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su seno y ahí comencé a lamerlo y besarlo con delicadeza, ella disfrutaba de esto mientras acariciaba y jalaba mi miembro con delicadeza, tocándolo desde la base hasta la punta. Lamí la circunferencia de sus senos hasta llegar a su pezón, ella gimoteaba un tanto más fuerte.

Sentí como su mano se poso en mi espalda:

-M-Mas Bullock

Ahí interrumpí mi asedio, separe mis labios de su piel y me separe ligeramente, ella me miro confundida pero pronto me coloque sobre ella, mi miembro ya estaba erecto, yo tan solo comencé a besar de nuevo su seno y esta vez rosando su intimidad con mi pene:

-H-Hazlo Bullock, te quiero sentir

Yo tan solo le sonreí mientras lamia su pezón y con delicadeza comencé a insertar mi miembro dentro de ella, con esto ella sujeto las sabanas, se contrajo fuertemente conforme iba entrando… está muy húmeda. Me detuve cuando lo inserte casi por completo y ella gemía pesadamente, la mire a sus brillantes ojos azules, aun en esta penumbra acompañada de la tenue luz de la luna puedo ver como brillan, me miraba con una sonrisa y ambos brazos estirados sujetándome:

-Te amo Bullock

-Y yo a ti Erika, te amo

Con esto volvimos a unir nuestros labios y volvimos a entregarnos a la pasión, esta vez ella no se porto como con la luna llena, nuestros movimientos fueron mas lentos acariciando y sintiendo cada parte de nosotros… deje que ella me sintiera por completo…

…

Desperté cuando los rayos solares invadieron la habitación, Erika y yo habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor, lo disfruto tanto, pero no solo por el placer, sino porque lo hago con una mujer que me ama en verdad, aquella que me saco de esa lluvia de artillería arriesgando su vida… que me protegió cuando Alexandra dudo de mí, que siempre estuvo a mi lado y se preocupó tanto como mi familia cuando partí… le debo la vida:

-Bullock… -la escuche murmurar con una sonrisa

Hablando de mi bella dragona, ella comenzó a acurrucarse aún más en mí, después de que termináramos con esa sesión de amor repentino volvimos a caer dormidos, esta vez, ella encima de mi… es muy linda, esta vez no fue tan brusca como aquella noche, ahora solo fueron caricias, movimientos suaves y simplemente disfrutar del uno y del otro.

Su rostro solo refleja una gran sonrisa, pegada a mí absorbiendo el calor, la luz del sol reflejada en su dorada cabellera, su gran sonrisa, su suave piel… es perfecta.

Me dedique a admirarla, su pelo despeinado, ese tierno silbido que hace al dormir y como siempre busca el rincón más caliente o donde ella sienta mayor de mi calor, hasta que despierta.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos revelando sus hermosos platos azules ella me miro y pronto me regalo una sonrisa a la cual correspondí:

-Buenos días querido –dijo y luego bostezo, ella tan solo pego sus alas a su cuerpo

-Buenos días querida ¿Dormiste bien?

-Muy bien, gracias Bullock –dijo sonriéndome- esta vez no soñé más que con nosotros juntos

-Me alegra Erika, y ya no vuelvas a preocuparte y temer así –dije posando mi mano sobre su suave cabello y comencé a acariciarla suavemente- estoy aquí contigo, la guerra acabo, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte

Ella entonces tomo mi mano y la bajo hasta quedar en su mejilla izquierda:

-Me encanta tu calor –dijo cerrando sus ojos con mi mano en su mejilla

-Lo se Erika, ahora salgamos, que hay que desayunar y dar los buenos días

-Claro querido, arriba

Compartimos un último beso y nos pusimos de pie, recogimos la ropa que habíamos tirado en nuestra noche apasionada, tomamos un cambio y así salimos del dormitorio, cambiados y con una sonrisa, tomamos un baño el cual compartimos y esta vez calme mis ansias, con lo de la noche ya estaba algo cansado, solo quería disfrutar de un baño caliente con mi dama.

Al terminar nuestro aseo salimos cambiados, antes me detuve frente al cuarto de Isabel, voltee con Erika y ella me miro algo preocupada, toque la puerta y no recibí respuesta, gire la perilla y empuje ligeramente la puerta, no está dentro ni Frank:

-No están, quizás Isabel comenzó a trabajar

Bajamos y antes de salir Erika prepararía el desayuno, esta vez la asistí, aun cuando ella insistía en que yo me quedara en la mesa, acomodamos cada ingrediente sobre la barra y comenzamos a preparar el desayuno, huevos a la dragona otra vez, no me cansare de comerlos.

Ayude a Erika a cortar cada ingrediente, a limpiar la barra y acomodar cada porción en los platos, en ocasiones ella tarareaba una canción y su cola me tocaba con delicadeza, en más de una ocasión nos rodeábamos con nuestro brazos, compartíamos un pequeño beso o simplemente disfrutar de nuestra compañía, terminamos de cocinar los huevos y Erika los sirvió en diferentes platos.

Caminamos hasta la mesa con nuestro desayuno y cubiertos comenzando con la comida, como siempre le queda delicioso, sabe mejor ahora que ayude. Compartimos ese buen desayuno y salimos de la casa, caminamos directo a los campos y ahí lo primero que vi fue a Isabel trabajando.

Pude ver como estaba tirando de una herramienta de arado, ahí ella se deshizo de esta y camino hasta un gran saco donde comenzó a arrojar las semillas, María estaba cortando leña, Jacqueline la ogresa estaba cuidando de los animales, lleva en su mano derecha una horca, ensartaba los dientes de esa herramienta en el heno y lo arrojaba a donde los animales pastoreaban, algunos acercándose para comer.

Las demás mujeres estaban ayudándose entre sí, sacando agua del pozo, algunas lavando la ropa y tendiéndola en tendederos, otras cuidando de las niñas y algunas dando mantenimiento a los techos de sus cabañas… todas trabajando arduamente y yo dormido como un perezoso, debería de ayudarlas:

-Buenos días James Bullock –escuche a Madame Marie a mi derecha

-Buenos días Madame –dije sonriéndole- tal parece que despertamos tarde para iniciar el trabajo

-No se preocupe por ello James, usted recién llego, nosotras nos encargaremos del trabajo, siempre lo hemos hecho

-Lo se Madame… pero soy un hombre, debería ayudarles, no provengo de una granja, pero puedo aprender rápido

-Querido –dijo Erika a mi lado- si deseas ayudarnos yo puedo enseñarte, desde cuidar el suelo, prepararlo para la siembra, cosechar y demas –dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, siempre quise aprender a cuidar el suelo, que mejor que mi amada para enseñarme

-Si es lo que desea James –dijo Madame Marie- por ahora el trabajo termino, Isabel se levanto muy temprano y comenzó arando el suelo, luego con las semillas, y tal parece que comenzó a esparcir fertilizante –dijo mirándola, ahí la pude ver con un costal de semillas y otro del fertilizante- Ha estado trabajando muy arduamente desde temprano

-Solo quiere saldar su deuda y lo robado –dije mirando a esa alemana trabajando arduamente, esta empapada en sudor- cosas del honor… ¿Qué hay de Frank?

-Ayude al joven Frank con una de mis plantas, despertaron y ambos almorzaron, el joven alemán esta descansando en ese montículo de paja –ahí lo señalo y pude ver al soldado alemán, acurrucado en si mismo dormido en un gran montículo, con una silla de madera a un lado- he estado cuidando de el, en caso de que haga sus necesidades, aunque Isabel me especifico que ella se encargaría de limpiarlo, solo me solicito vigilarlo y si entraba en pánico llamarla

-¿Y ha pasado?

-Por ahora no, solo ha dormido

-Madame –escuchamos a Isabel desde atrás, apareció secando su sudor con una toalla- Termine, are gran parte del suelo y replante los tomates y maíz, ya les puse algo de fertilizante y regué, crecerán fuertes, Oh, _Guten morgen_ James, Erika –dijo con una sonrisa aun con el cansancio en su voz

-Buen trabajo Isabel, ahora toma una ducha, la mereces

-Puedo seguir trabajando Madame… solo deme un segundo

-Ya has hecho bastante Isabel, descansa

-Pero…

-Descansa –dijo Madame Marie con un tono mas severo- Has adelantado buena parte del trabajo, se que quieres saldar lo que has robado pero si sigues asi te desmayaras o lastimaras, descansa, come algo, yo cuidare de Frank

-Esta bien Madame… gracias –dijo antes de retirarse en dirección a la casa de Madame Marie

-¿Entonces hoy no hay trabajo?

-No, por ahora disfruten del dia –dijo Madame Marie con una sonrisa- ire a cuidar de Frank

Con esto ella se retiro dejándonos de nuevo solos:

-Mañana puedo comenzar a enseñarte querido, solo hay que levantarnos temprano para que Maria nos distribuya el trabajo y ahí comenzare con tus lecciones

-Esta bien querida, será mejor contigo como instructora, asi podre agradecerles el gran recibimiento que me dieron… no lo merezco

-Claro que si lo mereces querido –dijo abrazándome- luchaste por nosotras contra los alemanes, arriesgaste tu vida… perdiste una parte de ti, eres nuestro héroe

Reí incomodo ante esto:

-No soy un héroe Erika, solo soy un soldado

-Pero sigues siendo mi héroe Bullock –dijo dándome un pequeño beso- mi valiente soldado, un guerrero y mi héroe

Sonrei con esto y caminamos hacia la colonia, quizas las pequeñas quieran jugar de nuevo.

Pero apenas saliendo del perímetro de la granja alguien salio desde el bosque, Alexandra, ella salio y de inmediato nos intercepto:

-Hola Erika, James –dijo saludándonos con una sonrisa

-Alexandra, buenas tardes –saludo Erika

-Hola Alexandra ¿A que se debe tu agradable visita? –le dije con una sonrisa

-Oh, solo pasaba por aquí cerca, revisaba mis trampas y se me ocurrió pasar a visitarlos y saludar… ademas de invitarlos

-¿Invitarnos?

-Estuve planeando con las chicas un pequeño paseo por el bosque, hay una zona con una hermosa vista en esta época del año que solemos visitar de vez en cuando, vamos con aperitivos, y descansamos ahí mismo –dijo Alexandra jugueteando con su cabello- Creo que las chicas disfrutarían de que nos acompañasen ¿Qué opinan?

-Me parece perfecto ¿Qué opinas Erika?

-Sera divertido, recuerdo bien buenos paisajes de este bosque, será mejor visitarlos ya sin esa guerra

-De acuerdo ¿Cuándo partirán?

-Hoy en unas cuantas horas, avisare a las chicas de su visita para preparar mas bocadillos, asi llegaremos a esa zona con luz del dia y podremos pasar la noche, lleven algunas sabanas para poner en el suelo, almohadas y si desean bocadillos

-Claro, asistiremos y llevaremos algo para disfrutar juntos

Al decir esto Alexandra se mostro ligeramente entusiasmada:

-Bien, excelente, las chicas estarán mas que contentas de que nos acompañen, esperen aquí, dentro de unas cuantas horas volveremos y de aquí partiremos a la zona

Con esto se retiro con una gran sonrisa directo al bosque:

-Curioso –comento Erika

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nunca me habían invitado, no es que este molesta ni nada, pero nunca me habían dicho de alguna de esas salidas o lugares

-Es extraño, pero es un paseo Erika, deja eso de lado, disfrutaremos de algn buen lugar dentro del bello bosque… pero que tu sigues siendo lo mas bello en el

Ante esto Eria se sonrojo fuerte:

-B-Bullock, siempre tan halagador -dijo mirando a otro lugar con sus mejillas rojas

-Me es imposible evitar halagos a una mujer tan bella

-Y-Ya, ya entendí –dijo aun con su sonrojo- tu tambien eres bello

Nos miramos y volvimos a unir nuestros labios, ahora, retornando a la casa de Madame Marie para preparar juntos algunos bocadillos, algo de fruta, emparedado, dulces que esconde Erika en su ´´escondite´´ detrás de la alacena en una apertura de la pared, siempre tan astuta.

Aun cuando estábamos ya preparando los bocadillos y ya técnicamente listos para el paseo ella se seguía preguntando por la repentina invitación, puede ser algo extraño, pero solo es una invitación por una vieja amiga, no debería pasar nada malo ni ser plan de algo.

Ya con todo acomodado en una cesta y varios cobertores y un par de almohadas en otra salimos de la casa de Madame Marie, ahi pude ver claramente en ese arbol en forma de V a la pequeña arachne colorida saludandonos animadamente, del bosque, salieron las demas chicas saludandonos con una sonrisa, nos miramos y despedimos de Madame Marie, caminamos hasta la salida de la granja y adentramos junto a las arachnes al bosque, sera un buen paseo... solo espero que los fantasmas del pasado no me atormenten... no, no pasara, tengo a Erika a mi lado, mi bella dragona, estare bien...

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si, se que son mucho mas cortos que los de Rob y Amanda, pero es lo que mi cerebro me permite, el proximo quizas tarde igual de tiempo pues acabo de entrar a la universidad, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y no les haya parecido soso o algo flojo._

 _Gracias por estar atentos a las actualizaciones y mantenerme en sus listas de follow o favoritos y no tirarme o destruirme en las reviews por mi tardanza, espero este capitulo valga la pena la espera o al menos les sirva para no olvidarse de este pobre soldado._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas del autor:**_ _¡Hola como est-_ _ ***le arrojan tomates y piedras***_ _¡Calma fieras! Se que… se que me he tardado demasiado para esta historia, y no hay manera alguna para perdonarme, mucho mas por este capitulo tan… corto a comparación con los del otro fic pero, y se que les ha pasado a mas de uno, sean escritores que publican sus obras, o que no._

 _Donde la primer obra no toma esa fuerza cuando escribes otra u otras con mas experiencia y una historia mejor formulada… y eso me esta pasando, estoy teniendo dificultades para continuar este fic. Pero ya no les quito mas tiempo, mas abajo seguire dando mi intento de justificarme._

 _Monster musume no me pertenece, solo los personajes de este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 11

* * *

Al adentrarnos en el bosque esas amables mujeres nos saludaron y emprendimos el viaje, la pequeña Cecilia nos saludó animadamente y luego comenzó a brincar de árbol en árbol, Alexandra tambien nos recibio y comenzó a avanzar junto con las demas mujeres que tambien nos saludaron.

Comenzamos a avanzar por el bosque, que resulta demasiado pacifico y un lindo lugar a como mis recuerdos lo traían a mi mente, imponentes arboles, pajaros cantando de vez en cuando, una fresca brisa que mueve la humedad y el rocío del ambiente, el aire tan limpio que llena mis pulmones… esa bella dragona que sostiene mi mano mientras caminamos, las arachnes que tambien son ciertamente atractivas, y buenas personas, me salvaron y ayudaron a volver aun cuando mi especie les hizo tanto daño, simplemente les debo la vida.

Carolina, esa tejedora que habia tratado mis heridas avanzaba por el bosque junto a otra arachne muy similar a ella, la diferencia eran esas marcas en sus grandes abdómenes arácnidos, la de Carolina era una flor, una rosa, y la otra mujer tiene una especie de ojo… da un poco de miedo, pero supongo que es la función de esa marca.

Hay otras dos, de piernas mas largas y con el abdomen arácnido no tan grande, son muy rapidas, van a los flancos mas alejadas y moviéndose con rapidez.

En ocasiones pausábamos para retomar aire o ver el bosque, esta vez admirábamos el rio, se detuvieron y tomamos asiento sobre una gran roca… un buen ambiente, el sonido del rio tan relajante, los pajaros cantando y la brisa fresca, no entiendo como esto pudo haber sido un infierno:

-¿Qué te parece querido? –pregunto Erika sentada a mi lado derecho

-Es una hermosa vista querida, un bello bosque, entiendo porque antes te encantaba perderte en el –le dije regalando una sonrisa

-Era joven… y no muy lista, me dejaba llevar por el instinto –dijo algo sonrojada- pero si, este gran bosque tiene hermosos paisajes

-No digas eso Erika, tu eras muy lista, solo como dices, te dejabas llevar por el instinto, la verdad es que si yo viviese en un lugar asi, saldriá todos los días a explorarlo, es simplemente hermoso –dije acariciando su espalda

Ella tan solo sonrio y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, senti como su brazo paso detrás de mi espalda colocándose en mi hombro y su ala me cubria:

-Les gusta la vista –escuche a Alexandra acercarse

-Si, muy bonita ¿Esta es la primera parada?

-Asi es, queda algo lejos y siempre tomamos descansos y que mejor que trazar una ruta con vistas como estas

Ella recostó parte de su gran cuerpo en el suelo para admirar la lejanía, la pequeña arachne cayó desde un árbol frente a nosotros sentándose y admirando la vista también, escuche varias pisadas y las demás mujeres se colocaron detrás de nosotros y a los lados, entre ellas comenzaron a pasarse una canasta y de esta sacar algo, piezas de pan.

La canasta llego hasta Erika la cual sostuvo y puso frente a mi:

-Toma querido

-Muchs gracias, pero ten –dije tomando uno de los panes y acercándolo a la boca de Erika, se mostro dudosa pero la abrio y mordio el pan sujetándolo con sus dientes

Tome otro tambien sujetándolo con los dientes y regresando la canasta a Cecilia la cual tomo y saco un ultimo, retome el que tenia en la boca y comencé a masticarlo y saborearlo, es bueno, tiene azúcar espolvoreada y la masa es mucho mas suave, creo que son estos panes de mantequilla:

-Esta muy bueno ¿Quién lo preparo? –pregunte dando otro mordisco

-Nosotras –hablo Carolina, la tejedora- mi hermana Bella y yo preparamos estos con algunos ingredientes que Madame Marie nos da, pan de mantequilla espolvoreado con azúcar ¿Qué les parece?

-Esta delicioso –dijo Erika

-Lo mismo digo, muy bueno, gracias

Ambas solo sonrieron y seguimos disfrutando del pequeño aperitivo apreciando este bello lugar, con mi bella dragona ¿Qué mas podria pedir?

Quizas que mi familia este aquí, mis hermanas y madre… pero no las pude traer, el viaje me tomo de improviso con esa carta que envio Edward, pero igual, si las hubiese podido traer no creo que se hayan visto muy… buenas al descubrir que paso en aquella guerra, quizas se desmayasen al ver a Alexandra. Otro dia será, luego conocerán a Erika, eso es seguro:

-Dime Bullock ¿Cómo es la gran ciudad? –pregunto Alexandra de repente

-La ciudad… bueno, a diferencia del bosque hay pocos lugares verdes, algunos arboles o parques con arbustos y césped, pero no tanto como un bosque, casi todo esta cubierto por asfalto, concreto y edificaciones de madera o acero que llegan a los cinco pisos

-¿Cinco pisos? ¿Es posible? –pregunto sorprendida una de las arachnes de piernas largas

-Claro que si, usan materiales muy resistentes como el acero y concreto que es como una piedra pero que al mezclar con agua es blanda, la puedes meter en cualquier recipiente y toma su forma al secarse ,ademas de ser duro –al decir esto las chicas me miraban con atención y sorprendidas

-¿Y solo llegan a cinco pisos?

-Bueno, en mi Carolina del Norte hay algunos que llegan a cinco pisos, pero una vez visite Boston… dios mio, quede embobado al ver a un gigante de 15 pisos

-¿¡15 pisos!? –exclamo la pequeña arachne- ¡Eso es demasiado grande!

-Lo se, yo mismo pensaba que se caería al ver tanta gente entrar y salir, pero no fue asi, era imponente, solido y una bestia de acero y concreto, eso sin contar la impresión al ver tantos vehiculos

-¿Qué clase de vehiculos? –pregunto Erika extrañada

-Bueno, son… hmmmm… estan hechos de aluminio y… ¿Han visto las balsas de madera?

Ellas solo asintieron:

-Dupliquen el tamaño de una balsa, pónganla invertida y añadan una cabina pequeña con cristal para poder ver hacia afuera, cuatro ruedas a los lados para moverse y un motor de diésel que lo mueve, un automóvil, una maquina que te transporta por las carreteras dentro y fuera de las ciudades, tienen esa forma ovalada larga y son de aluminio

Volvieron a exclamar sorprendidas y haciendo comentarios entre si, algunas hasta discutiendo de la forma que en verdad tendría un coche:

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunto Alexandra

-Vivir desde que soy niño en la ciudad llevan tales aprendizajes, ademas de que trabajo en ocasiones en un taller de automóviles, a veces con un carpintero o un herrero, incluso trabaje en la construcción de un edificio de cuatro pisos… trabaje duro para sacar a mi familia adelante… mi padre fallecio cuando era algo joven

-¿No tienes padre? –pregunto Erika con un tono de curiosidad pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza

-No… bueno… lo tuve un tiempo, fue el que me dio mis hermanas, mi educación, mi herencia… mi familia y casa, pero fallecio en un accidente, al menos tuve la suerte de despedirme de el… el dia en que se fue a trabajar me levante temprano para despedirme, como si fuese un dia cualquiera… nunca sabría que ese fuese el ultimo –dije sintiendo como una pequeña lagrima salía de mi ojo derecho- disculpen –dije secándola

-No pasa nada Bullock, entiendo tu tristeza… yo nunca pude conocer a mis padres –dijo Erika bajando su cabeza- pero tuve a Madame Marie, y ella es una gran madre

-Nosotras solo conocíamos a nuestras madres –dijo Alexandra- yo naci un tanto mas… apartada, pero solo podíamos conocer a nuestras madres, nuestros padres tenían que volver a sus hogares en la ciudad, solian ser mercaderes que a veces volvían a traernos regalos, o nunca volvían… en mi caso nunca volvio

-Mi madre me mostraba fotos de mi padre –comento una arachne de piernas largas, creo que se llama Jasmine- luego de unos años volvio con mi madre y bueno… nacio mi hermana Ilse –dijo señalando a la otra arachne, ahora que lo dice, se parecen, ella solo saludo- por cierto señor Bullock… mi hermana es muda

-Oh… ya veo… ¿Es acaso…?

-No, no sucedió en la guerra, ella es muda desde que es una niña

-Entiendo, por un momento pensé que abria sufrido tanto… aun asi lamento eso

-No importa, hemos aprendido a entenderla, es buena con el lenguaje de señas o usando una telaraña, muestrales hermantia

Entonces esa arachne llamada Ilse saco lo que tiene un patrón como tela de araña, lo saco de una bolsa que lleva colgando de su brazo, con movimientos rapidos de su mano la paso entre sus dedos y ese pedazo de tela formo dos palabras:

´´Mucho gusto´´

Fue lo que pude leer en esa tela entre sus dedos, ella solo sonreía

-Wow, eso si que es sorprendente –dije con sinceridad

Ella volvio a mover sus dedos y manos hasta formar otra mas:

´´Gracias´´

-Tiene suficiente para escribir una frase de dos o hasta tres palabras, pero suelo entenderla con solo verla o con su lenguaje de señas –dijo pasando su brazo por detrás de su hermana y acercándola con ella, ambas sonriendo- es mi hermanita y debo de comunicarme bien con ella

-Son buenas hermanas, siempre deben estar ahí para apoyarse –ambas volvieron a sonrerir, si que son bien parecidas

-Muy bien, debemos de continuar –dijo Alexandra poniéndose de pie de nuevo- el siguiente tramo es algo duro y accidentado, Bullock ¿Quieres subir? –dijo de repente acercándose

-Oh… esto… bueno, no se, no quisiera molestarte

-No es molestia, al contrario, me alegra ayudarte

-B-Bueno, es repentino

-¿Puedo yo tambien? –dijo de repente Erika

-Eh… claro, soy fuerte, ambos pueden subir –dijo Alexandra

-Anda Bullock, será un buen paseo

-¿Estas segura Alexandra? No quisiera molestarte

-No hay problema alguno, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar a los dos, estuve entrenando aun despues de la guerra

-Bueno, si tu lo dices

Con esto accedi y cuando ella volvio a pegar su cuerpo en el suelo subi con cuidado quedando justo atrás de su cuerpo humano, luego Erika que subio en parte del gran abdomen arachnido de Alexandra pero se acomodo para quedar justo atrás de mi, pasando sus brazos abrazandome junto a la canasta con refrigerios, ahí solo escuche a Alexandra dejar escapar un suspiro y se levanto de nuevo:

-¿Segura que puedes?

-Ya te lo dije, si puedo, sosténganse –ahí senti como tomo mi mano y emprendio el camino de nuevo

Junto a ella las demas arachnes comenzaron con el avance… su pelo es muy suave, no puedo negarlo, y calido, como los peluches que tanto le gustan a mi hermana menor:

-¿Cómo van haya atrás? –pregunto Alexandra cuando paso por encima de algunas rocas y troncos

-Vamos bien, tu pelo es muy suave y calido -no pude evitar pegar mi rostro en su pelo que sale por su espalda, es simplemente muy comodo

-Si ¿Cómo es que lo mantienes tan suave y brillante? –pregunto Erika

-Jabones especiales, algunas plantas y aceites, ademas de siempre darme mi tiempo en mis aseos personales

-Ya veo –comento Erika de ultimo

Y como dijo Alexandra, el terreno si que estaba algo accidentado, algunos pozos, huecos en la tierra y muy pocos claros, rocas grandes, algunas zonas donde forzosamente hubiéramos tenido que escalar Erika y yo, las arachnes escalaron sin dificultad alguna, Alexandra se notaba algo agitada pero por mas que le preguntaba ella insistia en que si puede cargarnos.

Seguimos por ese tramo a paso lento, pasamos justo por donde el rio desciende en forma de una pequeña cascada, el sonido del agua cayendo y golpeando las rocas es relajante, me encanta. Senti de repente como Erika se apoyaba en mi espalda, ahí me gire ligeramente y ella me miro regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, se la devolví y unimos por unos segundos nuestros labios:

-Una linda vista ¿Verdad? –dijo Alexandra de repente

-Asi es, y el sonido del rio es mas que relajante

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, seguiremos avanzando hasta llegar al segundo punto de descanzo

-Esta bien –dije relajándome de nuevo- ¿Pero segura que no te molestamos? Aquí parece un poco mas plano

-Ya lo dije James, no se preocupen, soy muy fuerte –ahí la pude ver flexionando su brazo mostrando su musculatura cubierta por el pelo- ademas, ustedes dos son ligeros, no es como si cargase con esas mochilas llenas de municiones o suministros, esas si me dejaban un dolor de espalda tremendo

-Ya me lo imagino, y díganme damiselas ¿Cómo estuvieron todo este tiempo despues de la guerra? –pregunte para hacer algo de platica

-Readaptamos el refugio y la trinchera –comento Carolina, la tejedora- ahora el refugio parece mas un hogar para todas nosotras, la trinchera en un pequeño huerto, Madame Marie nos ayudo por mucho tiempo, pero nos gustaría cosechar algo por nosotros mismas

-Por ahora tenemos tomatitos, berenjenas, lechugas y papas –comento Cecilia cuando dio un brinco y cayo a un lado de Alexandra- Y mis tomates son los mas grandes y jugosos –dijo con orgullo la chiquilla

-Si, han sido los mejores del cultivo, pero no pueden negar que mis mazorcas son las mas doradas –comento Carolina

-Mis lechugas las mas grandes y frescas –comento Jasmine

-Y mis patatas las mas grandes y sabrosas –comento Alexandra- todas plantamos un poco de todo, pero viendo como ciertas crecen mejor con nuestros cuidados distribuiremos ese terreno

Entonces senti un toque en mi hombro, era Erika que toco mi hombro con su dedo:

-Aquí entre nos –dijo susurrándome- ellas le pidieron ayuda a Maria, Madame Marie y a mi para enseñarles a cultivar y cosechar

Ahí hizo una seña con su dedo para que guardara silencio y asentí riendo ligeramente, si, mi bella dragona es inteligente, trabaja duro:

-Bueno chicas, tal parece que se han readaptado bien a la vida cotidiana fuera de las tormentas de plomo y fuego

-Y como no –comento Jasmine- rogábamos por salir sin miedo, y ahora lo disfrutamos

-Me encanta volver a brincar –dijo Cecilia dando un gran salto- ¡Libre como un pajarito! –grito extendiendo cada extremidad en el aire para luego aterrizar en un árbol y seguir con sus brincos

-Aun asi –comento Alexandra- esa guerra nos dejo muchas enseñanzas, entrenar duro para sobrevivir, que la unión hace la fuerza y asi somos imparables, que no podemos confiar en los humanos –ahí me senti ligeramente incomodo, Erika por otro lado solo me abrazo cálidamente- aunque claro, nos quedo claro que no todos son bestias sanguinarias –dijo volteando hacia atrás y regalándome una sonrisa

-Eres un gran hombre Bullock –comento la otra tejedora, Bella- arriesgaste tu vida por los tuyos, nos defendiste y evitaste que nos mataran, eres un héroe

-Un gran héroe –comento Erika acurrucándose en mi

-Me halagan mucho chicas, pero no soy mas que un soldado que le mintió a sus superiores –ahí mire la medalla y mi sonrisa se borro- un mentiroso… que se gano esta medalla a base de mentiras…

-Bullock no digas eso –comento Jasmine- eres un guerrero, luchaste por varios años en esa guerra, corriste incontables kilómetros y luego te perdiste en este gran bosque, cualquier otro hubiese dañado a Erika o terminado muerto

-Tu decidiste perdonarla –comento Alexandra- averiguar como volver, luchar y seguir adelante por mas que mujeres araña, dragonas, serpientes, caballo, minotauro, etc. Te rodearan o fueran intimidantes… seguiste adelante y lo diste todo

-Incluso una parte de ti –termino Erika abrazandome- Tal como lo narraste, luchaste en esa trinchera para que los heridos fueran extraidos… salvaste gente que estaba herida, quizas moribunda, evitaste que nos masacraran… si esos no son actos heroicos, entonces no se lo que son

Me conmovieron, las lagrimas no evitaron formarse, solo di un ligero sollozo y las limpie:

-Gracias chicas… mi bella flor dorada –dije mirando a Erika con una sonrisa- me conmueven… yo solo hice lo que crei correcto

-Y asi fue, fue lo correcto, estamos muy agradecidas querido Bullock –me dijo Erika en ese abrazo que no parece querer romper

-Todas lo estamos –comento Alexandra para luego pararse en un claro- bien, esta es la zona de descanso, la siguiente es el área definitiva, el sol aun sigue presente asi que solo comamos un refrigerio y sigamos avanzando

Bajamos del abdomen arácnido de Alexandra y comenzamos a caminar sujetados de las manos, estamos en lo que seria un acantilado, no muy alto pero si una caída de unos varios metros, el rio cruza por debajo de nosotros, la vista es perfecta pues pareciese que desde donde estamos el bosque se abre a los lados dejando ver claramente el sol y las montañas a lo lejos, una hermosa vista.

Tome asiento junto a Erika para contemplar la vista, las demas mujeres consumieron algunos de los bocadillos, ellas al final hicieron mas esfuerzo que nosotros, tienen que descanzar:

-Un hermoso paisaje ¿Verdad querido? –comento Erika recargando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, sujetando mi mano

-Claro que si querida, es magnifica, relajante y el aire tan puro que te llena los pulmones… formar una familia aquí no es tan mala idea –ahi la mire de reojo y ella me miro con una enorme sonrisa

-¿E-Estas seguro? –pregunto dudosa de mi reciente declaración- ¿Q-Q-Quieres formar una familia?

-Por supuesto que si Erika –dije tomando su mentón con delicadeza- ya te demostre mi amor, mi lealtad y perseverancia, tu tambien demostraste tu valor y amor, eres la única en mi mente Erika

Ella tan solo me abrazo dando un grito de felicidad mientras reia:

-¡Te amo Bullock!

-Y yo a ti Erika

Nos separamos un poco de nuestro abrazo y unimos nuestros labios, estos besos son embriagadores:

-Muy bien par de tortolos –escuche a Alexandra detrás, senti como me dio un jalon provcando que terminaramos con el beso- hay que seguir avanzando o se oscurecerá y no podrán disfrutar de lo que queda de la luz del sol

-Esta bien… disculpen el repentino despliegue de amor –dijo Erika- es solo… que una declaración asi te llena de felicidad

-No es nada, ahora sigamos –comento Alexandra, extrañamente le note una especie de tono indiferente o como si estuviese molesta

Voltee con Erika pero ella solo levanto sus hombros, seña que no sabe que pasa.

Decidi ignorarlo y seguimos el avance, el siguiente tramo fue mas fácil de recorrer, ya sin necesidad de subir al lomo de Alexandra. Recorrimos algunos claros del bosque, caminos entre arboles, donde las aracnes comentaron encontrar a mercaderes por estos mismo caminos, y al mismo tiempo, desactivar minas o trampas de la guerra.

Y ya despues de mucho caminar y el sol comenzando su descenso llegamos al puesto de campamento. Un enorme claro entre varios pinos, delimitado por arbustos y rocas que las mismas aracnes colocaron, tiene una forma irregular pero es muy amplio, lo que destaca de este claro es la enorme cabaña que las mujeres construyeron y usaron la madera de arboles caidos o algunas que ellas talaron para dar forma a este claro. Es grande, pero lo mas seguro para sus cuerpos y que puedan ir comodas, fuera hay varias rocas y frente a la cabaña, a alguos metros un circulo de rocas con leña, por como se ve el suelo y las piedras oscurecidas, debe ser usado para fogatas:

-Excelente, todo sigue como lo dejamos –comento Alexandra- muy bien chicas, ya saben que hacer, Bella, Carolina, preparen los ingredientes y saquen las mesas, Cecilia, ve por el agua, Jasmine, Ilse, cacen lo que puedan

Con las casi ordenes marciales de Alexandra las mujeres se dividieron… me gustaría ayudarles. Decidi acercarme a la gran tarantula que miraba con orgullo a sus amigas comenzar con las labores:

-Alexandra –llame y ella solo volteo a verme- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? Aprecio que quieran festejar el que volvi, y todo eso, pero no me gustaría estar como un flojo

-Bueno –ahí llevo una de sus garras a su mentón- quizas ¿Sabes cazar?

-No lo hago de manera cotidiana, pero se un poco, un tio me llevaba a cazas deportivas

-Muy bien, igual una mano extra nunca cae mal –dijo dirigiéndose a la cabaña e ingresando a esta, Erika por otro lado, fue con Carolina para ayudarla a traer el agua en cubetas

Luego de unos momentos volvio Alexandra con un rifle:

-Era letal, y lo sigue siendo, servirá –dijo entregandomelo

Lo tome… y mi mano comenzó a temblar… los recuerdos volvían de a poco, la sangre corriendo sobre mi y los disparos. Lo solte y guie mi única mano a mi bolsillo para sacar las medicinas que consumi al instante. Cerre los ojos y respire para calmarme… ya paso… solo calmate… ya no sucede nada, la guerra acabo. Repeti esto mismo hasta calmarme y al abrir los ojos me encontré con una Alexandra que me miraba apenada:

-L-Lamento eso… lo… olvide –dijo bajando su cabeza

-N-No es nada Alexandra –dije para recoger el rifle pero Alexandra ya lo habia recogido y entregado a Jasmine que se acerco

-No, en serio… soy una tonta, no debi de hacer eso… yo… ¿Podemos hablar a solas Bulllock?

-Claro Alexandra ¿Qué hay de las chicas?

-Ya tienen sus labores, y no pasara nada con la caceria, Jasmine e Ilse son muy habilidosas

-Esta bien

Ella entonces comenzo a caminar hacia el bosque de nuevo, luego me volteo a ver:

-Ven, por aquí hay una zona con buena vista

Me extraño eso pero la segui, espero que Erika no se preocupe, igual estamos junto a personas que son nuestros amigos. Alcance a Alexandra y seguimos con la caminata, nos adentramos mas al bosque dejando muy atrás esa cabaña y área que la rodea:

-Un lindo bosque ¿Verdad? –comento Alexandra

-A si es, y pensar que esto alguna vez fue un campo de batalla –ahí suspire- me encanta el paisaje

-Sabes, eh crecido en este bosque –hablo Alexandra- eh visto de todo, desde aquella época en que fui criada por mi madre… siendo algo distante de otras aracnes porque nos consideraban ´´salvajes´´ pero habia algo que siempre desee… yo solo… quería tener a alguien cercano… la guerra se desato y en esos momentos de guerra, auxilie a aquellas que en un principio me rechazaron

-¿Las chicas te conocían antes?

-No, las matriarcas si, y vigías de las colonias de aracnes, esas eran las que mantenían a las de mi estirpe lejos, ellas solo me conocieron durante la guerra… esa cueva que sirve de refugio, que sirvió de trinchera, almacen y es nuestro hogar, era mi hogar original –dijo tomando asiento en una roca, yo a un lado de ella- ellas no me temieron al momento en que me vieron, yo las encontré cuando huian, las guie hasta mi hogar, que en su momento no era mas que la cueva con algunas picas y cráneos humanos en esta… ya sabes… para que no se acercasen

-Lo entiendo

-Bueno… luego de eso convivimos y nos unimos para sobrevivir, nos volvimos verdaderas amigas, ampliamos esa cueva y agregamos el almacen ademas de la trinchera exterior, me escogieron como su lider, no solo por ser la mas grande o fuerte, sino que yo habia estado espiando a los alemanes, escuchado sus charlas, inclusive robe algunos planos y mapas de sus próximos ataques, supe como leerlos y trase emboscadas… pero siempre… atacando y huyendo… robábamos para mantenernos con vida

-¿Y como conocieron a Madame Marie?

-La conocimos un dia que explorábamos y nos topamos con la granja, un par de chicas centauros se nos acercaron y cuestionaron porque estabamos, estaban bien armadas, luego Marie salio de su hogar y nos dispusimos a dialogar, terminamos formando un pacto de beneficio mutuo, fungiamos como otro escuadron de defensa a las cercanías de la granja, les dimos los mapas y resaltamos puntos de un posible ataque de los alemanes o aliados

-Pero según Maria tenían una especie de pacto con ellos

-Lo se… pero después de la tormenta de artilleria de la triple entente y los alemanes sobre nuestras comunidades… simplemente ya no confiábamos en ningún humano, gracias a la informacion que les dimos, montaron mejores patrullas de vigilancia, en agradecimiento nos daban partes de sus cosechas, lo mejor eran las mermeladas –dijo sonriendo- cada mes nos daban de arandanos, fresas y duraznos, esa dulce jalea nos alegraba los días

-Y que lo digas –comente- en las trincheras el chocolate y mermelada eran tesoros que codiciábamos, pero no al punto de querer robarlo a un compañero de armas, teníamos lemas o pactos, uno de esos era siempre compartir

-Es uno bueno, compartir esa clase es muestra de verdadero compañerismo –ahí ella fijo su vista en el bosque- luego ocurrían las fugas de Erika… esa chica siempre fue especial –dijo riendo ligeramente- partíamos a buscarla y la encontrábamos regresando, ya sea con algunas ardillas en su boca y cargándolas con su cola, en una ocasión nos topamos que mato a un venado enorme… era una ternura, estaba tan contenta y orgullosa que su cola se sacudia de lado a lado por la felicidad

-Siempre tan tierna –dije imaginándola- seria una tierna escena, aun con la sangre

-¿Te tiene loco ella, verdad?

-Si estar loco es sinónimo de enamorado… si, estoy completamente loco por ella –dije con una sonrisa

-Debe ser algo maravilloso… estar enamorado, esas mariposas en los corazones que mencionan tanto las revistas, estar tan feliz –ahí ella suspiro pesadamente, pude ver pasar su brazo por su ojo y voltee con ella extrañado- sabes, aunque quería amigas, y ahora las tengo, hay algo que creo que no podre obtener, aun cuando me empeñe todo por mi… mi apariencia… amor… solo quiero a alguien con quien formar una familia… pero yo –ahí moro a sus manos abiertas- solo soy… un monstruo

-No lo eres –dije a lo que ella me miro- hiciste lo mejor para una comunidad con mujeres temerosas, protegiste a aquellas que en un principio te excluían, las recibiste en tu propio hogar, luchaste junto a ellas y ayudaron a esas mujeres… me ayudaron cuando mi especie fue la causante de todas esas penurias que vivieron, eres una mujer valiente –ahí tome su mano- bonita, y atractiva, se que encontraras a alguien

Luego de eso le di un par de palmadas suave a sus garras y le regale una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo ligeramente y después de verme unos segundos sonrio y acaricio mi cabeza con suavidad:

-Gracias Bullock… eres un buen hombre, ojala mas fuesen asi

-Se que no soy el único que opina bien de ti, encontraras a alguien lo se

Ahí observe el bosque, entre las copas de sus arboles, la luna en un cuarto menguante, tan hermosa como siempre. Mientras contemplábamos el bosque me dedique a pensar por unos minutos… la verdad… es que no se como alguien se enamoraría de Alexandra… no soy un hipócrita, lo que dije con anterioridad es verdad, pero… siendo sinceros, su apariencia espantaría a cualquiera, le deseo lo mejor:

-Es una bonita noche, vámonos –dijo poniéndose de pie- solo quería hablar de eso… tenia que sacarlo

-Claro –dije poniendoe me pie- y cuando quieras Alexandra

Después de eso ella me sonrio y le devolví el gesto, regresamos a la casa de campo, apenas llegamos y Erika junto a la pequeña aracne cargaban las cubetas con agua, corri hasta mi amada dragona y tome la cubeta:

-Dejame ayudarte Erika

-Esta bien, puedo cargarla –dijo pero termine tomándola…esta algo pesada, pero puedo con esto, seria mas fácil con dos brazos- ¿No tuvieron problemas para conseguir agua?

-Para nada –dijo la pequeña aracne- el rio siempre ha sido tranquilo y no hay tantos depredadores como pensarían algunos

-Buen trabajo –dijo Alexandra

Tambien para ese momento las otras chicas habían sacado las mesas de madera ademas de encendido una fogata junto con lámparas de aceite para iluminar la entrada y exterior, sobre las mesas hay una par de tablas de madera con varias marcas de cortes, algunos cuchillos muy grandes, tenedores, cucharas y frascos de vidrio con especias dentro:

-Dentro de poco deberían llegar las chicas con algo –comento Alexandra

Y casi prediciendo el futuro inmediato, escuche a las chicas llegando, una de ellas trajo un jabalí y otra un venado:

-Miren lo que tenemos –comento con orgullo Jasmine- suficiente para un buen banquete

-Excelente –dijo Alexandra- es hora de cocinar…

…

La comida esta lista. Antes, todos colaboramos para preparar la comida, me enseñaron a despellejar los animales con un cuchillo, ellas usaron sus garras para sacar la piel de esos animales, luego de eso retirar algunos órganos que no nos servirían, los acumulan en una caja donde luego tiran en el bosque para evitar que depredadores o carroñeros nos molesten.

Luego de eso toca sazonar, y Alexandra nos guio a todos, Erika por su lado pidió si podía preparar la comida para nosotros dos y la tarantula accedió, en todo ese momento fue divertido, asisti a Erika en cortar la carne o simplemente sazonar y ordenarla en los platos, aun para tener un brazo tuve buena velocidad.

Para el final teníamos todo preparado, cortes de carne dorados y bien sazonados, algunas verduras, pure de papa y la sazon especial de mi querida dragona.

Tomando platos y cubiertos nos dirigimos a la fogata que previamente nos sirvió para cocinar la carne, ahora iluminaba el centro y nosotros tomamos asiento a su alrededor, con la comida en nuestros platos nos dispusimos a comer, luego de un rato y terminando con el filete que era para nosotros dos, comenzamos a alimentarnos:

-Abre bien Bullock –dijo ella con el tenedor dirigiéndose a mi boca, este, con un poco de todo en el plato

Abri la boca y ella coloco la comida en esta, mastique y sonreí para ella, Erika solo pudo reir en lo que yo tomaba la racion para ella, que coloque con suavidad en su boca:

-Rico ¿Verdad? –pregunte

-Muy bueno, me alegra que quedara bien

-Todo lo que cocinas es perfecto –dije besandola en sus labios

-Y tus besos perfectos –dije mirándola, en verdad que es hermosa, especialmente cuando la luz de la fogata la ilumina y su pelo resplandece

-El amor es impresionante –declaro de repente Bella- Ah… ojala mi querido Gustav vuelva algun dia

-Carlos… lo extraño mucho –dijo Cecilia- espero que este bien

-Quizas… Alejandro este bien –comento Carolina- tal vez esta reuniendo a sus amigos para venir –ahí ella volteo con Ilse la cual permanecia cabizbaja- calma, estoy mas que segura que Tobias debe estar por volver, lo prometieron ¿Recuerdan?

Las chicas tenían esos semblantes de tristeza, pero las sonrisas volvieron a sus rostros… todos tienen a alguien… todas tienen esperanza de que ellos vuelvan, que no fueran de las cifras de aquellos que perecieron y fueron enterrados.

O de los que el lodo se trago.

Les deseo lo mejor a esas mujeres, que sus amados vuelvan algun dia, ahí voltee con Erika la cual habia pasado su cola por mi cintura acercándome a ella, alzo su vista para verme temerosa:

-¿Crees que vuelvan? –pregunto preocupada

-Lo harán –declare rápido- lo harán

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La guerra forjo hombres de palabra –comente- aquellos de carácter fuerte se volvieron incorruptibles, y los que su palabra era incuestionable, ahora, la cumplen sin excepción, volverán

-Eso espero… me siento muy feliz pero… triste tambien

-Yo tambien lo estoy Erika –dije dejando escapar una lagrima- los caidos son millones… millones de promesas rotas… pero se que volverán, hay que ser positivos –menti… quiero ser positivo, pero ya han pasado un par de años que acabo la guerra… deben estar en alguna zanja olvidada y con una lapida compartida, o en los monumentos al soldado desconocido… honor para aquellos que nunca volverán con sus familias- Volveran Erika, ellos regresaran algun dia

-Esta bien Bullock, confio en tu palabra –dijo acurrucándose en mi- gracias por volver

-No lo agradezcas –dije recargando mi cabeza sobre la suya- solo disfruta de nuestra unión

Ella se acurruco mas en mi, deje el plato a un lado, ahí voltee con Alexandra y ella se mostraba cabizbaja degustando aun su comida lentamente, ahí solo suspire… no se como ayudarla, me encantaría… pero no tengo los medios, quizas un amigo del ejercito… pero tendre que mover aire, mar y tierra, no me importa, lo que sea por ella, que me ayudo a salir del infierno en la tierra:

-¿Alguien sabe alguna historia? –pregunto la pequeña aracne- seria divertido ¿Bullock? ¿Sabes alguna?

-Bueno, de hecho se una –dije recomponiéndome- ¿Conocen la historia de Jack-o'-lan·tern?

-No –comento la pequeña aracne, las otras se acercaron casi al instante mirándome con atención, Erika retrocedio un poco para mirarme con esa expresión- ¿De que trata? ¡Suena interesante!

-Bueno –ahí aclare mi garganta- la historia empieza en un viejo pueblo de Irlanda, hubicandonos con Stingy Jack, un bribón, ruin, astuto y bebedor –las chicas me miraban con sonrisas y atención, especialmente por la manera cantada o de verso en que narro- tanto asi que engaño al diablo, aprovechándose de su astusia encierra al diablo en su bolsillo, con un crucifijo manteniéndolo encerrado y pidiéndole mas años de vida para liberar a satanas…

…

-Al final, Stingy Jack perece –segui mi historia, las chicas me miraban atentas e impresionadas- en el cielo no lo aceptan y Satanas recuerda, su alma ya no le pertenece al diablo, expulsado del infierno, Jack sale de este, y el diablo como broma, le arroja una brasa infernal, con esta y un nabo, Jack fabrica una lámpara con la forma de su rostro, con lámpara en mano, Stingy Jack viaja por el mundo, como un alma errante en busca de descanzo

Al terminar las chicas aplaudieron por unos segundos:

-Buena historia –dijo Alexandra

-¡Fue impresionante! Aunque pobre Jack… siento un poco de pena por el

-Eso le pasa por bribon y ruin –comento Bella

-Fue entretenido –dijo Erika volviendo a ponerse a mi lado abrazandome

-Creo que es hora de dormir –comento Alexandra estirándose- ya cenamos, disfrutamos de una historia, sera mejor descansar y mañana temprano podremos apreciar mejor el bosque, quizas pasear

-Me gusta la idea –dije- sera mejor descansar

Luego de eso ayude a las mujeres a guardar las mesas, cubetas y especias en la gran casa, muy grande, ellas se pueden desplazar con facilidad en el interior, como digo, muy grande y eso que la casa de Madame Marie es de buen tamaño.

Ya dentro Alexandra nos guio a una habitacion donde podremos descanzar:

-Buenas noches –dijo Alexandra antes de irse

-Gracias, descanza Alexandra –ella tan solo sonrio y se retiro

Por nuestro lado caminamos hasta la cama y acostamos en esta, apenas nos cubri con la gran manta, Erika se acurruco en mi, envolviéndome en sus brazos y su cola enroscándose en mi pierna, ademas de darme un beso en la mejilla derecha:

-Tu calor es tan reconfortante –dijo- me encanta dormir asi contigo

-Y yo amo el abrazo que me das –dije besandola en su mejilla- ¿Estas comoda?

-Es una gran cama, pero comoda –dijo acurrucándose en mi por completo- y mucho mejor con tu calor

-Me alegra que estes comoda querida, descansa

-Igualmente James, duerme bien querido

Luego de eso me acomode mejor y pronto cerre los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, estoy al lado de mi amada mujer, y con buenas amigas para el dia siguiente… al final, esa guerra no solo me hizo madurar mas rápido, sino que consegui a la mujer de mi vida… quien pensaría que una guerra daria algo magnifico…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:** Bueno, un capitulo corto y que de ninguna manera puede compensar todo lo que han esperado, pero no me siento con la misma inspiración que con la historia **Forjar una nueva vida** , lamento desilucionarlos, romperles su corazón o algo, pero antes que nada, no dejare en Hiatus la historia, seguire trabajando para esta, pero como han visto, los capítulos no saldrán tan seguidos como en el otro fic._

 _Despues de meditarlo... el fin de este fic se acerca, se que lo mencione antes y cambie de parecer, ahora lo hago, la verdad es que esta historia no fue pensada para ser un longfic, sino algo que se me ocurrio en su momento y no lo pense a futuro, para ese caso surgio la otra historia con Rob y Amanda, quise sacar este capitulo ya para, de una vez, darles algo aunque sea tan minimo que no pueda compensarlos... enserio, lo siento pero no tengo la misma chispa en este fic, pero les aseguro que los proximos dos, o el proximo capitulo sera mejor trabajado y ya dando un final a esta historia, que aunque muy corta, espero les haya dado buenos momentos, tiernos, de duda, dolor o empatia, espero les haya gustado._

 _Sin nada mas que decir, muchas gracias por el apoyo, por su paciencia, y por seguir siempre aqui, leyendome aun con mi colosal ausencia y casi olvido en este fic._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas del autor:** el fin ha llegado, no les robare más tiempo, solo… muchas gracias, disfrútenlo._

 _Monster Musume no me pertenece, solo esta pequeña historia que hoy concluye._

* * *

 **Epilogo**.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, Bullock siguió su vida junto a Erika, aquellos meses que permaneció en el bosque, los paso junto a su amada Dragonewt, la cual le enseño los cuidados de una granja, plantas, animales y cosecha de los cultivos.

Juntos laboraban para que la granja siguiera su rumbo, las mujeres, que en un principio fueron reacias a la llegada de Bullock y luego de Isabel junto a Frank, terminaron aceptándolos al ver su arduo trabajo, o en el caso del alemán, su fragilidad.

La cual no fue permanente.

Desde el momento de su llegada, y poca convivencia con las mujeres de la granja, y niñas inclusive; el joven alemán se vio sometido bajo un tratamiento especial de Madame Marie, con plantas elficas y sustancias de ese tipo, Frank comenzó a recuperar su control, los ataques que a diario sufría se volvían pocos y comenzaba a coordinar mejor sus movimientos además de palabras, cosa que, Isabel agradeció en demasía…

...

* * *

 **POV Isabel**

* * *

Desperté en la gran cama, tan cómoda como el primer día que me acosté en ella, Frank estaba a mi lado, dormía como un oso, no me gustaba despertarlo, pero cada vez que me movía o separaba el despertaba, apenas si me moví el despertó:

-Buenos días, Frank –dije sonriéndole

-Buenos días… Isabel –dijo sonriendo también

Ha mejorado demasiado desde el primer día que nos recibieron:

-Es hora de ir a desayunar

-Claro, pero esta vez quiero ponerme de pie –dijo arrastrándose hasta la orilla de la cama- creo que puedo caminar

Sé que él quiere moverse por sí mismo, pero me es imposible quedarme lejos, cuando lo vi sentarse en la orilla y apoyar sus pies en el suelo me acerque, solo por si tropezaba o no se podría mantener en pie, pero me sorprendió cuando se impulsó hacia delante y se mantuvo de pie, logro mantener el equilibrio y dar sus primeros pasos solo, no fue hasta que se tropezó, pero el logro apoyarse en un muro, entonces me regalo una gran sonrisa:

-C-Creo que voy mejorando

-Has mejorado demasiado –dije con un par de lágrimas en mis ojos, las cuales seque al instante- me alegro tanto por ti Frank… has logrado tanto

-Hemos –asevero- te debo tanto… no sé cómo agradecerte toda tu ayuda Isabel… te debo la vida

-No tienes nada que agradecer –dije caminando hacia la puerta y abrirla para él, siguió caminando apoyándose en ocasiones en la pared- sigamos juntos, nuestra vida puede ser mejor que antes

-Juntos –dijo dando un gran paso y tomando mi mano

Le sonreí… también no pude evitar sonrojarme, apoyándose en mí, salimos de nuestra recamara en dirección a la cocina para preparar nuestro desayuno, este hogar, que tiempo atrás construí con ayuda de las mujeres de esta comunidad, de Bullock también… quien creería que los americanos fuesen tan amables, creo que la propaganda exageraba las cosas.

Prepare nuestro desayuno, y a la hora exacta, llego Madame Marie para continuar el tratamiento de Frank:

-Madame –dije dando una reverencia… le debo la vida

-Buenos días Isabel –dijo con su voz tan tranquila- ¿Frank está despierto?

-Si Madame, el la espera en el comedor

-Muy bien, no tomare mucho tiempo

-Madame –la interrumpí- yo solo… solo quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros –dije tomando su mano derecha con ambas mías- se lo agradezco tanto… y lamento tanto lo que robe tiempo atrás… no entiendo cómo es que me recibieron y han ayudado tanto, a Frank especialmente

-Isabel –dijo ella acariciando mi barbilla- no hay nada que agradecer, la guerra nos enseñó a estar unidos, a perdonar, a apoyarnos, y no te preocupes por aquello que robaste, eso fue antiguo, tu arduo trabajo de cada día paga eso y mil cosas más, yo solo quiero que sigan sus vidas mejor

-Gracias Madame –dije dando otra reverencia- no creo merecer su magnanimidad… pero Frank –ya no aguante más y la abrace- lo que ha hecho por él es algo impresionante, lo ha ayudado tanto… ha recuperado su vida, muchísimas gracias –dije sin contener las lágrimas- gracias

-Isabel… calma querida –dijo acariciando mi espalda- todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y Frank la merece, ahora calma –dijo separándose del abrazo y sonriéndome

-Está bien Madame, lo siento –dije separándome y limpiando mis lágrimas- es solo… en ocasiones me pongo algo sentimental

-Es algo natural, ahora si me permites, seguiré el tratamiento de Frank

-Claro, disculpe si estorbo –dije apartándome al instante

Ella solo me sonrio y acudido donde Frank descansa, es un asiento en específico, es su favorito, para comer o que en ocasiones se queda dormido… no importa, lo único que me importa es que se siente mejor, que puede vivir.

El infierno se acabó, ahora solo sigue la verdadera vida…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Isabel y Frank continuaron con sus vidas, junto a esa comunidad tan variopinta, continuaron juntos, y lo que una vez fue una gran amistad y camarería, se convirtió en amor, lo que fue una serket alemana defendiendo a un guerrero dañado por la guerra, se convirtió en una pareja unida, y en un futuro, una familia unida.

Y ellos no fueron los únicos.

Aquel grupo de aracnes unido como una familia, salieron un día de expedición, especialmente a esa cabaña de campo donde pasan sus días libres en el bosque, disfrutando de las vistas y su compañía, un día en que preparaban un estofado, apenas siendo el medio día, y todas fuera de la cabaña, unos hombres llegaron hasta la edificación, pronto, se dieron cuenta que aquellos que encontraron en ese bosque y sus corazones cautivaron, habían sobrevivido…

* * *

 **POV Alexandra**

* * *

Ellos… volvieron… han vuelto:

-¡Carlos! –Cecilia fue la primera en lanzarse, y de un gran brinco, cayó en los brazos de ese hombre que tanto quiere, el cual la cargo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase

-¡Cecilia! Querida, te extrañe tanto –dijo abrazándola con fuerza- mi amada pequeña

-Te extrañe tanto –dijo ella con un tono quebradizo- ¡Me alegra verte a salvo!

Sin tomarse ni un segundo más lo beso:

-¡Gustav! ¡Volviste! –dijo Bella rodeándolo con sus brazos, un hombre corpulento, pero bondadoso

-Bella, luces tan hermosa como te recordaba

-¿Dónde estuviste querido?

-Lo siento tanto querida –dijo tomando su barbilla- mi familia pasaba por una gran crisis y no pude regresar… pero ahora estoy contigo

-Lo que importa es que estés aquí –ambos se unieron en un abrazo, donde Bella se dejó caer en el suelo y Gustav la abrazo con fuerza

-¡Ilse! –la llamo Tobías, un hombre no muy alto, y delgado, pero valiente y de noble corazón- ¡Mi querida cazadora!

La mencionada solo corrió hasta él y lo abrazo levantándolo en el aire, girando en su mismo eje:

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien querida –ahí ella comenzó a llorar y el de inmediato seco sus lágrimas- calma querida, no llores, yo también estoy muy feliz

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo y besos que calmaron a mi amiga, por último, Carolina y Alejandro, este, un hombre de piel negra, pero amable, es médico al igual que mi amiga, y fue quien le enseño a tratar heridas humanas, además de animales:

-Carolina

-Alejandro

Segundos después se rompió el silencio entre los dos y se unieron en un abrazo cariñoso, donde la primera en romper en lágrimas de felicidad fue Carolina.

Sus amados volvieron, y están felices… soy feliz por ello… pero no puedo evitar sentir esta punzada, suspire y me retire de ahí, aun con las objeciones de mis amigas y sus amados, las ignore… solo me sentiría peor.

Me detuve debajo de un gran árbol, me deje caer en el suelo y comencé a derramar lágrimas:

-Ya no… no quiero estar sola –me dije llevando mi mano a mis ojos- Pero soy un monstruo, nadie querría un monstruo

Los minutos pasaron y en un momento escuche un sonido extraño, creo que es un instrumento, nunca lo había escuchado antes, limpie mis lágrimas y me asome entre los arbustos… es un humano.

Un hombre, muy grande, además de muy robusto, viste… ¿Una falda?... parece una, pero con un patrón de cuadros de colores rojizos oscuros y brillantes, una camisa blanca que denota su musculatura, aunque también su barriga algo grande, además de eso una gran barba rubia y cabello de este mismo tono, ahí note que lleva un parche oscuro en su ojo izquierdo, está tocando ese instrumento mientras camina con un paso fuerte entre el bosque, es una especie de bolsa oscura con varios tubos, emite un sonido extraño, aunque no es malo:

-¡Scotland the brave! –exclamo de repente para seguir su tocada

La curiosidad me gano y lo seguí, pues parece seguir un rumbo que ya eh seguido antes.

Pasando entre árboles, y el sin sospechar de mi presencia debido al instrumento. Llego hasta esa planicie… donde tantos hombres fueron enterrados, y donde batallas fueron libradas, ahí siguen unas cuantas flores que siempre dejo… no siento mucho por ellos, ni los conocía, pero luchaban por lo que creían… y que la perspectiva de los humanos cambio cuando conocí a Bullock, y esos hombres que se ganaron los corazones de mis amigas.

Se detuvo frente a la lápida de piedra que un general tiempo atrás dejo en esta zona, siguió tocando esa canción de pie frente a la lápida, no fue hasta que pasaron otros minutos que se detuvo, ese instrumento lo dejo en el suelo y tomo asiento en este, tomo una bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y de esta saco algo.

Ahí fue cuando pise una rama.

Se giró de golpe y ahí me vio… no ha gritado.

El me observo primero, no parecía temeroso, ni asustado, me miraba extrañado, pronto una sonrisa se le dibujo:

-¡Señorita! –me llamo, tiene una voz fuerte- ¿Usted vive por aquí?

-Si –dije retrocediendo lentamente- me tengo que ir

-¡No se valla! ¿Usted dejo estas bellas flores? –preguntaba, y aunque su voz es fuerte, denotaba un tono amable y cordial

-Sí, yo fui –creo que no ha visto mi cuerpo arácnido

-Muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo- hace que la tumba de mis amigos luzca mejor ¡Acérquese! Traje bebidas y siempre es bueno compartir

No quiero asustarlo… pero saldré, estoy harta de ocultarme, ojala él no sea un cobarde como otros hombres.

Apenas salí del bosque y donde la luz del sol me iluminaba por completo el abrió completamente sus ojos, pero no escapo:

-Wow… usted luce muy… diferente, pero es linda ¡Venga!

Eso sí fue extraño, pero me acerque a él, hizo un gesto para sentarme a su lado izquierdo, ahí vi lo que el saco, una gran botella oscura y tres vasos de vidrio:

-Usualmente sirvo dos, para que mis amigos me acompañen, pero esta vez tengo una invitada especial ¡Para usted! –dijo entregándome el vaso

-Gracias… ¿Cómo que compartir? ¿Alguien más viene?

-Solo estoy yo, y aquellos que descansan aquí –dijo sirviendo un vaso y dejándolo sobre el césped, otro para el que lo bebió- nada como el buen whisky escoces ¿Le gusta?

-Oh… si, es bueno –dije dándole un trago… no es muy bueno… pero no quiero dar una mala impresión escupiéndolo, solo lo pase a la fuerza y le sonreí

-¡Me alegra que te gustara! A mis amigos les encanta, a mi también ¡Provecho! –dijo levantado su copa, ahí choque la mía con la de el

Tomo el tercer vaso de whisky y arrojo el líquido sobre el césped, donde algunas flores crecen pero debajo… docenas de cadáveres descansan:

-Desde casa, disfrútenlo amigos –dijo volviendo a beber, acabando con el vaso con dos tragos… ya entiendo a lo que se refería- y dígame ¿Por qué una bella dama como usted honraría una tumba de desconocidos con tan bonitas flores?

-Bueno… conocí humanos que me demostraron ser buenas personas –dije dejando el vaso a mi lado- que se vieron en esta guerra… dejarles flores a ellos que murieron y sufrieron es lo menos que puedo hacer… ¿C-C-Como que bella dama? ¿No ves bien? Soy un monstruo

-La verdad es que mi vista está a un 50% -después de decir eso y señalar su parche comenzó a reír de manera sonora- Bueno… solo es la verdad señorita, usted me parece linda, además, no es un monstruo

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-No me has atacado, honras la tumba de soldados desconocidos para ti, pero amigos y familia de otros –dijo sonriendo- los monstruos no hacen nada de eso

Sentí como el rubor aumentaba en mí y desvié la mirada… parece un buen sujeto:

-Me llamo Kendrew –dijo tendiéndome su mano- ¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Alexandra –dije estrechando su mano- ¿Eres inglés o americano?

-¡Para nada! Yo no tengo nada con esos tipos, soy un escoces –dijo con un tono de orgullo- los primeros en el frente, y que no escapamos a ninguna batalla

-Ya veo… bueno Kendrew, me alegra que esas flores te hayan gustado… aunque… ¿Cómo se llama eso? –pregunte apuntando al instrumento

-¡Oh! Es mi querida gaita ¿Quieres escuchar una canción? Puedo componer una para tan hermosa mujer

-Bueno… está bien, déjame escucharlo…

* * *

 **POV Narrador.**

* * *

Después de aquel día, Kendrew y Alexandra siguieron hablando, esta, invitándolo a quedarse en la casa de campo o en su cueva inclusive, pronto su relación evoluciono a amistad, Kendrew confesando que ya había conocido aracnes en Escocia, en sus múltiples viajes a los bosques, arroyos de pesca, pero siendo solo Alexandra la que gano su mayor aprecio.

Y aunque Alexandra en un principio estaba dudosa, pronto su amistad evoluciono a algo más, con las constantes visitas de Kendrew, y ambos paseando por el bosque, siendo Alexandra la guía de aquel hombre por ese gran bosque, lo que empezó como una relación llena de sospechas y dudas de la tarántula, pronto comenzó como un amorío, y los sueños de la aracne comenzaron a ser una realidad.

Mientras esto pasaba, Bullock debió de volver a su país natal, pero haciéndole la promesa a Erika de volver cada par de meses, especialmente con la confirmación, de que Erika estaba embarazada.

Bullock cada vez que regresaba, lo hacía con juguetes para bebe, ropas que las aracnes amablemente modificaban para la futura hija del soldado y Dragonewt.

Hubieron dos momentos muy importantes, el día en que Erika puso el huevo en un nido que ella y Bullock fabricaron, creado con madera, paja, cobijas, pieles y el material necesario para mantenerlo caliente, en todo ese tiempo ambos mantuvieron la vigilancia constante, además de ver con orgullo el fruto de su amor.

Para cuando los días en que el huevo eclosionaría, el soldado trajo a su familia, para que conociesen a la mujer que el tanto ama…

* * *

 **POV James Bullock**

* * *

-Por favor… mamá, hermanas, solo no se asusten –los nervios me invaden, solo tengo que mover unos arbustos y tendrían visión completa a la finca de Madame Marie y la colonia

-Sigo sin entender hijo ¿Por qué hasta aquí? –cuestiono su madre

-Aquí es donde vive

Ahí aparte los arbustos para que pudiesen apreciar la vista entera de la finca y comunidad a su alrededor, las tres miraban atónitas, ahí tome la mano de mi madre:

-Vamos, no pasara nada

Nos dirigimos hacia la finca, y conforme me acercaba los nervios me invaden cada vez más, la finca y sus alrededores fueron adaptados, colocando caminos de piedra y adoquín en la plaza principal, las mujeres no han salido debido a mi petición… primero quiero presentarles a Madame Marie y luego a Erika, espero que así no entren en pánico.

Ingrese al perímetro de la finca y apenas entrando una campanilla sonó, pocos segundos después, Madame Marie salió de su gran hogar, con su semblante tranquilo se dirigió a nosotros:

-Bullock… es hermosa –comento mi madre

-No mamá, ella no es mi esposa

-Hola –saludo Marie dando una reverencia- mucho gusto, soy Madame Marie, la dueña de esta finca, es un placer conocer a la familia del señor Bullock

-Mucho gusto –dijo mi madre adelantándose- soy Rebecca, la madre de James, gracias por recibirnos… disculpe

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sus orejas… son puntiagudas –dijo preguntando curiosa, puedo notarla extrañada

-Veo que el señor Bullock no les ha dicho nada, pasen por favor –dijo haciéndose a un lado y apuntando a su hogar- será mejor hablar de esto con una taza de café…

…

Después de haberles contado los eventos de aquella guerra, de cómo termine perdido y conociendo a Erika, y Madame Marie mostrando fotos o llamando a algunas de las mujeres para demostrar que aquellos mitos, no eran más que realidad.

Al principio mi madre no creía lo que miraba, mis hermanas seguían atónitas, pero conforme las mujeres se presentaban, e inclusive dejaban que mis familia se acercase o tocase cosas como los grandes cuerpos de caballo de las centauro, o escamas de las lamias, se calmaron, especialmente al saber el cómo me ayudaron:

-Esto… es increíble –comento mi madre tomando más de la taza con café

-Es chocante al principio, pero lo han tomado mejor que muchos humanos –comento María, esa gran minotauro que se quedó con nosotros

-Pero… ¿Quién es Erika? –cuestiono mi hermana Alicia- quiero conocer a tu esposa hermano… aunque nunca nos dijiste nada de una boda

-Lo sé pero… aquí las cosas son algo diferentes, y no sabría cómo lo tomarían

-Ya vimos a mujeres centauro, lamias y harpías –dijo mi hermana Scarlett- ya entendí que las historias que tanto me gustaban leer son verdad… ¡Queremos conocer a tu esposa!

-Está bien… vengan

Las guie hasta el segundo piso de la casa, pero antes de acercarme a la puerta donde Erika estaba con nuestro huevo, ella salió disparada, cuando me vio corrió hasta mi:

-¡Bullock! ¡El huevo se movió! –dijo tomándome de mi mano

-¿Enserio? –cuestione- Eso significa… ¡Vengan!

Pero al ver sus rostros atónitos, recordé lo que pasaba:

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –pregunto Erika

-Oh, Erika, querida –dije tomando su mano- ellas son mis hermanas, Alicia y Scarlett –dije señalándolas y ambas saludando tímidamente- y ella, mi madre, Rebecca

-¿Tu madre? –pregunto y yo solo asentí con una sonrisa

Ella volteo con mi madre y ambas se miraban sin decir ni una palabra, Erika dio un par de pasos encogiendo sus alas y su cola algo rígida:

-Señora Bullock –dijo dando una reverencia- es un placer conocer a la familia de mi querido James

Mi madre tardó en reaccionar, agito ligeramente su cabeza y sonrio:

-El placer es mío –ahí tomo las manos de Erika- sabemos lo que hiciste por mi hijo… muchas gracias, gracias por sacarlo de ahí

Y entonces abrazo a Erika, y tan pronto se abrazaron, mis hermanas se unieron:

-¡Abrazo grupal! –exclamo Scarlett

-Gracias –dijo Erika, entonces abrió sus ojos ampliamente- ¡El huevo!

-¡Casi lo olvido! –exclame- ¡Vamos!

Tome a Erika de su mano y corrimos hasta el nido que había formado, justo a un lado de nuestra cama… tiene una fractura. Erika corrió hasta acostarse en el nido, rodeando el huevo con su cola y dejándolo entre sus piernas.

Es de un tamaño grande… muy grande, tengo que admitir que el día en que lo puso casi me desmayo…

…

Nunca pensé que algo así de grande pudiese salir de ella ¡Y nunca había visto un parto!... pero eso ya no importa, parece que ahora está por eclosionar:

-¿Huevo? –escuche a mi madre asomarse por la puerta, mis madres también miraban curiosas, Madame Marie apareció junto a María

-Las Dragonewt son descendientes de los dragones –explico Madame Marie- parte reptil, y aunque su reproducción es como la de un mamífero, ponen huevos

-Oh…entonces eso es…

-Nuestro hijo –dije tomando la mano de Erika, la cual se notaba por demás emocionada

El huevo se sacudía ligeramente pero comenzó a romperse, pronto, un pedazo del lado de Erika cayo, y después de eso pude ver una manita, luego de eso otra fractura y sin más preámbulo, el huevo se despedazo… es… ahí está, voltee con Erika que estaba anonadada.

Lentamente guio su mano al gran pedazo de cascaron y lo retiro… es… nuestro… más bien, nuestra pequeña, cuando Erika le retiro el pedazo del cascaron se mostró boca arriba, tenía ambas manitas en sus ojos tallándolos, sus alas son tan pequeñitas… su colita… bostezo y retiro sus manos de sus ojos, ahí la pude ver… tiene los ojos de su madre:

-Es… es hermosa –fue lo único que pude decir

-Es nuestra niña –cuando la pequeña estiro sus brazos a Erika ella la cargo con sumo cuidado en sus brazos, me acerque para verla mejor- es nuestra pequeña… Bullock… somos padres

Ella no se contuvo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, yo también, parpadee y algunas cuantas salieron que seque al instante, ahí recordé la manta que habíamos preparado para la pequeña, se la entregue a Erika y envolvió con cuidado a nuestro bebe, el cual miraba a Erika y a mí, se mostraba confundida, pero pronto sonrio y comenzó a hacer los ruidos que todo bebe hace:

-Tiene tus ojos –comente

-Es fuerte –comento Erika cuando acerco su dedo a la carita de nuestra niña y estiro su dedo- linda pequeña… Bullock… ¡Somos padres!

Dijo riendo y volviendo a derramar lágrimas, tome asiento a su lado y la abrace, compartimos un beso y volteamos de nuevo con la nena:

-Cárgala, debe conocer a su padre

Ella me entrego a nuestra niña y la acomodo en mi único brazo… me duele tanto, me deprime un poco el no tener mi otro brazo y jugar con mi pequeña… con mi niña, pero ella de inmediato me miro y sonrio, me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa de un bebe sano:

-H-H-Hola pequeña –dije tartamudeando, me están ganando las emociones… y pensar que años atrás pensé que nunca saldría de las trincheras- mi pequeña… eres muy parecida a tu madre

-Baba –exclamo de repente estirando sus manos a mi

Erika acariciaba la cabeza de nuestra niña, entonces alce la mirada, mi familia me miraba enternecida, y aunque al principio estaban nerviosas, ahora estaban encantadas, Madame Marie secaba lagrimas con un pañuelo blanco, María sonreía ampliamente y logre ver entre las cabezas los ocho ojos de Isabel:

-Felicidades, hijo –dijo mi madre- es una hermosa nena… ya… ya soy abuela

-Me alegro tanto por ti Erika –dijo Madame Marie aguantando las lágrimas- estoy tan orgullosa

-Hay que festejar esto –dijo María- No todos los días una nueva familia nace

Yo solo sonreí ampliamente y voltee con Erika, ella también me sonrio, luego sentí la manita de nuestra nena en mi pecho, jugaba con el botón de mi ropa… ahora soy padre… ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Y aquel día la familia Bullock se expandió, la pequeña Dragonewt nació con un peso más que ideal, sana, habiendo abierto sus ojos y tan pronto que fue pesada con ayuda de Madame Marie, Erika la alimento.

Las demás mujeres que presenciaron el nacimiento de esa pequeña niña se retiraron para darle espacio a la pareja para tener ese momento de privacidad, pensando en su futuro juntos.

Además, de los impulsos que Erika contenía con enorme fuerza, impulsos de mantener alejado a cualquier otro de su cría recién nacida.

Los meses pasaron y la pequeña niña era cuidada por sus padres, la familia del soldado entendió perfectamente porque Bullock quería quedarse, y haciendo los trámites pertinentes, se mudaron a Francia por un periodo largo, dejando la casa de la familia Bullock bajo el cuidado de uno de los hermanos del padre de James.

En todo ese tiempo, el soldado y Dragonewt cuidaron de su pequeña, pero además de la nueva miembro de la comunidad, otros llegaron. Minotauros de otras comunidades que se habían fragmentado en la guerra, extranjeros que buscaban aquellas comunas que fueron destruidas arribaron a la finca, Centauros y ogros los acompañaron.

La llegada de ellos no se hizo esperar, no llegaron con intenciones de guerra ni violentas, al contrario, habían estado buscando por un largo tiempo si aquellas comunidades dentro del bosque sobrevivieron a los asedios de la artillería, y aunque la noticia de la casi exterminación de esas comunidades en el bosque fue muy dolorosa, ese momento marco un futuro para la comuna.

Pronto las mujeres en unión con esos recién llegados comenzaron a ampliar la comunidad de Madame Marie, y lo que comenzó con una gran finca y algunas cabañas a su alrededor, se convirtió en el centro de un poblado diverso, con edificaciones sólidas, actividades entre los recién llegados y las mujeres de ahí, el futuro les sonríe, pero aun así, uno de los miembros de la comunidad no se sentía a gusto.

El soldado estaba feliz de ver a su pequeña dar sus primeros pasos, su mujer que cada día conocía más, y cada día la amaba, su familia que estaba contenta y mostraba su apoyo, aun así, le dolía que todas esas mujeres que se mostraban tan amables, que lo apoyaron y lucharon en una guerra que no les correspondía, debían de mantenerse escondidas y con un temor aun latente de esa guerra.

Los años pasaron y Bullock tomo el valor, habiendo redactado en su diario sus experiencias, historias, además de; en un momento de epifanía; redactado una especie de artículos para alguna ley que ayude a la inclusión de las extraespecies en el mundo humano como lo hacía el gobierno americano con la gente de color.

Estos artículos; que aunque muy rústicos y fallas legales en varios puntos; motivo al soldado a salir a luchar, no una guerra como las convencionales, pero si una guerra por los derechos de esas criaturas que habitan el mundo con ellos, que no son solo mitos, sino una realidad.

La primera parte de su lucha se enfocó a conseguir otros hombres o mujeres que compartieran una experiencia similar, muchos se unieron a Bullock al conocer sus intenciones, exploradores, ex soldados, gente de poblados pequeños de todo el país americano y muchos que argumentaban tener hijos e hijas con esas características lo siguieron.

La lucha hubiese tomado fuerza de no haber sido por los conflictos que resurgieron en Europa, con una Alemania que amenazaba cada día en iniciar alguna guerra, o propagar un mensaje que choca por completo con el introductorio; hasta cierto punto; que Bullock y sus seguidores trataban de hacer real.

Pero el soldado no se rindió, aprovechando hasta cierto punto ese nacimiento de esa línea política en Europa hacia sonar cada vez más su petición, sus seguidores hacían reuniones en parques y exposiciones en algunos edificios públicos, donde esas criaturas se mostraban y charlaban con los curiosos, compartiendo conocimientos y dejando en evidente su existencia.

Estados Unidos hubiese aceptado tomar en cuenta al soldado, de no ser cuando la guerra estallo en Polonia, y Bullock ante eso, no tuvo más que regresar con su familia, y aunque los recuerdos de la guerra lo azotaban una vez más, el no retrocedería, no deseaba pelar otra guerra, y aunque su país aún no declaraba alguna guerra contra Alemania, el deseaba estar junto a su familia, pues él sabía bien como un conflicto así puede escalar rápidamente a una guerra mundial.

La lucha se vio paralizada, estancada, y los únicos recuerdos de todas esas marchas, exposiciones, mítines y discurso, eran periódicos antiguos retratando a Bullock y sus allegados.

El diario que sirvió como fuente de inspiración de James y que narraban sus experiencias se quedó en América, pasando de mano a mano, ojos curiosos que lo leían u otros que lo tachaban de loco, no fue hasta que llego a manos de un congresista americano que el diario fue rescatado y conservado en la biblioteca del Congreso, donde paso aún más tiempo ahí guardado, hasta que ese mismo congresista retomo el diario para abrir la sugerencia al gobierno, y luego, a las mismas Naciones Unidas de hacer pública la existencia de esas especies.

El diario de Bullock junto a otros muchos reportes de aficionados, científicos y evidencia de fotógrafos de la segunda guerra mundial, impulsaron a la creación de esta ley.

Aun cuando el diario del soldado Bullock exponía muchos artículos, algunos innecesarios, otros arcaicos, pero todos presentando ese enfoque a que las extra especies se sientan bienvenidas y fomentar la convivencia con humanos, pues el soldado fue testigo directo de que esas especies solo desean vivir plenamente, como todos los humanos y es algo que el soldado quería, no solo para su familia, sino para todas esas criaturas en el mundo.

Esa fue la razón, por la que algunos consideran al soldado James Bullock como padre del Acta de Intercambio, aunque algunos solo lo tachan de mentiroso aun con todas las pruebas en el diario, o en la misma comunidad de Madame Marie, hay otros que solo agradecen su valía por traer a la luz del publico esas especies que aunque diferentes físicamente, para el soldado, merecían los mismos derechos que una persona común.

Pero ese fue el destino del diario, por otro lado, la familia de Bullock, tuvo otro desenlace.

Bullock visitaba constantemente a su familia en medio de esa lucha social que armaba en América, pero con los anuncios de la guerra y la llegada de esta misma el soldado siguió su vida ahí.

Obligo a su madre y hermanas a volver a estados unidos, e intento esto con Erika, pero esta se negó y permaneció junto a su hija y esposo, en la comuna de Madame Marie.

La guerra esta vez no los azoto como lo hizo la anterior, y la comunidad se mantuvo alejada de lo que sucedía en la guerra, los alemanes evitaron conflictos con la comunidad y viceversa.

Siguieron con sus vidas de manera unida, criando a la joven Jolie Bullock, la cual había ganado una fuerte amistad con la hija de Isabel y Frank, y de las demás niñas, también con la hija de la minotauro María, perteneciente de la familia Dufort.

La vida los azoto con una terrible guerra, aquella que daño al soldado y a cada una de las mujeres de esa colonia, dejando marcas físicas o psicológicas imborrables, pero al mismo tiempo, trayendo una gran unidad, camarería y amistad, inclusive, el amor…

* * *

 **POV Bullock.**

* * *

Estábamos en el parque de la comunidad, ampliado y modificado cuando aquellos otros hombres de otras especies llegaron, tome asiento junto a Erika en una banca de madera, ella sujetaba mi mano al tiempo que mantenía su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, enfoque mi mirada a mi pequeña niña, jugaba con una gran sonrisa con esas otras niñas que rápidamente ganaron amistad con ella:

-¡Juguemos con la pelota! –Exclamo la joven Bullock- ¿Quieren jugar soccer?

-¡Sí! –exclamo la hija de María

-¡Yo también! –dijo la pequeña hija de Isabel

Las tres corrieron al centro del parque donde crearon las porterías con rocas y otras niñas y niños se acercaron para jugar:

-Es una hermosa niña –comente

-Se parece a ti

-No, se parece más a ti –dije sonriendo- esos ojos azules son igual de hermosos que los tuyos

-Y esa actitud valerosa –suspiro- ella era siempre la primera en intentar algo difícil

-Lo saco de nosotros dos –dije recargándome en mi querida esposa, compartiendo el calor que tanto le gusta- me siento tan feliz

-Yo también, quien hubiese dicho que una guerra nos uniría y diera resultados tan… hermosos como nuestros hijos

-Sí, es algo difícil de… ¿Hijos? Pero si solo es ella

-Bueno –ahí voltee con ella extrañado, y Erika se mostró apenada- creo que es pronto, pero ya pase por estos síntomas antes… querido, estoy embarazada

-E-Erika… ¿E-Enserio?

-Creo que es pronto para decirlo, pero las náuseas en ocasiones, o esos antojos… no hay sospechas después de cuando nació nuestra pequeña, tendremos otro hijo James –dijo tomando mi mano con ambas suyas- ¿No es eso lo mejor?

-¡Claro que sí! –exclame emocionado- ¡Seremos padres de otro retoño! –Ahí abrace a mi esposa con mi único brazo, luego de eso le di un gran beso, después de eso ella me regalo su hermosa sonrisa acariciando mi mejilla y deteniéndose en mi barbilla- Te amo Erika, me hermosa dragona

-Y yo a ti Bullock, mi valiente soldado

-¡Papi! ¡Mami! –escuchamos a nuestra pequeña llamándonos- ¡Vengan, jueguen con nosotros!

Ahí voltee con Erika y ella asintió:

-¡Allá vamos pequeña! –grite

-¡Ahí vienen! Ya verán que mi papá es el mejor en el soccer –la escuche decir esto a los niños que jugaban

-Como siempre tan entusiasta –comento Erika

-Lo saco de ti, aún recuerdo cuando me enviaste ese desayuno con Madame Marie, que tu ayudaste a preparar –ahí note en ella un sonrojo- te lo agradezco tanto

-Cambie demasiado, tantas cosas pasaron después de ese día que a veces no lo creo, y pienso que son esas alucinaciones de hace tantos años

-No recuerdes eso querida –dije abrazándola ligeramente, acercándola a mí- esta es la realidad

-Lo sé, por eso estoy tan feliz –ahí ella se adelantó y tomo mi mano- vamos James, juguemos con nuestra hermosa hija

-A eso voy, mi bella dragona

-Ojala esta vez puedas quitarme el balón –dijo con cierto tono competitivo

-¿Esas tenemos? Ya verás que mi ofensiva será veloz como el rayo

Y ese día, donde recibí una gran noticia, siguió con juegos junto a la mujer que amo y mi hermosa niña, la vida… la vida es hermosa…

* * *

 **POV Narrador**

* * *

Y así, lo que comenzó una vez como una historia de supervivencia, de un soldado que solo trataba de entregar un mensaje para rescatar a sus compañeros de la lluvia de artillería, concluye en el encuentro del amor y la creación de una familia, así acaba la historia de James Bullock, apreciando su futuro al lado de su esposa, con una niña que destilaba felicidad e inocencia infantil y con otro hijo en camino.

La guerra había terminado para ellos, solo les quedaba seguir sus vidas juntos.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _y así esta historia concluye… si, tenía pensadas cosas, pero extenderlo solo haría que la historia se desviara demasiado de su objetivo principal, la guerra acabo y aunque otra se cernía sobre la granja, esta vez, se mantuvo a raya._

 _Solo me queda decir… muchísimas gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta este puntos, tuve mis tropiezos y retrasos de más de un año… y yo también que fui tan terco que no me di cuenta que esos retrasos fueron porque solo hubiese extendido más a tan bella historia, que tantos sentimientos me han inundado, y (espero) haberlos transmitido a ustedes._

 _Asi la saga de Bullock termina, dándome rienda libre con el otro proyecto de_ _ **Forjar una nueva vida**_ _, si no lo han leído, les recomiendo echarle un vistazo, espero no defraudarlos con ese que (hasta ahora) es mi mejor obra que se ha hecho pública._

 _Por ultimo agradezco tanto a aquellos que siguieron la historia todo este tiempo,_ _ **Tarmo Flake, Arconte, Alther, Paradoja, Ultimasuper**_ _(agradezco enormemente tu review, tienes toda la razón, jeje) y los anónimos que aunque no dejaban alguna review, seguían la historia o la añadían a sus listas de favoritos o follow._

 _Muchas gracias por leer todo esto, ya no les quitare más tiempo, solo que espero hayan disfrutado de esta corta, pero linda aventura._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
